Strangers
by punklau
Summary: April is constantly looking for her parents approval and when she finally finds the perfect guy at the most unexpected time, will she finally get it? Will the man of her dreams live up to her expectations or will he come with extra baggage she didn't intend to find? Read to find out more. (AU) Explicit language and chapters of a sexual nature.
1. Perfect Strangers

**Perfect Strangers**

* * *

"This is bullshit!" A young, brunette woman stood at the airport check in desk as she was told that her flight had been delayed for several hours, "You know this happened to me last year. It never changes with you people." She spat harshly.

"Ma'am, it's nothing to do with us, we just work at the check in desk." The woman politely said.

"Yeah, whatever." The short woman said.

"I tell you what..." The check in woman smiled as she looked at the girls boarding ticket, "Miss… Mendez… we'll give you a free twenty percent off voucher for sub express for the inconvenience."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Giving me a tacky voucher for some shit sandwich shop?" The girl laughed, "You can shove your voucher, you just let me know when my flight is in..." She leaned forward to look at the woman's name tag, "Anne." She said, looking the woman in her eyes, kicking her small suitcase on it's wheels and walking back over to the rowed seats in the airport.

April Jeanette Mendez, or AJ to most who knew her, rarely left the city of Chicago, in fact, it was only for the holidays that she ever left to go back home to see her family, even though for the most part it wasn't worth her time. Sitting round a dinner table, being the only single sibling with no children, being the only disappointment, especially to her father, wasn't all that fun. She may as well have just stayed at home and cried into an ice-cream tub.

She sat down on the seat harshly, crossing her leg and folding her arms like a child who hadn't gotten their way. She hated airports, every time she was in one, her flight always got delayed.

As she was just about to pull out her phone and call her mom, to tell her she'd be late, she noticed a man directly sitting across from her, sniggering.

"Is something funny to you?" AJ asked him, sitting up, unfolding her crossed legs and looking over at him.

"No." The man shook his head, his laugh fading as he noticed the woman maybe wasn't the jokey type.

"Good." AJ smiled sarcastically, watching the man just nod, pulling round his backpack that he had as she watched without him noticing, staring at the badges and different medals he had stitched on to his laced up backpack, "Badge collector?" AJ smirked as he looked back up.

"Yeah, I guess." The man nodded, "This one here is a… Navy and Marine Corps Parachutist Insignia, this here is a… Annual Rifle Squad Combat Practise Competition Badge." He said as he tilted his head to look at them as AJ closed her mouth over, "This one here is a Marine Corps Rifle Expert Badge, this one is the same only for a pistol and not a rifle." The man pointed, smiling across to her cockily as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"So you're a marine?" AJ questioned.

"No, I just like having these on my backpack." The man nodded as AJ tilted her head, "Yes… I'm a marine." He nodded.

"Home for the holidays?" AJ asked politely.

"You could say that, yeah." The man smiled, "I don't have much family, just my brother but… he's in New Jersey… in prison." The man nodded.

"You're going to New Jersey?" AJ asked with a smile as the man nodded.

"To pick my little brother up." The man smiled, "Take him home to his daughter."

"It's just… you and your brother?" AJ asked curiously.

"Yeah." The man smiled, "He's a bit of a loose cannon. Gets himself into trouble that he shouldn't. Harmless though." He smiled, "Don't worry he wasn't serving a death sentence or anything like that, he was only there for six months. Petty crime." The man said as AJ just nodded, "Where is it you're headed?"

"New Jersey too." AJ smiled, "I take it they told you the flight was delayed too, right?" AJ asked as the man chuckled with a smile.

"I figured that's what had you all riled up over there." He chuckled lightly, "You got family out there or what?"

"Yeah, my entire family live there. The holidays are the only time I see them and… every time I do see them they become that little bit more disappointed in me." AJ chuckled. She didn't know why she was even talking to this man about her own life personal problems, perhaps because he actually seemed interested to listen, "I made such a… stupid mistake too, my mom called me last week to ask if my flight was booked and when I was coming. She then asked if I was bringing anyone and stupid little me said yes just to… shut her up." AJ shook her head, "And now I have to go over there and get even more humiliated by showing up alone." AJ nodded.

"Sounds like you're gonna have a lot of fun." The man laughed as AJ smiled, nodding.

"Tell me about it." AJ said, "Every year I decide that this will be the last year I go see them at the holidays, but then every year I end up back here, flight delayed and on my way to see them." She shook her head.

"You really don't get on with them?"

"Not really." AJ said truthfully as the man nodded, "Shit, sorry… I've been talking this entire time I haven't even asked you your name." AJ shook her head.

"I didn't ask you yours either." The man laughed.

"I'm April. AJ… Just… call me AJ." She shook her head.

"That's a nice name." The man smiled, "I'm Tommy." He said, extending his hand over to her as she shook it politely with a small smile, "It's nice to meet you." He said, taking her hand and kissing it as she blushed.

* * *

 _One Week Later…_

"What took you so fucking long?" A taller, tattoo'd rough looking man walked across to Tommy who was standing leaning against his car in the freezing cold weather, "You wanna have me in there for more time?" He spat.

"I was busy." Tommy said.

"Busy doing what? We don't know Jersey." The man said, getting into the car as he rubbed his hands together whilst Tommy got into the drivers seat.

"I was just busy, that's all." Tommy said, "How was Christmas inside?" He asked as the tattoo'd man turned to him.

"Don't." He shook his head.

"Oh, c'mon, Punk. Lighten up, you're out now." Tommy said, "You were in there paying your price, alright? Did you expect to get away squat free?" Tommy added.

"No but I didn't want to miss my daughter's Christmas, Tommy." Punk spat, running his hand through his slicked hair, "Have you spoke to Rachel yet?"

"No." Tommy said, "Think she'll let you see her?"

"I doubt it." Punk huffed, "The last time I was inside Malia was a baby and she didn't let me see her for weeks." Punk said.

"She has a right to bed mad." Tommy shrugged.

"You always take her side." Punk huffed.

Punk was just a childhood nickname that Phil Jack Brooks had developed. He was a troublemaker when he was younger, but as he got older it seemed like trouble liked to find him in certain ways. He and Tommy were like salt and pepper. They were both completely different. Tommy was successful, strong, powerful, admirable whilst he was just… Punk.

"The good news is, Malia just turned three, she won't remember you being in and out of prison, that is if you quit it and stop messing around now. Just because you and Rachel don't get on anymore doesn't mean you can't at least try and be civil, for Malia's sake." Tommy said.

"Rachel hates my guts." Punk just shook his head, "She's just as messed up as me."

"Which is why I count on you to be there for that little girl, you know social services will take her away if you or Rachel aren't taking care of her properly." Tommy said.

"I know that." Punk spat angrily at the thought, "This time this wasn't my fault, I just got caught up in something I shouldn't have." Punk said, "Anyway, when is our flight out of here?"

"Tomorrow morning. I've booked you into a hotel for the night, get yourself a shower, cleaned up, I brought you some clothes too." Tommy said.

For as long as Punk could remember, it was always Tommy looking out for him. They never had parents, not that he could remember anyway, so he depending on his big brother for the most part of his life.

"Where are you staying?" Punk asked curiously.

"Somewhere else." Tommy said.

"Different hotel?" Punk questioned casually.

"Not quite." Tommy said, "I met a girl on the way here. We took a flight together, she was coming over to see her parents. She'd told them that she was coming with a date so… I told her I'd be her date for the night." Tommy said, "And it's sort of turned into more of a week than a night." Tommy admitted with a chuckle, "She's gorgeous, you know. And she has personality. Latina might I add." He winked.

"God damn, sounds good to me." Punk chuckled, "So how long are you home for then? Plan on sticking around?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. They might call me to go back over in a few months. You know my deal with girls though, I tell them everything the minute I see them, you know about me being away for most part of the year." Tommy said as they continued to sit in the car outside the prison.

"And? Did you tell this girl?"

"No, I just couldn't bring myself to tell her. She knows I'm a marine but I don't know, I think she thinks I'm like retired or something, like I don't serve anymore."

"You know you gotta tell her." Punk said, "If you're serious about her."

"I am. It's only been a week and I have a really good feeling about her. From what I know so far she was a bit of a trouble maker. Just like you I guess." Tommy laughed as Punk smiled, "She's taken the flight back to Chicago tomorrow morning with us so, you can meet her then."

"She lives in Chicago?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded, "AJ, her name is. I think you'll like her." He smiled.

"Great. Can't wait to meet her." Punk said sarcastically as Tommy playfully punched his arm.

"Don't be a dick." Tommy laughed as he started the car engine, driving off from the car park and onto the main road.

* * *

"You'll visit soon, won't you?" AJ's mother, Pam asked the next morning as she stood at the front door saying her goodbyes to her daughter whilst AJ's father, Hank, was in the living room drinking, not making any effort to go say goodbye.

She couldn't believe that she invited some random man who she didn't know, who she'd met at the airport, to pose as her date to our judgemental family. She liked Tommy, perhaps just a little too much. She liked that he was loyal and courageous, and she loved his humour. He definitely won her mother over during dinner but of course her father just sat there and drank the entire time.

Tommy sat waiting in the rental outside the house with who only AJ could assume was his brother in the back seat steaming up the window and writing on it like a child.

"Maybe, I don't know… I'm busy with work and Tommy is… well I don't know, he might get called out." She said. They'd both done a damn good job at acting like they'd known each other for a while, it made it all the more fun, and she really did like him, a lot. Maybe it was perfect timing.

"Of course, of course." Pam nodded, "Well, have a safe journey home." She cupped her daughters cheek, "It was wonderful to see you, and to meet Tommy. He seems like a lovely man."

"He is." AJ smiled, "I'll call soon." She nodded, kissing her mom's cheek and walking down the steps towards the waiting car, getting into the passengers front seat before giving her mom a sweet wave.

"Hey." AJ said with a smile as she got into the front seat of the car, looking to Tommy who smiled back at her. It had been a weird week, especially when they were such strangers to each other, but it seemed like they were perfect strangers.

"Hey, you good to go?" Tommy asked as AJ nodded with a small smile. She was actually excited to get home now and see what would happen next with them.

"I have everything." AJ nodded with a smile, turning around and looking into the back seat where Punk sat looking at her intently. So this was the ex convict brother?

"You must be Phil?" AJ questioned. Tommy had mentioned briefly about Punk, but nothing of their parents.

"Punk." Punk said almost angrily, "Nice to meet you." He extended his hand as AJ looked at the colourful tattoos on the front of her hand.

"Uh… you too." She nodded, shaking his hand politely and turning back around to put her seat belt on. She wasn't a judgemental person, she never had been, but Tommy's brother was exactly how he had described him, rough and rigid around the edges. It didn't take much to figure out who was the more responsible and sweeter brother.

* * *

 **A/N: Just something to kick off. Lots more details about our favourite couples lives and of course Tommy will be revealed in the next chapter! REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	2. Loose Cannon

**Loose Cannon**

* * *

"Where is she?" Punk asked as he stood outside an apartment door where his ex stood across from him, "I wan to see her."

"She's with my mom." His ex, Rachel said.

"Bullshit." Punk said, walking into the apartment.

"Punk!" Rachel shrieked as Punk stormed through the apartment, looking in every room as he realised that his daughter really wasn't here.

"Did you drop her at your moms because you knew I was coming?" Punk asked angrily.

"No, She always goes to my mom on a Monday now. I didn't even know you were getting out right now, I thought it was another few weeks." Rachel said.

"Nah, good behaviour." Punk nodded.

He'd met Rachel when he was just a kid. It wasn't a good relationship. They treated each other like shit but always wound up back together. Having their daughter, Malia, just split them completely to the point where they were never getting back together, ever. He didn't think he was a bad dad, but he also wasn't a very good one.

"Tommy drop you off? I heard he was back from overseas." Rachel said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, he came and got me." Punk nodded, "Listen, I have birthday presents and Christmas presents for Malia. I never got to see her so… you know, please let me come see her." Punk asked her, "I'm her dad."

"I know that." Rachel nodded, "But I told you I'm not gonna let her get attached to you if you always disappear to prison."

"I won't." Punk said, "I promise. This time was different. I was caught up in a bad situation and I just had to serve the sentence and get it over with." Punk said, "No more prison I promise."

"You said that the last time." Rachel folded her arms as they stood in the hallway.

"Look, you aren't mother of the century either, alright." Punk scoffed angrily. Did he mention he had a bad temper?

"I never said I was." Rachel laughed, "But at least I'm there for my daughter." She said.

"Yeah and you're fucking high all the time or… standing at a street corner to pay off debts." Punk shook his head as Rachel looked up at him coldly.

She was a beautiful girl, but she struggled with a lot of her own demons. She was brunette, average height, thin boned and once, to him, the most beautiful girl in the world. But both knew that boat had well and truly sank. It was better this way. All they did was argue.

"Don't bring up my past, I don't bring up yours." Rachel shook her head.

"Your past?" Punk said, "I didn't know that was your past, I thought you were still at it, in fact… I know you're still at it because Dean's been keeping an eye out."

"Why?" Rachel spat.

"Because I wanted to make sure Malia was ok. Since you don't let any of my friends near her I asked Dean to keep an eye on you and where you were going every now and then." Punk said.

"Don't pretend you care about anything I do." Rachel shook her head.

"I don't, but I care about Malia and I want to make sure she's hidden from all the shit you do."

"I do it so she can eat at night."

"Go get a fucking job." Punk spat, "I don't see you doing much right now? I didn't just shit out dollars when I used to see her to pay for things, did I? I had a job."

"I can't find one. I'm looking." Rachel said.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course you are." Punk nodded, "I want to see Malia before the week ends. You can't stop me from seeing her."

"I'm her mom I can do anything." Rachel said.

"Then we'll go to court." Punk nodded "Is that what you want?"

"Is that what you want? Like they're trust an ex convict with a three year old little girl rather than me?" Rachel laughed.

"Rather than you? You who works streets at night to pay off drug money? You who ships Malia off to your moms so you can sit in this place, doing fuck all and get high?" Punk said, "Really?" He narrowed his brows at her as she looked up at him, "Don't do this with me, Rachel. Don't make it hard. I tried to help you before and you threw it back in my face. All I care about now is my daughter, and I want to see her."

It was only when Rachel had Malia that she began to lose herself. She always was a party girl, she loved to drink, and she did smoke for a certain period of time, but Punk wasn't bothered by it. He still loved her. She was always a shy and timid girl, especially in their younger days. She'd destroyed her own self. He had no influence.

"Come by on Wednesday. You can take her out for a few hours." Malia nodded, "But I want you to leave now."

"Ok." Punk nodded, "I'll come by in the afternoon." He said as he walked over to the door as Rachel stood and watched him closely. She once loved him, but now she had to much destruction in front of her to see that love again.

* * *

"She is a fucking nightmare." Punk admitted as he raided his brothers fridge the next morning. He was staying with Tommy until he could find a place of his own, "You know she's still standing at street corners? Gives Malia to her mom for her to watch her most of the time." Punk shook his head.

"What happened to her, man? Rachel used to be all kinds of nice." Tommy said as he sat at the kitchen table, "I remember you both got on like a house on fire when you were kids."

"She was great. She used to be great." Punk nodded, sitting down at the table with him, "Sex was amazing. The dates were good. I don't understand what happened to her. It was like when she had Malia she just zoned off from everything."

"You know she had a rough time with her dad when she was younger. She was always a little mentally unstable."

"She wasn't always." Punk argued, "She was smart, and kind, and sweet and beautiful. Now I just don't know who she is anymore." Punk admitted truthfully, "I just wanna see Malia."

"You really need to get yourself set up with a place of your own soon." Tommy added.

"Yeah, I will. I just gotta find a place to go suss out. If I'm an inconvenience here I'll go stay with Dean." Punk shrugged.

"That wasn't what I was saying. I was thinking for Malia. If you want her to start staying with you. It'd be better you had your own place. Give her her own room." Tommy said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I'll get a place." Punk nodded, "You going out tonight?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, with AJ." Tommy said as Punk nodded. He didn't really pay much attention to AJ on the flight home. She seemed nice enough, a good girl for his brother, but he had almost forgotten about her.

"So I can have the boys over for a while?" Punk asked, standing up and putting his cereal bowl in the sink.

"Yeah but don't mess the place up. Tell Dean that especially." Tommy said, "And do your own dishes." Tommy nodded to the sink.

"Yes, dad." Punk shook his head, standing at the sink and washing his bowl in the sink as Tommy chuckled.

* * *

Later on that night, AJ was going on her first proper date with Tommy. She was a little nervous. She hadn't had a relationship in quite some time and she did really like Tommy.

He took her to a quiet, small restaurant on a street corner across from Wicker. They had good food and chatted more in privacy. Before at her parents house all the time it was hard to really get to know each other when they were posing as if they already knew one another.

"So what made you want to be a marine?" AJ asked curiously whilst she studied the desert menu. There was always room for desert.

"Uh… I'm not sure, I guess I had nothing else to do. Never was really hooked on the idea of an actual job." He shrugged, "And the rush, adrenalin, everything that comes with it excited me, I guess." Tommy shrugged.

"You're crazy." AJ laughed, "You could die out there."

"I know that." Tommy nodded, "That's what keeps me alive. The fear of dying." Tommy nodded as AJ smiled.

"Are you going back over soon?" She hated to ask. She wouldn't want to grow attached to him and then watch him leave for another four or five months.

"I'm not sure. Honestly, I think my brother needs me here. It might be the case I go back in a few months but right now I'm not going anywhere." He nodded, "What about you? Have you always been a vet?" He asked her.

"Pretty much." AJ nodded, "Before I was a vet I was a vets assistant whilst studying in college." She nodded, "I've always been around animals. I love them." She grinned, "Although this morning I had to… put a kitten down. The little girl was so devastated." AJ shook her head, "I guess it isn't no… fighting in war but… that's what keeps me going." She laughed to herself.

"I like animals too." Tommy nodded, "Me and my brother had a dog, Spike his name was. He was a Pitbull."

"I love pitbulls!" AJ exclaimed almost too excitedly, "I've had like five in the past." She said as Tommy smiled, "Was it when you guys were kids?"

"Yeah, I was 10, Phil was 6 when he died." Tommy nodded.

"Just old age?" AJ asked sadly.

"Uh no… no, our parents and Spike died in a fire when we were little. Me and Punk were out playing at the park with our friends. I always took Punk with me- well, my mom always told me to take Punk with me or else he'd get up to no good." Tommy said, "We went home for dinner and… our house was black, burned down, and they were taking body bags out." Tommy nodded.

"Oh my God." AJ gasped, "That's awful. I'm so sorry." She sighed, "That's so young to lose your parents."

"Yeah." Tommy nodded, "We didn't really have much to go on after it. We got shipped off to our crazy uncle. He was the only family we had left." Tommy said, "He used to hit us. Mostly Phil because he was younger." Tommy said, "He wasn't a nice guy."

"You poor things." AJ sighed, "That must have been terrible to go through." She sighed.

"It was." Tommy nodded, "I think it messed with my brother a lot more than it did with me. From then on he just got himself into trouble after trouble. Kicked out of three schools. A long listed criminal record. An ex who becomes a prostitute at night to pay off drug money debt, and a daughter who barely even recognises him at times." Tommy shrugged.

"He's not had a mom or dad to guide him. And it isn't your fault either if that's what you're thinking." AJ read his facial expressions.

"I should have been there instead of out there on command." Tommy said, "He needed me here."

"He doesn't need you to look after him, I'm sure." AJ said.

"You'd be surprised." Tommy said, "It's always just been me and him, you know. We know no different really. Sometimes I even forget what my mom and dad looked like. I know Phil can't remember much." Tommy said, "And they were good people. They loved us. They had a good home for us." Tommy said, "It's almost frustrating."

"God only takes the best… leaves the evil to walk the streets at night." AJ said.

"You're a holy girl?" Tommy asked.

"I like to pretend I am. My family are. I don't go to church or anything but… I try to believe, I try to have faith like the rest of my family but… I just don't understand it sometimes." She admitted.

"Yeah, me neither." Tommy agreed, "I see you didn't really speak to your dad during the entire week?"

"I don't really get on with him." AJ nodded, "He's drunk most of the time, and when he's drunk he's nasty. I'm always the disappointment to him. Because I'm not married like my brother and sister. I don't have kids like them either. I'm lonely and cold. Apparently, according to my own dad." AJ said.

"He says that?" Tommy asked.

"Yup. Every Christmas." AJ smiled.

"Well, I don't think you're lonely and cold." Tommy shrugged as AJ smiled, "You having anything for desert?" Tommy asked, "I know you don't drink but, you're welcomed to come back to my place for a coffee or something."

"Uh… yeah, ok. Let's do that." AJ smiled.

* * *

The next morning, AJ woke up in between sheets. She'd indeed gone home with Tommy and of course the inevitable happened. She'd had a great date and learned a lot about him, and in return she opened back up to him which was unusual for her to do.

She got up out the bed, placing Tommy's t-shirt over her head and walking out of the room to go to the bathroom, walking across the hall and into the bathroom. She really did like Tommy and was excited to see where this was going to take her in the future. He was sweet, and kind and handsome and everything she wanted in a guy.

She done what she had to do and then stood looking in the mirror for a while, wiping the sleep from her eyes and making sure she looked ok and not like a zombie, which was what she assumed she normally looked like in the morning.

She completely jumped out of her skin when the bathroom door barged open, turning around and noticing it was his brother standing in his boxers.

"Shit, sorry." Punk shook his head, "I didn't know you were… in here." Punk said sleepily whilst AJ pulled the t-shirt further down as she had nothing else under her to cover her, and to her own dismay she seen his eyes wandering down her body.

"Well I am so… can you get out?" AJ asked, wondering why he was still standing staring at her.

"Uh, yeah… sorry." Punk apologised again, stumbling back and walking off back into the guest bedroom where he had been staying, jealousy kicking in over his brother for getting with such a beautiful young girl.

AJ just shook her head, turning back to the mirror to fix herself again and then walked back out, passing the guest bedroom Punk was in, rolling her eyes as she walked by it and seen him lying flat out on his stomach on the bed.

She then proceeded on and headed back into the bedroom where Tommy was, getting back into bed and curling into him.

* * *

 **A/N: First off, thanks for all the positive REVIEWS on the first chapter, glad to see you're all tuned in for this one, I have high hopes for it and I hope you guys will enjoy it. Second off, of course we all know she is with the wrong brother. Punk seems like a bit of a lost case right now but he just needs a certain woman to wake him up, don't you think? Wondering how it's all gonna play out? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	3. I Don't Like You

**I Don't Like You**

* * *

"Daddy!" A small, three year old girl burst with excitement as she ran out of the living room and down the hallway, noticing her father and hearing his voice right away as she ran straight for him.

Punk crouched to one knee, catching her in his arms and squeezing her as tightly as ever. He'd missed her little face so much and he was so relieved that she remembered him. It wasn't like he had been going for years but it was a long time when broken down.

"Hi, baby. I missed you so much." Punk sighed as he didn't let go of her, hugging his arms around her small body tightly, burying his head into her small neck as she giggled at the fuzziness of his stubble touching her. Having to leave her was the worst thing ever. Just knowing he wasn't here for her for her birthday and her Christmas killed him.

"Mommy says you gone for work. I asks if we could visit but she said no." Malia shrugged as she pulled back from her fathers embrace, looking into his eyes with the exact same shade of colour in her own that he had. She had light brown, border-lining blonde hair, she was small and thin boned, beautiful like her mother, and she had the sweetest, thought-fullest, beautiful personality ever.

"I know, you couldn't visit me. But I'm here now. I won't leave again. That's a promise." He nodded. He knew he shouldn't have made promises he couldn't keep but he really wasn't going to leave again.

"Ok, daddy." Malia smiled cheerfully.

"And hey, I got a new place to live now, and you're gonna have your own room, you can help me decorate it if you like?" He said as she nodded with a smile.

"Will it be like my room here?" Malia asked as Rachel slowly crept into the hallway from in the living room.

"It'll be better." Punk nodded, standing up straight.

"Malia, come get your bookbag." Rachel insisted as Malia ran off over to her mother who put her bookbag on her through her small arms, "Be good for your dad, ok? I'll see you later on." She told her, crouching down and kissing her daughter's cheek.

Punk could never doubt Rachel's skills at being a mom, she was a good mom, it was just the things she got up to when Malia wasn't around that worried him.

"Please don't bring her back with cuts and bruises on her legs." Rachel said as she walked over to Punk who was waiting at the door as Malia walked over to him and took his hand with a cheerful smile.

"That was one time. She tripped at the park." Punk rolled his eyes, "At least I take her out places, she spends half her time cooped up in here all day." Punk said as Malia looked up at her parents.

"Really? You're gonna do this in front of her?" Rachel asked as Punk looked down at Malia who was innocently looking up at him.

"I'll drop her off after she gets dinner." Punk told her bluntly, "C'mon, sweetheart." He encouraged his daughter as he walked out of the apartment.

"Bye, mommy!" Malia waved as Punk guided her down the stairs as Rachel waved back. Despite her angered feelings towards Punk, he was still the father of her daughter, and when he was here for her, he was a pretty damn good one.

* * *

"Ok, press that button there." Punk pointed to the x-box controller Malia was holding, sitting down on the floor beside her in Tommy's living room, later on that night whilst he waited on their pizza being delivered, "Keep pressing that button." He pointed to show her as she done what he said.

"Looks I'm doing it!" Malia smiled, kneeling up as she looked at the TV. She always had legitimate fun with her father. She'd missed him. She hadn't forgotten who he was.

"Yeah, you are." Punk chuckled as he watched her. He'd missed this. Listening to that extremely cute giggle from her, and seeing her smile.

"Am I beating you?" Malia asked as she looked at the TV, extremely focused.

"I don't know, maybe." Punk said, holding his own controller and looking across at the TV just as the front door opened.

Punk and Malia both turned around, obviously expecting it to be Tommy which of course it was.

"Uncle Tommy!" Malia stood up with a smile, running to her uncle who lifted her up and said his hellos.

"Hi, kid." Tommy laughed, "How are you doing?" He asked, messing with her hair with his knuckles as she laughed.

"Good." Malia smiled, "I'm good." She said.

"Taking care of your dad?" Tommy asked, placing Malia down on her feet as she wandered back over to where she was sitting.

"Yeah, we're playing x-boxes." Malia smiled.

"X-box." Punk corrected her as she just laughed to herself and sat back down on the carpeted floor, "You ok, man?" Punk asked Tommy who nodded.

"Yeah, just in for a change of shirt, AJ is here so… be nice." Tommy warned him as Punk just nodded, watching his brother disappear, revealing AJ who was standing in the hallway, watching her as she slowly walked into the living room. He could only assume she and Tommy were heading out after he changed his shirt for whatever reason.

"Who are you?" Malia asked as she watched AJ walk across the TV and sit down on the couch.

"Hey, manners." Punk nudged her.

"Who are you, please?" Malia asked as Punk sniggered to himself whilst AJ smiled at the adorable little girl.

"AJ." AJ smiled, "And you are Malia, right?" AJ said as Malia nodded, "Your Uncle has told me all about you."

"Uncle Tommy fights the bad men." Malia said.

"Who are the bad men?" Punk asked her curiously as Malia paused and looked at him, not sure what to answer with.

"The ones with the beards." Malia nodded as Punk chuckled, running his hand over his stubble, "I'm thirsty." She told him.

"Go get a juice box from the fridge in the kitchen. You know where they are?" Punk asked her as she nodded, standing up and running out of the living room which was left in an eiry silence between Punk and AJ.

"You're entertaining a three year old with an x-box?" AJ couldn't hold her tongue as Punk turned to her.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we were at the park earlier, we're just waiting on pizza now so I whipped this out for her to play with." Punk told her.

"Not so friendly." AJ muttered under her breath as Punk stared across at her. He was like a wildlife animal. Snapping at any given opportunity to put her down. He was snidy and uneasy. She just didn't like him one bit.

"I take it you and Tommy are going out?" Punk asked.

"The movies." AJ nodded.

"You realise he's gonna have to go back overseas in like two months, right?" Punk said, "I wouldn't get attached."

"He says he doesn't know when or if he'll go back." AJ argued back.

"He always says that, and he always ends up back over there. Trust me, you've known him five minutes, I've known him forever." Punk said.

"Yeah, and from what I've learned so far is that he always has to babysit you. I mean… do you even have a place to live on your own?" AJ asked harshly.

"I just got out of prison." Punk said.

"Explains it all." AJ said as Punk looked across at her coldly.

"Is this because I accidentally walked in on you yesterday morning? You know there's a lock on that door, you could have locked it, and honestly, sweetheart… I wasn't looking at much when I seen you." He said truthfully as she rolled her eyes.

"I would have locked the door but I didn't know that you were living here depending on your big brother to take care of you." AJ said, "You were looking, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"I really wasn't, darlin." Punk smirked, "But that's nice you feel that confident in yourself. You keep that up." Punk nodded.

"You are just-"

"Daddy! I got you one." Malia ran back into the living room with three juice boxes, handing one to her father, taking one for herself and walking over to AJ and passing her one.

"Malia, she isn't staying." Punk said but Malia continued to give AJ the juice box.

"Thank you, sweetheart." AJ smiled as she took the juice box politely, watching as the little girl dashed back over to her father and sat back down beside him.

"Can we play again?" Malia asked as she picked up the controller that was practically bigger than her hands.

"Yeah, we got time to kill." Punk nodded with a smile to her, blocking out AJ sitting over on the couch as he picked up the controller and continued to play the x-box with his daughter as AJ watched. He didn't seem like a bad dad, she'd give him that, but everything else about him she hated.

* * *

Later on that night, after Punk had dropped Malia back off at Rachel's, having only wished she could have stayed the night, dreaming of eventually moving into his own place and having her stay with him on set days, he lounged back in Tommy's living room, flicking through the TV channels when he heard the front door open, loud laughter coming from his brother and AJ, rolling his eyes as he rested his head back on the couch, listening as they headed upstairs.

He made his way out to the kitchen, closing the door over to block out any further unwanted noise, sitting at the table and opening up his brothers laptop to look at some apartments or houses near by that were up for renting.

Time ticked by and he wound up sitting there for hours scrolling through different places and prices, suddenly realising how long he'd been there when he heard footsteps coming downstairs, watching as his brother walked into the kitchen in his boxers.

"What are you doing still up?" Tommy asked, screwing his eyes up at the brightness from the light in the kitchen as Punk closed down the laptop.

"Looking at apartments and houses." Punk said, "Lost track of time." He said, leaning back against the chair.

"Look, I know it might be a little uncomfortable for you when I bring AJ here, but this is my house, and I'm not gonna tiptoe around you."

"I know that, man. I am looking for my own place. I feel bad for invading your privacy. I'll be out your hair soon, I promise." Punk nodded as Tommy walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water, "You like this girl?" Punk asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's amazing."

"Really?" Punk raised his eyebrows. He didn't see it.

"Dude, honestly she's perfect. She's beautiful, I mean, you've seen her. She's funny. She's a little crazy. So sweet and… damn, one hot piece of ass, let me tell you." Tommy smirked as he chugged on the bottle of water.

"Sounds like a treat." Punk nodded unenthusiastically, "So what… are you sticking around then?"

"I'm not sure yet. I really like this girl and I don't wanna ruin it for myself. I trust her, I even told her about mom and dad."

"Why?" Punk asked immediately.

"I don't know, I trusted her."

"It's not really about trust though, is it?" Punk shook his head, "That's about people knowing us… who we are."

"We aren't bad people, Punk." Tommy shook his head.

"We didn't help them." Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"We were at the park. We were out playing with our friends. How were we supposed to know something like that would happen? We were just little kids, we knew nothing about anything." Tommy said, "You can't beat yourself up about it all the time."

"Well I do, you know I do." Punk said, "Like hell would I talk to some girl I've known for five minutes about it. She'd never understand."

"That's the thing about her… she does. She gets it."

"No, she doesn't. She'll just feel sorry for you." Punk shrugged.

"Well I don't think she does. She's sincere and genuine." Tommy said as Punk just rolled his eyes, "You should get some sleep, it's really late. Aren't you looking for jobs tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am." Punk nodded.

"Then get to sleep." Tommy said, leaving the kitchen with his bottle of water and closing the door over as Punk sat in the silent kitchen running his hand over his hair tiredly.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! They mean a lot, keep them coming. I love reading what you guys have to say and what your take is on things. I know it's agg just now to see AJ with someone else but obviously it's not going to be like that forever, just bare with me, I promise I won't let you down with this one.**


	4. Kitten

**Kitten**

* * *

A week had gone by and Punk had really got on top of his life in regards to finding a job and getting his own place. He had his own apartment now, two bedroom, perfect for when Malia came to stay with him. He was in the process of doing her room up. He'd also gotten a job in a comic book store. It was right in his comfort zone as he was a comic book fanatic and knew everything you had to know about them, and he had connections to the guy who owned the store, but he was trying to forget that.

Malia was finally getting to stay over with him in his new apartment, and since Punk had missed both Christmas and her birthday this year, he wanted to make it up to her and had gotten her a present that she had mentioned briefly before. He just hoped he didn't regret it.

"You'll bring her back tomorrow morning?" Rachel asked as she handed Punk Malia's overnight bag with clothes, pyjamas, her toothbrush and some other comforts for her.

"No, I'm going to steal her." Punk said sarcastically, "Yes, I'll bring her back." Punk nodded, "She's stayed with me before." He reminded her.

"I know." Rachel said as Malia ran down the hall, having had to make a quick dash back to get her teddy bear from her room, tucking it under her arm as she was finally ready to go.

"You ready?" Punk smiled as she nodded.

"Is my room done?" Malia asked.

"Not yet. You can sleep in my bed tonight, it'll be done soon though." He nodded as she just smiled, "Say bye to your mom." Punk pointed to Rachel who crouched down and hugged her daughter tightly.

"You be good ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said, kissing Malia's cheek softly. She knew she never had to worry about Malia when she was with Punk, but that didn't mean she wouldn't miss her.

"See you tomorrow." Malia said back with a grin, walking off to her father and taking his hand as Punk just nodded to Rachel in a civil manner, leaving the apartment and heading down the stairs to leave the building with his daughter. Perhaps life was going in the right track for him now. He had a job, a place to call home, his brother was back in town, his friends were here, and of course the most important thing, he had his daughter.

* * *

After detouring and stopping into a bakery to get some cake on their way home, Punk and Malia eventually arrived at Punk's new apartment. It wasn't luxurious and fancy, but it was a place to call home. It was cozy and warm and once fully decorated he was confident it would look good.

"Ok, let's put this in the kitchen." Punk told her as she held the box that the cake she had picked was in. She insisted on holding it tightly all the way home.

"Do I gets to see my room today?" Malia asked as she stretched on her tip toes to place the box up on the kitchen counter.

"Don't you want it to be a surprise?" Punk asked, "It'll only take another few days, I promise." He told her.

"Is it pink?" Malia asked with sneaky eyes, folding her arms as Punk laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not." Punk said, "I'm not saying." He told her as she giggled.

"But you need to tell me." Malia said.

"No, I don't." Punk said, "Now hey..." He crouched down as she walked over to him, "Since I missed Christmas, and I missed your birthday, I have a present for you, and it's in the living room." He told her as her eyes lit up.

"Really?" Malia gasped.

"Really." Punk nodded, "You wanna go see it?" Punk asked her as she nodded, taking his hand as he stood back up, leading her out of the kitchen and down the hall into the living room where she looked around and suddenly seen a little white ball of fluff in a basket.

"A kitten?!" Malia squealed, letting go of his hand and dashing over to the basket, kneeling down and immediately petting the tiny kitten, "It's so pretty. Is it a girl?" She asked Punk.

"Yeah. You can name her whatever you want. She's yours now." Punk smiled.

"She's so nice." Malia smiled, petting the kitten with a permanent smile on her face. She loved cats and dogs, she was a very animal loving girl, but she had mentioned briefly before about a kitten, specifically a white one. It was the best feeling in the world to see her so happy.

"I'll have to take her for her shots tomorrow." Punk told her.

"Does she stay here?" Malia asked, "Doesn't she come with me?"

"Your mom hates cats." Punk said as Malia sighed, "I'll look after her when you aren't here. I promise." Punk nodded. In all honesty, he would have much preferred a dog, but they were probably a lot harder to train, and they needed walks in the morning and at night, and Malia had mentioned specifically about a white kitten before.

"I want to name her Marie. Like from the Disney movie." Malia said, still crouched on her knees petting the kitten.

"Marie it is." Punk smiled.

* * *

Punk spent the rest of the night with a kitten rested on his lap and his daughter curled into him on the couch as they watched TV after dinner. He knew he had to get his head on straight again, and really start to become a proper father who Malia could depend on. It shamed him to say that he hadn't been here for her. He was in prison when she was just a baby, and obviously just there. He didn't want to be, but he knew it was on him. He was serious this time. He had to be here. He wasn't missing any more.

Once seeing Malia had fallen asleep, he stood up, lifting the kitten down and putting it in her basket. She had just slept the entire night which was oddly nice to see, and then he walked over and scooped up Malia in his arms. She was already in her pyjamas.

He walked out of the living room and into his bedroom which, alongside the living room and kitchen, were the only rooms decorated.

"There we go." Punk whispered as he placed Malia down in his double bed, brushing her hair from her face as he tucked the covers up over her small body, "Goodnight, sweetheart." He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead and taking her teddy bear that was sitting over beside her bag, placing it beside her in bed as he headed out of the room and closed the door over, just when there was a knock at the apartment door.

He walked down the hallway and opened up the door as he looked at his three best friends standing. Dean Ambrose, a dirty blond haired man, a friendly mad man like Punk would describe him as, Seth Rollins, just about the same amount of madness in him, and Kofi Kingston, an African American gentleman who probably had the most decency out of all of them.

"Can I help any of you?" Punk shook his head, "Malia is staying tonight."

"We came to see her, with presents." Dean revealed as he pulled out a bag from behind his back whilst the others did, "That bitch of an ex of yours wouldn't let us go near her the entire time you were inside, so we have to make up for it." He shrugged.

The guys had always been good to him in regards to Malia. They were great uncles, and great best friends too.

"Ok, come in." Punk nodded to them, "I really don't want to wake her though." He admitted truthfully.

"Then I will." Seth shrugged whilst Dean and Kofi walked on down the hall and into the living room.

"What the hall is this?!" Dean shouted loudly from the living room as Punk and Seth followed, "Why is there a marshmallow moving in a basket?" Dean asked.

"It's a cat you fucking idiot." Punk shook his head, "I got it for Malia."

"I thought you were a dog person." Kofi said with surprise.

"I am, Malia isn't though." Punk shrugged, "Don't you think she's kinda cute?" Punk asked as he nodded to the kitten.

"Adorable." Seth patted Punk on the back, "Go get the little lady, we have presents to give her. You're not the only one that didn't see her on her birthday and Christmas." He said, walking over to the couch and sitting down with the rest of the guys as Punk nodded, walking away into his bedroom, lifting up Malia and lightly waking her up, which he knew was wrong, but his friends were eager.

He walked back into the living room with her in his arms, still sleepy and trying to stay awake when she spotted her uncles.

"Hey, kid!" Dean smiled as Malia immediately wriggled from Punk's arms and hopped down on the floor, running to Dean and jumping on him excitedly.

"Uncle Dean!" Malia smiled as she hugged Dean tightly, "Where've you been?" She asked him.

"Where are our hugs?" Kofi asked as Malia left Dean and hugged Seth and Kofi too.

"They've just been busy, sweetheart. That's all." Punk said before letting any of the guys answer. Knowing their honesty they would tell her that Rachel had stopped them from seeing her.

"And hey, we brought presents since we never saw you on your birthday or Christmas." Seth said.

"Woah, really?" Malia smiled as the guys handed over their presents to her and she sat on the floor unwrapping the different gifts with a large smile on her face.

Punk was glad they were here. He knew how much Malia loved all three of them and it angered him that Rachel had cut off their relationship with her just because he was in prison. He just hoped he could get life back to the way it used to be.

* * *

The next morning after Punk dropped Malia back at her mother's, he had to take the new kitten to the vet for her shots before going to work.

He waited in the waiting room until he was called for and he headed down the hall into the room he was told to go to, walking in the door holding the carrier where the kitten was in, watching as the vet he was appointed with turned around, rolling his eyes as he realised he knew the face.

"It's you." AJ shook her head as Punk placed the carrier on the table.

"It's me." Punk nodded, "I didn't know you worked here." Punk admitted.

"Why would you know?" AJ said rhetorically as she opened up the carrier and let the small kitten walk out onto the table, "What's her name?"

"Marie." Punk said as AJ smiled and looked up at him.

"You like cute kittens with feminine names?" AJ questioned.

"I got her for Malia." Punk explained, "She loves animals."

"Me and her both." AJ smiled, "Although I do prefer dogs." She shrugged.

"Me too." Punk nodded, "But she'd been talking about a kitten for a long time." He said.

"And daddy gave in and got her one? What's next? A pony?" AJ smirked as she got the shots ready for the small kitten who wandered timidly around the table.

"Maybe." Punk shrugged, "You never know."

"She's a cute little thing." AJ admitted with a smile as she gave the kitten it's shots whilst Punk watched her as she delicately done her job. She was so gentle with the kitten, he couldn't imagine being that gentle with anything. Just because he didn't like her didn't mean he couldn't admit that she was extremely beautiful in every aspect.

"Will she need anymore after those ones?" Punk asked curiously whilst he waited patiently.

"In another three weeks." AJ nodded, "And then that should be her." She said, "I assume she's going to be an indoor cat?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Good, less chance of picking up any sort of infections or diseases." AJ smiled, "So is she travelling around with Malia? I know she doesn't stay with you permanently." She said. She knew she didn't have to make conversation but a part of her actually wanted to. She was dating this mans brother after all.

"The cat is staying with me. Malia's mom hates cats." Punk told her vaguely.

"I see." AJ nodded, "Well take good care of her." AJ asked of him as he nodded.

"I will." Punk nodded, "Seeing my brother again tonight?"

"No." AJ said, "He said he's got some business things to take care of. I'll see him tomorrow." She smiled as she threw the used needles in the trash and washed her hands.

"You really like him, huh?" Punk asked.

"It would appear so, yeah." AJ nodded, "I know you don't like me." AJ smiled as she turned around from the sink, drying her hands, "I don't know if it's because I'm stealing your brother away from you, or if you just don't like me… but we can try and be civil, right? I really like Tommy, and we have something good going on. He doesn't need his little brother ruining it."

"I have more important things to focus on than worrying about your relationship with my brother. Don't get your panties in a twist." He said, "I'm happy for him. He doesn't normally have relationships. Like I said before, he'll be back overseas soon."

"You don't know that." AJ said.

"I know my brother." Punk said, "He loves his job, and no girl is gonna stop him from doing it." He said, "The last time he went over, he promised me before it that he was done. No more. He was staying home. The first call he got from his general in the region, he was back out there in a matter of days." Punk said as AJ looked across at him, "But whatever, you glove onto him and hope for the best."

"I will." AJ nodded defiantly, "We're done here." She nodded to the kitten as Punk nodded.

"Thank you." Punk said, placing the kitten back in the carrier whilst AJ stared him daggers.

"Do you really think he'll go back over?" AJ asked before he left the room, in a more serious tone.

"Yeah." Punk said quickly, opening up the door and leaving the room as AJ leaned back against the counter with a sigh.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think. Will Tommy go back overseas? Will some of the green eyed monster start to settle into Punk? Why was he in prison? More stories of his past. All coming soon. REVIEW.**


	5. Look Where You're Going

**Look Where You're Going**

* * *

"So I spoke to AJ yesterday." Punk said as he walked into his living room where Tommy was, handing him his requested beer that he had brought over with him. Malia was with Rachel and the kitten was still with him, wandering around the living room, occasionally rubbing itself against his legs.

"Yeah? When?" Tommy asked as Punk sat down beside him on the couch in a heap.

"I had to take the kitten to the vet. Didn't know she worked there." Punk shrugged, "She's really hooked up on the idea that you aren't gonna go back overseas." He said.

"What'd you guys talk about?" Tommy asked, subverting the question quickly as Punk turned to him.

"Barely anything. She's stuck up and obnoxious. Sorry, but I don't like her." Punk shrugged casually.

"You don't know her like I do." Tommy argued.

"You've known her for barely three weeks. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Punk chuckled.

"I know, but we work well together." Tommy smiled, "I am going back overseas." He said quietly as Punk nodded.

"And there it is." Punk nodded, "I warned her you'd do this."

"I'm not breaking up with her though. It's a three month tour, and then I'll be back for six months. I'll talk it through with her, see if she'll be down for it. If not then… I don't know what I'll do. She's too good to let go." He said.

"Doubt it." Punk grumbled under his breath, "What's so appealing about her for you?" Punk asked curiously, "Sure she's gorgeous, I'll give you that one." Punk nodded.

"She's funny. She's got a dry sense of humour. A lot like yours actually." Tommy nodded, "She's sweet as anything, and I trust her, you know. I feel like I can talk to her about anything and that's rare." Tommy admitted as Punk just nodded, rolling his head back on the couch tiredly, "What's going on with you and Rachel?" He asked curiously as Punk lifted his head back up.

"Nothing." Punk chuckled a little.

"You two always end up fighting your way back together." Tommy said.

"Nah, not anymore." Punk shook his head, "She's not the same person."

"You two used to be inseparable, since as far as I can remember." Tommy admitted.

"Yeah well, things change, people change." Punk shrugged.

"You don't love her anymore?"

"Sure, I love her in the way that… she's my daughter's mom, but that's it. I know she doesn't love me anymore." Punk nodded, "First time I was put in prison, that was it. That done it for her. But we were having problems before any of that anyway."

"You two were good together." Tommy nodded.

"Wasn't meant to be." Punk shrugged, "I gotta focus on Malia. She needs me now. I need to be here for her, and in order to do that, me and Rachel just gotta stay on civil terms." Punk said.

"You can do that." Tommy said, "I believe in you, little brother." He nodded as Punk smiled.

"You really gotta go back over?" Punk asked sadly.

"It's my job, and you know I love it." Tommy said, "I'll be back in no time. And… if AJ is ok with letting me go over, I want you to keep an eye on her-"

"C'mon, man-"

"Just check in on her every now and then, make sure she's doing ok. I'm not asking for much here." Tommy said, looking at Punk who sat unhappily slouched in the couch, "Please." Tommy said.

"Alright, fine." Punk nodded, "But I'm not going to be nice to her just because you like her. If she's a bitch then… I'll bitch back." Punk said as Tommy laughed.

"I just need you to make sure she's ok." Tommy laughed.

"I will." Punk rolled his eyes.

"And keep yourself out of trouble whilst I'm gone. I don't wanna come back to hearing your back inside." Tommy said, "Stay away from Hank."

"I will. I haven't seen him since before I got put inside just there." Punk said, "And I don't plan on seeing him again."

"Good. Keep it that way, and tell your friends to stay away too, ok?" Tommy said as Punk nodded.

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

After Tommy explained to AJ that he was going back overseas, she assumed that was the end for them, but then he said that he believed they could stay together, that he'd write to her, and call her, and when he got back they could pick up where he left off. It wasn't ideal to AJ, but she was willing to try. She really wanted to make it work with him.

They were currently at the airport saying their goodbyes. AJ was trying not to get upset, especially since Punk was standing beside her like the motionless lump he was. To some it might have been stupid to be so serious about someone she'd only known for a short period of time, but in that short period of time they'd really gotten to know one another and she really wanted to know him even better. She was willing to try this long distance relationship thing.

"I've put you down as my emergency contact." Tommy told AJ privately whilst Punk stood awkwardly looking up at the gate board, trying to mind his own business.

"Why?" AJ shook her head.

"I don't have anyone else." Tommy said.

"What emergencies should I need to know?" AJ questioned as Tommy just tilted his head and looked at her as she caught on, "Oh." She whispered and put her head down.

"Hey, I'll be coming back. I plan on picking this up where we left off." He nodded, tilting her chin up as she looked up at him and forced a smile.

"You'll stay safe, won't you?" AJ asked.

"Always." Tommy said, "And hey, I've told Phil to look out for you but… to be honest, he's gonna need someone to look out for him. Play nice with him. I know you don't really get him, but he's my little brother." Tommy said as they both looked over to Punk who was looking up at the arrivals on the board above.

"Ok." AJ nodded with a sigh, turning back to him, "I'm really going to miss you." She said, almost with confusion.

"I'll miss you too." Tommy nodded, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she hugged him back, giving her a passionate kiss as Punk stood beside rolling his eyes.

"Don't you have a flight to get?" Punk interrupted them rudely. He wanted to say goodbye to his brother and be on with it. He wasn't here to stand watching them play tonsil hockey the entire time. He always felt like he couldn't show any emotion when saying goodbye to his brother.

"I do." Tommy chuckled, moving onto Punk as AJ watched, drying a tear that escaped down her cheek, "Look after yourself." He told Punk who nodded, "And… give this to her, if I don't make it back." He said, handing Punk a letter without AJ seeing, "Only if I don't make it back."

"You will." Punk said, "You better." He said as Tommy nodded.

"I will, but just incase." He said as Punk took the letter, folding it up and putting it in his back jean pocket, pulling his brother into a warm embrace before letting him head on down the airport.

Once he was disappeared out of sight, Punk turned to AJ, watching her as she ran her hand through her hair, her eyes teary filled with sadness.

"He'll be ok." Punk nodded.

"You don't know that." AJ shook her head.

"He's a tough son of a bitch." Punk said, "I know that. He'll make it back."

"You really think so?" AJ asked with hope as he nodded.

"Yeah, he'll be good. He's been at it for years. Knows what he's doing." Punk nodded, "Don't worry, alright?" He said, trying to be as sentimental as he could.

"Ok." AJ nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, patting her friendly on the arm and walking off as she walked off the opposite way.

* * *

The next night Punk woke through the night, getting out of bed for a glass of water. He was having Malia stay with him the next night and was excited to see her and spend some time with her. He did wish he could see her every day, but he and Rachel had to work out a fair schedule where they got equal amount of time with Malia. He understood that.

He walked into the kitchen sleepily and the next thing he knew he was standing on something hard yet furry, and there was a screeching squeal from down below as he quickly moved.

"Fuck." Punk cringed as he looked down at the white kitten sitting on the kitchen floor. Sometimes he forgot she was even there. She normally slept in beside Malia when she stayed, and sometimes he did wake up to the kitten in his own bed, but tonight, she was obviously taking a detour.

"I'm sorry." Punk looked down at her, "How was I supposed to know you were down there?" He asked her as the kitten looked up at them and began to make squealing noises every few seconds, "Did I hurt your tail?" He crouched down. He began to panic. He knew if anything happened to the kitten then Malia would be completely devastated, and he remembered he happened to know a vet.

He quickly threw some clothes on, ignoring the fact that it was 5am, putting Marie in the cat carrier and heading out, driving to where Tommy had told him AJ lived, for when he asked him to check in on her every now and then.

He walked up the steps to the house and knocked on the door, standing outside patiently with the cat meowing in the carrier. He felt awful for standing on her tail and he wanted to make sure she was ok.

Eventually AJ came to the door, in her pyjamas, hair a little messy as she looked at him angrily.

"What?" AJ shook her head, looking down at the carrier and back up to him.

"I stood on her tail." Punk said as AJ rolled her eyes.

"For crying out loud." AJ shook her head, "Come in." She nodded, opening the door further for him as he walked into the house, "Go through to the kitchen." AJ pointed down the hall as Punk headed off down the hall and into the kitchen, ignoring the fact that she was wearing incredibly short pyjamas and a small strapped vest on top, not that he was looking or anything.

"I didn't see her." Punk said as he sat the carrier on the kitchen table whilst AJ walked in and took over, opening up the carrier and taking the kitten out, "She was in the kitchen, it was dark, I just wanted to make sure she was ok." Punk said truthfully as AJ nodded.

"Well I don't think it's broken." AJ said, "That's the good news." She said as she examined the kittens tail, "She's probably just bruised it." She told him as she scratched the kitten behind her ears as she meowed, "I know, I wouldn't want a big lump like him standing on my tail either." AJ spoke to the cat as Punk rolled his eyes, "I'll bandage it just incase." She told him.

"Thanks." Punk nodded, "Heard from Tommy?" Punk asked her as she shook her head.

"Not yet. Have you?" She asked as Punk just shook his head, "He'll write when he gets a chance." AJ nodded positively as she began to cut up a bandage and wrap it around the kittens tail, "Tell your daughter to be careful with her tail for a while." She said.

"She will be." Punk said, watching her closely as she stood with her back to him whilst bandaging the cat. She really was beautiful. He never realised how tanned she was and how naturally beautiful she was, not to mention the leg view he was getting from her pyjama shorts was wonderful, and to top it off, she wasn't wearing a bra that he could see. He shook his head immediately when he realised this was his brothers girlfriend. He couldn't be thinking about her in that way.

"Ok, all done." AJ smiled, "If there's any reason to get me out of bed at 5am it's for a wounded animal." She said as Punk smiled, "You done the right thing, and… I know Tommy has told you to check up on me." She said, lifting the cat back into the carrier and closing it over as she turned around to face Punk.

"He just cares about you, that's all. Don't worry, I objected but he's not giving me a choice." Punk said.

"I'll be ok." AJ smiled politely, "I'm a big girl, I can look out for myself."

"I'm not saying you can't." Punk said truthfully, "I know my brother cares about you, otherwise I wouldn't bother."

"I care about him." AJ nodded, folding her arms over, "I know what you've both been through and-"

"Don't talk to me about that." Punk shook his head, "I'm not him. I don't want your sympathy." He shook his head as AJ just nodded. They might have been brothers, but they really were completely different, and she knew she was definitely with the right brother.

"Tommy told me you didn't like talking about it." AJ nodded.

"I don't like talking about it with strangers." Punk said.

"I'm not a stranger. I'm dating your brother."

"Yeah, you've been dating him for a few weeks. I still don't know you, I don't even think he knows you all that well." Punk said truthfully, "I don't know why he told you in the first place anyway."

"Because he trusts me." AJ said, "And I trust him."

"Yeah well he could be dead tomorrow and all you guys had was a few weeks together." Punk said coldly as AJ frowned looking across at him.

"Why would you say something like that?" AJ shook her head.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He shook his head as AJ watched him.

"What is your problem with me?" AJ laughed a little, "Am I that hard to look at?"

"Trust me, sweetheart. It's not your looks that bother me." Punk ran his hand through his hair as AJ rolled her eyes, "I just… my brother isn't good with relationships." He said.

"Well I think I can be the judge of that, I'd say he's pretty good." AJ said.

"Yeah, maybe for the first few weeks." Punk nodded, "Look, it's none of my business what you both do, I just don't think you realise how hard he is to deal with." Punk admitted truthfully.

"I had you down as the problematic brother." AJ said truthfully, "What do you mean he's hard to deal with?" AJ asked.

"Just… nothing, it doesn't matter." Punk shook his head as AJ watched him with confusion as he reached for the carrier, "Thanks for bandaging her up." Punk nodded.

"Phil, wait-"

"Don't call me that." Punk shook his head as AJ looked up at him, "It's nothing, I'm just being stupid. My brother is amazing… just, be careful whilst he's gone." He said.

"Why do you care so much?" AJ shook her head, "Why are you even bothering with me?" She laughed as Punk shrugged.

"I have no idea." Punk admitted, "Thanks, again." He said, walking down the hall and out of the door as AJ watched with confusion. She just couldn't work him out at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think!**


	6. Goodbye For Now

**Goodbye For Now**

* * *

Later the next night, Punk was laid up on the couch in his apartment with Malia sleeping beside him with Marie curled in beside her. He'd picked her up on his way home from work and it had just been a quiet night in with some pizza. He promised her tomorrow he would take her out, possibly go see his friends afterwards too.

For some reason he couldn't get AJ out of his mind. He felt bad for the things he said to early hours of this morning. He knew that she cared about his brother, and he had to learn to respect that, even if he personally thought it was a recipe for disaster.

He was near falling asleep on the couch himself when he was woken by a knock at the door. Thankfully he looked down and seen Malia still asleep. He stood up, shifting her against one of the cushions comfortably and heading out of the living room to answer the door.

He answered the door and immediately regretted it, trying to slam it back over when the foot of the person in front of him blocked it.

"I don't think so." The older man chuckled as Punk looked at him coldly, "It's been a while. I thought you'd come see me when you got out of the slammer." The older man said as he walked into the apartment.

"Get out." Punk spat, "Malia is here."

"And that's supposed to scare me, why?" The man laughed, "Where is your big brother?"

"He's overseas." Punk said, "I want you to leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you."

"Now c'mon, that's a not a way to speak to your good uncle now." The man smiled, both of them standing in the hallway near the door.

Punk's uncle Hank had taken him and Tommy in when their parents died. He was their only living relative, without him, they would have been put into care, but sometimes Punk figured that would have been better. His uncle was a bad man, to say the least, and Punk nor Tommy had ever tolerated it… he had the scars to prove it. He was always out to get him, more so him than Tommy for some reason. Both times he had spent in prison was because of him.

"What do you want from me?" Punk shook his head, "Don't you have other hooligans to go annoy? I'm done with you. Me and you don't have to cross paths anymore." Punk shook his head.

"You're my nephew, of course we do." Hank laughed, "C'mon, what kind of brother would I be to your father, if I just left you and Tommy to face this world alone?"

"We've grown up. We aren't kids. I know how to live my life without you hanging over my shoulder." Punk spat, "You gotta leave me alone now. I have Malia to look out for."

"Speaking of Malia..." Hank nodded, "Spoken to her mother recently?" Hank asked.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Rachel? Your old faithful? I remember when you two were just kids, making out wherever you could in my house without getting caught." Hank nodded.

"What about her?" Punk said.

"She works for me now." Hank smiled, "She told me she needed the money, and she's too proud to ask you."

"Just leave her alone." Punk shook his head, "She's in a bad place. Don't take advantage of that." Punk shook his head.

"Why? She's a good worker. I might as well. She has debts. She owes people. And I can help her."

"You'll just get her in more bother." Punk said, "Don't mess with her. I mean it."

"I thought you two weren't a thing anymore?" Hank asked.

"We aren't." Punk stated, "But she's still Malia's mother."

"Well I'll keep her safe. No problem." Hank said as Punk glared at him, "Hey, she came to me. I didn't go to her." He put his hands up in defence, "Big bro still having problems?"

"It's none of your business." Punk shook his head.

"You know, on paper he was always the strong one." Hank smiled, "To the eye he always will be… a marine, sharp looking, got his life together… but I know you're really the strong one. Deep inside." Hank said, pointing at Punk's chest, "Me and you both know he has his weaknesses, and without his uniform, and his army… he's nothing."

"You don't get to talk about him like that." Punk spat, "Mind your own business and stay out of our lives." Punk shoved him back as Hank just chuckled.

"See, Tommy would never have the guts to lay a finger on me." Hank said.

"Tommy doesn't even shed a thought on you. You aren't worth it." Punk said, "Now get out of my apartment and don't come back. I mean it." Punk said as Hank just placed his hands up in the air.

"I'll go." Hank smirked, "I'm going." He assured Punk, backing away and out of the door, closing it over behind him as Punk ran his hands through his hair with a loud sigh.

* * *

The next night, Punk was dropping Malia back off at Rachel's after having her for the night and spending the day with her and his friends.

"When I see you next, daddy?" Malia asked with a frowned. She loved staying with her father. It was a different atmosphere than being with her mother. It wasn't better, it was just different.

"The day after tomorrow." Punk crouched down to her level whilst Rachel stood behind her, "You think of what you wanna do or where you wanna go, ok?" He said as she nodded, "Can I have a hug?" He asked as she smiled, wrapping her little arms around his neck as he hugged her back tightly, "I'll see you soon." He kissed her head as she nodded.

"Go on into the your room, baby. Take your backpack." Rachel said to Malia, handing her her bag as the three year old ran off down the hall and into her room.

"Why you getting involved with Hank?" Punk asked almost immediately once he seen Malia disappear, "Are you just stupid?"

"What?" Rachel shook her head.

"Hank. My uncle. He said you'd gone to him for work." Punk shook his head.

"I-I didn't." Rachel said with confusion, "He told you that?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Rachel." Punk said as he leaned against the door.

"I'm not!" Rachel shrieked, "I've not seen Hank since way before you got put inside, the first time." Rachel said, "Why would he say that to you?"

"Said you came to him for money. He knows you're in debt, and he told me you were too proud to ask me for help." Punk said.

"Phil, I haven't went to him. I swear. I promise." She placed her hand on her chest, "I would never get involved with him. I might be losing myself here but I'm not that desperate." She said.

"If you need money just ask." Punk whispered, looking down at the ground, "I don't get why he would say you went to him?" Punk shook his head.

"Me neither." Rachel admitted, "And how does he know I'm in debt anyway?"

"He knows everything." Punk said truthfully.

"He still scares me." Rachel said, "What he did to you that night I was over-"

"Yeah, I know." Punk nodded quickly, "I told him to stay away, from me and you." Punk said as Rachel nodded, "I can't figure out why he'd tell me that you went to him." Punk admitted with confusion.

"Me neither." Rachel said, "You don't think he's up to something, do you?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know." Punk said truthfully, "Just… be careful. Lock the doors and windows, keep your eye on Malia."

"Don't tell me that, Punk." Rachel hissed.

"I'm just saying be careful." Punk said.

"Which translates to, be careful because something might happen." Rachel said, "Don't make me up and leave this place with Malia, because I will, if it means keeping her safe."

"You aren't going anywhere… Malia isn't at least." Punk said.

"Then sort out whatever it is that's going on." Rachel said, "I have enough to worry about."

"Like?"

"Like all this money I owe." Rachel said.

"To who?" Punk asked as Rachel just shook her head and turned away.

"Doesn't matter." She whispered.

"Dealers?" Punk asked her as she looked up at him, "I'm not an idiot."

"Every week I don't have enough, they up the price. I-I'm never going to be able to pay them back." Rachel said.

"I can help you." Punk said, "And not for you, for Malia. I'm not risking you getting hurt and having her lose her mom." Punk shook his head as Rachel smiled.

"You're a good dad." Rachel nodded quietly, "I was so wrong. I thought-I thought you would have left me, and… and never came back. I didn't think you'd want her." She admitted, "You proved me wrong."

"I'd do anything for her." Punk said, "She's the only thing I care about." He told her as Rachel's smiled faded a little, her head dropping as she looked down at the ground.

"The only thing?" She lifted it back up and looked up at him as he looked back at her.

"For now. Yeah." Punk nodded, "All we ever do is get back together to split up again. What's the point?" Punk shrugged.

"I could use some company right now." Rachel admitted truthfully.

"I can give you a hug?" Punk eased as Rachel rolled her eyes, "What? You used to love my hugs."

"I know. I did." Rachel smiled, shuffling over to him and wrapping her arms around him as he wrapped his arms equally tight around her. It was unnusual for them to get on with one another, but they did used to work tremendously together, things just got difficult and didn't work out.

Punk hugged her tightly, watching over her shoulder as Malia stood at her room door watching with a smile, "Malia's watching." Punk whispered to Rachel who smiled to herself.

"Good. She never sees us hug." Rachel admitted as she rested her cheek against his chest.

"You know I'm always here for you. If you need to talk." Punk told her, "She needs her mom and dad to be able to stand in the same room together." He said to her quietly.

"I know." Rachel agreed, continuing to hug him as Punk eventually pulled back.

"I should go." He told her as she nodded, folding her arms, "You'll tell me if you're in trouble, right?" He said as she nodded.

"Yeah. I will." She smiled.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Well, goodnight. I'll come round to pick her up on Friday, same time as usual." He said as she nodded.

"Ok." Rachel smiled as Punk headed off down the stairs, leaving the apartment building happily as he walked off on the streets.

Punk walked down the street, passing on by AJ's house and suddenly pausing outside of it. He still felt bad for the things he had said to her a few nights ago. His anger got the best of him and maybe it was to do with him missing Tommy, or that he still wasn't sure how to approach AJ, he didn't know. He felt like he still had to apologise, so he walked up the steps to her house and knocked on her door, waiting in the cold, dark street with his hands in his pockets until she eventually came to the door.

He hadn't bothered to ask about her puffy eyes and red nose, he didn't really look at her at a first glance and trailed off.

"I just… wanted to say I'm sorry for being so rude to you a few nights ago." He said, "I didn't mean to say those things and I… I respect my brother likes you, and I'm happy for him, you seem like a great girl and… you know, I just miss him and-"

"Tommy's dead." AJ whimpered as Punk stopped talking and looked across at her with confusion. Did she just say what he thought she said.

"W-What?" Punk eyed her widely.

"He-He crashed. Notification officers came to me… a few-a few hours ago. I didn't know how to contact you." She cried, drying her face as she spoke whilst Punk just stared at her.

"But… they would come to me? You're fucking lying." Punk chuckled in denial.

"Tommy- Tommy changed his contacts before he went out. He put me down first." AJ explained through her tears as she viscously wiped them from her face, "I'm-I'm sorry." She placed her hand on his arm as he pushed it away.

"W-What the fuck?" Punk looked across at her, speechless as he stumbled back on the steps.

"You should come in." AJ whispered with a lump in her throat.

"I'm not coming in." Punk spat harshly. His ears were ringing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

AJ watched through her tears as he stumbled back and walked away in a rage, tears running down his face as he put his hood up and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think! Lots more details to come up and lots more swerves.**


	7. Mistaken

**Mistaken**

* * *

AJ wasn't quite sure where she was headed. She'd waited a week and had avoided doing almost everything that was considered in her normal routine. Maybe she hadn't known Tommy all that long to consider it a deep loss, but she was still his girlfriend, she still cared about him and she really trusted him. He was a good man and this just seemed so unfair. Just when she felt like she was in the perfect relationship, it all came to a tragic halt.

She'd avoided Punk for a week. She assumed he'd be upset and she'd be the last person he'd want to see, but she wanted to let him know about the service the local church was having for Tommy. He deserved to know. This was his brother, and AJ knew they were very close.

She remembered briefly from when Tommy was talking about it, where Punk lived and managed to guess the correct apartment, knocking on the door one night and placing her hands in her coat pockets as she waited patiently.

She knew immediately that it was Malia who was going to answer the door as she heard a faint 'let me get it' from inside, which caused her to smile to herself.

Malia opened up the door to her, looking up at her, standing in her pyjamas ready for bed, "Hi." Malia smiled.

"Hi." AJ smiled back, "I'm looking for your dad." She said.

"He can't come to the door right now." Malia answered sophisticatedly.

"And why is that?" AJ smiled politely.

"He's sad." Malia said as AJ's smile faded and Punk suddenly walked down the hall. He was in sweats and a t-shirt. He looked pretty tired, just like her, and she could see how this was affecting him, physically at least.

"Go brush your teeth, sweetheart." Punk told Malia tiredly who ran off down the hall and into the bathroom, "Hey." Punk nodded to AJ.

"How are you?" AJ asked him politely.

"Ok." Punk said simply, "What about you? You ok?"

"Ok." AJ mirrored his answer with a nod, "I uh… I just wanted to let you know there's a service, in church, for Tommy. It's tomorrow morning."

"I don't go to church." Punk said.

"Well, neither do I, but given the circumstances, I think we should go." AJ said, "Whatever, it's your decision, I just wanted to make sure you knew." She told him, "I know this must be hard on you. I saw how close you both were. I'm really sorry." She said sincerely. At the end of the day, she had to remember that not only now had this man lost his parents, but he had now lost his brother.

"Thanks." Punk nodded, "I'm sorry for you too." He said, "I could tell Tommy cared about you." Punk said, "He never really pays attention to girls. You must have… really drawn him in." Punk nodded.

"He was a good man." AJ nodded with a small smile, her eyes filling up as she looked away, "I should get going." She admitted as Punk nodded, looking across at her as he watched a tear run down her cheek.

"Do you wanna come in for a drink?" Punk asked her kindly. He figured why the fuck not. Clearly they were both grieving, what was the point in continuing to clash heads when the one thing they had in common, which was adoring Tommy, was now gone.

"I don't drink." AJ said.

"No, not that type of drink. I don't drink either." Punk made himself clear, "Tea or coffee?" He said as she chuckled a little, "What?" He smiled as he watched her laugh.

"You just… you don't look like the type of guy to invite a crying woman into their place for a tea or coffee." She admitted as she dried her tears.

"Well here I am." Punk shrugged as AJ nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, ok." She said, walking on into the apartment as Punk closed the door behind her.

"Daddy, I brushed my teeth!" Malia exclaimed as she ran out from the bathroom as AJ smiled. She was an adorable little girl, and so bubbly and upbeat. She imagined she was helping Punk get through this tough time.

Punk turned to AJ, "Do you mind if I get her off to bed?"

"Of course not." AJ shook her head.

"Just go through to the kitchen." Punk told her as she nodded, walking on down the hall and into the kitchen whilst Punk picked Malia up and headed into her room to put her to bed.

Whilst AJ waited on Punk coming back into the kitchen, she took a seat at the table and looked around, her eyes catching onto a few pictures on the fridge. More or less all of them were of Malia, which made her smile, and then he noticed one of Punk and Tommy. As much as they weren't really getting along, her heart went out to Punk. It really did. Surely he must have felt like he'd lost everything at this point.

Punk soon emerged into the kitchen after putting Malia to bed, heading straight for the kettle and switching it on as he grabbed two mugs out, switching on the small radio beside and keeping it on low volume.

"Doesn't feel real." AJ admitted, "He was so positive about going back out again." AJ said as Punk nodded whilst he made up the coffee in the mugs.

"How was it that… they discovered he'd died?" Punk asked again. He hadn't really gotten any answers yet, he was just basking in his own sadness for the entire week trying to push it all to the back of his mind, but he knew this wasn't something he could do that with.

"Helicopter crash. They didn't find his body, and the ones they did weren't exactly… alive." AJ whispered, "The helicopter was hit with a bomb, it must have just crashed down right away." She said as Punk nodded, pouring the warm water into the mugs.

"How do you take your coffee?" Punk asked her.

"Black." AJ said as he nodded, walking over to the table and placing the mugs down, "Thank you." She smiled as Punk reached into his back jean pocket, sitting back down as he pulled out an envelope.

"Tommy said I had to give you this if he didn't make it back. I didn't think I'd have to give you it so it's… a little crumpled." Punk admitted, handing her over the envelope as AJ took it from him.

"I'll read it later." AJ said, not feeling comfortable to read it right now in front of him.

"I just feel like a part of me has been ripped out, you know." Punk said, "It doesn't feel real, you're right." He nodded.

"He's your brother, you two were close, it's going to be hard." AJ nodded.

"We were inseparable." Punk admitted with a small smile as he remembered the bond he had with his brother, "He'd knock me around like a punching bag, but if anyone else lay a hand on me it was lights out for them." Punk nodded, "When our parents died I didn't quite understand, I was just six. He would always tell me it'd be ok. We had to-We had to stay with our uncle and he wasn't all that nice to us." Punk admitted, "But we got through it together." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"He was a good man." AJ said, "I just wish I could have… gotten more of a chance with him. The time we had was great but… wasn't enough." She said.

"How did you two even meet again?" Punk asked.

"At the airport. He was on his way to get you out from prison and I was on my way to see my family. He posed as my date and my family loved him." AJ laughed a little. It was a story that she one day would have hoped to tell their kids, but it looked like that was pushed back out of her mind.

"That's Tommy for you. Everyone loves him." Punk nodded as AJ looked across at him.

"You two are really different." AJ observed.

"How so?" Punk questioned.

"Well he was more… family friendly, warm, welcoming… you're more-" She paused as he just smirked.

"I'm more what? Cold? Not welcoming?" He laughed a little as she smiled.

"Not necessarily. You're just a lot more hidden." AJ said, "It's like… your roles should be reversed. Tommy suited city life, caring for a kid, working a lowkey job… whilst you look like you'd cause some good damage out on the field." AJ said as Punk laughed.

"Yeah?" Punk smiled as AJ nodded, "Maybe you're right. You know I'd cut throat to bring him back." Punk said as he ran his hand over his face.

"Don't say things like that. You can't blame yourself. You have to… continue living your life." AJ said, "You can't let it get in the way."

"This is my brother. He's-He was the only thing I had left."

"You have your daughter. You have good friends." AJ said.

"They're not my brother." Punk sighed, placing his hand over his forehead, "I just miss him." His voice cracked as AJ watched sadly.

"I do too." AJ nodded, watching his shoulders shake as he quickly tried to discard his tears.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to comfort him but she felt to awkward to do so.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Punk shook his head, drying his wet cheeks and looking across at her, "I'm sorry." He apologised again.

"Don't be sorry, you're allowed to be upset." AJ nodded.

"He'd be telling me to get a grip right now if he was here." Punk said with a small laugh as AJ smiled. She knew there was more to this man than what she had seen so far. He had a heart in there. She knew he did. It just seemed like it took a lot for him to show it.

"He'd want you to move on with your life and… be happy." AJ nodded, "He was that kind of guy." He said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, he was." Punk smiled, looking across at her. He'd sorely mistaken her for a stuck up, needy bitch. She was the complete opposite actually and he felt guilty for how he'd treated her. She was everything that Tommy had said about her, kind, funny, warm, he must have been an idiot not to have seen it, "This song reminds me of him." Punk nodded as Anything, Anything by Dramarama played quietly, "I loved this song in high school." He said.

"Me too." AJ smiled as Punk raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"N-Nothing I just… took you for more of an 'N Sync girl." Punk shrugged.

"Fuck you." AJ laughed, "You think I'm such a square, don't you?"

"I did." Punk nodded, "I'm starting to re-evaluate." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"You'll come to the service tomorrow, won't you?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, he knew he needed to, not for anyone else, not even for Tommy, but for himself, for closure. It was an awful time, but it was life, it had to go on.

"I should go." AJ said, "I'll see you there tomorrow though." She said, standing up and tucking her chair in as Punk stood and walked her out.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Thanks for stopping by." He said. For once it felt nice to not hear his own thoughts but actually speak to someone else. He'd mistaken her completely and he realised that she had the right to be upset about Tommy's death just as much as him.

"It's ok." AJ said, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She said as Punk smiled, "See you tomorrow." She said, walking off as Punk watched her, eventually closing the door once she had disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, there won't be a brother/sister friendship blossoming between them soon, I can assure that. Lots more to come. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	8. Scar

**Scar**

* * *

The next day at the service, AJ waited in a row with a space beside her. She figured that Punk would come sit with her. The church was full. She had no idea how many people Tommy knew, and they all spoke so highly of him. It was a sad day, for everyone, and hearing how much people loved Tommy only made her miss him even more.

She turned her head when she heard late footsteps walk in through the door, smiling as she seen Punk walk in and down the aisle, her smile fading just a little as she seen a girl walk behind him with Malia in her arms.

They took a quick seat at the back which caused AJ to quickly turn around. He wasn't alone like she thought. It was her who was alone. Completely. He had friends, his daughter, even his ex who he assumed was with him. She didn't have anyone.

After the service ended, the church began to spill out with everyone heading for their cars. AJ was stopped by so many people who hugged her like she was Tommy's wife and had been for several years. She knew Tommy had the same affect on all of these people like he had on her.

At the other side of the car park, Rachel was strapping Malia into the back seat of the car whilst Punk spoke to some commanding officers.

"Your brother was the best marine I ever had the pleasure of working with." One nodded, dressed in army camouflage, patting Punk on the shoulder as Punk nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." Punk smiled politely. So many marines had came to him to tell him the same thing. His brother was loved. He already knew that. It was nice to see so many people at the service to respect him.

"You ready to go? She's falling asleep." Rachel said, standing up straight from being hovered over Malia in the backseat of the car.

"Yeah." Punk nodded. He wanted to take Malia with him today, this was her uncle, her only uncle. She maybe didn't know what was really going on, but he still wanted her there. Once Rachel found out that Tommy had died, she told Punk she'd come with him. She wanted to pay her respects too, "Just give me two minutes." Punk changed his mind as he spotted AJ over on the other side of the car park, jogging lightly down the grovel road and approaching AJ, "Hey." He said as AJ looked up.

"Hey." AJ smiled politely, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"A bunch of crying men and women hugging me all day… I'm trying my best to stay sane." AJ smiled politely.

"I feel the same." Punk nodded, "Listen, Malia is staying with me tonight, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come round for dinner?" Punk asked, "I know Tommy would want me to make sure you were ok." He said.

"It's ok. I don't need looking after." AJ smiled.

"Then come over for me. My friends are avoiding me like the plague." Punk admitted truthfully, "I could use the company." He said as AJ just nodded.

"Ok." She smiled politely, "I'll come round later on."

"Ok." Punk smiled, tapping her on the shoulder comfortingly and jogging back off over to his car. He didn't have an agenda. Of course he didn't, this was his brothers girl, and he knew how much Tommy cared about her. That's why he was reaching out. And he was beginning to realise that she actually wasn't all that bad.

* * *

Later that night, AJ arrived at Punk's apartment, Malia opening up the door to her in her pyjamas like the previous night. She couldn't help but smile. The little girl was like a ray of sunshine.

"Are you AJ?" Malia asked as AJ nodded and chuckled, "Daddy said you fixed my kitten. Did you?" Malia questioned.

"Yeah, I bandaged up her tail. Have you been looking after her?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Malia nodded cheerfully as Punk appeared.

"Malia, what did I say about answering the door?" Punk shook his head.

"You said the animal lady was coming." Malia looked up at him as he turned to AJ who was smiling.

"I didn't actually call you..." Punk looked at AJ, looking down at Malia, "Go… go into the living room." He pushed her playfully as she ran off, "I'm sorry about her. She… gets really awake at this time of night." He said, letting AJ in.

"Don't apologise. She makes me smile." AJ said truthfully.

"Yeah, she has that affect on people." Punk said, "We're getting pizza, are you ok with that?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, that's good for me." She nodded.

"I can take your coat if you want." He said. He didn't know why but suddenly she made him feel all nervous. He didn't know why considering he knew her by now and was aware of who she was.

"Thanks." AJ smiled, handing him her coat, walking on down the hall and into the living room where Malia was sitting up on the couch with Marie on her lap, "She's getting big." AJ observed, sitting down beside Malia on the couch whilst Punk followed in after her. He felt good for doing this, which he knew it wasn't a big deal, but he normally wasn't the type to invite a girl over just for some food, if you knew what he meant.

"Mal, what kind of pizza?" Punk asked Malia.

"Any." Malia shrugged, too interested in petting Marie.

"Oh, ok. So I'll ask the pizza man to put every vegetable in the world on the pizza?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"No! Don't do that, daddy." Malia laughed, "No vegbals." She shook her head as AJ smiled.

"I don't like vegetables on my pizza either." AJ admitted.

"What do you like?" Malia questioned.

"Uh… Pepperoni. Chicken. Jalapeños-"

"What's that?" Malia asked.

"Too spicy for you." Punk added.

"I wanna try it." Malia said.

"Your mouth will explode." Punk told her, sitting down across on the other couch as AJ smiled, "It'll go on fire." He exaggerated.

"Will it really?" Malia asked, turning to AJ now.

"They are spicy." AJ nodded.

"Even too spicy for daddy?" Malia asked.

"I don't know." AJ turned to Punk.

"Oh, they're way too spicy for me." Punk said as AJ laughed.

"Pepperoni." Malia decided immediately, trusting her father, going back to petting the kitten.

"You good with that?" Punk asked AJ.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

Punk then headed off to phone for the pizza, coming back into the living room where Malia was standing on the couch behind where AJ was sitting, playing with her hair.

"What are you doing?" Punk questioned.

"AJ is letting me play with her hair." Malia said.

"And did you give her the choice?" Punk asked as AJ laughed.

"She did." AJ nodded, "I trust her completely with my hair."

"Your hair is like a Disney princess." Malia said as she ran her hands through the soft silky hair, causing AJ to laugh whilst Punk shook his head and sat down. He had to admire AJ's smile, it was appearing a lot when Malia was around and he liked that. Not only did he like seeing her smile for some reason, but he liked that his daughter was making her smile.

"Who is your favourite Disney princess?" AJ asked whilst Malia continued to play with her hair, attempting to plete it and do all sorts of things with it.

"Tiana. She kisses the frog." Malia said, "Who is yours?" She asked whilst Punk just sat watching in awe.

"Definitely Jasmine. She has a pet tiger. Duh." AJ said, "What about you?" AJ turned to Punk with a smirk, "Who is your favourite Disney Princess?"

"I don't know Disney Princesses." Punk said bluntly.

"Daddy's likes the bad guys. He likes Scar from The Lion King." Malia said with deep offence as AJ chuckled.

"Really?" AJ awed over at Punk, "He was so evil."

"He was and daddy likes him. He likes all the bad guys." Malia said as Punk just smiled.

* * *

Later that night after pizza came and Malia's entertainment ended, Punk put her to bed, which would give him and AJ a proper chance to talk. He still felt like he didn't know her, and he figured Tommy would have wanted him to get to know her.

"Is she always that funny?" AJ smiled as Punk came back into the living room and sat down next to her.

"More often than not." Punk nodded, "She enjoys making people smile. I'd have her no other way." Punk said truthfully.

"She's a sweetheart." AJ smiled to him, "Do you… get on with her mom?" She asked.

"Sometimes." Punk nodded, "More recently we have. I mean… there's nothing there anymore, we both know that, but we still have Malia. We still need to get on together for her sake." He said.

"You weren't married or… anything?"

"No." Punk almost laughed, "Known her since I was sixteen though." Punk nodded, "We were on and off, on and off." Punk said, "We tried to make it work when she was pregnant but… it didn't, and then I went to jail." Punk said. He felt himself opening up to her without even realising it, and she was really listening to him.

"You don't mind me asking what you went to jail for?" AJ asked.

"It was just… stuff to do with my uncle." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Tommy told me about him… what he'd do to you both." AJ whispered.

"So you know he's scum." Punk said, "He's not worth even talking about." He told her as she just nodded. Although he was talking, she could still see he was still very secluded, which she expected since they still didn't know each other well, but she was beginning to re-access. He wasn't what she thought he was and she'd gladly admit that.

"So… Scar? Really?" AJ laughed, turning around to face him on the couch slightly as he laughed.

"I guess I felt like I could relate to him, when I was younger anyway." Punk said. (He'd watched his fair share of Disney movies due to having a daughter who could sit and watch them all day)

"How?" AJ wondered.

"Well he's the outcast, isn't he? He's the brother that didn't quite make much of his life." Punk said as AJ watched him sadly, "It's not a sob story, I just liked him. I like all bad guys. Malia hates me for it." He shook his head as she smiled.

"She wants you to love the princesses like her." AJ grinned as nodded, laughing lightly as he turned to her.

"You know, I'm glad you came round tonight. Today was rough. But maybe… maybe we can move on now, we have to at some point." Punk said, "I was wrong about you. You aren't so bad." He shrugged as AJ laughed.

"Oh, yeah?" AJ smiled, resting her head on her knuckles, propping her elbow at the back of the couch as she looked at him, "You aren't so bad either. Tommy told me I'd learn to like you, with time." She nodded with a smile.

"He said the same thing to me." Punk smiled, "I am sorry for how we got off on the wrong foot. I mistook you for a stuck up, needy girl with daddy issues… and you're not. I can see why Tommy really liked you." He nodded, looking into her chocolatey brown eyes. They were beautiful, he hadn't realised until right now.

AJ stared awkwardly back at him. He was saying all the right things, and oddly that changed his appearance to her. Before when he was rude and mean, she just seen him as a roughed up, no good lonely soul, but now she seen him smile, and she heard him laugh, and heard genuine words come out of his mouth, she looked at him in a completely different light.

Next thing she knew, in a moment of madness, killing the awkwardness and silence, she leaned over unexpectedly and pressed her lips against his as he stiffened slightly. Perhaps it was because they were talking so closely, or perhaps it was the chaos of everything in her mind, either way, Punk immediately pushed her away after a few seconds.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Punk shook his head, standing up as AJ looked up at him with guilt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I didn't mean to do that." She shook her head, standing up, "I'm sorry, I should go." She panicked.

"Hey, it's ok." He nodded, "You just… miss Tommy." He said as AJ nodded slowly.

"I-I should still go." She said, feeling embarrassed as Punk just nodded.

"I'll get you your coat." Punk said, leaving the living room as AJ followed. She couldn't believe she'd just done that. She placed her hand over her forehead. Her mind was spinning. Why did she do that?

"I'm really sorry." AJ said as she took her coat from him.

"Hey, it's ok. You're all over the place right now. So am I." Punk said, "You don't have to be sorry." He told her as she just shook her head. She was too embarrassed to say anything else.

"I have to go." She said, walking out of the door and shutting it over behind her as Punk sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: Review and let me know what you think!**


	9. No Regrets

**No Regrets**

* * *

"She kissed you?" Kofi questioned the next day, all of Punks friends in his apartment, having came over after Punk dropped Malia off to Rachel.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "But you know, she's all messed up, she just misses Tommy." Punk brushed it off. He wasn't getting all uptight about it, although he couldn't sleep last night when he thought about her brushing up against his body, and the feeling of her lips against his.

"Didn't they date for like… a few weeks?" Dean scoffed.

"Yeah but… they were really serious." Punk nodded, "Tommy really liked her, and I wouldn't disrespect him like that." He said as they all nodded.

"Well hey, man. You done the right thing." Seth said as Punk nodded.

"I was wrong about her though. Last night when she was over, I seen her in a different light, you know. She was funny, and sweet, I mean I always knew she was beautiful… but my mind has really changed on her. Malia loved her, and she loved Malia." Punk said, running his hand through his hair, "I shouldn't feel this way… this is… this is Tommy's girlfriend."

"Well, no disrespect…" Dean began, "But she isn't really." Dean said as Seth nudged him, "What? It's not like he's coming back, is he?" Dean said bluntly.

"It's still wrong." Kofi added, "You should just forget about her, both go on and live your lives." He said wisely.

"Nah, fuck that Kofi." Dean argued, "You feel something you act on it." He said.

"Yeah, take it easy Shakespeare." Seth said, turning to Punk, "What is it you exactly feel?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just… I like being around her. I liked having her company last night, and when she kissed me-"

"You liked it, didn't you?" Dean predicted.

"Maybe… I don't know." Punk shook his head. He was in such a rocky place right now he just couldn't figure out anything. One minute his brother was home, one minute he hated his girlfriend, next minute his brother dies and he suddenly begins to take a liking to his girlfriend. His mind was all over the place, and clearly so was AJ's.

"Talk to her about it." Kofi said.

"Talk." Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Let's talk about our feelings and emotions like a bunch of girls, that'll impress her." Dean nodded.

"I'm not trying to impress her." Punk made himself clear, "We're just really getting along."

"You've both lost something." Seth said, "You have a common interest… or you did have a common interest, and that was Tommy, and you've both lost him. You're inevitably gonna get close because of that." Seth nodded as Dean just collapsed back on the couch and rolled his eyes.

"It's not a sin to like her, you know." Dean stated as Punk looked at him, "So, she dated Tommy? It didn't last very long, and it's not like he's around to… get mad at you." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, Dean. I get the point." Punk nodded bluntly.

"Well he's not. I hate to break it to you. If you like being with this girl and spending time with her, then go spend time with her, don't spend your life being miserable and… why are you walking away?" Dean began as he seen Punk walk out of the living room.

"Can't you show one ounce of sympathy? This is his brother and he's all messed up with this chick." Kofi said, "We're his friends, we're meant to guide him."

"I am guiding him." Dean shook his head.

"Look..." Seth began quietly, "Punk knows we never got on with Tommy-"

"He was a piece of shit." Dean added.

"My point being..." Seth glared at Dean, "He's still his brother, and Punk still loved him, and we have to give him the time to grieve and get over this. He probably doesn't even like this girl. His head is away in the clouds, but you have to keep your trap shut and stop digging at him." Seth looked at Dean.

"I'm not going to baby him." Dean shrugged.

"We don't need you to baby him, Dean." Kofi said, "Just show a little fucking respect."

"Yeah, ok. Calm down." Dean nodded, "I was just saying that he should… act on whatever he is feeling. If he regrets it later on then he'll learn from it, but when was the last time you seen him happy? He said this girl was funny and sweet, and she was getting along with Malia, and he enjoyed her company." Dean said, "Can't tell me his head is that far in the clouds."

"Let him sort it out." Kofi said, "We can't tell him what to do. For the time being, keep your opinions about his dead brother to yourself." He said as Dean just grunted, folding his arms like a child.

* * *

Later that night, after the guys left Punks apartment, Punk was sitting in the living room, staring into space as what he usually done recently, recalling last night and how happy he felt again when AJ was with him. He knew it was disrespectful in a way to be feeling like this about his dead brothers girlfriend. In fact, he was disgusted with himself, but he couldn't help it. He never expected to see her in this light. It took everything to not properly kiss her back last night and glove onto her.

He stood up when there was a knock at the door, walking out into the hallway and opening up the door as it was AJ herself standing.

"Hey." AJ whispered.

"Hi." Punk nodded as he looked at her in a daze, "Uh… come in." He said, snapping out of it as he stepped aside to let her walk in.

"I won't stay along, I just… I wanted to apologise for last night again. I can't believe how unbelievably ridiculous it was for me to do something like that." AJ shook her head. It had been eating her up. Not the fact that she did it, but the fact she knew deep inside she wanted to do it. There was a motive behind her actions.

"You don't need to apologise, AJ." Punk shook his head, "You just miss him, that's all." He nodded, saying what he felt was the right thing to say.

"I don't even think that was why I done it." AJ admitted truthfully, "I think it's best we just… move on with our lives now." AJ nodded, "There's no reason for us to keep being around one another."

"I like having you around." Punk said truthfully as AJ looked up at him, "And you shouldn't- you shouldn't feel bad about anything."

"Well I do. It's barely been two weeks since he died and I'm… I'm kissing you." She shook her head, "We've both lost something here, and I think it's best we just move on, separately." She said.

"Well if that's what you think." Punk nodded, "Malia really liked having you over though." He told her as she smiled.

"Don't make me feel bad." AJ whispered.

"I'm not trying to. I'm just saying that… you don't have to feel bad. I liked having you around last night." He told her.

"And I liked being here… but I just don't think it's going to work… us… being friends." She said slowly as he just nodded. Obviously he knew what she meant.

"Yeah, I guess so." Punk nodded, "If it was me who kissed you, would you feel differently?" He asked her out of curiosity.

AJ was surprised he wasn't as resisting as she thought he would be about the whole situation. Truth was she lay in bed all night thinking about it. Thinking about how wrong yet right it was.

"I don't know." AJ shrugged as Punk nodded, inching in closer towards her. He wasn't someone who let their guard down easily, and he wasn't someone to do something that felt wrong, but that was just it… this didn't feel wrong.

He cupped her cheeks softly whilst AJ looked up at him, getting lost in his forest green eyes, looking up at him. Once she'd figured him out, and boy had she figured him out, she couldn't help feel so enticed by him. She wanted to be mad at herself for feeling this way, but she couldn't when it felt so right.

Punk swooped down, not waiting around. For once in his life, he'd taken Dean Ambrose's advice over his other two friends who were usually the more wiser two. He had feelings and he most definitely wanted to act on them, even if he would regret it later, or if it maybe made him feel a little bad, right now it felt good and right.

"We shouldn't-" AJ mumbled against the kiss, "We shouldn't do this." She said, pulling back fully as he pulled her back in, this time a little more forceful, pressing his lips against hers as she kissed him back deeper this time, running her hands up his face as he began tearing her coat off as she fell further into his body.

Once her coat was off, he picked her up, her legs easily wrapping around him whilst their lips stayed connected. Nothing felt wrong here. Someone he had looked at to be someone he wouldn't give the time of day to, had now become someone he wanted to give all his days to. It was strange how perspective changed just within days.

He carried her into the bedroom, closing the door over with his foot and dropping her on the bed as he hungrily ripped his t-shirt up over his head, toppling over her in the centre of the bed as he pressed his lips back against hers.

She ran her hands up his bare torso, getting completely and utterly lost in him as he kissed away her confusion and dismay. Truth be told, he'd always wanted to do this, from the moment he saw her, on a physical level, now he wanted it all the more that he was warming up to her on an emotional level.

"Phil." AJ whispered as Punk kissed down her neck. It was all happening so fast, but maybe that was a good thing. Maybe she was still hurting, or maybe… she wanted this.

Punk kissed and teased the nape of her neck, tangling his hands down between them and lifting up her t-shirt, throwing it away over onto the floor, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, pulling down the straps and throwing the lacy garment away, turning his attention to her perfectly sized breasts, cupping them in his hands, going back to kissing her skin as he kissed down the valley of her breasts and then began to swirl his tongue around the sensitive flesh in place of one of his hands.

"Oh God." AJ whispered, arching her body up against his. It felt so good. He felt so good. The feeling of his stomach pressed against hers was hot and almost electric like. She loved the feeling of it.

"You're beautiful." Punk whispered as AJ's breath hitched. She knew that every word that came out of his mouth was honesty, and that made her smile.

"Your body should be kissed all day… every day." Punk said quietly as she rolled her head, feeling him kissing his way down her stomach, returning back up to eye level with her as he slipped his hand in her jeans and panties where she opened her eyes suddenly and looked up at him.

"Why does this feel so right?" AJ whispered as he palmed her, her eyelashes fluttering as he watched her. She was truly beautiful, inside and out. He couldn't figure out why he hadn't seen it before now. Because she was someone else's before…

"I don't know." Punk whispered, kissing in at her neck more whilst he stroked her through her jeans and panties.

"M-More… Please." AJ begged as he lifted his head and smirked, unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down the best he could with one hand, leaving her to kick them off herself and over onto the floor as he moved her black panties over to the side now for better access, this time slipping a digit into her slippery folds, "Fuck." AJ moaned, looking up at him with heavy eyes, cupping his cheeks and pulling him back down to her lips as he continued to finger her slowly and teasingly.

Punk continued to feel her moan against his mouth, moaning even louder when he added a second finger, stretching her even further as he continued rocking in and out of her, hitting just the right button to set her off.

"That's it… right there. That feels so good." AJ moaned breathlessly as he smirked, going back to kissing in at her neck. Her body was beautiful. She had curves in all the right places and her skin was so soft.

"Yeah, you like that?" Punk nudged her neck whilst she cupped the back of his head.

"Fuck, yes!" AJ moaned, "Mmm… right there. I'm gonna cum." AJ moaned as he rocked his fingers in and out of her harder and faster, using his thumb now to rub her sensitive nub, which was enough to send her crazy in his arms, "Oh, Phil!" She moaned whilst he lay at the side of her admiring his handy work, slipping his fingers out of her quivering folds whilst she got her breath back, trembling around him as he suddenly felt her take his hand, lowering the fingers that were just inside her to her mouth as she closed her mouth around them slowly and looked up at him. As if he wasn't hard already…

"Good?" Punk asked her as she nodded, releasing his fingers with a smile as she suddenly sat up and shoved him down on his back whilst he quickly unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers whilst she eyed him up with a smirk. Nothing else was on her mind right now other than him.

"Condom?" AJ whispered as Punk stretched over, pulling out the drawer beside his bed forcefully, grabbing out a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it on himself as she immediately straddled over his hips, reaching for his hard length and guiding it up to her entrance, sinking down upon his length as she moaned with her mouth wide open.

"Fuck, April. You're so fucking tight." He groaned, placing his hands on her hips as she placed hers on top of his, beginning to move her hips up and down, moving her hands to his chest to steady herself whilst he looked up at her. She was completely and undeniably gorgeous and right now, just like her, all his focus was just on her and nothing else. That was how fixated he was on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Afghanistan…

Everything was dark. He was starving. He was alone. He was… frightened. For the past two weeks he'd heard nothing but a different language course up through the burrow he was being kept in. At times he had only wished he had died along with his other crew members on that helicopter. This was torture. Physical torture.

"Hey… Hey is someone going to let me out of here?" Tommy croaked, stumbling on the dusty sand as he looked up through the small gap in the wood that was keeping him locked in, "Hey!" He banged his fist against the wood.

He knew everyone would assume he was dead, which means no one would have been out looking for him, which meant he was possibly stuck, hostage with Taliban fighters. He knew that if he hadn't died in the helicopter crash, then he would no doubt die here.

He backed away from the wood and fell over when someone suddenly kicked on the wood, yelling in a different language whilst poking a pistol through the hole, to which Tommy scuttered away to the very back of the burrow.

He then watched as the pistol was removed, followed by laughter that faded out.

He was helpless here. He couldn't help think of his girlfriend. Her sweet face. Her warm body. Everything about her. He would stay alive for her.

* * *

"Fuck! Baby, that's it… right there." AJ moaned later on through the night, lying on her back with Punk towering over her, settled between her legs, thrusting in and out of her forcefully whilst both of them began to reach their peaks.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Punk grunted, lowering his face and kissing her lips roughly, "Fuck." He moaned.

"Me too." AJ almost cried out, rubbing her clit in rhythm with his thrusts as she finally found her release, one of many tonight, rolling her head back and arching up into him as she moaned his name passionately.

A few thrusts later and Punk came too, exhaustedly collapsing over her whilst their breaths were loud and choppy, filling the silent room whilst their sweaty bodies stayed tangled with each other. She loved this. She loved his arms around her, protecting her. She felt safe with him… she felt good with him.

"Fuck." Punk groaned whilst pulling out of her, trashing the condom and resting on his back as he tried to get his breath back. He hadn't had sex in a long time due to being in prison, not just that, but he hadn't had sex that meant so much in such a long time. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever connected with a girl so emotionally and physically.

He was beginning to worry about what was going to happen next whilst she curled into his chest. Nevertheless, he pulled her into him comfortably, pulling the sheets over them whilst he kissed her head sweetly. There were no regrets. Not yet anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: So… lots happening. Tommy is alive and captured. No one knows a thing. AJ and Punk are right where they're supposed to be, let's face it ;) I know it all seems rather cruel on Tommy's behalf, but there's more to him than just a marine. That's all I'm going to say. REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	10. Making A Choice

**Making A Choice**

* * *

Punk woke up the next morning, opening his eyes as he seen a figure rushing around in his dimly lit room. Obviously he knew it was and opened his eyes wider whilst he watched her put her bra on, shimmying her jeans on up her legs as he smiled at the view.

"Where you going?" He asked sleepily, turning the clock as he seen it was 6am.

"I have work." AJ told him, which she did, she was rushing out on him.

"At 6am?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"I open up at 7." AJ told him, "I assume you want to talk about last night." She said whilst picking up her t-shirt from the floor, looking over at him as he propped himself up on his elbow. She didn't regret what they done, but she did want to talk with him about it, about what went on. There was chemistry there between them that she didn't think they'd have… chemistry she never even had with Tommy.

"I start work at noon. Finish at 6." Punk told her as she nodded.

"I'll swing by just after then." AJ told him as he got out of bed and put his boxers on whilst she tied her laces on her converse, standing back up straight as he was suddenly in front of her.

"You regret it?" He had to ask as she looked down for a second, then looked back up at him.

"N-No." AJ whispered, "I think that's why I feel so bad." AJ admitted.

"You shouldn't feel bad." Punk told her.

"You don't feel just a tiny bit guilty?" AJ questioned with confusion. She knew he did have a heart now, so he must have felt something.

"No… I'm-I'm too distracted." Punk looked at her as she smiled, "Maybe it's… wrong, but it felt right, so it can't be." Punk debated.

"He'd be so hurt." AJ whispered as she looked down at the ground. She felt awful with herself. She knew that her and Tommy weren't exactly full on, it wasn't like they were married or had been together for quite some time, but to her it was still a shameful thing to do, even though it felt great.

"He isn't here." Punk said.

"How can you just say that? He's your brother."

"I know that… and I miss him every single day, and I'd cut my own throat to have him back here, but he isn't-he isn't coming back." Punk nodded, "And we have to accept that." He said, "I think he'd want us to be happy, don't you?" Punk said.

"I don't think he'd want us to be happy like this." AJ admitted truthfully, "I don't know where my head is at." She admitted, placing her hand on her forehead as he took it gently down, cupped her cheeks and leaned in to press a gentle kiss on her lips that she fell into. He didn't regret it. As cold as it may have sounded. He didn't. All night, all he could think about was how right it all felt, how much they fitted. She was beautiful and sweet, yet he seen part of his crazy self in her also, it just hadn't had a chance to come out yet with what happened.

Punk eventually pulled back from the kiss as she looked back up at him. She had loved ever part of last night. She truly had. His touch, his need to please, just him in general, the way their bodies felt against one another. It was passionate and nothing like she had felt before. Even just a gentle kiss sent her completely in a daze. He was so secretly charming, and she was really beginning to see the man he was deep inside.

"I don't want you to feel bad." He said, stroking the pad of his thumb back and forth on her cheek as he continued to cup her cheeks.

"I don't." AJ whispered as she looked up at him.

"We have to move on somehow… if this is where we've found ourselves then so be it." Punk said, "You can't tell me last night was nothing." He said, "Look at me… do I look like a guy who has meaningful sex every odd weekend?" He asked her as she looked up at him, "Something happened with us last night… something good… I know you felt it too." He said.

She understood now that he had to let people in. Tommy had always been very forward from the moment she met him, but Punk had taken his time to let her in, to really trust her, and to her that showed he was safe, but that he also had a guard that was very rarely taken down, and she knew it was now down for her.

"I just feel really guilty." AJ said.

"You shouldn't." Punk said.

"Well I do, Phil." AJ told him a little more forcefully, "What kind of woman do I look like right now? It's not even been two weeks since Tommy died and I'm jumping in bed with his brother." AJ whined as Punk sighed, "I'm not that type of person. I'm not a-"

"Not a what?" Punk shook his head, "What? You think that because you've slept with me that you're a whore? A slut?" He asked, "Is that what kind of girls you associate with me?" He asked angrily.

"No… no, that wasn't what I mean." She placed her hands on his arms, "Of course it wasn't. I'm meaning me… just… hopping into bed with you after being with your brother, and the fact that it felt good is even worse." She said. It was really affecting her. She wasn't this type of person but she was drawn to him.

"April you haven't killed anybody. You don't need to get all flustered about it." Punk calmed her, "It wasn't just us hopping into bed. It's not like it's just a one night thing… I like having you around, I like getting to know you. I like you, April." He said seriously. He couldn't pretend he didn't.

"You don't know that." AJ shook her head.

"No, trust me. I do. There's not many people than can come into my life and have an effect on it the way you have." He said truthfully.

"I just don't… I don't understand how… Tommy dying has made a difference between our relationship."

"You met him first." Punk shrugged, as cold as it sounded, he wasn't lying. Her eyes were fixed on Tommy first. He was just an outcast. He always was.

AJ just looked up at him, "I have to go to work." She told him as he nodded, "I'll-I'll be over later." She told him as he nodded.

"I'll see you then." Punk said as she nodded, walking by him and out of the bedroom, leaving the apartment as Punk collapsed back down on the bed, placing his hands in his hair and sighing. Things did seem complicated yet they were so clear at the same time. She had a good heart, that's why she was finding this so hard. She cared.

* * *

"What you doing, Mal?" Rachel asked as she walked into the kitchen in her apartment, looking over at Malia who was kneeling up on the chair at the kitchen table.

"Drawing a picture." Malia told her mom.

"Yeah? What are you drawing?" Rachel asked.

"A picture of me and daddy." Malia said, "Because he's sad and I want to cheer him up." She smiled, "I'm giving him it tomorrow." She implied as Rachel smiled.

"I think that'll definitely cheer him up." Rachel smiled, folding her arms.

"I drawed Marie too." She said as she reached for a different colour of pencil, concentrating very hard on her drawing as Rachel smiled.

"He'll love it." Rachel smiled just as there was a knock at the door, "You stay here." Rachel said, walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the door, opening it up and immediately tried to close it over.

"Not so fast." Hank laughed, placing his foot in the door as Rachel had no choice but to keep it opened.

"Why are you here?" Rachel hissed.

"You know why I'm here, Rachel." Hank said.

"You promised me you wouldn't tell Phil that you came to see me." Rachel spat, "I had to lie to him, so that he wouldn't do anything."

"Why would he do anything anyway? You two aren't a thing anymore. You aren't his to protect." Hank shrugged, "Regardless, sweetheart. You owe me money."

"Phil doesn't know it's you that I owe money to you." Rachel said, "And we agreed to keep it that way. If he-If he found out… he would take Malia from me."

"Well then I'll make sure he doesn't find out then." Hank said, "But I need you to start coughing up everything you owe me, or else there's gonna be consequences." He spat.

"You know I don't have that kind of money… and you… you're upping the price every week for me."

"I told you I'd charge you excess if you didn't get it to me. It goes up every week that you fail to pay it. That's the way it works." Hank said.

"I don't have that kind of money. I have a daughter to look after. Don't you-Don't you have a heart?" Rachel spat.

"No, I don't." Hank said, "I need my money. You have three choices. One, you get it to me next week and it's all done and dusted. Two, you go back out on the street for me and pay if off that way-"

"I'm not doing that again, you bastard." Rachel spat.

"Three, I break both your legs, and double the price." Hank continued, ignoring her as Rachel looked across at him with fear, "You have three choices. I know what choice I would make." He nodded.

"Please… I just need some time, I need time to get the money, and I need you stop putting the price up every week." Rachel begged, "I have a three year old daughter. I have to make sure that any money I get, goes to her."

"She has her dad." Hank shrugged.

"I need to be there for her too." Rachel said, "I came to you at a time of need. I was messed up. I had one moment of weakness and you took advantage of that."

"I need the money, Rachel. Everything else you say to me is irrelevant." Hank said, "You know your three choices. I just hope you make the right one."

"You aren't giving me a choice." Rachel shook her head.

"I am. I'm giving you three choices, actually." Hank said, "Unless… maybe I give you a fourth choice." He smirked, "If you can get Phil to do a quick job for me-I need him to pick up two cars, one in Milwaukee, one in Cincinnati. He gets me those cars, drops them off to me… that's your debt paid."

"So my debt is worth Phil going to pick up two cars?" Rachel shook her head.

"Exactly." Hank smiled.

"I won't involve Phil. I know how he feels about you."

"He's terrified of me." Hank chuckled.

"He's terrified of what you do. Not you. He knows you're a small, pathetic excuse for a man just like everyone else." Rachel spat.

"Don't try me, sweetheart. Not when you owe me so much." Hank said, "But hey, you can always go with the other choices. You were good at working the streets for me the last time. I got a lot of requests for you." He nodded as Rachel just turned away, "Or do you want two broken legs?"

"I want you to leave me alone."

"I will, once you give me what I'm owed." Hank said.

"If Phil does those two jobs for you… will you leave him alone after it too?" Rachel asked curiously.

"You bet." Hank nodded.

"I don't believe you." Rachel shook her head, "I'm not risking you getting him sent back to prison. Malia needs him."

"You think I intended for him to go to prison? He's my nephew."

"You love to see him suffer." Rachel spat, "Why was it always him? Why was it never Tommy?"

"Because Tommy could never handle this kind of stuff. Phil knows the streets. He knows prison. He knows things, he knows how they work. Tommy just wore a uniform and killed the bad guys." Hank spat, "We are the bad guys. Personally, I never had time for a hero."

"You should show some respect." Rachel hissed angrily, "And I don't want you involving Phil." She said.

"So then it's option one, two or three." Hank nodded, "I know you won't get that kind of money just out of thin air by next week. So it's option two or three. A few weeks out on the street, or two broken legs. Your choice. I'll leave it with you." He smirked, walking out of the apartment as Rachel slammed it over behind him, taking a deep breath as she began to realise how much trouble she was really in.

* * *

Later on that night, after a day at work where AJ had just constantly thought about what was going on with her and Punk, she headed home, showered and headed back out to go see him. She didn't know what to really say to him, all she knew was that she felt good last night, she felt right, and she wasn't going to push him away. She'd pushed people away her entire life, good people, and she wouldn't do it anymore.

"Do you want anything?" Punk asked AJ as he walked into the living room after her.

"No, I'm ok for just now." AJ smiled sweetly. There was a difference in him when he began to trust someone she could see. At first he just seemed like a dick. Someone she didn't want to associate with or talk to, ever. But then they got to know each other, and she seen this knew side to him. It was like he was a different person.

"You ok?" Punk asked her, taking a seat beside her on the couch as she nodded.

"Yeah. I uh… I done a lot of thinking today." She nodded to him, "I don't think we should… feel bad for what we done." AJ said, "We can't tiptoe around everything that… involves Tommy." She said, "I don't know what happened last night but it was different… good different." She smiled, "It was like… we'd been doing it the entire time." She said as he nodded, "And you're right… he would want us to be happy. Maybe… not entirely like this, but he'd still want us to be happy." AJ said.

"He would." Punk nodded, "I wanna get to know you. For you. You're right about last night. Something did go on. I'm not entirely sure what. But it was different." He nodded, "And we can't beat ourselves up about it."

"I just don't wanna spend the entire time feeling guilty."

"You shouldn't."Punk said, "Everything happens for a reason. Sometimes they aren't clear at first, but I'm-I'm beginning to see it clearly." He said as AJ smiled. She never thought she could be so intrigued in someone she started off despising. She did see a lot of herself in him. They had the same good qualities, and with given time, she knew they'd get to trust each other significantly.

"I just don't want it to seem like… because I lost Tommy I'm just moving onto you now."

"That's not how it seems, April." Punk said, "I know you aren't like that." He said truthfully, "You shouldn't feel that way." He said, "You have to get on with your life somehow." He said as she nodded.

He wasn't one to express feelings and get all sentimental, but this girl had gone from zero to one hundred straight away. She always seemed beautiful, it just took him a while to get her, and trust her, to figure her out. Now he had, he was beginning to realise something good was definitely on the horizon, and normally nothing good was set up for him.

"We do." AJ agreed, "Let's just… whatever we're doing-take it slow." She said. Although seeming sure of her feelings, there was still uncertainty that she was aware of.

"Ok." Punk nodded with a small smile as she smiled back, leaning in and pressing her lips against his as they were quickly parted by a loud knock at the apartment door, "Give me a minute." Punk rolled his eyes, standing up and walking out of the living room to go answer the door, confused when he seen Rachel with a sleeping Malia in her arms, "What are you doing here? I thought I was picking her up tomorrow." Punk said as Rachel quickly stepped into the apartment.

"I need you to take her." Rachel said, passing the three year old over to Punk who took her and held her sleeping in his arms, "I need to get out of here."

"Wait, what?" Punk shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"I have to go, Phil. Tonight." Rachel said, "Or else I'm in trouble. Big trouble."

"With who? Wait a minute, Rachel." Punk said, trying not to be too loud as he pulled her back with his free hand from leaving, "You're just gonna fucking leave through the night?"

"I don't have a choice." Rachel shook her head, "I need you to take care of her."

"No, no… no, you aren't walking out of her life because you owe some people some money." Punk said, "Are you kidding me right now?"

"I can't pay it back, and I can't ask you to help me either."

"Why not?" Punk asked, "I can give you the money. I can-I can save up my wages and give you the money."

"I need it by next week and… it's too much. I could never ask you to pay it." Rachel said, "I need to go, tonight."

"And what? You're just not coming back?" Punk shook his head.

"Not any time soon." Rachel said.

"How can you do this? How can you walk out on her?"

"I'm not… I just… I have no other choice. I have to get out of here. I know you'll keep her safe." Rachel nodded, "But I have to go."

"Rachel, I'm not gonna let you-" Punk pulled her back as she pushed him away.

"No!" Rachel shouted, "Don't make me feel bad about it. I know I fucked up. But I have to go, before I get hurt, before Malia or you get hurt."

"Who is threatening you?" Punk asked.

"You don't need to know." Rachel said.

"If they're threatening my daughter, I do need to fucking know." Punk spat.

"It's no one you know. Just some dealers." Rachel lied, "Just please, keep her safe, I'm doing this for her-"

"You're walking out, for her?" Punk asked.

"I'm not walking out." Rachel said as AJ slowly crept out of the living room and looked down the hall.

"I can't take care of her on my own." Punk said desperately whilst clutching Malia in his arms as the little girl continued to sleep.

"Yes, you can. Better than I ever could." Rachel said, "I have to go." She backed away, staring at Malia with deep regret, "I have to go." She said frantically, turning around and running out of the apartment as Punk stood with confusion, fear, uncertainty, turning around as he seen AJ standing outside the living room.

"She's just… left."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. Let me know what you think.**


	11. With You

**With You**

* * *

"Why has she just left?" AJ questioned after Punk put Malia into her bed and closed the door over.

"She owes people money." Punk told her.

"What like… friends?" AJ asked cluelessly as Punk looked at her and realised she was so innocent and new to this kind of world he knew. He didn't know if he wanted to tell her.

"You could say that." Punk nodded, walking down the hall as AJ followed.

"Maybe there's a way we can help her." AJ suggested, "We could get some money together, pay whoever it is and she can pay us back whenever she can." AJ shrugged.

"No, that won't work. It's a lot of money, and the price goes up every week that she doesn't have it." Punk told her, sitting down on the couch as AJ watched suspiciously.

"Why?" AJ questioned, "What is this money for, exactly?" She asked whilst pausing in the centre of the living room, looking across at him as he sat looking anywhere but her.

"It's drug money." Punk said, "She must have went to some dealers when I was in prison. Now she owes them a shit load of money and if she doesn't pay it, they're gonna go after her. That's the way it is." Punk said.

"She… she does drugs?" AJ questioned, "And you let her look after your daughter in that sort of state?" AJ asked horrified.

"She's clean now… I think." Punk said.

"Oh, well that's ok then." AJ nodded sarcastically, "Do you?"

"Do I what?" Punk asked.

"Do drugs?" AJ questioned as Punk shook his head.

"Of course I fucking don't." Punk said as AJ just folded her arms and looked across at him.

"Tommy told me your uncle was a drug dealer. The one who looked after you both." AJ said.

"That has nothing to do with this. Rachel went to other dealers." Punk said, "They'd been putting her on the streets to pay off her debt but… she must have refused to keep doing it."

"Prostitution?" AJ questioned as Punk nodded, "And you just sat there and done nothing?"

"I was in prison, April, and the last time I checked, I wasn't with Rachel anymore." Punk said, "I went to her and I told her I would help her, I would find out who was bothering her, pay them off, do anything… and she said she didn't want my help." Punk said, "And now she does this?"

"Can't you go to the police?" AJ questioned.

"I can't go to the police." Punk shook his head.

"Why not?" AJ questioned.

"If I go to the cops and I look to be involved in a drug case again, I'll lose my parole-"

"Again?" AJ questioned, "So you did do drugs?"

"No." Punk stood up getting more angry now, "I told you I didn't."

"That's what you were in prison for, wasn't it?" AJ questioned.

"Not for taking drugs, no." Punk said.

"So what? You deal them?" AJ asked.

"I done a few jobs for my uncle, and then he sold me out to keep his name clean." Punk said, "I don't do it anymore. It's never been a permanent job. I-I work at a comic book store, April. Full time. You know that." Punk shook his head.

"So you have nothing to do with your uncle anymore?" AJ questioned.

"No. Not a thing." Punk said, "Me going to prison, taking the wrap for him, that was the end of it all, so I could get out, and I did. I'm not going back there. I'm not going near him again." Punk said, "You have to trust me." He begged.

"I do trust you." AJ nodded, "But Malia needs her mom. What are you going to do?" AJ asked. She could only really give advice, it wasn't much of her decision to make.

"I'll just tell Malia for now that Rachel has gone away for some work for a while. It'll give me time to figure out who it is messing with her and who it is I have to… pay off." Punk said.

"You don't wanna get involved though." AJ said desperately.

"I know." Punk nodded, "I don't know what else I'm meant to do… she's just… walked out. How can I look after Malia by myself?" He shook his head.

"You're a good dad." AJ said, "You'll be able to look after her, and… you aren't alone." She reminded him.

"What if she never comes back?" Punk asked, "She didn't even give me time to ask her where she was going, and how I could contact her." Punk said.

"I don't know. She's obviously frightened." AJ said, "Do you reckon that these people she owes money to will just forget about it when they realise she's just left?" AJ questioned.

"I don't know what they'll do." Punk shook his head.

"Will they go after her?" AJ questioned. She wasn't used to this type of stuff. It was stuff she read about and seen movies about, but she'd never really been close to situations like this and she wasn't sure she liked it, in fact, she felt scared, and it really had nothing to do with her.

"Not if she gets far away from here." Punk said, "Rachel is smart when she wants to be. She obviously put one and one together and figured that if she got out of here right away, they wouldn't be able to catch up with her and find her."

"What if they come to you and ask you for the money?" AJ questioned, "What if it's you that takes the fall for her?" AJ asked worriedly, "I don't like that idea."

"It doesn't sound like a treat to me either." Punk smiled to assure her it was ok, "I'll work something out, I'll get the money, I'll… I'll do whatever to clear the debt and move on." Punk said as AJ looked across at him, "Nothing will happen to me." He promised her, not being able to help smile as he realised for the first time in his life, someone actually cared about him and his safety.

"And Malia?" AJ questioned.

"I'll die before anything happens to her." Punk said, "She'll be safe." He nodded as AJ stood with her arms folded, looking down at the ground, "You'll be safe." He said as she looked up at him.

She still felt like she didn't know all of him. She knew how she felt about him, but she still felt like there was missing links she had yet to know about.

"I still feel like I don't know who you are." AJ whispered truthfully as Punk inched closer to her.

"Then get to know me." Punk nodded. In any normal given state he would have been going crazy at the thought of Rachel leaving just in the middle of the night, not giving him a chance to ask any questions or say anything, leaving Malia with him and disappearing into thin air… but AJ was here, and somehow that was making things better.

"I can't tell if I'm scared of you or… scared of what you make me feel." She whispered whilst his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him.

"What's there to be scared of?" Punk whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"I know." She nodded, looking up at him as he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers whilst her arms came round to circle around his neck, backing up out of the living room and into the bedroom, closing the door behind them and quickly stripping their clothes off.

He hovered atop of her naked, his chest breast against hers whilst their tongues intertwined with one another and he slipped a finger between her folds, stroking her clit slowly causing her to moan into his lips in desperation.

"D-Don't tease me." He lips trailed off from his as he kissed down her neck, continuing to stroke her sensitive nub whilst he devoured her neck lovingly.

She stuck by her word from the previous night. She'd never felt like this before. Not with anyone. There was something different about being with him. A better different. It was like they already knew each other inside and out.

"Fuck." AJ whispered breathlessly, arching her hips up into him as a finger slipped into her entrance, causing her to smirk with satisfaction, looking up at him as he was smiling down at her. There was something calming about being with him, yet so reckless at the same time.

"You're so fucking tight, April." Punk whispered, leaning back down and pressing his lips against hers as she roughly kissed him back, rolling over with him as she now lay on top of him, kissing him sweetly whilst he released his finger from her and used his hand to pull her up his body.

"What are you-" AJ shook her head in a daze as she suddenly found herself settled over his face at his own want, clutching the headboard with white knuckles as he devoured her with his mouth, hands tangled around her legs and cupping her ass whilst he used his tongue on her and she straddled his face, "Oh my God." AJ moaned with ecstasy, "Oh God, your tongue feels so good." AJ moaned whilst Punk continued to use his entire mouth on her, teasing her clit and entrance, making sure he never missed a spot, tasting all of her as he drove her crazy above.

"Fuck." AJ moaned, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." AJ cried out, clutching the headboard tightly as he suddenly stopped pleasuring her.

"Turn around." He said with a hoarse voice whilst she began to turn around, not really sure where she was going from being in such a post climax phase, a little angered she hadn't reached it.

Assuming she was taking too long, Punk grabbed her by her small hips, turning her around, still straddling over his face, this time facing the opposite direction as she suddenly realised what he wanted.

"Oh." AJ smirked as she felt his hand at the small of her back applying a little bit of pressure as she lowered herself down and began stroking him up and down, feeling his tongue go back to exploring her womanhood whilst she stroked him up and down, eventually using her mouth on him as she took his length all the way into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as Punk moaned, the vibrations against her clit causing her to jump a little.

He was never one for giving to receive, but there was just something about being able to have her feel good whilst making him feel good.

They continued in a 69 position until AJ came, allowing him to lap up everything she had to offer, shuffling around as she happily went wherever he wanted, feeling him prop her up on her hands and knees whilst he knelt behind her, in perfect position to just slip right into her.

"Fuck, you're so wet, baby." Punk said as he slid his length up and down her slit teasingly whilst she grabbed the sheets on the bed, lowering her upper body down, pressing her cheek onto the mattress whilst her hips and ass stayed in the air.

"Fuck… stop teasing me." AJ moaned, "Please… I need you." She begged as he didn't have to be begged twice, slipping himself inside her smoothly, "Oh, fuck! Yes!" AJ moaned, feeling him slide all the way in, and all the way back out, keeping a steady pace as he bumped continuously off her g-spot.

"Yeah, you like that?" Punk asked seductively, beginning to quicken his pace as he slammed himself into her, keeping one hand on her hip and the other on her ass, not being able to help stare at it everytime his hip bones crashed against it. He loved this view.

"Fuck, yes! Just like that." AJ moaned, "Right there." She gasped loudly as Punk smirked, continuing to thrust into her hard and fast.

"Fuck, April. You feel incredible." He admitted.

When he was with her, he just wished things could never end. He'd never felt like that before.

* * *

Later on that night after a steamy encounter, Punk and AJ lay tangled together in amongst the sheets in bed, tired but not wishing to go to sleep just yet.

"You'll stay, won't you?" Punk asked her, still a little breathless, looking down at her curled into his chest as she looked up.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"Are you gonna leave?" Punk asked.

"And go where?" AJ laughed.

"I don't know. Everyone always ends up leaving." Punk said truthfully.

"I won't leave." AJ nodded, "I'm with you." She nodded, "It's all happening so fast but… I'm with you." She nodded.

"Good." Punk whispered with a relaxed smile, pulling her round to lie on top of him as she smiled, pressing a kiss on his lips as her naked body lay on his.

Things were happening fast, but feelings were becoming very clear, very quickly, and being out of his embrace almost scared her. She was growing more attached to him than anyone else she'd ever been with.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.**


	12. Stay Away

**Stay Away**

* * *

The next morning Punk had to make sure he was woke up for Malia waking. He didn't fancy her running into his room and finding him and AJ naked in bed. He gave himself plenty time to get up and shower before her waking up, leaving AJ fast asleep the entire time.

When he was just about to leave the bedroom to leave her sleep, he couldn't help get lost in staring at her. She was beautiful. She was just this innocent, beautiful, good thing in his life right now, and it was so unexpected, which made it all the more better. She lay on her back, sheets just about covering her to her chest, hair sprawled out on the pillow behind, angelic like. It was crazy how perspective changed.

He shut the door over and left the bedroom, walking into the kitchen where he found Malia already sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Mal… what you doing up this early?" He questioned.

"I was putting picture up." Malia pointed to the fridge where she had stuffed the drawing she had made into the fridge handle so it would stay up, "I made it for you because your sad."

"I'm not sad, baby." Punk frowned.

"Mommy said because Uncle Tommy is gone you're sad." Malia frowned, "Do you miss him?" She asked, folding her arms on the table and resting her chin on them.

"Yeah. Yeah, I miss him." Punk nodded, "But I got you. And I got… friends." Punk nodded.

"And you have mommy. She gave you a hug before." Malia smiled as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, she did." Punk nodded, "Listen, baby. About mommy-" He started, walking over and sitting across from her at the table, "Mommy is gonna be gone for a little while. She's doing some work in a different place and she can't be here for you, so you're gonna stay here for a bit, with me… and Marie." Punk smiled across to her.

"Why don't I get to see mommy?" Malia asked with confusion.

"Because she's busy doing other things right now." Punk said, "You'll see her soon enough but… for the time being, you're gonna stay here." Punk nodded as Malia just nodded slowly, "It means you get to see Marie every day, and she can sleep in beside you every night." Punk smiled, "Huh?" He tried to get her to smile.

"I guess." Malia nodded solemnly.

"I know you're gonna miss your mom, baby. But she has to do other things right now." Punk said. A part of him would never forgive Rachel for this. The look on Malia's face right now was heartbreaking. Yet, he wasn't sure Rachel had much of a choice at this point.

"She never said bye." Malia frowned sadly.

"She did last night. You were just… sleeping. And she didn't want to upset you. That's all." Punk nodded to her, looking over at the picture on the fridge, "What is this? Is this supposed to be me?" Punk asked, standing up and taking the picture from the fridge to have a proper look at it.

"Me and you. And Marie." Malia said.

"What's on my head?" Punk looked at the picture in more depth.

"Your hat." Malia said, resting her chin on her hand as she looked up at him.

"My Cubs hat?" Punk asked her as she nodded, "Well hey, you really put in the detail. I'll stick it up properly." Punk smiled to her.

"When is mommy coming back?" Malia asked with a sigh as Punk grabbed two magnets from a drawer in the kitchen and stuck the picture up on the fridge with them.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Punk told her truthfully.

"Tomorrow?" Malia asked.

"No." Punk shook his head.

"The day after that?" Malia asked.

"Baby, I don't know when she's coming home." Punk told her, "She'll be home when she's finished what she has to do."

"I want her to come home now!" Malia shouted, jumping down from the chair, "I don't wanna live here with you I want mommy." She said, running away out of the living room as Punk sighed, running his hand through his hair just as AJ came out from the bedroom and walked into the kitchen.

"Is she ok?" AJ asked, having saw Malia run past her when she came out of the bedroom.

"Oh, yeah. Great. My daughter hates me." Punk nodded.

"What happened?" AJ questioned with concern. She wondered how a three year old could know anything about hating anyone, especially one as sweet as Malia.

"I told her she had to live here for a while, until Rachel got back." Punk said, "She doesn't wanna live with me."

"I'm sure that's not true." AJ sighed, "She just isn't used to it, that's all. She's always been with her mom. It'll just take some time for her to get used to." AJ nodded, "She'll come round."

"I don't know." Punk shrugged sadly, "You want breakfast?" He asked, trying his best to change the subject.

"Put the kettle on. Give me a minute." AJ nodded as she walked of the kitchen and into the living room where Malia sat on the couch in her pyjamas, Marie curled on her lap as she watched TV with a permanent resting bitch face that caused AJ to laugh. She liked that she had attitude as well as being sweet and cute. It showed her confidence and capability to stick up for herself already, and that was a good thing.

"Hey." AJ smiled, "What are you watching?" She asked, sitting down beside Malia who was watching the TV.

"I don't know." Malia admitted truthfully. She'd just switched the TV on and sat more concentrated in Marie than the TV.

"Are you sad you're going to have to stay with your daddy for a while?" AJ asked her.

"No." Malia said, "But I want to see my mommy." Malia sighed.

"I know you do. I miss my mom every day." AJ nodded.

"Where's your mommy?" Malia asked curiously whilst she continued to pet Marie.

"She's in another city too, just like your mommy. Only… my dad is in a different city too." AJ said, "But your dad is here."

"So you have no mommy or daddy here?" Malia gasped.

"No. It's just me." AJ said, "You're lucky to have your daddy here. He's much cooler than my dad was too. You're a lucky girl." AJ nodded.

"I am." Malia nodded in agreement, "Is your daddy not cool?"

"Not really." AJ laughed to herself, "Your dad is way cooler than any dad I know." AJ nodded, "That's why it's gonna be great staying with him for a while until your mom gets back." AJ said.

"Really?" Malia smiled as AJ hyped her up.

"Totally." AJ nodded, "You can watch whatever Disney movies you want, have pizza at the weekends, be here for Marie all of the time, go to the park whenever you want to… it'll be fun." AJ nodded.

"Woah, really?" Malia smiled.

"Really." AJ nodded.

"And will you be here?" Malia asked, "I like you." She said bluntly as AJ smiled.

"I'll be around." AJ nodded with a small smile, "So what do you say? Can you come into the kitchen and give your daddy a big smile? Because when you smile, he smiles." She said as Malia nodded.

"Ok." Malia nodded, "C'mon Marie, go down." She told the kitten as she lifted it off her lap and placed her down on the floor as she stood up and headed off into the kitchen with AJ following behind.

"Daddy, I'm excited to stay here." Malia exclaimed as she burst into the kitchen where Punk turned around, "AJ said we can have lots of fun, and that you're the coolest." Malia said as AJ stood behind her with a smile.

"She did?" Punk laughed as he looked across at AJ.

"Yeah!" Malia nodded.

"Well, I am pretty cool." Punk nodded playfully as AJ smiled.

"Can we make pancakes?" Malia asked, jumping on the balls of her feet as Punk laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, of course we can." Punk smiled, "Go get the mixing bowl out from the cupboard under the sink." He told her as she walked over whilst he made his way over to AJ, "How did you-"

"Ah, we had a little girly talk." AJ smiled, "It's no big deal." She waved her hand as Punk pulled her into him.

"You want pancakes?" He asked her with a small smile.

"I love pancakes." AJ nodded.

"Good." Punk smiled, leaning in and pressing a kiss on her lips softly, pulling back and walking over to the kitchen counter where Malia was waiting, "Alright, who wants to do the mixing?" Punk asked as he lifted up Malia to sit on the kitchen counter.

"Me! Me! I wanna mix." Malia put her hand up.

"Well obviously since I'm chief flipper, that means AJ has to weigh out the ingredients." Punk turned to AJ with a smirk as AJ laughed.

"Alrighty." AJ smiled happily, watching as Punk pulled down the flour along with other ingredients, placing her hand in the flour bag and taking a clump, throwing it in his face as Malia gasped and made an O shape with her mouth, but then proceeded to laugh, "Bad idea leaving me in charge of weighing." AJ laughed as Punk just nodded with a smirk.

"That's it, you're getting it." Punk said as he suddenly dug his hand into the flour bag, throwing some back at her in her face as she tried to escape him in a fit of laughter, running round the kitchen as Punk caught her, messing the flour through her hair as she laughed contagiously, all the while Malia sat on the kitchen counter smiling and laughing as she watched.

Neither Punk or AJ had ever been this happy before.

* * *

Punk and AJ wound up spending the full day together since they were both off work for the day. It was nice spending time together with Malia, and getting to know each other more at the same time.

It was late on and Malia had fell asleep against AJ on the couch. He could see AJ was almost falling asleep too and it brought him peace. Neither him nor AJ had experienced this sort of calm before. The sense of warmth and having someone to depend on. It felt great and he didn't want it to leave him. He was becoming more and more intrigued in her as the days went by.

He came out of daze from both of them now curled on the couch sleeping together when there was a knock at the apartment door. Thankfully neither woke and he was able to slip out of the living room to go answer it, only wishing he hadn't when he opened the door.

"I told you to stop bothering me." Punk spat angrily as he looked across at his uncle.

"Where is Rachel?" Hank asked.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Rachel? Where is she?" Hank asked angrily.

"I don't know… she left last night to go somewhere. Why? What do you want Rachel for?" Punk shook his head.

"I told you she owed me." Hank spat.

"She told me you were lying… that she hadn't even seen you in years." Punk shook his head.

"Well she's a good fucking liar. She owes me, and I gave her some very reasonable choices. Running wasn't one of them." Hank spat.

"Wait a minute… it's you who she owes money to? It's you who is threatening her?"

"You know how it works, Philip." Hank smiled, "If you can't pay, the debt goes up, and it goes up, and it keeps going until I have to then give out three choices. She could either find me the money, she could pay it off on the streets for me, or I'd break both of her legs-"

"You listen here." Punk spat as he grabbed Hank by the collar and slammed him up against the door, "You just leave her be. You lay a finger on her and I will crack your jaw and make you swallow your own teeth." Punk spat, "I'll get you whatever money it is she owes you, and you'll leave us all alone." Punk spat.

"Is that so?" Hank chuckled, "I tell you what… first of all, take your hand off me." Hank asked calmly as Punk slowly withdrew his hands from around his neck, letting him go, "I'll make you an offer."

"Fuck off." Punk spat.

"Listen to me." Hank pleaded, "You do two runs for me. Get me two cars, one in Cincinnati, one in Milwaukee. You go get them, bring them to me, and that's Rachel's debt paid off. Done and dusted. Forgotten." Hank said.

"Don't act as if it's so easy." Punk spat, "Once you're in, you're in. You'd never let me back out again. The only way I ever get out is when I get sent to prison, and that isn't happening. I promised my daughter I'd be here." Punk spat, "Screw your fucking jobs. Just leave Rachel and me alone. I'll get you the money."

"You couldn't get that much money in a lifetime, Phil." Hank chuckled, "Unless… you have that pretty little girl you have in there with Malia to go out and work the streets for me." He smirked as Punk glared at him, grabbing him by the neck again and throwing him back against the door.

"You leave her out of this." Punk spat angrily, "You don't go near her or I will end you." Punk said.

"I won't lay a finger on her, don't you worry." Hank smiled, "Don't you feel a tad guilty though? I mean… fucking your brothers girlfriend is one thing… fucking your dead brothers girlfriend." He raised his eyebrows, "I always knew you were cold but… not THAT cold." Hank chuckled as Punk released him from his grip, shoving him out of the door.

"You fucking stay away from me." Punk spat, "You stay away from Rachel, from Malia, and from April. Do you hear me?" Punk said.

"I'll do my best." Hank smiled, insincerely as he walked off, fixing his jacket that had been crumpled from Punk grabbing him whilst Punk shut the apartment door over immediately.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	13. Wrong Way Round

**Wrong Way Round**

* * *

The next day, AJ had gone off to work whilst Punk did also. Luckily, Rachel's mother was still around and was a very warm and understanding woman who was involved in Malia's life. He managed to drop her off there for the day and promised to pick her back up once he'd finished his shift at the comic book store.

He got into the store a little bit later due to it taking Malia almost an hour to get ready. She took around half an hour to actually get up out of the bed, and then there was the clothes that she took about half an hour to get on, and then there was breakfast in the car, and now he was a little late.

"Phil, what time do you call this?" His boss, Jeremy asked.

"Sorry, I had to drop Malia off and she took forever." Punk said, "Sorry." He apologised as he made his way behind the counter where Kofi was standing, "Won't happen again." He nodded.

"Alright, good." Jeremy nodded, walking away into the back.

"You don't normally have Malia on a day your working." Kofi said.

"Rachel's gone." Punk said to Kofi.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Kofi shook his head.

"Gone. Walked out. Dropped Malia off the other night there, told me she couldn't stay long, she had to get out of here before they hurt her." Punk said, "And here I was thinking it was some dodgy dealers I could maybe have a word with, but no, of course it's Hank." Punk shook his head.

"But didn't she say it wasn't him-"

"She obviously lied because she knew I'd get pissed. I warned her about him so much. She knew what he used to do to people." Punk shook his head, "She must have been desperate to go to him."

"Well fuck, what are you gonna do?" Kofi asked, "Is Malia staying with you permanently now?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I gotta talk to my uncle. Malia needs Rachel around. I can't play mom too." Punk said.

"There's no chance in getting through to your uncle." Kofi rolled his eyes, "He's as scummy as they get." Kofi said.

"I know, and I can't risk getting involved with him. I have… I have good things going on in my life right now and I don't wanna ruin it."

"Good things like?"

"AJ." Punk said as Kofi slowly nodded, "Look, I know you probably think I'm a dick for sleeping with her, for even thinking about her in that way, but we have something. It's not just… fooling around because we have nothing better to do." Punk said, "I really like her. Really." Punk nodded.

"Hey, it's your life. No one is gonna tell you how to live it." Kofi said, "She seems like a nice girl anyway."

"She is." Punk nodded, "And I don't want her to be tainted by all of this stuff. That's what happened with me and Rachel. We got close, we had something good, my uncle got involved and now look where I'm at. Rachel is running scared and my daughter doesn't have a mom anymore." Punk said.

"You and Rachel were over anyway, regardless of your uncle." Kofi said.

"I know, but it's a contributing factor, don't you think?"

"I guess." Kofi nodded.

"You know, last night I had this crazy thought… what if I just moved? What if I just upped and left Chicago, took Malia and AJ with me. It's not like there's anything keeping me here." Punk said.

"What about your three bestfriends, dickhead?" Kofi spat as Punk laughed.

"You guys can visit." Punk shrugged.

"Horrible idea." Kofi shook his head, "You've known AJ for five minutes. You expect her to up and leave everything to go be with you?" He asked, "And plus, moving Malia when she's comfortable here won't be good for her."

"AJ might come with me." Punk debated with himself.

"You're running ahead of yourself." Kofi shook his head, "Running off scared is exactly what that bastard wants you to do." Kofi said, "If it's Rachel he's after then you shouldn't be concerned."

"C'mon, Kofi. I know me and her are over but she's still Malia's mom." Punk said, "I gotta help her out."

"Well then you'll need to find money and pay her debt off." Kofi said.

"I don't have that kind of money just lying around in the house."

"What about your parents fund for you and Tommy?" Kofi asked with rememberance, "I take it since… Tommy isn't here, it's all yours." Kofi shrugged as Punk looked up at him.

"I don't know how I feel about… using my parents saved up money to pay off drug debt." Punk shook his head, "They wanted that for when… me and Tommy had our families, houses, mortgages, taxes, things to help us out like that." Punk said.

"Well I don't see how you're gonna find money elsewhere." Kofi said as Punk just sighed, "I know it sucks, but you gotta protect Malia. If your parents knew why you used their money for this then I'm pretty sure they'd understand."

"Well all this time they never understood that my uncle was a piece of shit." Punk said.

"You gotta do what you gotta do, Punk." Kofi said, "At the end of the day, you gotta look out for you, and Malia, and… AJ if that's how strongly you feel." Kofi said, "Just pay it off and get it over with." He said, "Before someone gets hurt."

* * *

After work, Punk called Rachel's mom to let her know AJ was picking Malia up instead of him. He'd text AJ to ask if she'd be ok to pick her up because he had to go to the bank, and she happily told him she would pick her up and take her back to her house for dinner. There was already a sense of confidence and reliability he had in AJ to be there for him, and he was there for her, it was why they were working so well.

He went to the bank and opened up his parents saving fund that had been gaining interest over the years and was incredibly big. It broke his heart to have to take it out and use it this way, but Kofi was right, if his parents knew why he was doing it, they'd understand. He had to keep those close to him safe. He wouldn't lose anymore people in his life.

He got the cheque and headed down to the underground where Hank was located in a secret trading room beside the trains.

It was cold and it was dark. All the creepers were out wandering the station, so he put his hood up over his head and blended in, walking down alongside the tracks, finally getting to the large office and knocking the door before walking in.

"Philip!" Hank smiled with glee as he watched Punk walk into the office. There were some other guys standing around and a few girls sitting on the couch behind Hank, barely even wearing anything, "I knew you'd see sense." Hank smiled as Punk took his hood down.

"I have Rachel's debt." Punk said, walking over to the table.

"Like hell you do." Hank chuckled, "What'd you do, rob a bank?"

"No." Punk said, "Here." He took the cheque out of his pocket and handed it to him, "There's more than what you wanted too, so I expect you to leave me the fuck alone from now on. Leave Rachel alone and leave everyone else I care about alone."

"Where'd you get money like this, Phil?" Hank asked with shock.

"It's none of your business. Just take it." Punk spat, "Don't come near me ever again." He said, turning his back on him and walking out of the cold room, stepping back out into the underground passage where the trains rattled around, closing the door over and headed back to the main stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ had gone to pick up Malia from Rachel's mom, Judy, and had been invited in to sit with the pleasant woman for a few minutes that had now turned into deep conversation.

"Phil is a good boy." Judy nodded. She was older, but still had her whereabouts and looked good for her AJ.

"He is." AJ agreed as she sat on the couch beside Malia who was trying her best to tie her laces by herself. She was a little taken by surprise sitting here, but the woman was nice enough. Punk mentioned that she liked to talk.

"My Rachel suffers when he isn't around." Judy said, "Could barely take care of herself both times he was in prison." She said, "And I told her, I told her she had to get herself together for Malia, but she wouldn't listen to me. And now she's gone. Won't even tell me where she's went."

"She'll come into contact soon." AJ nodded, "She'll probably be getting settled somewhere. It's… It's safer for her to be away right now." AJ said truthfully as Judy nodded.

"Oh, I know. Hank is a dangerous man. I can't tell you how many times I had to stitch Phil up in this room, and that was when he was just a teenager." Judy said, "He was bad to Phil. The brother was always safe. It was like he wouldn't go near him. It was always Phil." Judy nodded.

"Why? What does he have against him?" AJ asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Judy said in all honesty, "I knew Phil's parents. They were… They were the nicest people you could ever meet. Little Phil was adorable too. Him and Rachel used to play out on the streets when they were this big." She measured small off the ground with a smile, "The brother was different." Judy shook her head.

"Different?" AJ questioned.

"He was quiet. Didn't say much. Always seemed to look like he had something going through his mind." Judy said, "I told Rachel to stay away from him. I thought he would cause trouble."

"I thought it was the other way around." AJ admitted truthfully, "Phil causing trouble, Tommy getting him out of it."

"Oh, no." Judy shook her head, "Tommy got up to no good. It's why he was sent to army training. Obviously I assumed he begun to like it, must have straightened him out a little." She shrugged.

"Wait- He was sent there?" AJ shook her head, "What do you mean?"

"To be disciplined. Once the boys' parents died, and they went off with the uncle, social services was on to him. Phil was younger, and like I said, he always had his whereabouts, but they thought it would be good to send Tommy away to a camp."

"I never knew that." AJ shook her head, "All this time I've had… Tommy and Phil mixed up the wrong way round." She admitted.

"People tend to do that." Judy nodded, "If you look at them both, you hear Phil has been into prison twice, and you hear Tommy was a marine, you're gonna suss out who is the troubled one and who isn't… but that's not the case." Judy shook her head.

"So… Tommy was just troubled or did he… do bad things?" AJ asked almost child like.

"I'm not so sure. I'm sure he had something to do with the uncle." Judy said, "I just have a feeling, you know." She said as AJ nodded, "He always scared Rachel. She probably knows more than I do." She admitted truthfully, "You're safe with Phil, you shouldn't worry, dear." She smiled sweetly as AJ just nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	14. Sleepover

**Sleepover**

* * *

"Daddy!" Malia squealed as she watched her dad walk through the living room door with AJ.

AJ had taken Malia back home to her house for Punk to come pick her up on his way back from the bank and she had been patiently waiting on him whilst in the living room watching TV. She really liked AJ's house, and she liked that it had an upstairs too. AJ had showed her all around the house when she first got in as request from her.

"Hi, baby." Punk smiled, crouching down and giving her a hug, having not seen her all day, "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good." Malia nodded, "Do you know AJ has stairs to her bedroom?" Malia asked in awe as Punk chuckled along with AJ.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Punk laughed.

"So cool." Malia chimed, "She said that I could come have a sleepover with her if I wanted to." Malia grinned up to AJ who nodded with a smile.

"Really? Do I have an invitation to this sleepover?" Punk looked up at AJ who smirked back at him.

"No, girls only." Malia said.

"But I'll be lonely." Punk frowned.

"Ok." Malia said in a sing song voice, "But you'll have to sleep on the couch." Malia instructed as Punk nodded with a smile.

"Deal." Punk nodded, standing back up straight.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" AJ asked him quietly as he nodded.

"Mal, stay here and watch TV, ok?" Punk said as Malia nodded, climbing back up onto the sofa as Punk followed AJ down to the kitchen where she closed the door over behind them.

"You ok?" Punk asked her with concern.

"Tell me more about… why Tommy joined the army." AJ asked as Punk looked across at her.

"He just… wanted to try it out." Punk said.

"You're lying." AJ whispered, "Don't lie to me." She said coldly as Punk looked across at her, putting one and one together and realising that perhaps Judy had spilled some beans when AJ was picking Malia up.

"Ok, he was sent to a camp. But it was his choice to go through with it. He never had to." Punk said, "So technically, I didn't lie." He said.

"I don't think Tommy is the guy I thought he was." AJ admitted truthfully as Punk looked across at her, "Those scars on your back… does he have them too? Or was it just you that got beat up by your uncle?" AJ asked him bluntly as Punk looked across at her.

"It's nothing you need to be worrying about." Punk said briefly, "Tommy is gone, ok. What does it matter what he done?" He asked.

"It matters to me." AJ said, "He wasn't a good man, was he?" AJ asked.

"He was my brother." Punk said, "And I loved my brother." Punk said, "That's all I'm going to say."

"Why won't you tell me?" AJ questioned.

"Because I don't want you involved in any of it. I don't want you… worrying about this sort of stuff. It caught up to Rachel and look where she is at." Punk said.

"You never told me you were with Rachel since you were a kid." AJ added.

"It never came up." Punk brushed it off.

"It shouldn't have to come up for you to tell me. You're not telling me anything, Phil."

"There's nothing to tell." Punk said, "What does it matter how long I was with Rachel?" Punk shook his head.

"Do you still love her?" AJ questioned.

"No." Punk said, "I don't."

"Why'd you pay off her debt then?"

"How did you-"

"I'm not an idiot." AJ said, "You said you were going to the bank. I put one and one together." She said, "So tell me? If you don't love her, why are you paying off her debt and cleaning up after her?" AJ questioned, paranoid to say the least.

"She's Malia's mother." Punk said, "My daughter needs her mom. That's my only reason for concern." Punk told her, "It's you I care about. It's just you." He nodded as she pushed a smile, placing her hand over her forehead.

"I just don't know where I'm at with all of this." She said, "I thought I had you and Tommy figured out so well. I thought I knew Tommy and I-I really didn't." She shook her head.

"He wasn't a bad man." Punk said truthfully.

"Judy wasn't so sure he was good either." AJ said, "What went on when you were kids?" She asked him, "Please talk to me about it." She frowned, leaning against the counter as he stood across from her, looking down at the ground.

"We got sent to live with our uncle after the fire." Punk said, "Tommy was ten, I was six. I wasn't sure what was going on but… I knew it wasn't good." He said, "We'd never met our uncle until then and he… he treated us both like we were the same age as him, and we just kids, little kids who'd just lost their parents." Punk said, "Mom and dad were pretty private people. Both their parents had died before we got to meet them. My mom was an only child and my dad had Hank." He said, "There was obviously a reason that we hadn't met him before."

"Wasn't he interviewed or questioned first? Before you both started living with him?" AJ asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. If he was he must have passed. Me and Tommy were just someone's charity case at this point. They wanted us shipped off into a home so they could just move on with the next parentless kids." Punk shrugged.

"Did he not look after you properly?" AJ asked sadly.

"He fed us and gave us a room to sleep in. And that seemed like a luxury where he was concerned." He said, "I used to wake up and see women in the bathroom, rubber bands tied tight around their legs or… wherever, so they could inject themselves." Punk shook his head.

"That's disgusting." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded.

"The place always reeked of booze and smoke." Punk said, "And it was like… Tommy was adapting to it all, and he was enjoying it." Punk screwed his eyes up, "Before, I used to ask him to go to the park, and he'd take me… but once we moved in there he just told me to fuck off, go play with my toys in my room." Punk shook his head as AJ frowned.

"Didn't you both stick together?" AJ questioned.

"We did." Punk nodded, "He was just growing up too fast and I was still trying to adapt to it all, and understand what was going on." Punk said.

"Did he hit you for a reason?" AJ asked.

"No. Sometimes just when he was bored. I was younger so it was easier. And he always seen Tommy as the son he never had. I was just the side piece." Punk said, "As I got older I started arguing back, fighting back, and he realised I could be a lot more dangerous than Tommy ever could." Punk said, "I stayed at Rachel's a lot. Her mom would stitch me up whenever I had a run in with my uncle." Punk said.

"She said." AJ nodded, "When did Tommy go away to camp?"

"After he got thrown out of the fourth school he'd been moved to." Punk said, "They thought he had behaviour problems, but he didn't, he'd just been tainted by my uncle. I was glad I hadn't let him do it to me." Punk said.

"And then he just… wanted to be a marine?" AJ asked.

"I guess." Punk nodded, "I moved out and stayed with Rachel permanently once he went off overseas. My uncle was pissed that he'd decided to become a marine. He was training him up to be the next him and he fell at the final hurdle." Punk smiled to himself, "And he knew he'd never get me on his side."

"How can you speak so highly of your brother when he tried to be like him? When he just left you to get on with it."

"He was there for me most times." Punk nodded, "He'd just tell me that it's our life now and we had to get on with it." Punk shrugged, "People always look at us. They see the marine who is sweet to women and kissing babies, and the ex inmate, single parent with barely anything to live for." He said, "I know that's what you thought of me at first too."

"It's like your personalities are completely different from what I thought." AJ admitted, "I was so fixed on him, I never seen you standing in the shadows."

"Most people don't." Punk nodded.

"I see you now." AJ said, walking across to him, "I see you perfectly and… maybe I had to get to him, to find you because… it's you I want." AJ said, "And I'm not just saying that because he's gone but… maybe it's you I would have ended up with anyway." AJ said, "You're different." She whispered, "You're different from him."

"Good different?" Punk asked her.

"Good different." AJ nodded, "I can't imagine you not being in my life… and that scares me." She admitted truthfully.

"Don't be scared." He cupped her cheeks softly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." She whispered, leaning up and pressing her forehead against his, "I wish I could make it all go away for you." She admitted.

"You already are." Punk said truthfully, "None of it matters anymore." He said.

"What about Rachel's debt?" She asked quietly.

"It's sorted." Punk said, "My uncle won't be bothering us." He said.

"How can you be so sure?" AJ questioned.

"I paid him." Punk said, "I paid the debt."

"How?" AJ questioned.

"I had money." Punk told her briefly, "That wasn't me saving Rachel's ass, that was me making sure my daughter still had a mom." Punk told her. He didn't want her to think he was doing all he could to protect Rachel and save her, he was thinking about Malia the entire time. The only women he wanted, was AJ.

"I love you." AJ whispered, pulling into him closer as he looked down at her with surprise at those words, but no real surprise as he felt the exact same. He knew how he felt about her and it was nothing but love when they were together.

"I love you too." Punk smiled as she grinned happily looking up at him, stretching up on her tip toes and pressing a kiss on his lips as he kissed back passionately, placing his hands by her waist as he enjoyed the gentle yet passionate kiss, pulling back eventually and looking down at her, "So… is this sleepover happening tonight… or?" He smirked playfully.

* * *

"Fuck, baby… God, it feels so good." AJ moaned, later that night, naked and straddled atop of him as she rolled her hips up and down on him, clutching the headboard of her bed whilst moaning to herself and biting her lip. They couldn't be too loud as Malia was asleep next door.

"It's all you, baby." Punk chuckled, looking down as her hips rolled up and down, as if they were born to do so, only with him of course. She was beautiful, and from this position he could just admire all of her.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." AJ moaned, removing her hands from the headboard and placing them on his chest for better grip, moving her hips a little faster, sinking all the way down upon him and lifting all the way up. As much as she loved to just lie there and be devoured by him, sometimes it was nice to take control.

"Yeah? You close, baby?" Punk asked her, tangling his hand around and finding her nub as he began to stroke her harshly to match her fast thrusts.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, yes! Right there." AJ moaned, her fists clenching on his chest whilst she found herself reach her climax, trembling atop of him as her arms threatened to give way whilst he continued to stroke her clit, "Mmm… fuck." AJ moaned happily, running her hands up her body with satisfaction whilst Punk began thrusting up into her, still holding off for his own release. Watching her teasing her nipples, running her hands through her hair whilst she continued to straddle him and contract her hips up and down was enough to spur on his release.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum, babe." Punk groaned as AJ smirked, suddenly hopping off of him and crawling down the bed so she could use her mouth on him to finish him off, bobbing her head up and down whilst stroking him as he eventually came in her mouth, "Fuck!" Punk moaned as he filled her mouth with his seed, bunching her hair behind her with a fist to keep it out her face, watching as she swallowed, releasing him with an audible pop and wiping her mouth as she crawled back up to him.

"Does it get better, or is it just me?" AJ laughed as she turned her head to look at him. Every time they were intimate it got better and better each time, and she wasn't lying.

"I don't think it can get much better than this." Punk chuckled in a daze, pulling her around to lie on top of him. He loved the feeling of her naked body pressed against his.

"Oh, but it can." AJ laughed, folding her arms on his chest and resting her chin on her arms, looking directly up at him whilst her breasts pressed against his chest, "It's gonna get better and better from here, honey." She told him as he smiled, "Did-Did you really pay off Rachel's debt?" She questioned out of curiosity, "Or are you just saying that so I don't worry? Because I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"I paid it off, Ape." Punk nodded, "I wouldn't lie to you."

"And he's really not gonna bother us… he won't bother you?" AJ asked, "I don't like this guy. He seems dangerous."

"He is." Punk said, "You have to promise me that if you ever… if you ever come across him, no matter if he's alone, or if he seems friendly, if he promises he won't hurt you, you run… you come straight to me, you call me whilst your running, you keep running, you don't look back."

"You're scaring me." AJ whispered, "Why would I have to run? Is he still going to hurt you?" She lifted her head with worry.

"No. I… I gave him enough money, I gave him what Rachel owed him and more, but he's unpredictable. Just… in case he comes to you, promise me you'll run."

"I don't want to be scared of having an appearance from him out of nowhere, Phil." She whispered.

"He most likely won't come near you. I've came him plenty of money to keep him away, but I'm just saying… incase." Punk said as AJ nodded, "You're tough as nails, you are. But… promise me you'll get away from him."

"I promise." AJ nodded, "You're making me not want to leave your side now." She admitted, placing her cheek against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish I could keep you here forever." Punk nodded, kissing her head softly.

"I'm glad I'm with you." AJ whispered softly as she closed her eyes, "It's all working out the way… the way it's supposed to." She sighed as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, pressing another kiss on her head. For the first time in his life he felt content and settled with his life.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I sort of envision Punk and Tommy's relationship like Daryl and Merle's from The Walking Dead. Not completely similar but along the same lines as those two. Let me know what you think!**


	15. Feeling Threatened

**Feeling Threatened**

* * *

 **A/N #1: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait in update. I've had a busy week this week but back with a new chapter. Will try to stay as active as I can but got a lot coming up again soon so bare with me. Thanks for the support and reviews on the story.**

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Seth asked whilst walking into Punk's kitchen, opening up the fridge and reaching for a beer.

"What do you mean?" Punk questioned curiously.

"Malia. Living with you. Permanently." Seth stated, "I know it's not something you're used to." He nodded.

"It's not, but I love it." Punk smiled, "I got Rachel out the deep end, and all I got for a thank you was her ignoring my phone calls and messages." Punk shrugged, it having been several weeks since Rachel had fled town and left Malia with Punk, "I love having Malia around all the time, and she loves being around. At first she just wanted Rachel but now it's like she's more settled, you know?" Punk said as Seth nodded with a smile, "I've never really properly felt like her dad until now. I've always just been the guy she sees at the weekend, but now we have our own routine." Punk smiled. He was proud and most importantly glad to have Malia with him all of the time now. He wouldn't change it for the world, and he preferred it this way.

"And AJ?" Seth questioned.

"What about AJ?" Punk questioned.

"How are you two?" Seth asked.

"Good. We've been good." Punk smiled, "Malia loves her. We stay with her all the time." Punk said.

"You know, I think this is the happiest I've ever seen you." Seth admitted truthfully as he leaned against the kitchen counter, "I take it Hank has kept his nose out your business then?" Seth asked.

"Looks like it." Punk nodded, "If he was planning anything he would have done it by now." Punk shrugged, "I gave him the money, plenty of it, there'd be no reason for him to cross me, unless he was legitimately out to get me." Punk shrugged.

"He's always wanted you with him though." Seth pointed out, "He's tried to get his hands on all of us at one point or another." He said, "Do you think he'll give up?" Seth asked.

"Probably not, but he's getting older, he's bound to get fed up eventually." Punk shrugged, "I don't want involved in his sham of a business. He knows that." Punk said, "There'd a better chance of Tommy coming back to life and working for him than me working for him." Punk chuckled as Seth just nodded.

"Missing him?" Seth asked as Punk nodded slowly and looked at the ground. It had sunk in now that he'd lost his brother, and it still stung to realise it whenever he'd suddenly forgot.

"I used to go years without seeing him when he was on tour, and now I just… I miss him like crazy. I just want to see his face." Punk admitted.

"I wouldn't like to see his face when he realised you were banging his girlfriend." Seth raised his eyebrows, "Could you imagine how mad he'd be?"

"Yeah, I don't really wanna talk about it." Punk admitted. It still made him a little awkward, "I get you guys didn't like Tommy, especially Dean, but he's still my brother. The jokes and the… digs, they're not funny." Punk said more seriously, "Me and AJ… we just… we happened, and we're working and it's something good we have. I never done it to spite Tommy, I'd never do that." Punk said.

"I know, man." Seth nodded, "That wasn't what I was meaning. I just… I don't want you tiptoeing around it all the time. Tommy wouldn't want that. I'm sure we can both agree that he'd want you to be happy, and if that means with AJ, then so be it." Seth nodded, "I might not have liked him or got on with him, but I respected him as marine, and I respected him for looking out for you when he could, when we couldn't." Seth said as Punk nodded.

"I know." Punk whispered, "It's just still hard to get used to it." Punk admitted just as AJ walked through the kitchen door, having just got home from work. She'd called Punk on her lunch break to tell him she'd just come straight to his.

"Hey." AJ smiled to Seth who nodded, his cue to leave as he walked out of the kitchen with his beer, "Hey." AJ said in a happier tone as she seen Punk, reaching over and pecking his lips whilst putting her bag down.

"How was work? Save any dogs?" Punk asked her curiously.

"No, I had to put one down." AJ frowned sadly as she took off her coat, "The little boy was so hopeful that he'd get to take him home and he couldn't." AJ sighed.

"Rough day, huh?" Punk frowned as she nodded, walking back over to him and wrapping her arms around him, resting her face against his chest as he hugged her back.

"I couldn't wait to do this all day." AJ smiled comfortably into him. His hugs were the best. They were always warm and fuzzy and full of everything she needed after a tough day of work, "Where is Malia?" AJ questioned, lifting her head as she realised it was pretty quiet.

"She's in the living room making the guys watch a movie with her." Punk smirked as AJ laughed, "They won't be staying too long-"

"Hey, they can stay until whenever they like. You know I love your friends." AJ smiled. Throughout the weeks she'd gotten to know Punk's friends and they were all just like him, friendly and warm. But she knew if she was on the wrong side of them, just like Punk, they wouldn't be all that nice.

"I figured you'd be tired and want to go to bed." He shrugged.

"You've mistaken me for a 60 year old?" AJ questioned as he laughed, "I suppose I am tired." She admitted to herself as she rubbed her hand on her forehead, "I think I'm gonna go for a shower to waken myself up." She told him as he smirked, "Don't get any ideas. I know that smirk." She pointed at him whilst strolling away slowly.

"No one will notice." Punk shrugged whilst following her as she laughed.

"Later." AJ whispered with a smile, strolling out of the kitchen as he watched her every move closely as she disappeared into his bedroom and shut the door over. He was so caught up in her.

* * *

Later that night, after the boys went home and Malia was fast asleep in bed, Punk lay on his stomach, breathless and naked with AJ exactly the same on her back beside him. Life seemed sweet as ever right now. It was like things felt right, like they were exactly where they were supposed to be, and nothing felt better than that.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if… Tommy came home?" AJ questioned randomly as Punk shuffled onto his side, pulling the sheets up over them as she turned into face him on her side too.

"Not really." Punk admitted.

"Do you think he would have told me about his past?" AJ questioned, "Do you think he would have been honest with me?" She wondered.

"No." Punk said bluntly, "Look, I don't wanna keep going back to the fact that… you were with him first. The guys are always talking to me about it, asking me if it feels weird, and I can't take it if you wanna talk about it too." Punk shook his head.

"I'm not… I don't mean it like… like this is the mistake. You know how I feel about you, Phil." She said sincerely, shuffling closer to him in the bed, "I just… I just wonder, you know." AJ shrugged, "Was he an honest person?" AJ questioned.

"Not really." Punk admitted truthfully, "He'd lie to get what he wanted. He was good at that." Punk said, "He'd never had a serious relationship so I couldn't tell you if he'd lied in the past to girlfriends or whatever." Punk shrugged.

"Do you miss him?" AJ questioned as Punk nodded slowly.

"I miss the thought of him." Punk said, "Knowing I'll never see him again… he was the only family I had, the only family who knew me and looked out for me." Punk said.

"You have Malia. I'm sure when she grows up she'll take care of you and be there for you." AJ smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure that's exactly what she'll dedicate her life to. Taking care of her old dad." He shook his head.

"C'mon, you know she's a daddy's girl." AJ smiled.

"Well it's not like she's got her mom around right now is it?" Punk asked, "I know I may not be the best but I'm gonna make sure she has a good life, and she gets good education and puts that first before anything else."

"Before boys you mean." AJ laughed.

"Boys are gonna be the last on her list." Punk said, having it all figured out.

"Maybe for you." AJ said, "What are you gonna do when she gets a boyfriend?" AJ laughed a little.

"I'll find out where he lives and I'll go have a conversation with him." Punk nodded.

"About what?"

"About how my daughter is off limits. To everyone."

"Well that isn't very fair." AJ laughed, "She has to grow up and experience those things. It's a part of life. Having messy first boyfriends and kisses-"

"Kisses?" Punk shook his head.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "She's gonna go to prom with someone. Didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but that isn't the point-"

"It is." AJ nodded, "You have to let her live. Don't suffocate her, she'll just do things to spite you. She'll be wild because you forced books in her face the entire time." She said, "Trust me, I know these things."

"I didn't know you had secret children." Punk tilted his head.

"I don't." AJ laughed, "I just… know what it's like to see parents fuck up and suck all the fun out of their kids lives." AJ shrugged.

"Your parents?" Punk asked as she nodded, "Maybe they're just protective?"

"Nah, they just wanted me to spend my full life in books. No boys, half the time I wouldn't be able to even see my friends. They controlled my life and it wasn't fun, and I started doing things to spite them. Which is what Malia will do to you if you keep her locked up the way you plan to." She smiled.

"I can still keep her from boys and let her have a life." Punk said, "I don't want her to get hurt, and most importantly, I don't wanna end up back in prison for beating up a teenage boy." He said as AJ laughed, "Maybe when it comes to the prom stuff you could help her out. I don't know much about that." He said.

"That's a lot of years away. You still see me in your future?" She questioned with a smile.

"Of course I do." Punk smiled as she grinned. She'd never been with someone where she had considered a future with, but she definitely seen one with Punk. He was different. It was like he was one of a kind. She knew she could never be with anyone else like him.

"I love you." AJ smiled, pressing her lips against his, pulling back with a smile and pressing another quick peck on him before rolling back over onto her back, pulling the sheets to her body as he watched her, "So who did you go to prom with?" She asked as he rolled his eyes, "C'mon, I didn't go to prom, but you gotta tell me about your date. Was she cute?" AJ grinned.

"I went with Rachel." Punk told her as AJ's smiled faded and she just nodded.

"Oh, right." AJ nodded, "I forgot you were with her since then." AJ said. Sometimes she felt a little disheartened and at war with Rachel even though she hadn't met the girl properly yet and Punk always assured her that they were over. She felt some kind of threat because she knew Punk, probably more than she did at this point.

"Why is she always the bearer of bad news for you?" Punk almost laughed, "I'm sure you've had relationships in the past, right?" Punk said.

"Yeah, not with someone who I've been with since I was practically a kid and also had a child with." AJ said, "You two are always gonna have something." She said.

"Yeah, a daughter. And that's it." Punk said, "It's you I want, April. You know that." He said desperately wanting her to believe him, "I don't want Rachel. I want you." He nodded, "What's it gonna take for me to make you believe me." He chuckled a little as she just smiled naively.

"I believe you." AJ nodded, "I just… I know you both had something good."

"Yeah, a long, long time ago. Just because we have Malia doesn't mean we've been together for all that time. We went out, and then we broke up, and then we went out, and then we broke up, and then we had a one night stand, had Malia, and that was it. It's never been anything more." Punk said.

"You used to stay with her when your uncle was hurting you." AJ whispered.

"Well I had nowhere else to go. And her mom always insisted." Punk said, "She'd make me dinner, stitch me up and set up the couch for me." He said.

"Does she still love you?" AJ asked.

"I don't think so, and even if she does then nothing will change because I don't love her. I love you." Punk said as AJ just smiled.

For once in her life she felt like someone actually cared about her. Someone actually loved her and wanted her and that was such a nice feeling, especially when the feelings were very much mutual. She loved Punk, and she'd grown so attached to him. He had such a wonderful nature that she prejudged before knowing him. Now that she knew him for him, she couldn't think of anyone else she'd love like she loved him.

"I love you too." AJ whispered, curling into his chest as he draped his arm around her over the sheets, sighing with relaxation as she smiled to herself. She was so interested in a life with him, and she couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else now. It was him. It was always going to be him.

* * *

 **A/N #2: Let me know what you think! Just a little filler chapter before we get into the real stuff. Tommy will be returning home soon and we'll see how that all plays out. Spoiler alert, it ain't gonna be good. What happened to him all this time he was held hostage? How kindly is he going to take to AJ and Punk being together? What will AJ think of it all? Is Hank really keeping his nose out of Punk's business? Where is Rachel? Lots and lots coming soon so REVIEW and let me know what you think/what you want to happen!**


	16. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

* * *

The next day AJ was at work whilst Punk was at home with Malia. She was busy as usual, and she never had time to answer her cell, nor was she really allowed to, so she ignored it in her jacket pocket in the room whilst she examined a lost puppy that had been taken in. She figured it'd maybe be Punk leaving her a message.

But then, the receptionist came through into the room with the vet phone in her hand, "It's for you." She said.

"Who is it?" AJ shook her head, "Phil?" She questioned.

"Hospital." The receptionist frowned sadly as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Oh." AJ whispered, "Uh… can you take him back through to the kennels." AJ asked as the receptionist nodded, passing her the phone whilst taking the small puppy from the table and leaving the room, placing the phone to her ear and pressing her hand on her forehead, her stomach turning as she awaited what was about to be told. Her mind immediately went straight to Punk and it was then where she realised just how much she loved him and cared about him.

"Is this Miss Mendez?" The doctor through the line asked.

"Yes, this is she." AJ whispered.

"Your boyfriend is at Saint Elizabeth Hospital." The doctor said as AJ gasped quietly to herself, "He's asking for you. He's not responding much to anything we're saying. It seems like he's been through hell and back but he's alive." The doctor smiled, "He's alive."

"W-What happened?" AJ questioned as she reached for her coat, placing it on her as she got ready to leave the vet immediately.

"He's not spoke much. We assume that once the helicopter crashed he was taken hostage. There's no significant injuries that we can see but we'll be doing some scans later on in the day-"

"Wait… what did you say?" AJ paused just as she was about to leave the room.

"We'll be doing scans later on in the day." The doctor repeated.

"Before that." AJ shook her head in disbelief.

"About the helicopter crashing?" The doctor questioned, "It must have crashed and landed on a site. He seemed to be the only survivor, and he was taken." The doctor said, "I'd feel much more comfortable explaining this to you face to face, Miss." The doctor said as AJ placed a hand on the wall to keep her balance before she fell over.

"Tommy?" AJ whispered.

"It looks like he's going to be ok." The doctor nodded, "But he wants to see you. He says he'll speak to no one else."

"I'll uh..." AJ paused, feeling light headed and a little sick, "I'll be there soon." She whispered.

"Ok, Miss. We'll let him know." The doctor said, hanging up as AJ took the phone from her ear and dropped against the wall. Her legs felt like jelly and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Tommy was alive, and he was here, and he was… asking for her.

* * *

AJ went straight to Punk as soon as she left the vet. She was still in complete disbelief and she knew he would be too. She knocked on the door a few times before he answered, letting her in immediately.

"Hey, what's up? I thought you were working until 5?" He questioned.

"Tommy is alive." AJ couldn't hold it back as she stood in the doorway with him as he looked across at her with raised brows.

"Huh?" Punk shook his head, "What-What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"Tommy… he's alive. He's in hospital." AJ said, "I know… I know it sounds crazy but I got a phone call." AJ said, "I must still be down as his emergency contact and they called me." AJ said, "At first I thought it was you and then they explained about the helicopter crash." AJ said, "He's alive, Phil." AJ whispered.

"He can't be." Punk shook his head, "You're just playing with me." Punk brushed her off casually.

"Phil, I'm serious." AJ grabbed his two arms with her hands, "Tommy is alive. He's at the hospital right now. They said he didn't want to talk to anyone but me." AJ said, "He's alive." AJ nodded.

At the same time as almost crying with joy, Punk couldn't help feel sudden guilt and realisation that the situation they were in right now was ugly, despite the joy of his brother returning to safety.

"He's really alive?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I… I can't believe it." AJ shook her head. To be getting so used to the idea of someone being gone forever, and then hearing that they were here, when they spent so long convincing themselves he would never be here again. It was strange and she felt like she was losing her mind a little.

None of them were rude enough to state the obvious, but it appeared that Tommy still believed AJ to be his girlfriend, and well… she wasn't anymore.

"I'm coming to see him with you." Punk insisted.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" AJ questioned.

"AJ, he's my brother and I thought… I thought I'd never see him again." Punk whispered to himself whilst placing his hand against his temple, he felt like he was going crazy too. Despite thinking the obvious, he was completely overjoyed to know his brother was safe and home, and not dead.

"What are we going to tell him?" AJ asked him.

"Nothing just now. Let him come round first and then we can talk to him." Punk said, "I'll get Dean to come watch Mal and then we can go. Ok?" He said as she nodded slowly, eyes still wide opened as she dazed away in a dream. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was so happy Tommy was home and safe, and well… not dead. But there this was the cruel, dark seeming side to her that was wondering what this would do to her and Punk's relationship. She loved him. Not Tommy. As harsh as it may have been. She fell in love with Punk. She was in love with Punk and she had this weird feeling that she always somehow would be. Things had just got ten times more complicated.

* * *

"We don't say anything to him about us right now, ok?" Punk said as he and AJ walked into the hospital later after a shocked Dean came and kept his eye on Malia, not really knowing what to say at this revelation. It wasn't like they were treating it like a bad thing, they were just all completely shocked.

"I won't say anything." AJ nodded, "But you do realise we will have to tell him. Sooner rather than later." She looked up at him as they made their way to the elevator and hopped in.

"I know." Punk nodded, "But not right now."

"Is this going to change everything?" AJ feared as she turned in to face him.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"Is it going to change us? Our relationship? Becuase I don't want it-"

"No." Punk said bluntly, "Once Tommy gets out and he's more stable, we'll sit down with him, talk to him about it all. He'll understand. It's not like you were his wife or… you were with him for a long time. Is it?" Punk said.

"He still thinks I'm with him though." AJ sighed.

"I know just… go along with it for just now, we'll have to talk to him when he gets out." He said.

"Promise that we'll still be together after everything." She looked up at him. She physically couldn't imagine being without him at this point. She loved him. She was in love with him and only him. She never reached that stage with Tommy. Punk was right, they weren't even together for that long.

"I promise." Punk cupped her cheeks, pressing a soft kiss on her lips before the elevator doors opened and they walked out, heading to the room that Tommy was in.

He was still in complete and utter shock that Tommy was actually alive and didn't really know what he would say to him.

AJ walked into the room first, Punk following behind as they both looked over at Tommy lying in bed. His eyes were wide opened and he was staring into space with so much awareness to everything going on around him. He turned his head almost robotically when he heard the door open, and looked across at his brother and AJ.

"Tommy." Punk smiled as he seen his brothers face for the first time in so long. He never thought he'd see him again and it was an incredible feeling, despite everything else going on.

"Baby brother." Tommy smiled to Punk as he lay staring at both he and AJ. He looked different. He looked like he was in a constant daze, and it was strange to see since Tommy was always so focused on everything.

"It's so good to see you, man." Punk sighed with relief, "I thought you were gone." He admitted as he walked round to the side of the bed, taking a seat beside the bed whilst AJ still stood at the bottom of the bed with her arms folded, intently staring at Tommy curiously.

"Me too." Tommy admitted, turning his head and looking at AJ, "I got back for you." Tommy nodded as he looked at AJ whilst Punk stiffened, "Come here." He waved, sitting up a little as AJ glanced at Punk and back to Tommy, "Come give me a kiss." He said longingly as AJ stiffened and Punk's knuckles turned white as he grabbed the arm of the chair he was sitting on.

AJ looked at Punk as she walked round the opposite of the bed, watching him just nod to her in signal that it was ok.

AJ leaned forward, about to kiss Tommy's head to awkwardly dodge her way around, but he placed his hand at the back of her neck and pressed his lips against hers before she got a chance.

Punk watched agitatedly, his blood boiling as he continued to grab the arm of the seat. He realised that he actually wasn't ok with this.

"Tommy, you gotta tell us what happened man." Punk said to break up the kiss as AJ pulled back immediately, looking across at him with guilt as he just shook his head. He understood she had to do that. They couldn't just blurt it out first thing to Tommy.

"Nothing happened." Tommy said bluntly whilst AJ took a seat the opposite side of the bed from Punk, sitting silently.

"What happened after the helicopter crashed?" Punk asked him, "Can you not remember?"

"I wish I couldn't." Tommy said, "I was… I was held hostage. That was it. The rest of my troops came and found me after a night raid."

"Why did it take them so long?" Punk asked.

"I don't know." Tommy shrugged, "I was with dangerous people, and they probably assumed I was dead." He said whilst he turned to AJ who was sitting silently, "Are you ok, sweetheart?" Tommy asked, "You know it was you who gave me the strength to keep fighting… to get back." He told her as AJ forced a weak smile.

"I'm… I'm glad you're back." AJ whispered as Tommy nodded, looking back across to Punk who he caught staring at AJ.

He knew his own brother. He knew the antics he could get up to. And he knew two guilty faces when he seen them.

"April, can I speak to Phil for a minute?" Tommy smiled with wide eyes to AJ who just looked across to Punk and then nodded.

"I'll go get a coffee." She nodded, standing up and walking out of the room as Tommy turned to Punk with a smirk.

"Man, it's so good to-"

"Did you fuck her?" Tommy asked casually as Punk paused and looked at him.

"W-What?" Punk shook his head.

"Did you fuck her?" Tommy asked again.

"Why would you ask that?" Punk asked, a little taken back by his bluntness.

"Just a general wondering." Tommy said as his eyes flickered to Punk, "So, did you?" He questioned as Punk looked across at him, running his hands through his hair, "Don't worry about it. Why wouldn't you?" Tommy laughed, "She was upset, you were upset, you both came together for the night. Am I right?" He asked as Punk just nodded slowly, "I expected it from you. I did. Not her." Tommy admitted.

"It was all me." Punk said, trying to figure out if now was the correct time to tell Tommy everything.

"I knew it would be." Tommy said, "Nevertheless, I'm sure it was an emotional time. You'd lost your brother. She'd lost her boyfriend. Broken hearts pieced together for the night and you both regretted it the next morning." Tommy shrugged as Punk got more and more agitated, "I can let it slide."

"Tommy-"

"I know you're sorry." Tommy nodded, "But… I can forget about it."

"You need to concentrate on your health, Tommy. Forget about… everything else." He said.

"My health is fine." Tommy said.

"Doesn't look fine." Punk shook his head, "You look like you haven't slept in years. Your all skin and bone." He said, "You need to focus on you."

"I need to focus on her." Tommy said, "She brought me back. I could have given in. I could have gave up. I could have gave into them." Tommy said as his breathing began to get choppy.

"Gave into who?" Punk shook his head.

"Them." Tommy said with wide, crazy eyes, "I done what they wanted and I done it for her so I could get back to her." Tommy said as he began to lose breath in a panic.

"Hey, man. Just breathe. Breathe." Punk nodded as Tommy seemed to get worse, giving him no choice but to hit the buzzer and call for a nurse as one immediately flew in the room, "He can't get a breath." Punk stood up as he watched his brother gasp and wheeze.

"I need you to go out of the room, sir." The nurse said.

"Is he going to be ok?" Punk worried.

"I need you to go." The nurse asked as Punk slowly backed away, leaving the room and looking down the corridor as he seen AJ at the coffee machine. This wasn't the situation he wanted to be in right now. If Tommy could barely accept them having a one night stand, how was he going to react to them being together. He didn't know what to say or do at this point.

* * *

 **A/N: Tommy's character development will get a little crazy, so beware. It'll be all psychological due to what happened to him when he was held hostage. Lots more coming soon so REVIEW and stay tuned.**


	17. Popping Balloons

**Popping Balloons**

* * *

"What's going on?" AJ asked as Punk approached her by the coffee machine.

"Looked like he was having some panic attack." Punk shook his head, sitting down next to her on two chairs sat along the corridor, "Asked me if I fucked you." Punk turned to her as she almost choked on her coffee.

"What?" AJ questioned, "He said that exactly?" She shook her head.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Said he expected it. Actually, he said he expected somehting like that from me, but not from you." Punk said, "He didn't give me much time to talk. He just said he'd forget about it."

"You didn't say anything about us being together?" AJ questioned.

"I couldn't. He didn't give me the chance." Punk said, "Then he went on about how he came back for you. He done things to get back to you." Punk shook his head, "I have no idea what the fuck happened to him out there. He looks different… he's acting different." Punk shook his head.

"Phil, how the hell do we tell him about this? Because it has to be soon. I won't keep kissing him and pretending everything is ok-"

"Hey, you think that was easy for me to sit and watch? I almost broke the arm of the chair I was sitting on." He said, "Once he gets home and settled we can tell him." Punk said, "Right now he still looks like he's on edge. Post tour stage. Like he can hear pins dropping from miles away." He said.

"What if he goes crazy?" AJ asked.

"It'll be me he goes crazy with. Not you."

"I don't want him to hurt you." AJ sighed.

"He won't." Punk said, "Don't worry about it, ok. It'll be alright." He placed his hand on her lap, "We'll figure out a way to make sure it's not… hard for him."

"He'll need to stay with you. He doesn't have his house anymore." AJ said, "I'll need to take everything I've left at yours back home." She mentioned. For quickness, she had left some clothes, a spare toothbrush and other things at Punk's apartment, just like he had at her house for whenever they stayed the night, which was normally every night.

"I don't assume he'll be getting discharged anytime soon." Punk observed.

"They said they would be doing scans later on. But it doesn't look like he has any physical injuries." AJ said with confusion.

"Yeah, no physical injuries." Punk nodded, "Who knows what the fuck he seen though. If he's been held hostage all this time." Punk sighed, "He's gonna be mentally fucked up."

"You think?" AJ questioned as he nodded.

"You should have seen him in there. He couldn't catch a breath thinking about whatever it was he seen." He said as AJ sighed.

"I better get to yours and move all my things then." AJ whispered as Punk sighed.

"I know this isn't ideal, but he's my brother. You might not feel like you did about him before, but you gotta bare with me here." He said.

"I think he's going to hurt you, Phil." AJ said truthfully, "The way he looked at us both when we came in. The way he looked at you when I was leaving the room." She said, "I don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't." Punk insisted, "He's still my brother, and we'll work it out. He'll understand." Punk said.

"Will he?" AJ questioned, "I don't think he will. Especially not in the state he's in right now."

"That's why we have to wait. Give him a few days to settle. I'll get him home, take some time off work, Malia will be around him to cheer him up, and then we'll tell him."

"And what if he wants to kiss me and… be with me during that time? I won't do that again. I'm not with him. I'm with you." She said as he smiled. Her loyalty was one of the things he absolutely loved about her, and he'd forever be loyal to her too.

"I know." Punk smiled, "I know. If he comes on to you, if he's coming on strong, tell me and we'll just go straight to telling him. I won't have you feeling uncomfortable." He said as AJ just nodded, "We'll figure it out, Ape. I promise." He told her as she sighed, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head into him as he hugged her back.

"Please don't let this ruin what we have." She begged.

"I won't let it." Punk promised her. Nothing was ruining them. What they had was too good to be ruined by anything.

* * *

A week later and Tommy was being discharged from hospital with the consent of Punk and the fact he would get doctors check ups every few days at home. The week had consisted of awkward visits from Punk and AJ to Tommy. Punk wouldn't allow AJ to visit Tommy herself, just because of his worrying conscious.

It was strange. Some visits, Tommy would be like his normal self, but most of them just consisted of him laying in bed, staring at them both, not saying anything. In complete silence. He still wouldn't talk to anyone about what happened overseas. Not even to doctors or nurses. They figured that maybe he couldn't remember, but Punk knew he could, it was what made him so silent and aware of everything.

"I set you up in my room for the time being." Punk told Tommy as he walked into his apartment with him following behind, "Malia lives here permanently so… she claimed the spare room." Punk said.

"I don't fancy sleeping with you beside me, little brother." Tommy admitted.

"I'll take the couch. Dick." Punk said playfully as Tommy smiled weakly.

"Where is Malia?" Tommy asked curiously, "Why is she here permanently?"

"Uh… Rachel left. A few months ago." Punk scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "She's with Rachel's mom, I'm picking her up later." He said.

"Why did Rachel leave?" Tommy asked curiously, "I was convinced you two would end up together in the end." He admitted whilst trailing into the living room and sitting down on the couch, feeling it with his hands and taking it all in again after countless nights of sleeping on the ground, falling asleep to the sound of gun shots.

"She just… left." Punk said, not wanting to get into it. It wasn't anything Tommy had to be concerned about, "It's alright though. I'd have it no other way. I love having Malia here all the time." He smiled.

"Well, you're a good dad." Tommy observed, "But she's gonna need a mom, don't you think?"

"I'm trying to play both parts." Punk nodded briefly, "You want something to eat or drink?" He asked.

"No, I'm good just now." Tommy nodded as he looked around the living room, "You know where April is?" He asked as Punk stood at the door looking across at him.

"Uh… No, I don't." Punk said, "Hey, man. Look, I know you wanna talk to her and be around her, but I think the main thing you need to do right now is concentrate on getting yourself back to normal. You've been through a lot. You need to focus on you." He said.

"How has she been?" Tommy asked as Punk rolled his eyes briefly without Tommy noticing.

"Ok, I guess." Punk shrugged, trying his best to show know interest in AJ just like Tommy remembered him before.

"How did you two… you know..." Tommy looked across at Punk.

"It just happened. She came round to see if I was ok. I was a prick. Realised she was upset too. It just happened." Punk said, not knowing what else to say.

"You know I can forgive you, right?" Tommy said, "You both thought I was dead. And hey, why wouldn't you jump at the first chance you got with her." Tommy smirked as Punk stood emotionless and just nodded, about to leave the room when Tommy called him back, "Phil."

"Yeah?" Punk said as Tommy stood up.

"You go anywhere near her again, though..." He inched towards Punk, "I will put you down." Tommy warned him as Punk looked across at him.

"Hey, man. We're cool." Punk put his hands up as Tommy glared at him with those terrifying eyes he'd developed during his time away.

"We are." Tommy smiled to him.

"I'm gonna go… pick up Malia." Punk told him as Tommy just nodded.

"I'll be here." Tommy smiled as Punk nodded, walking off out of the living room and running his hand through his hair. He was beginning to dread the moment that he did have to tell Tommy the truth. He didn't see it going very well. It was clearly Tommy still firmly believed that AJ was his and that just wasn't the case anymore. That, on top of whatever psychological battles he was facing from his time away was not going to sit well with him.

* * *

Later on that night, Punk picked up Malia from Judy's and brought her back home for dinner. After dinner and her bath, Malia resided in the living room, sitting beside Tommy who had more or less sat in the same position all day.

Punk was tidying up in the kitchen whilst Malia was in the living room, sitting playing with a balloon that she had gotten today whilst out with her gran. In sync with that she was watching the TV, not really bothering with Tommy however, whilst he looked down at her and watched her closely.

She was squeaking the balloon in her hands back and forth. To the naked eye, it was just a little girl having fun and minding her own business. She was a shy girl and never stepped out of line, ever.

"Stop it." Tommy whispered as Malia looked up at him whilst holding her balloon.

"What?" Malia said, playing with the balloon in her hands, squeaking it irritatingly towards Tommy, well… so he thought.

"Stop making that noise with the balloon." Tommy said quietly but angrily as Malia looked up at him and paused her actions with the balloon.

She let the balloon go as it fell to the floor, sighing as she rested back against the couch tiredly whilst Tommy turned his head slowly and looked back at the TV.

This was her home, and she wasn't really sure why she wasn't allowed to do what she wanted to. She wasn't all that familiar with her uncle before. She just knew about him, and that he was her father's brother. But she'd never really connected with him much anyway.

She stood up from the couch, in her pyjamas, picking up the balloon as she began to run around throwing it up in the air, trying her best to keep it up whilst Tommy glared at her as she ran around with a smile on her face. The noise she was making, although very little to any normal person, was giving him a headache and making him feel uncomfortable, so he leapt up and grabbed the balloon, popping it causing Malia to jump with fright as she watched him throw the burst balloon rubber on the floor, sitting back down on the couch as Punk came into the living room.

"What happened?" Punk asked worriedly, watching as Malia ran over to him with a petted lip, crouching down to her level and embracing her tightly as he looked on at Tommy.

"Her balloon burst. She just… got a fright." Tommy said casually, sitting back down on the couch as Punk watched him.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Punk asked Malia softly.

"Wanna go to bed." Malia rubbed her eyes as Punk nodded, lifting her up whilst keeping his eyes on Tommy the entire time.

"I'll buy you another balloon tomorrow, ok?" He said, kissing her cheek as Malia nodded sadly, walking away out of the living room and into her bedroom to put her to bed whilst Tommy sat still as a statue, emotionless.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you think. #RIPBalloon**


	18. Coming Clean

**Coming Clean**

* * *

To be able to see each other in private, Punk had to go out to meet AJ or go to her house to see her as she couldn't exactly pop round to his apartment with Tommy there.

It had been another few days, and Punk felt like he could no longer keep everything from Tommy. They had to tell him one way or another. He kept asking when he could go visit AJ, and Punk had to keep shutting him down awkwardly. He wasn't doing much. He sat on the couch in the exact same spot, all day. And for some reason, Malia refused to go near him.

"Here." Punk said as he placed down a mug of coffee for AJ, sitting at the back of the coffee shop they agreed to meet in.

"Thanks." AJ smiled warmly. She was missing him. For so long she was used to being with him after work, before work, during her days off, during the night, everywhere practically, and now she couldn't see him for days on end, "So how are things?" AJ asked him as he sat down across from her at the table.

"I don't think he's getting any better." Punk admitted, "He still won't talk about what happened. All he ever asks me is when he can see you, and then I have to awkwardly shut him down." Punk said, "We have to tell him, Ape."

"What if he flips?" AJ questioned with fear, "He's clearly still not in a good place, mentally." AJ said, "Who knows what this will do to him."

"We can't keep lying and walking on eggshells around him." Punk said, "He has to know what's going on, so he can focus on himself getting better." He said, "I've never seen him look so low before. It's like he's not himself."

"Well he was held hostage by God knows who all this time, of course he's going to be a little messed up. You really think telling him about us is gonna help him?" She asked.

"Maybe not, but we can't hide everything for him. I can't keep sitting there whilst he tells me how he got back here for you, how he can't wait to be with you again, I can't sit and listen to that anymore." He said as AJ sighed.

"How do we even begin to go through it? How can we make him understand? He's going to hate us." AJ shook her head.

"We just talk him through what happened. We tell the truth. We apologise but we tell him straight up that this is how it's gonna be. This is how it's meant to be." He said.

"When do we tell him?" AJ asked.

"Swing by later tonight." Punk said, "I'll make sure Malia is in bed, and we'll tell him." Punk nodded, "You don't have to be scared." He said, noticing how worried and agitated she was. He hated this. He hated that this was making her feel like this.

"I just don't want to be made out to be a bad person." AJ shook her head, "I'm not like this… I don't sleep with other people or cheat on people or-"

"Hey, hey… this wasn't cheating." Punk clarified, "We thought he was dead. And we aren't just fooling around here." Punk said, "If Tommy has a problem, then he can take it out on me, but not you." Punk said.

"I came onto you." AJ said.

"And I came back just as strong." Punk said, "He's just gonna have to accept what's going on. I know it makes us look like the bad guys, but we know what we feel, and he'll understand. He isn't a complicated guy." Punk recalled, "He's easy to talk to." He nodded, "I have your back." He said, reaching his hand across the table and taking a hold of it, "I always have your back." He nodded as she smiled, squeezing his hand with warmth and nodding.

It wasn't that she didn't feel safe. She always felt safe with Punk. More so than she ever did with Tommy. She just hated the position she was in now. She wasn't the girl that messed around with boys. She wasn't the girl that jumped from bed to bed. That wasn't her. At all. And she didn't want to be branded as that.

* * *

Later on that night, Punk put Malia to bed and made sure she was out cold sleeping, which normally didn't take her long as Marie would curl into her in bed whilst he read her a story. She'd been oddly quiet since Tommy had arrived.

He answered the door when AJ came over, and they walked into the living room where Tommy was, sitting on the couch in that exact same position he had been sitting like all week.

"April." Tommy smiled, possibly the first smile he'd cracked since getting home from the hospital.

AJ just nodded to him, letting Punk walk in first as she timidly followed him.

"Tommy, we gotta talk to you." Punk said as Tommy reached for the TV remote and turned down the volume.

"What's up?" Tommy questioned as Punk and AJ sat across on the opposite couch.

"We have a lot to talk about." Punk said, "There's a lot of things you need to hear, and understand." He nodded. He hated to be the bearer of bad news. But he'd never met someone like AJ in his life, and he wasn't doing anything to lose her, not even if it came down to his brother.

"Ok." Tommy said suspiciously, "What is it? You in trouble?" Tommy asked.

"No." Punk shook his head.

"Are you finally giving me permission to see my girlfriend again?" He laughed as both Punk and AJ sat with straight faces, "Alright, what? What is it?"

"AJ and I… we…" Punk began to stumble as AJ sighed.

"We're together." AJ said, not baring it any longer, "We thought you had died. We were both upset, we slept together, and we… we got to know one another." AJ nodded to Tommy who sat still.

"Look, man. I know it makes me a shitty brother. It does." Punk nodded, "But me and AJ have something good. Something really good." He said, "You weren't together for that long. You've not gotten to know her like I have." Punk said, "We work and… I love her." Punk nodded as Tommy just stared at him.

"We're sorry it's like this, Tommy." AJ added, "We do feel bad but… you deserve the truth and… me and Punk are happy together." She said as Tommy turned and looked at her now, glaring at her.

"It's cool." Tommy smiled as AJ and Punk both raised their eyebrows at the same time, "What? What do you expect me to say? You guys are together? Cool." Tommy just nodded casually.

"You don't have anything to say?" Punk asked.

"Not really. These things happen." Tommy shrugged, "I'm happy for you both." He nodded, turning around and back to the TV, turning it up as AJ turned to Punk with confusion.

"There's nothing you have to say?" AJ questioned.

"No." Tommy shook his head, "Don't mind me. You get on with your lives." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I don't want you to hate me." Punk said. He found it unusual that Tommy had nothing to say other than 'it's cool' to them both. It didn't seem real, but it was believable.

"I don't hate you, little brother." Tommy chuckled, "You're lucky to have her. You thought I was dead. It happened. That's it. I don't mind." He nodded to them both, "Really."

"We are sorry it has to be this way." AJ said.

"Don't be." Tommy smiled sweetly as AJ just nodded and turned to Punk, "These things, they just happen, right?" He turned to them both, emphasising on the just part a little to much whilst eyeing Punk.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "We just don't want things to be awkward." Punk said.

"They're not awkward." Tommy said, "I understand." He nodded, "I'll be getting a place to stay soon so I'll be out of your hair in no time." He said.

"There isn't any rush." Punk shook his head.

"Well I don't wanna be in both your way." Tommy said.

"You aren't in our way." Punk said, "You're my brother, Tommy. And pushing aside everything else, I want you to get better. You still aren't dealing with things-"

"You don't know what I deal with." Tommy snapped.

"You're right. I don't. But I want to help. We want to help you." Punk said.

"I don't need help." Tommy said proudly, "I'm fine." He told them, "I'm fine. You're both fine. Everyone is fine." Tommy nodded in a mumble as Punk watched him. He wasn't his normal self, but what else could he really say? They'd said all they had to and… he was fine? Apparently.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "You know we're here for you if you need us." He said as Tommy just nodded, looking over at the TV away from them both.

Punk tapped AJ on the leg and signalled for her to follow him out of the living room, walking out and down into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" AJ whispered to him with confusion, "He… he really has nothing to say?"

"Looks like he understands." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, he understands a whole lot." AJ said, "Why was he so understanding?" AJ asked.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "Maybe he just gets it." He said, "We can't complain. He's being the bigger person. He was always good at that." Punk nodded.

"Something doesn't seem right." AJ shook her head, "The fact he can just… brush it off then and there as if it's nothing."

"Well… maybe he just gets it that… we're together now and… you and him only had a short relationship." Punk said.

"No, he seemed off. It was like he was being fake." AJ said.

"You just think that." Punk shook his head.

"Maybe." AJ folded her arms, "I think we should still keep our distance, until he moves out anyway." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah that wouldn't be fair to be together around him. Maybe he's just… keeping his anger inside." AJ said, "He knows we wouldn't do it to hurt him or spite him. It's just one of those things that has happened." AJ said.

"You really think he'll be ok?" AJ questioned, unsure.

"Yeah, I do." Punk smiled, "I didn't think he would be, but now I do." He said.

"I don't know." AJ shook her head, "Something still doesn't feel right." She admitted.

"Maybe." Punk said, "But he's said what he has to, we've said out peace, we don't have to lie anymore." He said as AJ nodded.

"I really miss going to bed with you beside me." AJ frowned, wrapping her arms around his neck as he smiled.

"Soon." Punk nodded, "I gotta make sure he gets his own place set up, and he's… ok." Punk told her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she nodded.

"I know." AJ nodded, "Maybe he will understand." AJ shrugged. Perhaps she was wrong. Maybe Tommy was just being sincere, and the bigger person, and she really admired that. It didn't make her feel as bad, and she almost felt like she had approval now to be with Punk. Not that she ever let that get in the way of being with him.

"I think he will." Punk smiled, "Shouldn't have doubted him." Punk admitted.

"We'll be alright." AJ whispered as he smiled, watching her as she leaned up, pressing her lips against his as he pulled her into him, both collapsing into the kiss in deep focus with only each other, whilst Tommy leered at the side of the kitchen doorway, looking in unnoticed and clenching his fists tightly.

* * *

 **A/N: Who thinks Tommy is being sincere? Lol. More coming soon. Hank will appear back in the story. Tommy moves out and gets up to things on his own, and lots of other things coming up. REVIEW and let me know what you think will happen, or what direction you think the story is gonna go in etc.**


	19. Shadow

**Shadow**

* * *

A week later and Tommy had moved out from living with Punk, and had gotten his own place to stay. For the remaining week he had awkwardly avoided Punk, but put on a face whenever he did encounter with him, or AJ for that matter. His blood sizzled when he seen them together. They weren't exactly being all over each other in front of him deliberately, but sometimes he'd walk into the kitchen or the living room and they'd be laughing together, barely even touching one another, and he just seethed inside.

He still hadn't talked to anyone about what happened overseas for all that time, and he didn't plan to.

Punk and AJ were back to going around their normal life like before. They believed Tommy understood and was able to get on and move past it, they never noticed the glaring stares he'd give them when he walked into a room with them.

"I really need help with ideas for her." Punk admitted, sitting in his kitchen with AJ across from him who had just got in from a shift at work.

"I've already got her some things." AJ admitted.

"What?" Punk shook his head, "Why didn't you tell me?" He said as AJ laughed.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. It's just some dolls and colouring books. Little extras." AJ shrugged.

"My daughter is turning four and I have no idea what to get her." Punk said, "Shouldn't these years be the easiest for buying presents?" He said.

"What about a bike?" AJ questioned.

"Judy is getting her a bike." Punk said.

"My grandmother used to give me a card for my birthday and that was it." AJ chuckled.

"Judy is good with her." Punk nodded, "Better than her own mother." Punk admitted.

"Are you inviting Tommy around?" AJ questioned.

"Why wouldn't I?" Punk asked.

"Well I know how your friends don't get on with him." AJ said.

"Well, they'll just have to." Punk shook his head, "C'mon, I need ideas."

"Well think about it, what does Malia like?" AJ questioned as Punk sat back on the chair.

"Animals. Dolls. Books. I don't know… she's humble, she never tells me what she wants." Punk said.

"Why don't you buy her another kitten?" AJ smirked as Punk rolled his eyes.

"No." Punk said vaguely, "Marie is enough."

"Then get her a different pet." AJ said, "Get her a puppy." AJ smiled happily.

"For her or for you?" He asked as AJ just scowled, "Puppy's are hard work. I got her the kitten because… well they don't need walked, they don't chew things up or try to hump everything in day sight." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"It was just a thought." AJ shrugged.

"And anyway… I'm not having this apartment turning into a zoo." He shook his head as AJ laughed.

"Well you're gonna have to think of something original then." AJ shrugged as Punk just groaned.

* * *

"A puppy!" Malia exclaimed a few days later as her father brought in a black Labrador puppy with a red collar, "Is he mine? Daddy, is he mine?" Malia itched around her fathers ankles as Punk put the puppy down, all the while AJ couldn't help shake her head and smile. He was a good dad. Too good.

"He's yours." Punk nodded with a smile, watching Malia crouch down, patting the puppy softly.

"He's so soft." Malia giggled. Her day had gone from amazing to even more amazing. All her family was here with gifts for her and to top it off she got a new furry friend to sleep in beside her along with Marie, who hopefully took well to the puppy.

Punk was a sucker for her big innocent eyes, and she was always so greateful for any sort of present. He still felt in some way he had to make up for the times he'd lost with her, and it felt great to see that huge smile on her face whilst she petted the puppy.

"Does he have a name?" Malia questioned.

"No, babe. You need to name him." Punk told her as he cleared some wrapping from the floor. Judy, his friends and of course Tommy were all here, alongside AJ. Malia was incredibly lucky today. She had a new bike, new books, new dolls, and of course the start of the show, the puppy.

"I wanna name him Black." Malia said as Dean scoffed on the couch.

"Yeah, that's real creative, Mal." Dean chuckled as Seth nudged him.

"Or Pongo." Malia said curiously, debating with herself as she sat down on the floor next to the puppy, crossing her leg as she petted it sweetly.

"Do you have to name all your pets after Disney characters?" Kofi questioned as Malia looked up at him.

"Sometimes." Malia answered him.

"Why don't you name him Spike?" Tommy asked from over in the corner as Punk lifted his head and looked across at him.

"No, don't name him that, sweetheart." Punk shook his head to his daughter, looking back over to Tommy with a confused expression as Tommy just shrugged, all the while AJ watched with concern.

"What about Sparky?" Seth asked to end the awkward silence.

"I don't like that." Malia shook her head as Seth just folded his arms like a child and sat back whilst Kofi and Dean laughed.

Whilst Malia continued to go through names with her dad's friends and her grandmother, with AJ watching by, Punk had walked off into the kitchen to trash the wrapping paper, not having realised Tommy had followed him into the kitchen.

"You know if you spoil her too much, she'll turn into a little brat." Tommy said as Punk lifted his head.

"Shut up." Punk said coldly, "Why would you suggest naming the dog Spike?" Punk looked across at him.

"I thought it was a good name." Tommy shrugged.

"You're stupid." Punk just shook his head.

"No, you're stupid. Getting upset over a fucking dog's name." Tommy shook his head, "Hated that stupid dog anyway."

"Yeah, and it hated you." Punk grunted, referring to their childhood dog that died in the fire along with their parents. The dog always slept in Punk's bed. It was him who he took the most to. He hated Tommy, Punk was convinced of it.

"Why are you getting so touchy?" Tommy asked, "It's not like I told her to name it after mom or dad, is it? It's a fucking dog." He said as Punk began to get angry. It wasn't the mention of the dogs name that was getting him angry, it was the meaning of it all and the way Tommy said it, as if he was actually trying to get under his skin.

"Shut up and get out of my face." Punk said, "If you're bored, or you're not here for Malia, then just leave." Punk shook his head as AJ walked in the kitchen door.

"Oh my God!" Tommy groaned, "Can't I have a conversation with my brother?!" He shouted.

"Hey!" Punk yelled, "Don't talk to her like that. Don't talk to anyone like that." Punk warned him, "What is wrong with you?" He shook his head.

"Nothing." Tommy shook his head.

"If you're still pissed at me, then fine. But don't expect me to read your mind and know what's going on in there."

"You'd never know what's going on in my mind." Tommy said.

"Then tell me." Punk said, "Let me help you. No one expects you to be back to your normal self yet." Punk said.

But all Tommy could hear were words with no meaning. He looked at both his brother and AJ and his vision became hazy. It was strong feelings of hatred, anger, forming revenge. He just couldn't stand that what was his, had now been taking from him, and he had to pretend to not care just to be the better person. Maybe he wouldn't be the better person anymore…

"I have to go." Tommy announced.

"Tommy, c'mon man..." Punk sighed as Tommy shook his head and walked out of the kitchen and out of the apartment.

Punk just turned to AJ in the kitchen and shook his head with confusion, "I don't even know." He admitted.

"He's still struggling." AJ observed, "Give him some time. His head is still all over the place. Maybe you should suggest some therapy to him." AJ questioned.

"Yeah, right. I'd like to see his face when I tell him he should try therapy out." Punk shook his head, "He's too proud to admit when he's struggling, and he'll just sit in the corner and suffer. That's who he is." Punk said.

"Well we can't let him, Phil. This will mentally damage him. We don't know what happened overseas. What things he had to see. He needs to talk to someone about it." AJ said. Both AJ and Punk were still under the illusion that Tommy was more or less ok about the two of them, but was still struggling with everything that had happened overseas.

Little did they know that he was, but the situation with Punk and AJ was making it all the more worse. His problems were just piling onto one another psychologically until he would break at some point, and AJ and Punk couldn't quite see the severity of it just yet. Punk still believed he had his brother.

"I'll talk to him." Punk shook his head, "Let's just go enjoy the rest of Malia's birthday." He said as AJ nodded, reaching up and kissing his cheek softly.

"Are you doing the cake?" She questioned as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, go in and make sure she's sitting up." Punk told her as she nodded, walking out of the kitchen and back into the living room as Punk sighed, running his hand through his hair and taking a deep breath, then reaching for his daughter's birthday cake to light four candles on.

* * *

Later that night, Punk was putting Malia to bed after a very tiring but wonderful day. He prided himself on making sure she had the best birthdays and Christmas' now, as he had missed a few in her earlier years from being in prison. She never stopped smiling today and that continued to make him smile.

"Got a name for him yet?" Punk asked, looking over to the small soft bed that the Black puppy was sleeping in in her room, whilst Marie still resided in her bed at the bottom, curled up comfortably.

"Yeah, his name is Shadow." Malia smiled, happy with her name decision as Punk smiled.

"Shadow?" Punk turned around and looked at the puppy, "Yeah, that suits." Punk nodded as Malia smiled, "So you had a good birthday?" He wondered.

"It was the best!" She exclaimed as Punk laughed.

"Well, you've only had four." He chuckled a little as she just smiled.

"Is mommy gonna come back?" Malia questioned. She wasn't as upset about her mothers absence as she was before. She felt like now, she was getting everything she needed from her father, and AJ.

"I don't know, sweetie." Punk said, "The truth is, I don't know if she'll come back." Punk said, "But I promise you, I won't leave. I'll always be here for you."

"Always? Always always?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Always always." He chuckled lightly, "You get some sleep, ok?" He said as she nodded, pressing a kiss on her head and leaving the room where AJ was standing outside.

"So, the puppy got a name yet?" AJ asked him as he nodded.

"Shadow." Punk smiled, "I think it's good."

"That's a good name for him." AJ agreed, walking into the living room with him, "She couldn't stop smiling today." AJ smiled, collapsing down on the couch beside him comfortably, watching him as he sat with lots going through his mind, "Hey, what is it?" She asked.

"I just… can't stop thinking about Tommy." He said, "Is it us? Is he still pissed about us?" He turned to her.

"I think there's a lot going on his mind right now." AJ said, "As much as it might affect him, we're probably the least of his problems right now." AJ said.

"You were his girlfriend." Punk stated, "What if he's just pretending to be ok with it but really he hates our guts?"

"He won't be." AJ said, "He's still a good person." She nodded to him, "He'll get better."

"We need to help him." Punk said, "I do."

"You can't blame yourself. The damage was already done inside his head before we told him anything." AJ said, "He'll get help and he'll get better, and he'll be back to his normal self soon." AJ nodded. She was saying what she wanted to believe.

"I'm just lucky I have you by my side. I wouldn't know how the fuck to deal with all of this." He admitted.

"You'll always have me, baby." AJ smiled as he nodded, looking into her eyes as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his softly, where he deepened the kiss further, pulling her onto his lap as she straddled his hips.

Punk wasted no time and lifted up her t-shirt, throwing it away whilst she mutually lifted his up and threw it away, running her hands up his chest whilst pressing her lips back against his. Once again, she was reminded why she loved him and why they were so good together. They just worked, and everything felt heavenly when they were together.

"Get your jeans off." Punk murmured as she shuffled off him for a second to take her jeans off whilst he took his off, lifting his hips up and pulling them down with his boxers whilst she done the same with her jeans and panties.

She straddled back over him, teasingly thrusting herself against his hardened length, placing her hands on his shoulders whilst he reached for her bra clasp behind, undoing it and throwing it away, pulling her into him as he placed his mouth around her breasts, swirling his tongue around her nipple as she moaned with a smile.

He just made her feel so much more confident in herself, in her body. The way he'd plant kisses everywhere, run his hands up and down her body, she loved it, and she couldn't imagine not having that in her life. They were emotionally and physically connected ever so strongly.

Punk watched her as she suddenly shuffled to the side of him on the couch, leaning over and using her mouth on his length as he groaned to himself, resting his hand in the middle of her back as she leaned over and using her hand and mouth on him.

"Fuck, April..." Punk moaned to himself whilst AJ messily bobbed her head up and down on him, taking his length all the way into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat as she gagged a little which turned him on even more.

AJ eventually released him from her mouth with an audible pop, slowly and seductively climbing back over him, reaching for his length and guiding herself onto him, sinking down upon his hard shaft and moaning upon the feeling of him deeply inside her.

"Fuck, April… you're so fucking tight." He moaned as she began to move herself up and down upon him, leaning forward and taking his lips against hers deeply, giving him access to her mouth whilst he gripped her hips.

"Fuck, Phil… Oh God." AJ moaned as she parted from his lips to express how wonderful it felt to have him inside her, hitting all the right spots.

She cupped his cheeks, falling against his chest whilst he took control and began thrusting up into her, wrapping his arms around her for better grip as she moaned in his ear.

"Right there, baby! Fuck…. I'm gonna cum." She whispered breathlessly.

With him it never took her long to reach a release, and when she did he always made it so blissful that sometimes she never even knew where she was. All she knew was him and his safety, and it was enough for her.

"Cum for me, baby. Let it all go." He kissed her neck whilst continuing to thrust up into her.

"I'm gonna… I'm right there!" She cried out as she felt him hit perfectly off her g-spot, reaching her release as her body shuddered and he slowed down his thrusts to admire her.

"Don't worry, baby." Punk whispered in her ear as he kissed and tugged at her ear lobe whilst she continued to ride out her intense and pleasurable orgasm, "I'll make you cum again." He whispered as she smirked.

"I know." She almost laughed, feeling him toss her as gently as he could onto her back on the couch, towering over her as he entered into her from that position, pressing his lips back against hers as he began to pound in and out of her again, getting satisfaction from her moans, never taking her beauty for granted as he watched her.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Tommy was making his way to the underground train station, hood up as he walked alongside the tracks, finding his wanted destination and knocking on the door with his hands in his pockets.

He waited until finally someone answered, barging on by whoever it was, taking his hood down as he looked across at Hank sitting behind his desk.

"I heard you came back from the dead." Hank smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	20. Dinner Date

**Dinner Date**

* * *

"C'mon Malia, we gotta go." Punk said, standing at the door of their apartment with Shadow in his arms, waiting on his now four year old daughter coming out from her room so they could go take the puppy for his first set of shots. Malia was quite upset about it, just like she was when Marie had to get hers.

"I don't wanna go." Malia frowned as she appeared from her room, "I don't want him to be sore." She sighed.

"You know AJ will be gentle with him." Punk sighed, "He needs to get them, baby." Punk said as Malia just sighed. Any sign of animals in distress completely saddened her, "Once he gets these, we can start taking him for walks." Punk smiled.

"Really?" Malia looked up at him.

"Yeah, really." Punk nodded, "C'mon, we're gonna be late. AJ's busy and she managed to fit him in." Punk said.

"Ok." Malia nodded, running back into her bedroom to grab her jacket that she put on in a rush as she ran back out, "Maybe we should get him treats for after his shots." Malia suggested as she walked out the door in front of Punk.

"That's a good idea." Punk smiled, locking the apartment door as she hopped down the steps with two feet at a time, giggling to herself as she suddenly bumped into someone, looking up at them and backing away a little as they glared down at her.

"Ok, c'mon… we're gonna be-" Punk turned away to head down the first flight of steps when he seen Hank standing towering over Malia.

"Hey, Mal. Come here." Punk said firmly as Malia walked back up the steps and stood beside him, "What do you want?" Punk asked Hank.

"Nice dog." Hank admired as he walked up the steps, facing Punk who pulled Malia directly behind him.

"Yeah?" Punk laughed, "Future guard dog in training. Good for this neighbourhood. You'd be surprised at the amount of men wandering around apartment blocks unwanted." Punk hissed as Hank laughed.

"These men don't seem like they're harming anyone." Hank said, "I just came to invite you and your girlfriend to dinner-"

"Yeah, right." Punk scoffed, "I'll pass on that one, thanks." Punk said, "If you don't mind, we have somewhere to be."

"I do mind." Hank said, refusing to let him by, "I'm not out to get you, Phil. I have nothing against you. You got me my money, and I told you I'd leave you alone." Hank said.

"Then leave me alone." Punk said.

"I want to be civil. Tommy is coming. I want both my nephews together." He smiled.

"You leave Tommy alone. He's going through enough right now." Punk spat.

"Really? He looked fine last night to me." Hank laughed, "We had a good catch up. He suggested we do dinner." Hank shrugged as Punk just shook his head. Tommy's head really was in the clouds it seemed.

"Don't you dare take advantage of how mentally fucked up he is." Punk spat angrily as Hank looked down at Malia.

"Philip, c'mon… don't curse in front of the little girl." Hank smiled to Malia who hugged her fathers leg and hid behind him.

"Just get out." Punk shook his head, "Leave me alone. Leave my family alone."

"Come to dinner." Hank said, "You know my address. Tonight. Bring your better half with you."

"She's not going anywhere near you." Punk spat in disgust.

"Well then at least come by yourself." Hank said as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine." Punk shook his head, "Now get out my way." He said as Hank smiled, stepping aside, "C'mon sweetheart." Punk took hold of Malia's hand whilst his other arm balanced Shadow in it, walking down the steps and out of the apartment block as Hank smiled to himself.

* * *

"You aren't seriously thinking about going, are you?" AJ questioned as she examined Shadow on the examining table, preparing the puppy for his shots whilst Malia sat on the chair watching anxiously with her little legs dangling and swinging back and forth.

"I might. Just to shut him up." Punk shrugged.

"You gave him money. That should have shut him up." AJ said, "I don't like the idea of this." AJ said truthfully.

"I don't either, but I gotta go, see what he wants. And I also got talk to Tommy about why the fuck he's getting involved with Hank now. If he's gonna hit rock bottom, he can't fall back on Hank afterwards." Punk shook his head, "I won't let him."

"Tommy should be old enough and wise enough to figure that out on his own." AJ said.

"Ape, c'mon. You know his head is in the clouds. He probably feels like he can't talk to me because I'm with you." He pointed out.

"So you're saying this is my fault?" AJ questioned with the shot in her hand as Punk put his hands up in defence.

"I didn't say that." Punk said, "He's just too proud to come to his little brother for help."

"But he'll got to his evil uncle?" AJ question, slowly and gently giving Shadow his shot as he let out a little whine which caused Malia to stand up and observe sadly.

"Don't hurt him." Malia frowned sadly as AJ took the shot back out and trashed it.

"He's fine." AJ smiled, patting her on the head gently, "One more and he's good to go, alright?" She smiled to Malia who nodded.

"Please, can you just tell me that it's a good idea that I'm gonna go and talk to Tommy." Punk said.

"You don't need my permission. I'm not your mom." She spat hastily as Punk just nodded, causing her to look up and sigh, "I'm sorry." She whispered, "I just… don't like this guy. I think he can have everyone doing what he wants whenever he wants, and I don't want you falling into a trap." AJ said.

"I won't." Punk said, "I'm not stupid." He said.

"I know you aren't." AJ nodded, preparing the next and last shot for Shadow whilst Malia petted his head to comfort him, virtually ignoring what AJ and Punk were talking about, concentrating on her puppy.

"I'll go for dinner. See what Hank wants. Talk to Tommy. Try and make him see sense." Punk said as AJ just nodded.

"I can't stop you." AJ whispered, "What makes you so sure that Tommy even wants your help? You said he was on his way to working with Hank before he got sent off to army camp… maybe that's where he's destined to be." AJ shrugged.

"He isn't." Punk said, "I know your opinion on him as changed, but I know that you seen good in him at some point." He said, "He's not destined to go anywhere near my uncle. I need to help him."

"You're too good." AJ said, "Especially when he'll probably throw it back in your face." She shrugged.

"C'mon, April. He's helpless here. You can't expect me to do nothing."

"I'm sorry. I just see him as someone who… who left his little brother to fend for himself whilst he caused trouble with his uncle. He knew your uncle was hitting you and he never said anything." AJ shook her head, "And that was before he was held hostage for months in Afghanistan."

"We were kids back then." Punk said.

"Doesn't matter to me." AJ said stubbornly.

"I know you're just looking out for me." Punk understood, "And I love that, but… he's still my brother. C'mon, you have a brother and a sister. You'd do anything for them, right?" He said as AJ nodded, "I have to help him." He said as AJ just nodded.

She didn't believe that Tommy deserved Punk's help. She felt very protective and possessive of Punk in regards to his feelings and what he had been through. She didn't believe that Tommy had done everything to keep Punk safe through the years. He'd barely even been here, she understood because he was serving in the army, and she respected that, but before he went, it seemed he was in line to work for their evil uncle whilst leaving Punk to fend for himself, literally. She just didn't like it.

"You and Mal can have a girls night in." Punk smiled, "That is if… you're ok to watch her for the night." He said.

"Of course I am." AJ smiled, "We'll have fun, sweetheart. Won't we?" AJ smiled to Malia who nodded.

"If I'm coming to your house can Marie and Shadow come with me?" Malia asked.

"Of course they can." AJ smiled, finishing off giving Shadow his last shot, "There we are. He's all good to go." AJ said as Malia grinned with happiness.

"Thanks." Punk nodded to her as she just smiled, "I'll bring her round later on."

"Ok." AJ nodded, "I'll make her dinner. Just come straight to mine once you're done." AJ told him as he nodded.

"Thank you, for looking after her." He nodded.

"It's my pleasure." AJ nodded, "I'll see you tonight." She said as he nodded, leaning over and kissing her cheek as she smiled softly.

"C'mon, Mal. AJ has work to do." He winked as AJ chuckled.

"I wanna be like AJ when I'm older." Malia said as she watched Punk lift Shadow up from the table.

"Why's that?" AJ laughed.

"Cause you work with all the animals." She said as she began walking to the door, "And you're pretty." She grinned as AJ smiled.

"I have to agree with her on that one." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"Get lost." AJ laughed as Punk smiled, heading out of the room after Malia and leaving the vet.

* * *

Later that night, Punk dropped Malia off along with her furry friends who were accompanying her to AJ's for the night.

AJ was worried about Punk. She didn't want to keep going on about it, but she was really worried about him going to his uncles for the night. Punk had more or less told her everything. Normally after they had sex and they lay in each others arms, not ready to fall asleep yet, he'd talk to her about it, just like she would talk about her own imperfect family. She knew everything about how Tommy was rising up to become just like his uncle, but was saved by a camp last minute. Her perspective had really changed on Tommy, and she felt like Punk was just too good for him. She believed he had two sides to him, and the real side of him was the one they had all yet to see. But she wouldn't say that to Punk. She also knew how much shit Punk's uncle had put him through, and it terrified her. She didn't want anything to happen to him.

"I assume she's hungry." AJ said as Malia had headed on into AJ's living room, putting down Shadow and opening up Marie's carrier to let her out. The puppy and growing kitten were actually getting along rather well it seemed.

"Yeah." Punk laughed.

"She likes Chinese food, doesn't she?" AJ made sure as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. She loves it." Punk smiled, "I shouldn't be late."

"Is that you asking me to stay up for you coming home." She smiled.

"No, you go to bed if you want." He told her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Please be careful." She whispered.

"I'll be fine, AJ." Punk sighed, "Please don't worry." He said.

"I won't." AJ said, "Just… don't put yourself in any difficult situations, yeah?" She said, "Come home to me." She asked him desperately as he nodded. Because that's what it was. Anywhere the other was, it was home, it felt like home.

"I will." Punk said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on the tip of her nose softly. With that, he walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him as AJ sighed. She wouldn't be able to sleep until he was home.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	21. The Dream Team

**The Dream Team**

* * *

Punk arrived at his uncles house after leaving AJ and Malia at AJ's home, which wasn't actually that far from where Hank stayed. He wasn't nervous. Although, this house brought back terrifying childhood memories that he wished didn't exist.

He waited at the door until his uncle came and answered it.

"Phil." Hank smiled, "Glad you could make it." He said, opening up the door wide as Punk nodded, walking on into the house with his hands in his pockets.

The house still smelt the way it used to, of burnt out cigarettes mixed with alcohol and dampness.

He walked on into the kitchen, seeing Tommy already sitting, half glass of rum with the bottle sitting next to it in front of him as he looked up at Punk as he walked in the door.

"Glad you came." Tommy said as Punk just nodded and took a seat at the table.

"I won't be staying long." Punk informed them, "I got a kid to get back to." He reminded them.

"Tommy was just telling me that Rachel up and left." Hank said as he came into the kitchen, closing the door over and walking over to the counter, "Pity, seeing as you paid her debt off so… kindly." Hank turned around and smiled to Punk, "Drink?"

"Water is fine." Punk nodded.

"I forgot you were boring." Hank said with a smirk, turning back around to get Punk a drink.

"April not want to come?" Tommy asked curiously.

"She's busy." Punk said vaguely, "Do you think drinking is a wise idea? You're on medication." Punk said quietly to Tommy who just shrugged.

"It's just one drink." Tommy said, "Relax."

"Why are you even here, Tommy?" Punk whispered, shaking his head as Hank walked back over to the table.

"What are you whispering for like a bunch of teenage girls?" Hank asked, roughly sitting the glass of water down in front of Punk as half of it spilled over the table.

"I was asking Tommy why he was here." Punk said bluntly.

"He's here because he wanted to catch up with his Uncle Hank." Hank said, "Nothing wrong with that."

"And that's just what this is? A catch up?"

"Indeed." Hank smiled, "I couldn't wait for the day were you boys grew up. I never had time for children, personally, so it makes my life a whole lot easier now-"

"Now that we aren't your problem?" Punk asked.

"Exactly." Hank smiled, taking a seat at the top of the table whilst Punk and Tommy sat across from each other at either side of him, "Tommy was telling me he's thinking about leaving the army… for good this time." Hank said.

"Tommy can't speak for himself?" Punk snapped as he looked at Hank.

"Philip… what is with the bad attitude? You aren't children anymore." He said.

"I'm staying home now." Tommy nodded, "I think… my time with the army is over. I want to concentrate more on life here, with my family." He smiled as Punk just nodded.

"That's good, man." Punk smiled, "You know, me and April were talking… we think maybe a therapist might be a good idea for you, you know… with everything that's gone on-"

"A therapist?" Hank chuckled.

"Why would I need a therapist?" Tommy asked, a little taken back.

"Well… with everything you've gone through." Punk said, "You still haven't talked about it. You're bottling it up and that isn't good." Punk said.

"Now isn't that lovely." Hank chipped in again, "Little brother looking out for big brother." He said, "You're just like your father, Phil. Exactly like him." Hank smiled.

"I don't need a therapist." Tommy said bluntly, "I have nothing to talk about it."

"What happened when you were held hostage?" Punk asked him.

"Nothing." Tommy said.

"For all those months? You were just… doing nothing? They didn't do anything to you… hurt you..."

"No." Tommy said almost robotically.

"Tommy is strong." Hank added, "He'd fight until he couldn't anymore."

"I was fighting for a life that didn't exist." Tommy said, "A life you stole from me." Tommy said hastily as Hank sat back on the chair.

"Dude, you know I'm sorry about that." Punk said sincerely.

"If you were sorry you'd stop seeing her." Tommy said.

"I'm not that sorry." Punk said immediately, "She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm not losing her for anything."

"Give me a bucket to hurl in." Hank groaned.

"Shut up or I'll break your hip." Punk hissed at him.

"She was the best thing to ever happen to me too." Tommy added, "And you took her. You took advantage of her sadness and you took her from me."

"I didn't take advantage of anything." Punk said, "I don't know why I bothered coming here." Punk muttered to himself.

"I'm staying with Hank for the time being." Tommy said, "I thought you should know."

"Why?" Punk asked.

"I don't have a job. Money is tight. I can't afford to keep a place running, and I can't stay with you. Hank said he'd put me up for as long as I need." Tommy said as Punk turned to Hank who was grinning.

"Whatever, man. You're choosing your own destruction. You know he'll fuck you up." Punk shook his head, "He almost had you right under his wing before you went to camp."

"Uh… he is right here." Hank shook his head, "Philip, why do you insist on hating me?" He asked.

"What is this? Therapy?" Punk questioned, "Why wouldn't I hate you? You done nothing for me. Nothing for us. We'd just lost our mom and dad, and we got sent here, to stay with you. Someone we barely even knew. Someone who never shed a second thought on us. You forgot we were even here half the time." Punk said.

"I wanted to make sure you knew how to be strong. I was teaching you a lesson." Hank said, "Look how strong you are now." Hank presented, "If I had spoon-fed you just like your mother and father, you wouldn't have gotten anywhere in life."

"Shut up." Punk shook his head, turning to Tommy and looking across at him. He knew his brother wasn't thinking straight, and Hank was taking advantage of that, "I'm not gonna babysit you. You're in control of your life, but I am going to tell you that you must be out of your mind, to fall back on this… joke of a man, for support." Punk looked at Hank who just chuckled, "He will break you, and there won't be any turning back. He almost had you the last time. Don't you remember it?"

"I remember feeling in charge of my own decisions." Tommy said with those wide, crazy eyes, "I'm old enough to decide what I'm gonna do."

"You're better than this." Punk shook his head as a sudden ding rang through the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready!" Hank smiled as he stood up whilst Punk and Tommy glared at one another across the table. Punk didn't want to treat Tommy this way, but who else was going to help him?

"You know..." Hank began as he opened up the oven, "Tommy even spoke about working with me. Doing a few jobs for me. You know how it is, Phil." Hank said as Punk just shook his head.

"What are you shaking your head at?" Tommy snapped, "You dare sit there and act like it's all so easy when you took everything that was mine. I could have came home to a life I wanted. A girl I loved. A place to call home. A future. And now you have it all." Tommy shook his head, "You have no right to judge anyone."

"I'm not judging you, Tommy." Punk made himself clear, "I'm trying to fucking help you. It wasn't like you and AJ were married or in a serious relationship. It was casual-"

"And that gives you a right to put your hands on her?"

"She came onto me, man." Punk said almost smugly, "She was upset. I was upset. I thought I'd lost my brother. We got close and I fell in love with her." Punk explained whilst Hank put out the dinner, listening in of course.

"You don't know what love is." Tommy shook his head.

"What the hell does that mean?" Punk shook his head.

"What? You can't even stick around for your daughter… always in and out of prison." Tommy shook his head as Punk stood up, the chair screeching on the floor as he pushed it away from behind him.

"Don't you fucking dare." Punk shook his head, "Don't go there with me. I was in jail because of him. You knew that." Punk pointed to Hank.

"You got caught. Not my fault." Hank shrugged casually still with his back to them, "Sit back down, Phil." He said as Punk slowly sat back down on his chair, continuing to stare across at Tommy.

"I told her all about you." Punk spat, beginning to lose his cool now with Tommy, "I told her everything you'd done. Everything you planned to do before that camp saved you." Punk said, "And she's disgusted with you. Even if we weren't together, she wouldn't take you back anyway." Punk spat hastily.

"I wouldn't have given her the choice." Tommy shrugged.

"Oh, yeah. Cause then your true colours would start to show, wouldn't they? You've always treated women so nice in the past." Punk nodded sarcastically.

"You aren't a saint, Punk." Tommy shook his head.

"I'm there for the people I love." Punk said, "Where were you when we moved into this hell hole? Where were you for your terrified little brother? Huh? Off being this pricks bitch." Punk pointed to Hank who sat dinner down to them.

"I was getting to know our uncle." Tommy defended. He was cold as ice. It was like everything in his body had just shut down completely. He was turning to the dark side and it felt like Punk couldn't do anything to stop him.

"I don't wanna fight with you, Tommy." Punk shook his head sadly, "I just want my brother back."

"I'm here." Tommy shrugged with no emotion.

"No. This isn't you. You aren't talking to me about what happened overseas. You-You're turning to him, of all people." Punk pointed to Hank who was happily eating his dinner and watching things unfold.

"He isn't so bad." Tommy shrugged.

"Are you kidding, he's a walking piece of shit." Punk said as Hank smiled, "And he knows he can't touch me because I paid off Rachel's debt and he has nothing against me." Punk turned to Hank who just chuckled.

"You think I can't do anything?" Hank chuckled, "Cute." He nodded, suddenly and fiercely sticking his knife in the wooden table as Punk watched, "You know I can do anything, Philip. I don't care how much money you paid off for that whore ex of yours, who by the way… I still get requests from guys… personal requests, if she's still working the streets." He smirked as Punk scowled at him.

"You're a sick bastard." Punk said.

"And you're delusional." Hank said, "Just like your father was. Always believing there was a better person deep inside everyone." Hank shook his head, "Some people are just born to do bad things, Philip. That's the way life is."

"Yeah? Tommy isn't." Punk batted.

"Maybe." Hank nodded, "But I think Tommy can decide on that for himself." Hank said, "I told you, I told you both actually, you would fuck off with that Rachel girl, and Tommy would rise and become the best right wing man I've ever had." Hank smiled to Tommy who nodded with a smirk, "I seen it coming. Even if Tommy was saved by the army, it was only gonna last so long." Hank shrugged.

"You're better than this, Tommy." Punk said, "Let me help you. Talk to me, man. I'm your brother."

"There's nothing to talk about." Tommy said slowly, "I'm not mad at you." He smiled crazily, "I can take care of myself."

"Working for this guy?" Punk said.

"I gotta get money somehow."

"Get a job." Punk said, "I'll get you in at the comic book store-"

"What do I know about comics?" Tommy chuckled.

"What does anyone know about comics? Made for losers who have nothing better to do than read." Hank scoffed as Punk looked at him, "There was a reason I burnt all those stupid things years ago when you were a kid." He shook his head.

"Cause you were a pig, that's why." Punk said childishly.

"Eat your dinner, it'll be getting cold." Hank said in a fatherly way.

"I lost my appetite." Punk said, pushing the plate away, "I'm gonna go, before I put one of your heads through a wall." He admitted as he stood up.

"Don't worry about me." Tommy just shrugged. There was still that bond between them, as brothers would always have, but Punk seen him slipping, and he seen him going down a lonely path of destruction that he wouldn't be able to come back from.

"Do the right thing." Punk shook his head, "Please." He whispered as he walked out of the kitchen, heading out of the door and off into the dark street.

"He's still a little shit." Hank said, "I'd love to cut off his tongue. His mouth was always his worst quality." He shook his head.

"Not according to AJ." Tommy shook his head coldly.

"He'll hit rock bottom. He always does." Hank shrugged, "This girl won't last. She'll get bored of him and run along. The more that he claims they are in love, the more reason to believe they aren't." Hank said.

"She was mine first." Tommy said.

"Don't be a baby." Hank scoffed, "I'm sure she wasn't all that anyway."

"Trust me. She was… all that." Tommy said.

"Well then get her back." Hank said, "Take control. She was yours first. Take back what was yours." Hank smirked, "I might even help you." He smiled as Tommy turned to him, "You wanna get Phil back, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Tommy nodded coldly.

"Then just you stick with me, son. We'll become the dream team that never got to form before." He smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh. Those two. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	22. Waiting Game

**Waiting Game**

* * *

Punk got home after an uncomfortable dinner (not that he ate much anyway), and headed into AJ's house where he expected her and Malia to both be sleeping.

He walked through the hall and into the kitchen, hoping to maybe find something to quickly eat, when he found AJ sitting at the kitchen table with a cup off coffee.

"Hey." Punk noticed, "What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep." AJ shook her head, standing up and observing him to make sure he didn't have a single mark on him, "How was it? What happened?" AJ asked. She hadn't stopped thinking about him from the minute he left the house earlier on in the night.

"Stupid. I shouldn't have went." Punk shook his head.

"What happened?" AJ questioned.

"Tommy is gonna be staying with my uncle, because he can't afford to run his own place, and he's also gonna be working for my uncle." Punk shook his head, "I'm really trying with him, April. I don't know what else I can do? I can't force him to open his eyes. When I suggested therapy he looked like he was ready to swing for me." Punk sighed.

"I told you, you were too good for him." AJ said.

"That's not what I mean." Punk said, "He's so… lost. It's unbelievable." Punk said, "And Hank is taking full advantage of that." Punk said.

"Tommy knows what he's getting involved in. he might be lost but he hasn't lost his ability to know things." AJ said, "He knows what your uncle is like and if this is the decision he is making then… this is his own mistake." AJ said, "You can't… you can't do anything else."

"I feel like I need to. I can't let him become what my uncle wants him to be." Punk said.

"I don't think you have a choice." AJ said, "Maybe he's doing it to spite you, because… of me." AJ shrugged.

"He's still pissed about us. Said that you were the one good thing going in his life. The one thing he was coming home to… and I took it." Punk shrugged, "Any food I can eat? I'm starving?" He asked suddenly as he rubbed his stomach.

"Left over Chinese food." AJ pointed over to the kitchen as she sat back down at the table and he wandered off to fetch some food, "It's so weird how… I thought I knew him, and it turned out I really didn't. All along I thought you were the… troubled one, and it's been the complete opposite way around the entire time." AJ shook her head whilst Punk grabbed a Chinese takeout box and walked back over to the table.

"I told him your opinion had changed on him. He didn't have much to say." Punk said, sitting down across from her, "I just… I don't know what to do, Ape. He's my brother. I can't abandon him."

"Just like he didn't abandon you?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

"That was different." Punk argued quietly.

"How? How was it different?" AJ questioned, "What do you owe him, Phil? Nothing."

"He is still my brother. He's still the only family I have." Punk said, "I know he's better than this. He almost slipped off the deep end before and when he went to army camp, it brought out the real him. It brought out his heart and soul." Punk said.

"Well what are you gonna do? Because it doesn't look like he's going back to the army any time soon. In fact, if you ask me, he sounds completely traumatised over what went down when he was held hostage." AJ said.

"Yeah, and he's not talking to anyone about it." Punk said, "I can't sit back and watch him suffer like that."

"You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped." AJ said lightly. She knew what his kind heart was trying to. He was so sweet, and he didn't want to give up on his brother, AJ understood that, but to her, it seemed like Tommy wouldn't even thank him if he helped anyway.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" Punk asked, tossing away the Chinese box and sitting back on the chair, "What if he was to move back in with me? I could get him a job at the comic book store- he said he didn't want one but I could see what I can do, maybe then I could persuade him to see a therapist or-"

"Phil." AJ stopped him and shook her head, "It's… baby, it's not worth it." AJ shook her head, "I know you're trying to do what's best, but there's only so much you can do. If there's something in his mind, telling him to go be with his uncle, then… that's where he's gonna go." AJ nodded.

"He'll ruin him completely." Punk shook his head as AJ frowned.

"I think you have to let Tommy figure this out on his own." AJ said, "You have a daughter to look after and focus on."

"And a girlfriend." Punk added as AJ gave a small tired smile.

"You have your own life to concentrate on. Tommy is old enough to know what's wrong an right, don't you think?" She sighed as Punk nodded.

"I'm just worried about him."

"I know you are, baby. But maybe the best thing right now, is to leave him alone. Maybe he'll soon realise he's made the wrong decision, and he'll come to you." AJ nodded.

"Once he's in, he's in." Punk said, "There's no getting away from Hank." Punk shook his head as AJ frowned.

"What is it he actually does?" AJ asked curiously. All this time Punk hadn't really mentioned what it was Hank done for a living and why he was so dangerous. She knew it had to be something along the lines of drugs and probably everything that was illegal.

"He's a train conductor." Punk said, "Has an office down in the underground. He uses that as his crack den, though." Punk said, "It's all drugs. Moving drugs. Dealing drugs. Buying drugs. Sometimes doing them himself." Punk shrugged, "He increased debt every week if the person can't pay. If it's girls, he'll make them stand on street corners and earn it that way." Punk said.

"Prostitution?" AJ raised her eyebrows as Punk nodded.

"He's scum, alright. Need I say no more." Punk said with a sigh. He felt like he was all over the place even though he wasn't. He wished he didn't care. But he did. This was his brother and he didn't want to see him lose himself, "How was Malia?" Punk asked, hoping to change the subject.

"She was fine." AJ smiled, "We had dinner. Took Shadow for a little walk up and down the path outside. Watched a movie, and then she fell asleep. She was tired." AJ said as Punk nodded, "Do you think Rachel is gonna come back?" AJ asked.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "I feel like right now, the only people I can really trust is you and Malia." He admitted, "I feel like everyone is just fading away and… giving up." Punk said.

"You don't need to be concerned about everyone. Focus on yourself for once. People are gonna make up their decisions with or without your input." She shrugged, "We have to have some sort of a life, and not spent babysitting your brother."

"I know." Punk nodded.

"You don't think I'm being harsh, do you?" She wondered.

"Little bit cruel to be kind?" He asked her with a smile, "You aren't being harsh. You're completely right." Punk nodded, "I just know that this isn't the real Tommy. It's frustrating me more than anything." He admitted.

"Well sometimes you gotta let people make their own mistakes. Makes them stronger when they begin to build themselves back up, don't you think?" She asked as he nodded, "He isn't your problem." AJ shook her head as Punk just nodded.

"Aren't you tired?" Punk wondered as he looked across at her.

"I'm exhausted." AJ nodded truthfully, "I was so worried about you."

"Why?" Punk chuckled.

"I don't know, I just… This guy scares me." AJ said, "I mean, I'm pretty sure I could take him, but he really does terrify me." She admitted as Punk smiled at her sense of humour.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you put him on his ass." Punk admitted, "He's not terrifying, there's just an aura about him that isn't very nice. He's nothing but a joke." Punk shrugged.

"A joke who probably has lots of friends." AJ sighed, "Just be careful, yeah? I don't… I don't wanna see you get hurt." She shook her head.

"He won't touch me." Punk promised her, standing up and extending his hand out, "C'mon, let's go to bed. I'm pretty tired." He said as she just nodded, taking his hand and cuddling into him as they walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Only time would tell how much Hank had already sucked Tommy into his way of life, just like he planned to before and never got the chance. Now was his chance.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little filler before the chapters still speeding up again! Thanks for the reviews and keep letting me know what you think. Much appreciated.**


	23. Kitchen Strike

**Kitchen Strike**

* * *

Within the next few months, Punk hadn't heard anything from Tommy, or Hank for that matter. He was trying his best to concentrate on his own life like AJ had suggested. He had to, or else it was just going to eat at him. AJ was right. He did have his own life to live and he wasn't to blame in any of this. He'd tried. Tommy just wasn't willing to accept his help.

AJ and Punk had been dating for almost a year, and Punk wanted to do something special for AJ. It was hard to take her on dates and treat her to nights in the town as most often than not, he had Malia to look after. Not that it was an issue. AJ had told him plenty of times that she preferred to just sit on the couch with pizza and watch a movie, but he wanted to do something nice for her since it was somewhat of an anniversary.

"Can't you come pick me up later?" Malia asked whilst sitting in her gran's living room where Punk was dropping her off to stay over for the night. She was extremely disappointed that she couldn't take Marie or Shadow with her, seeing as Judy wasn't much of an animal person.

"I'll pick you up first thing in the morning." Punk told her, "I'm taking AJ out tonight. We're having some alone, adult time." He nodded to her as she just sighed.

"Can't I come? I'll be an adult." She insisted. It wasn't that she didn't like staying with her gran, she just didn't want to stay overnight away from her two pets and of course her father.

"I don't think you'd pass as an adult, kid." Punk chuckled, "Don't be difficult. You'll be fine." Punk said, leaning over and planting a loud kiss on her head, "Be good, ok?" He said as she just nodded, shuffling back on the couch and folding her arms as Punk couldn't help smile.

He walked out of the room and into the hallway where Judy was standing to escort him out.

"I really appreciate you looking after her for the night." Punk nodded.

"It's what I'm here for." Judy smiled.

"I'll pick her up first thing in the morning." Punk promised as Judy just nodded, "Might be a stupid question but… have you heard anything from Rachel?" He asked curiously as Judy nodded.

"She's settled somewhere." Judy told him, "It was just a brief phone call. She told me she was settled somewhere, she had a job and she was missing Malia." Judy nodded.

"Is she ever coming back?" Punk asked.

"I don't know. I didn't ask." Judy said, "I don't think she'll stay away forever." Judy said, "She loves Malia.

"And what if she doesn't ever come back? What do I tell Malia then?" Punk asked.

"She'll come back." Judy nodded.

"Well of course you'll say that. You're her mom." Punk said as he walked to the door with her following behind.

"I know my daughter." Judy said, "She'll be back." She said.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure." Punk shook his head, "What if she likes this place she's settled in? What if she meets someone new? Is she just gonna forget all about Malia?" Punk questioned.

"I don't know." Judy said, "I don't know what's going through her head." She shook her head, "You know she was a good mom."

"I never said she wasn't." Punk said, "I know she was. But right now, not being here, that's not being a good mom." Punk said.

"I know." Judy nodded, "I know that. I'm disappointed in her. I told her that she had to come back for Malia, but she said she isn't healthy right now. She wants to feel better."

"Yeah, well we all have our problems and life goes on. We don't run away." Punk said.

"She's always dealt with things that way." Judy said, "You know that better than anyone." She said, "I remember when you two were just teenagers. I'd know when you both would have a fight. I'd hear the front door open and Rachel would have run off somewhere quiet to be alone for the night." Judy said, "She's always done it."

"We aren't teenagers anymore. And this isn't just a little fight. This is our daughter." Punk said.

"I know." Judy nodded, "Phil, I am on your side." Judy said, "But she's still my daughter."

"I know that." Punk nodded, "I just appreciate you still being here for Malia. She needs more family around her." He said.

"I'll always be here for her." Judy nodded, "You don't have to worry about that." She assured him.

* * *

Later that night, Punk and AJ headed out on their date. They were trying to push everything else to the back of their mind, and focus on them. AJ was doing it no problem, but Punk was struggling not to think of his brother.

He had a full night planned for them and already he was beginning to forget about everything else. Hell, just AJ's smile was enough to have him forget about everything.

They went ice skating in Millennium park which was probably a bad idea since Punk had no balance and had fallen at least twenty times. He felt bad as he'd promised to take Malia as soon as it opened but AJ had managed to get the first dibs on that one.

Although frightened for his life, he enjoyed watching AJ laugh, surrounded by other happy families and couples. It was something he was never used to. It was almost scary to think that almost a year ago, he was in prison, feeling the most hopeless he'd ever felt before. How his life had changed in just the blink of an eye.

Once the hilarity of the skating was over, they went to a café for some hot chocolate to heat themselves up. The place was so busy, but it gave it a warmer atmosphere.

"I've never seen someone so clumsy and unbalanced in my entire life." She continued to laugh as Punk smiled across the table.

"I've only ever been once and it was a long time ago." Punk defended, "How come you were so good?" He asked almost cheekily as she just continued to laugh.

"I'm good at everything." She shrugged as he nodded.

"I suppose you are." Punk nodded, watching her lift the sugar pourer, opening her hot chocolate cup and pouring a ton in it, "Uh, you got enough sugar?" He laughed.

"I like it sweet." AJ smiled.

"No kidding." Punk nodded, stirring his around slowly, waiting for it to cool before taking a sip.

"We had an ice skating rink set up just beside where I used to stay. Well… it was set up every winter." She said, "My dad would take me and my brother and sister down. He'd spend so much time trying to teach them, by the time he came to help me, our time was up and we had to go off." She said, "I would just stand there."

"You don't like being the youngest, do you?" He assumed.

"It's not that I don't like it." She said, "I'm just treated differently from my brother and sister." She said, "I always have been."

"Maybe he's more protective of you. You're the baby." Punk shrugged.

"No… No, it's more like… he forgets about me." AJ said.

"I'm sure he doesn't." Punk said.

"He does." AJ nodded, "It's almost been a full year since I last seen my family and none of them have made any effort to reach out to me." AJ said, "It's like I'm invisible." She said.

"Don't you go see them for thanksgiving and Christmas?" Punk questioned as AJ nodded.

"Yeah but… I don't think I will this year." She said, "I used to do it because… well, I didn't want to be alone on Christmas." She said.

"Try spending it in a prison cell." Punk groaned slightly.

"Did you get Christmas dinner in there?" AJ asked curiously with fascination as Punk laughed.

"We had a Christmas lunch on Christmas Eve. There wasn't a lot of guards or wardens in on Christmas." Punk said as AJ just nodded.

"Where would you normally spend Christmas?" AJ asked.

"Uh… before Malia was born, I'd spend it with Rachel and her mom. Dean, Seth and Kofi would come around later on, but then when we had Malia, we spent it together on our own, and then we'd go around to Judy's later on."

"Just you and Rachel?" AJ asked wearily as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said.

"Why did you two split up anyway?" AJ asked, sipping on her hot chocolate.

"We just… stopped getting along." Punk said, "Malia helped us to realise that… we didn't wanna be with each other." Punk shrugged, "As odd as that sounds."

"What do you mean?" AJ shook her head.

"Well when I found out Rachel was pregnant, I realised that… I'd never thought of us having kids or getting married, and then I realised I never thought of us having much of a future." Punk said, "We were always fighting. She was always disappearing. She was easily led astray, by anybody." Punk said, "We just stopped clicking." He told her as she nodded and looked down, "Please, don't tell me you still worry about me and her."

"You have a daughter together. I can't not." AJ said, "There's one thing feeling threatened by somebody's ex, but by their ex who they have a child with… there's always going to be a connection there." AJ said.

"AJ, she's not even here." He said, "She's been gone for almost a full year. You've been more of a mom to Malia than she has these past few months." Punk said.

"I couldn't be a mom." AJ laughed, "It horrifies me just thinking about it."

"Why?" Punk chuckled.

"It seems like so much responsibility." AJ said, "I want to be married and ready before I have children."

"It isn't as scary as it looks." Punk said.

"I bet you were terrified in the beginning though." AJ smirked.

"I was." Punk nodded, "But it all disappears quickly." Punk nodded.

"You make it look so easy." AJ said, "Malia loves you."

"I love her." Punk said, "I'll do anything for her. I swear in years down the line, and she's… I don't know, thirty, and she rings me up, any time of day, any place, I'm gonna be there." Punk told her as AJ smiled.

"She's lucky to have you." AJ smiled, "I'm lucky to have you." She nodded, stretching her hand over the table and take his hand in hers. She felt so blessed to have met him. There was just something about them both that clicked. They had something that she was sure only happened once in a lifetime. He was her soulmate, best friend, companion, conscious, everything that pieced her together.

Punk squeezed her hand and smiled back to her. He felt just the same as she did. He felt incredibly lucky to have someone like her in his life. With her, nothing else mattered. He knew he wasn't coming close to a love like theirs ever again. He wanted to spend the rest of his days with her.

"What?" AJ smiled as he stared into her eyes.

"I just love you. That's all." Punk said truthfully as AJ blushed and looked down, looking back up with a cheerful smile.

"I love you too." AJ smiled, leaning over the table and pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

Later that night, both Punk and AJ were fast asleep in each other's naked embrace in AJ's bedroom. The house was peacefully quiet and both were in deep sleeps until noise downstairs caused AJ to wake up.

Normally Punk heard pins drop in the house, but somehow, he hadn't budged, and she didn't want to wake him, so being the courageous and fearless woman she was, she got out of bed, putting on a pair of shorts and t-shirt and leaving the bedroom.

She walked slowly downstairs with screwed up eyes at the brightness of the hall light that was on. She assumed it was just the floorboards creaking, and checked the empty living room and kitchen.

She took advantage of being woke and in the kitchen, and reached for a glass in the cabinet above the sink, running the tap and pouring herself a glass of water, getting ready to go back upstairs when she suddenly felt a heavy collision to the back of her head. Next thing she knew was hitting the cold kitchen floor, hazily watching black boots with white laces walk by before blacking out completely.

* * *

 **A/N: Who do you think it is? Let me know and REVIEW!**


	24. Friendly Help

**Friendly Help**

* * *

"April… April." AJ began to hear faintly as she began to open her eyes, still lying on the kitchen floor, feeling hands latch on to her and slowly lift her up as she turned around and seen Punk standing, "What happened?" Punk asked her with concern, slowly guiding her over to the kitchen table to help her sit down.

AJ sat for a minute to remember what had gone on. She remembered pouring herself a glass of water, and then hitting the floor, and then seeing black boots walk by her, and then everything went hazy.

"I uh…" AJ shook her head. She hadn't been out for long, but she did black out, that was for sure.

"Take your time." Punk told her, standing in just his boxers. He'd heard a glass smash and immediately ran downstairs to make sure she was ok.

"I must have just slipped." AJ shook her head.

"Did you hit your head?" Punk asked her, "Do you need to get it checked out?" He asked with concern.

"No." AJ shook her head, "No, I'll be fine." AJ pushed out a smile, "It was just an accident." She said with assurance as Punk just nodded.

"Ok, well… go back to bed. I'll clean up the glass." He nodded over to the smashed glass that AJ had dropped after she fell over, "What were you even doing down here?" He asked.

"I uh…. I just wanted a drink." AJ said, skipping in telling him that she heard a noise and went downstairs to check it out, also avoiding telling him that she was obviously hit at the back of her head by a stranger in her home. It would only worry him. That was her argument.

"Ok, well go back to bed." Punk said tiredly, "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked her as she just nodded casually. She gave him no reason to believe this was anything other than an accident, so he went over to the smashed glass and began cleaning it up whilst she headed away back upstairs.

* * *

The next day, Punk was working and AJ was taking care of Malia after picking her up from Judy's. They were planning to take Shadow for a walk in the park, but first she had to make a trip to somewhere, somewhere she didn't want Punk to know about.

"Can I talk to Officer Clarke, please." AJ said as she stood at the front desk of the police station.

"April?" The receptionist smiled, "Is that you?" She said as AJ smiled, "Last time I seen you was so long ago, before-"

"Yeah." AJ nodded quickly, "I'm sorry, Jane. I don't have much time. Is Daryl around?" She asked in a more friendlier tone.

"He's in his office." Jane, the receptionist nodded, "You know, April… she shouldn't really be here." She whispered, nodding to Malia who was holding AJ's hand and looking around the station.

"I know. I-I won't be long." AJ promised, "You wouldn't mind keeping an eye on her?" She asked.

"I'll watch her." Jane nodded as AJ smiled and turned to Malia.

"Ok, go sit over on the seat there. I won't be long, ok?" AJ said as Malia nodded.

"Are we walking Shadow after this?" Malia asked as AJ nodded.

"Straight after." AJ nodded, "I won't be long. Don't move from there." She said as Malia nodded, running over to the seat and jumping up on it, "He's in his office?" AJ assured herself as Jane nodded.

"He's just in." Jane said as AJ smiled, walking on through the swing doors and down to the office she was looking for, opening the door and walking into the room as the man behind his desk looked up and paused everything he was doing.

"April." The man behind the desk said, name badge reading Daryl, stranding up immediately.

"Hey." AJ nodded, "I'm not here to take up your time. I just… wanted to talk to you about fitting alarms into my house, and maybe some cameras near the doors." AJ said.

"How-How have you been?" Daryl asked, not having really listened to her question, too busy staring at her.

"I've been fine." AJ nodded, "I came here as a friend, Daryl." She made him aware.

"You look great." Daryl complimented, "Are you still working in the vet?" He asked.

"Yeah, still there." AJ nodded, "Are you gonna ask if I'm single next?"

"I was working to it." Daryl nodded.

"No." AJ said bluntly, "I just need your help. I wouldn't have come if it wasn't urgent." She said.

"Why do you need cameras and alarms in your house? Who is messing with you?" He asked.

"No one. I just want to be safe." AJ said, "I've heard of some break ins around my area and I just wanted to be on the safe side." She shrugged.

"I can have them fitted by tomorrow. If you need them urgent." Daryl said.

"The sooner the better." AJ smiled.

"I'll fit them for you tomorrow then." Daryl said, "What time suits you?"

"First thing in the morning?" She questioned. She knew Punk was working tomorrow again and would be away early in the morning.

"I'll be there. You still at the same house?" He asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Ok." Daryl smiled as he continued to stare at her, making her extremely uncomfortable, "So… are you happy?" He asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Extremely happy."

"Could have been happier." Daryl tested.

"I seriously doubt it." AJ smiled.

"Why'd you come to me?" Daryl questioned with a smile, "There's plenty of other officers here that you know pretty well. They liked you better than me when we dated." He said, "Why come to me?"

"Because you know this kind of stuff."

"And your new boyfriend doesn't?" Daryl asked.

"He's not new. I've been with him for almost a year." AJ argued lightly, "He knows more than you think." AJ said, "He just… doesn't have to know that they're being fitted."

"You think he's cheating on you?" Daryl asked.

"What?" AJ laughed, "No."

"He'd be out of his mind to do that." Daryl nodded, "You never needed alarms and cameras when you were with me." He said with a smug smile.

"This is different." AJ said, "I have to go." She told him as she began to head for the door.

"Should never have taken off that ring." He added before she could leave, "I bet you regret it every day." He said as AJ just shook her head.

"I really don't." AJ said, walking out of the office and closing the door over behind her. She didn't want to have to do that, but she felt like she had to take these matters into her own hands. She never was someone who let everybody else look after her and fight her own battles. Someone had struck her in the head, and she was going to find out who.

She walked out of the office and down the hall through the swing doors and back into reception, her heart dropping when she seen the seat that she told Malia not to move from, empty.

"Jane!" AJ squealed as she turned to the reception.

"What?" Jane raised her eyebrows.

"Where is she? Malia?" AJ said with fear as Jane looked over the chair that Malia had been sitting on.

"April, I turned my back for a second, I swear." She said with fear.

"Oh my God." AJ said frantically, about to run outside and start looking for Malia when she thankfully hard her call on her, coming through the swing doors.

"AJ, don't do without me." Malia ran towards her as AJ turned around and crouched down, squeezing her tightly.

"Why did you leave from the chair? I told you to stay there." AJ panicked, "Don't run off like that."

"I was with the policeman." Malia said as AJ looked up to see one of Daryl's partners and best friends.

"April." Jacob nodded as AJ stood up straight.

"You had no right." AJ spat, "Aren't you supposed to teach kids never to go off with strangers?" She batted angrily.

"She told me she was with you, she wanted to see my guns."

"What?" AJ looked down at Malia who placed her hands behind her back and shuffled her feet together timidly, "And you showed her?" AJ looked up at Jacob.

"Just the hand one I carry." He said.

"Oh, well that's ok then." AJ shook her head sarcastically.

"Why are you even here?" Jacob asked.

"It's none of your business." AJ said, "I won't be back." She said.

"She's too old to be your kid." Jacob looked down at Malia, "She a niece or something?"

"Something." AJ replied as Jacob just chuckled.

"We all miss you here, you know." Jacob said as AJ just laughed.

"I was engaged to Daryl. You all act like I was part of the force." She laughed.

"You were always here." Jacob shrugged.

"Because my fiancé put his job before me the entire span of our relationship." AJ said.

"You know he's never been the same after you left him." He said.

"If you're trying to make me feel bad then stop, it won't work." AJ said.

"AJ, we have to go walk Shadow now." Malia said, tugging on AJ's hand as AJ nodded.

"Ok, let's go." AJ smiled to Malia, her smile fading as she looked back up at Jacob, "Goodbye." She said bluntly, leaving the station with Malia.

* * *

Later that night, AJ was at Punk's apartment, with Malia of course. She didn't plan on telling him anything about going to visit Daryl, because then she'd have to tell him that she once was engaged, and she didn't want to do that either, which she knew made her a terrible person.

"How is your head?" Punk asked her, sitting in the living room with her curled into his torso whilst Malia slept on the other couch, Marie curled into her whilst Shadow slept in his bed on the floor beside her.

"It's ok. Fine actually." AJ said, "I must have just hit it hard when I fell over." AJ said.

"That's what you get for laughing at me all the times I fell last night ice skating." He said as she smiled.

"Instant karma, huh?" AJ laughed.

"What did you and Malia get up to today?" He asked casually.

"Nothing much. We took Shadow out to the park. He loved it." AJ smiled to herself. It felt good to be back in his arms after a long day.

"What about going to the police station? You have fun there?" Punk asked her as AJ paused, shuffling back and looking up at him as he looked her in the eye.

* * *

 **A/N: Nothing gets past Punk. REVIEW and let me know what you think. Introduced to some new characters. What do you guys think of them?**


	25. Black Boots

**Black Boots**

* * *

"How did you know?" AJ asked immediately.

"Malia talks." Punk said, "Told me she was where the policemen go today whilst I was putting her to bed." He said, "Why the hell were you going to the cops? And why the hell did you take Malia with you?" He asked her as she stood up and ran her hands through her hair.

"I just have friends there, that's all." AJ shrugged.

"Don't lie to me." Punk stood up, "What's going on? Whatever it is, you have to tell me." He said in a serious tone.

"Someone was in the house last night." AJ said, "I heard a noise downstairs so I went and checked it out. There was nobody there, so I just poured myself a glass of water and went to go back upstairs and then… someone attacked me from behind." AJ said, "That's when I blacked out. They must have left through the back door." She said as Punk sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Punk asked, "AJ, this is serious." He said.

"And that's why I went to the police." AJ said.

"You should have told me first!" Punk said angrily, "You can't lie to me about something like that."

"I didn't want to worry you." She said nervously. She didn't want to fight with him, but she knew he had a right to get angry, "I'm getting alarms and cameras fitted to be on the safe side." She said.

"Why didn't you wake me when you heard a noise?" Punk asked her as she just shrugged, "Dammit, AJ. This isn't a game."

"I didn't say it was!" AJ yelled angrily, "I don't need protecting." She told him.

"What? Because you held up so tough on your own last night, didn't you?" He said, "Anything could have happened to you, don't you realise that?" He said, "Do you have any idea what I'd do without you?" He asked, "You can't handle something like that on your own."

"I have the police helping me."

"Fuck the police." Punk spat angrily, "They aren't gonna be sleeping next to you every night, I do that." Punk said, "Don't lie to me, Ape. Don't lie to me ever again." He said seriously as AJ looked up at him, "What?" Punk said.

"My ex is a police officer. I went to him." AJ said as Punk placed his hands on his hips and laughed a little.

"You're kidding, right?" He said, "You don't come to me and tell me about this, but you go to your ex?"

"He's a cop. That's why I went."

"And I'm your boyfriend, April!" Punk yelled, "Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I don't know! I was embarrassed, scared… I knew you'd get angry and start accusing Tommy or Hank when… we don't even know if it was one of them. I wanted to deal with it on my own. I didn't want to worry you." She argued.

"This ex of yours…" Punk began, practically ignoring everything she said, "How long were you with him?"

"What does it matter?" AJ sighed with exhaustion.

"It matters." Punk said bluntly.

"Three years." AJ said, "We were engaged. He was-"

"You have got to be kidding me." Punk laughed as he ran his hand up and down his stubbly chin, "You were gonna marry the guy?"

"Yes, I was. But he turned out to be a jerk." AJ said, "He put his work before me. He was barely ever home. It wasn't a good relationship and I wasn't happy. Not like I am with you." She said.

"It didn't think to cross your mind at some point, that you were engaged before?" Punk asked her.

"I didn't think it mattered." AJ said, "It doesn't matter. It's you I'm with now. It's you I love."

"Why'd you go to him?" Punk asked, "What's the deal? Are you two still friends?" Punk asked folding his arms.

"No. I haven't seen him since we split up." AJ said, "He isn't a bad person." She made herself clear, "I went to him because he knows what he's doing."

"Fucking hell, AJ. It doesn't take a genius to fit some alarms and cameras in a house, and tell you to be careful." Punk said, "I could have done all that."

"I know you could have, but I didn't want you stressing over it. I know you're having a hard time with thinking about Tommy and Hank. I didn't want to stress you even more." She said.

"So what did this guy have to say when you saw him? You tell him you had a boyfriend? Or did that slip your mind?"

"I told him." AJ batted her eyes at him, "He didn't say anything. I asked him to fit some alarms and cameras and that was it. Then I left." AJ said, "You don't have to be angry with me."

"I'm trying." Punk told her bluntly, "I just don't get why you wouldn't tell me."

"You'd have gotten angry. You'd go out all guns blazing trying to find out who it was, and you'd get yourself in trouble. I don't want that." She said, "It was probably just a home intruder who panicked and looked for a quick exit."

"A home intruder who never took anything from your house?" Punk questioned, "This is serious, AJ. Did you tell this ex of yours why you wanted the alarms and cameras fitted?"

"No." AJ said, "I know I should have told you. About everything. About last night, about Daryl… but… it doesn't make a difference to our relationship."

"It does." Punk said, "You lying to me. That's a big thing." Punk said, "I don't lie to you."

"Don't brand me as a liar." AJ said, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"You can't say that and expect me to just brush it off. Like you were doing me a favour." Punk shook his head, "Doesn't work that way."

"You have a right to be mad." AJ nodded, "I just didn't know how to tell you. It never really crossed my mind because I'm in a relationship right now that… makes me forget about everything else. It's just you I think of. I only went to Daryl because he's a cop." She said.

"Yeah? Well cops are useless." Punk spat, "It's those kinds of guys that look down on me."

"They don't." AJ shook her head.

"Trust me, they do." Punk said, unfolding his arms and looking across at her, "So you don't remember anything from last night?" Punk asked, "You didn't see anyone?"

"No. I checked all downstairs and I didn't see anything, so I poured myself a glass of water and then someone hit me from behind." AJ said as Punk grunted just thinking about it. Whoever it was better hoped he didn't catch them out.

"And you didn't tell your ex this?" Punk asked, anger seething through his mouth everytime he mentioned the word ex.

"No." AJ said, "I just told him there was some break ins close to me, and I wanted some cameras and alarms fitted to be on the safe side." AJ said.

"Because you know if you were to tell them about Tommy or Hank, then someone is gonna get really hurt." He said, "Hank hates a snitch. And there's one thing he hates more than a snitch, and that's cops." Punk said.

"I didn't say anything." AJ said, "Phil, please. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." Punk shook his head.

"Well can you tell your face that." AJ said.

"What if it was Tommy or Hank? I can't just do nothing." Punk shook his head.

"You have to." AJ said, "Putting the alarms and cameras in will be a good thing."

"You should have just woke me up last night." Punk said.

"I don't like being protected. I spent three years with a cop who snooped around my business the entire time and never let me live my life properly."

"This isn't living your life this is someone breaking into your house and attacking you. I think you need to be a little more concerned." Punk shook his head, "I don't care if you don't want protected. I'm gonna protect you anyway, whether you like it or not." He said bluntly as she just smiled.

"I didn't mean to piss you off." She frowned, walking in closer towards him, "There isn't anything between me and Daryl. You don't need to worry." She promised him, "I only have eyes for you." She said. And she really meant that.

"It's not that. I just… I don't know why you'd go to him instead of telling me what happened." Punk sighed.

"I just spoke to him about fitting the alarms." AJ said, "I didn't tell him anything else and I don't plan to."

"How long were you engaged for?" Punk asked.

"A few months." AJ said, "It was then when I realised I really didn't want to marry him."

"Why'd you say yes?" Punk asked, "If you knew you didn't want to marry him?"

"I thought maybe I'd feel different. I thought I'd adapt to the idea and it'd be amazing. It would feel amazing. But it didn't. He was too busy with work. I barely even seen him." She said, "And I didn't love him. Not like how I love you." She told him as he just nodded.

"Babe, you can't lie to me about things like that. Lie to me about when you get off work, or showering without me, or liking my cubs hat and my beanies." He said, "Don't lie to me about being attacked by someone in your kitchen through the night." He said.

"I won't. I promise." AJ nodded, "Did Malia really tell you?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I asked her if she had a good day, and what she got up to and she told me." Punk said, "I always tell her never to keep secrets from me, even if someone tells her to. Anyone could say anything to her… do anything to her, and tell her it's a secret, and she can't tell me." Punk said, "The world is a cruel place. I wanna make sure she tells me everything."

"You're right to do that." AJ nodded.

"Comes in handy." Punk nodded, "Am I hard to talk to?" He asked her curiously, "Is that why you didn't want to tell me?"

"No. Not at all." AJ said, "I just knew you'd be angry and you'd want to find out who it was." AJ said.

"Well I'm only human." Punk shrugged.

"We can't just blame Tommy and Hank. They've minded their business these past few months. It looks like they're leaving us be, which makes me think it might have just been a burglar who messed up and didn't get anything they were looking for." AJ said.

"I wanna stay with you every night." Punk said, "To make sure no one comes in again. I mean, this must be a professional, because I locked the doors last night." He remembered, "Tommy and Hank aren't smart enough to unlock a locked door." He said.

"Stay with me then." She nodded, looking up at him. She knew she should have told him, and his protection did mean the world to her. She didn't know what she was thinking, "Move in with me." She said as Punk looked down at her, "You and Malia. Move in." She nodded.

"Seriously?" Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "You're right. No cameras or alarms will compare to the protection you give me." She said, "Move in with me." She nodded, "What's stopping us?"

"Are you sure?" Punk smiled as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. I don't wanna be with anyone else." AJ said, "You know that, right?"

"I know." Punk nodded, "I didn't doubt you. I just don't want you to hide things from me." Punk said, "I mean… if you think you can put up with my shit all the time, then yeah… I'll move in." Punk nodded with a smile, "But don't hide things from me. We can get to the bottom of this together." He said as AJ nodded.

"I promise." AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Do you forgive me?" She asked with a frown. She knew she was in the wrong for lying, but she felt she had a good enough reason. But he was right, they could work at this together.

"You really wanna live with me?" He asked with amazement as she laughed, "You aren't just saying this because you think I'm mad with you? Are you?" He questioned.

"No, of course I'm not. I was gonna say last night, but we fell asleep pretty quickly. I've been thinking about it the past few weeks." She said as he smiled.

"Malia is gonna love this." Punk said, "She loves your house." He said as AJ smiled.

"What about Shadow and Marie? Do they love it?" She asked, looking over at Shadow lying half out of his bed. The puppy was growing fast and was getting extremely playful and mischievous. Marie was still as elegant as ever, and was no doubt fast asleep in beside Malia.

"I'm pretty sure they do." Punk chuckled.

"Good." AJ nodded, "It's settled then." She smiled as he nodded, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

The kiss got deep pretty quickly, and before AJ knew it, she was being picked up and taken into the bedroom, the door closing behind them as Punk placed her in the centre of the bed, stripping off his t-shirt before towering over her and kissing her sweetly.

"Oh God." AJ moaned, feeling him squeeze her breasts through her t-shirt, wanting more of a skin contact she took her own t-shirt off and sat up to unclasp her bra, throwing it away and lying back down, taking him with her as his lips met against hers again, feeling her take his hand, lowering it down and into her jeans and panties as he smirked.

"Mmm… feel how wet I am." She whispered as he chuckled against her neck and kissed in at the sweet skin, occasionally tugging on her ear lobe, all the while his hand was in her panties, palming her and spreading her folds to stroke her sensitive nub.

"Shit… you are wet." He smirked, kissing down her body, kissing over her breasts, taking a minute to use his mouth on the sensitive flesh, swirling his tongue around her nipples whilst she arched her back and moaned with satisfaction. He could always make her feel like no other man could. When they were together, when their bodies were together, things just worked and flowed together so well. There was no love and trust quite like theirs.

He kissed down her body, until he got to the top of her jeans, unbuckling them and pulling them down her legs along with her panties as she smirked and propped herself up on her elbows to watch as he settled between her legs, diving head first and using his tongue between her folds as she collapsed back on the bed.

"Oh God! That feels so good, baby." AJ moaned, running her hand through his hair, arching her hips up against his mouth as he ate her like she was his last meal, just like he did everytime he was between her legs.

She was on cloud nine and her whole body was pulsing with pleasure under his touch.

* * *

Meanwhile across town, Tommy was sitting in Hank's office in the underground train station, sitting on the couch whilst Hank sat at his desk, two men walking into the office suddenly.

"Your nephew's girl, she was at the police." One of the men said as Hank looked up from his desk, "We saw her this morning."

"You sure it was her?" Hank asked as Tommy stood up.

"Yeah, it was her. She had the little girl." The other goon said as Hank leaned back in his chair.

"Ok, boys. Thanks for letting me know." Hank nodded, waving them away as they left the room as Tommy walked over to his desk.

"She's gone to the police?" Tommy raised his eyebrows.

"We have to get rid of her." Hank shrugged, "She's too pure for this kind of stuff." He shook his head.

"What do you mean get rid of?" Tommy asked.

"I mean… get rid of her." Hank shrugged, pausing and looking over to the toilet door in the room, "Rachel!" He yelled, watching the toilet door open, Rachel walking out and straightening her jacket, "Go with Tommy and fish out who Phil's girl has been talking to." He said as Rachel nodded, following Tommy out the door.

"Wait." Rachel paused, "My lace." She shook her head, crouching down and tying the white laces of her black boots.

"Oh, and Rachel." Hank said as Rachel looked over at him, "Try not fuck it up and attack her from behind this time. Yeah?" He said as Rachel just scowled and stood up straight.

"C'mon." Tommy grunted impatiently, walking out the door as Rachel followed and closed the door behind her, Hank sitting back on his chair with a smile.

* * *

"Right there, baby… oh, I'm so close." AJ moaned, circling her arms around her boyfriend's neck whilst he thrusted into her later that night after endless hours of making love and showing each other all the affection.

"Me too." Punk grunted, "Fuck, April." He groaned, quickening his thrusts whilst her legs circled around him, leaning down and capturing her lips with his roughly.

"That's it!" AJ moaned, parting from the kiss, "Phil, baby I'm gonna cum…"

"Cum for me." Punk nodded, "Let go, baby." He said, kissing her neck sweetly as she clenched around him, dragging her nails down his back as he groaned.

"Fuck!" AJ trembled as her body shook as Punk eventually came after her.

"Shit, April." Punk groaned as he spilled himself inside her, collapsing over her in a heap, pulling out of her as she smirked with satisfaction, rolling them over suddenly as Punk looked up at her in almost a daze, still fuelling from his release, watching her as she began to kiss down his chest, "Ape, what-"

"Shh." AJ hummed, kissing along specific tattoos as he smiled.

"Are you ever satisfied?" He asked with laughter, but in response all he seen was her getting lost down his body, not being able to help smile to himself. He couldn't believe how insanely in love he was with this girl. Even when he was mad, he just couldn't be, he loved her too much.

* * *

 **A/N: Lots going on. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	26. More Problems

**More Problems**

* * *

"Daddy! Shadow stepped in the paint!" Malia yelled from in her new room which was AJ's spare bedroom. The place was completely empty and Punk was in the process of painting the room walls pink. He'd left the room for only a few minutes and of course something had happened.

Punk walked into the room, looking on at the black Labrador who had pink paint on his nose and on his paws.

"Mal, you're supposed to keep an eye on him." Punk said.

"I didn't see him." Malia snapped, "You have to wash him."

"He's your dog." Punk argued lightly.

"Yeah but you clean him." Malia shrugged.

"You think so?" Punk asked her as Malia nodded quite seriously, "Alright, I suppose we could take a lunch break anyway." Punk told her, "C'mon." He said, picking up the dog and taking him downstairs as Malia followed.

The past week Punk had spent moving all his and Malia's things into AJ's home, as well as trying his best to get together Malia's new room. She loved the idea of living with AJ. Their apartment was tiny compared to the house. Now she could have a back garden to go out and play in with Shadow, and she was still fascinated about having her bedroom upstairs.

"What are you making for lunch?" Malia asked, shuffling onto the kitchen seat at the table, clasping her hands together and waiting on her father who was washing the dog's paws whilst the dog licked his face repeatedly. Shadow was hard work. He chewed everything, humped everything, licked everything. He was a handful, but he was part of the family.

"What do you want?" Punk countered.

"Soup. Can you make soup?" Malia asked.

"I can open a tin of soup and put it in the microwave." He turned to her as she rolled her eyes.

"That isn't making soup." Malia said as if he was crazy, "Make it like the way granny Judy makes it in the big pot." She said.

"Yeah, I can't do that." Punk told her bluntly.

"What can you make?" She folded her arms.

"I can make you a sandwich and you can be happy with that." Punk told her, drying off Shadow's paws and nose.

"I don't want a sandwich." Malia huffed.

"Mal, this isn't a five-star restaurant." Punk reminded her, placing the dog down on the floor as he scattered over to Malia, "What do you want?"

"Sandwich." Malia mumbled unhappily, "But with chips." She told him as he nodded.

"Ok, I can do that." Punk nodded, "I just gotta get used to where everything is." He admitted. He was still finding his way around the kitchen. Even though he'd stayed over with AJ multiple times, he still couldn't remember where things were.

"When will AJ be home?" Malia asked, patting Shadow on the head as he sat beside her.

"Before dinner." Punk said.

"Is she working?" Malia asked.

"Yeah." Punk said.

"With all the animals?"

"With all the animals." Punk nodded just as there was a knock at the door, "Wait here." Punk told Malia as he walked out of the kitchen and down to the door, opening it up and looking on at the man standing, police uniform, hands in his pockets as Punk straightened up, a permanent scowl sitting on his face as he realised this must have been the ex.

"What?" Punk said bluntly.

"April there?" Daryl asked with a smirk.

"No. She isn't." Punk said, "She's working. What do you want?" Punk asked.

"Not so friendly, huh?" Daryl chuckled, "I just wanted to make sure the cameras and alarms were working." He said.

"They're working." Punk assured him, "That all you came for?" He asked.

"I guess it is." Daryl nodded, "Tell April I was asking for her-"

"No." Punk laughed, "I don't know what it is you want from her, but you aren't gonna get it." Punk said, "You fucked up. She's mine now. Get it?" Punk said.

"Do you realise who you're talking to?" Daryl asked, not liking the sense of tone Punk had, "You know, I've read all about you."

"Of course you have." Punk chuckled, "Done some digging? Find anything interesting?"

"Philip Jack Brooks." Daryl nodded, "Convicted of moving drugs. Twice." Daryl said, "Lost your parents when you were six to arson, moved in with your uncle-"

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Maybe I got that wrong… I don't know… I fell asleep when I was reading your files-"

"Arson?" Punk asked him.

"Yeah?" Daryl shook his head, "What?"

"I never knew it was arson." Punk said, "I was told it was electrical faults." Punk said, "You're sure you read this?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, I skimmed through it last night. Your mom and dad were Glenn and Veronica? No?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Well shit, sorry dude… I didn't know you didn't know." Daryl shrugged, feeling a little awkward.

"If it was arson, they must have caught someone though, right?" Punk asked, forgetting about this man's connection with his girlfriend for a second, speaking to him as a person in need of a cops information.

"It's been left at a cold case for years." Daryl said, "My dad, he was a cop back then and he oversaw the case. Nearly went out of his mind because of it." Daryl said, "Your parents were pretty private people. There was no links to anything."

"I can't believe someone would do that." Punk shook his head. It almost comforted him in a way, if that was the right term to use, that it was a freak accident that happened to his mother and father, but now knowing that it was deliberate, that someone had gone out their way to purposely kill them. He was livid.

"Listen, if you want to come by the station later, we have the file for the case still there, you're welcomed to come in and look at it."

"Am I allowed to do that?" Punk asked.

"Uh… well, I'm saying you are." Daryl shrugged, "What good is a cop's word? Huh?" He said as Punk just nodded, "I'm serious though. If you have any questions, just come around." He said.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Thanks." He said, as much as it hurt his pride to do so.

"And hey, I'm not gonna come in between you and April. I'm not like that." Daryl promised, "It's just good to see her happy again."

"You know that if you try anything, cop or not, I'll break your jaw and make you swallow your own teeth." Punk said, "I don't care how friendly you are to me. She's off limits." Punk said as Daryl just nodded.

"I get it."

"Good." Punk nodded, "That it?"

"Yeah." Daryl said, "I'll see you around." He said, walking off as Punk closed the door over, pausing for a moment as he took in everything he'd just been told in a short amount of time. His mind was racing with who, what and why. Who would want to hurt his parents? Did they intend for him and Tommy to be in the house too or did they escape lucky? It was all very hard to understand, and hearing it from AJ's ex who he didn't like very much wasn't all that great either.

"Who was that?" Malia asked as Punk walked back into the kitchen.

"Uh… it was no one." Punk shook his head.

"But you were talking to someone." Malia said as she continued to pet Shadow who was now lying by the chair she was sitting on.

"Just the mailman." Punk quickly made up as Malia nodded, "Why don't you go into the living room, I'll bring your lunch in." He suggested.

"Ok." Malia nodded happily, hopping off the chair, "C'mon Shadow." She encouraged as the dog got to his feet and ran after her into the living room whilst Punk leaned against the kitchen counter, so much going through his mind.

* * *

"Arson?" AJ questioned later that night after getting home from work, standing in the kitchen with Punk, "I thought you said it was electrical faults?" AJ questioned.

"I thought it was. That's what I was told anyway." Punk shrugged, "I just don't get it. My mom and dad were good people. They kept themselves to themselves. They had no enemies." Punk said.

"You don't know that. You were just a little boy." AJ frowned, "Maybe they were just good at putting a face on." She said.

"No, I'm telling you." Punk said, "They were private people." Punk said, "My dad only had Hank, and they hadn't spoken since they were kids. All my mom's family lived in California. They didn't… They didn't have friends." Punk said, "Tommy told me."

"And you believe Tommy?" AJ asked.

"I did. I still do." Punk said, "But this isn't about Tommy." He shook his head with frustration, "Why would someone purposely wanna hurt them? Even if they did have enemies… why do that?"

"There are cruel people out there." AJ said, walking over to him and cupping his cheeks, "Are you ok?" She asked with concern.

"I don't know." Punk mumbled, taking her hands down from his cheeks, "It didn't help hearing it from your ex who came around to see if the cameras and alarms were working." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Don't bother about him." AJ brushed it off, "He's not any threat to us." She said truthfully.

"He said I could come by the station and look at some files about the fire." Punk said, "I don't know if I should. It might just make me angrier."

"Did they find who done it?" AJ suddenly questioned.

"No, but I'm assuming there's some notes and evidence of some sort there." Punk said.

"Don't you think that might make you feel worse?" AJ asked.

"Maybe." Punk shrugged, "I don't know. There's so much going on right now." He sighed, running his hands over his face and through his hair as AJ frowned.

"I don't like seeing you like this." AJ sighed, cupping his cheeks again, this time leaning up and pressing her lips against his, snaking her arms around the back of his neck as he kissed back deeply.

"Is Malia in bed?" AJ asked with shut eyes as his kiss travelled down to her neck. She took it his answer was yeas as he ripped open her blouse and spun her around to lean over the kitchen counter.

If this was his way of relieving stress and clearing his mind, she wasn't complaining, she wanted to be there for him in any way she could, especially this way.

Their love was always of a physical kind, it always depended on what was going on with them both. Sometimes she loved to just lie in bed with him on her back, relaxed and calm, other times it was even more satisfying to be bent over the kitchen counter and ripped from her clothes.

Punk pulled down her trousers and panties, letting them fall to the floor at her ankles, crouching down and spreading her folds from behind as he dipped his tongue into her already wet centre.

"Fuck!" AJ moaned breathlessly, her cheek pressed against the counter as he warmed her up, spending a little time between her folds, squeezing her ass as he done so, eventually standing back up straight, stripping off his t-shirt and undoing his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers and swiftly entering her from behind.

"Fuck, April." Punk moaned, gripping her hips as his mind cleared from everything, "Shit, baby you're so fucking tight." Punk moaned, deep and roughly thrusting into her from behind as she bent over the counter, knuckles turning white as she gripped the edge of the marble.

"Oh, Phil! Just like that!" AJ moaned.

"You like that? Yeah, you like that." Punk grunted, tangling his hand around her leg and stroking her clit rapidly as her body tensed completely.

"Phil, Oh my God!" She almost screeched loudly. He was really going to town on her and she loved every second, "Phil, I'm gonna cum…" AJ moaned breathlessly as Punk continued to stroke her clit and thrust into her deeply.

"Cum then." Punk grunted, continuing to thrust into her as deep as he could until she finally came, her juices squirting out and hitting his hand a little as she trembled at her orgasm taking over her entire body, "Yeah, baby. That's it." Punk chuckled.

"S-Slow down." AJ whispered in a beg that wasn't sincere, she secretly didn't want him to slow down, but she did want to get her breath back for a minute, "I've never… never done that before." She said, standing up straight, backing against his chest as he smirked.

"There's a first time for everything." Punk told her, spinning her around and sitting her up on the counter, balancing her off just enough so he could thrust back into her, doing so as she grabbed his shoulders, feeling him pull her bra down, too impatient to take her bra off, pushing it down and taking one of her breasts in his mouth as he began thrusting back into her hard and fast again.

"Fuck, I love you." AJ gasped with a small laugh, pressing her lips against his again whilst he held her hips and pounded into her.

"I love you too." Punk grunted, parting from her lips and travelling his kiss to her neck.

Any problems they had disappeared into dust when they were together, and right now, it seemed like there was a lot of problems.

* * *

 **A/N: So now we have another dilemma. Great! LOL. More on Tommy and Rachel. More on Daryl with the arson case. More with AJ and Punk's relationship progressing. Get ready. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	27. Key

**Key**

* * *

"Morning." AJ smiled, resting her chin on top of her hands that were resting on Punk's naked chest as she watched him begin to wake up. She was so glad she had a day off work. No doubt it'd be spent helping Punk with Malia's room, but as long as she was around him, she didn't care.

"Morning." Punk laughed upon her watching him, "How long have you been creepily watching me like that?" He asked her, rubbing his eyes.

"I just woke too. Don't worry." AJ smirked, shuffling over onto her side whilst he lay on his back. They were both still naked and had moved their antics last night from the kitchen to the bedroom. She couldn't even remember the time that they fell asleep, she just knew she was peaceful.

"You sleep ok?" Punk asked her.

"Like a baby." AJ smiled, "What about you?" She asked, running her hand through his messy hair, "You tossed and turned a little." She said.

"Yeah, I was thinking about a lot." He nodded.

"Your parents?" AJ figured.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "It's like a mystery." He said, "It must have been someone who knew them, right?" Punk almost spoke to himself as he looked up at the ceiling, "It must have been someone who knew them and was pissed with them. Really pissed." Punk said, "And maybe they wanted us all dead. Maybe they thought me and Tommy were in the house." Punk said, "I hate not knowing anything. There's no peace of mind to any of it anymore." He said.

"Would you really feel better if you knew who killed them?" AJ asked.

"I don't know." Punk said, "At least it'd feel like a door closing on that part of my life. It's like it's all opened back up again." He sighed, "Not to mention I'm still thinking about Tommy and Hank."

"Don't waste your thoughts on them. It's clear Tommy has made his choice." She said.

"And what about you? Getting attacked randomly? We still never got a chance to figure out who that was." Punk said with a sigh of frustration and exhaustion. He couldn't keep up.

"I don't know if I want to know who it was." AJ said, "It was probably just an intruder. You know what Chicago can be like." She said, watching him as he just sighed, looking up at the ceiling in a daze, "You know what I think?" She said as he turned his head to look at her, "I think we need a vacation." She nodded as he just smiled.

"Yeah? You think so?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." AJ cheered happily, "Why not? It could be a Christmas getaway. Just me, you and Malia. For a few days." She said, "Don't you think we need it?" She asked, "I can't remember the last time I went on vacation." She said to her own dismay.

"Probably with Daryl." Punk digged as AJ glared at him.

"No, actually. He never had time. He couldn't take time off from work." She said.

"This guy sounds like he really loves his job." Punk said.

"He does." AJ sighed as Punk turned to her again, "I didn't love him."

"You spent three years with him. You were engaged to him." Punk said, "Of course you loved him."

"I cared about him, sure. I grew a bond with him. An attachment." AJ nodded, "I didn't love him. I love you. That feeling I get when I'm with you… I never got that with him. Whenever he would come home from work I wouldn't get excited and smile to myself… I do that with you." She said, "I never felt safe with him or comfortable… not like how I feel with you." She said, "He means nothing."

"He told me yesterday he was glad to see you happy." He said, "I guess he doesn't seem too bad but… I don't like the idea of him lingering around." Punk said.

"He won't." AJ said, "Don't worry about him. He isn't a threat." She assured him, "So what do you say?" She smiled, shuffling closer to him, wrapping her leg over his under the sheets.

"What do I say what?" Punk shook his head.

"Vacation?" She asked as Punk smiled.

"I don't see why not." Punk said, "I suppose it will be good to clear my head."

"Yeah, and Malia will love it. I was thinking somewhere like a cabin in the woods." She said.

"You know there's bears in the woods." Punk turned to her as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She said playfully.

"I'm serious." Punk said as AJ just arched her brows causing him to laugh, "Just because we go on vacation doesn't mean everything is gonna go away." Punk said, "You know that, right?"

"I know." AJ nodded, in a more serious tone, "But it might take the stress off." She shrugged, "You can't handle this all on your own… there's nothing even to handle."

"There's a lot to handle, trust me." Punk scoffed, "I wanna know who attacked you, I wanna know where the hell Tommy is and what he's doing, and I wanna know who set my house on fire." Punk said.

"Two out of three of them are jobs for the police." AJ said.

"I don't like the police." Punk said like a child.

"No, you don't like Daryl." AJ corrected him.

"No, I don't like the police." Punk said as AJ just rolled her eyes.

"Either way. You can't solve a mystery by yourself." AJ said, "Maybe I could talk to Daryl and ask him to reopen the case-"

"Maybe you should just stay away from him." Punk said, "You show him any sort of attention, no matter how small, he's gonna try it with you. I know he will."

"You're paranoid." AJ shook her head, "It's you I love. He knows that."

"And what about Tommy? How am I supposed to make sure he's not sleeping on the streets on Christmas? Or getting up to all sorts?"

"That isn't your job to babysit him, Phil. These are his decisions that he's making. You can't stop him, even if you want to." AJ said.

"He's still suffering from whatever happened overseas."

"And he isn't letting anyone help him. The first person who needs to let help him, is himself." She said, "From there, he can then get help from others, but right now he's refusing to accept that he's getting in deep shit." AJ said, "And you shouldn't feel guilty because of it." She said. It bugged her how much he always felt responsible for Tommy, "He's old and wise enough to know he's making a bad decision."

"You're cold." Punk said, but not in a hurtful way.

"I'm not cold." AJ whispered, "He's just not your responsibility. You have a life. A child. A home. And one hundred and one other problems to be dealing with. Tommy shouldn't be one of them. Let him find himself in his own time, and when he's ready, you'll be there for him. I know it." She nodded.

"And what about the fire?" Punk asked. He'd realised quickly that she was becoming his conscious, the good part of it anyway. He felt like he could talk to her about absolutely anything, and he hated to admit it, but the woman was always right.

"That's a whole other all game, Phil. It'd make it easier if your parents were here, so they could tell you if they had any enemies or if there was anyone looking to hurt them but… sometimes people do bad things, for no reason." She said, "It could have been anyone. You can't possibly think you're going to find out who it was on your own."

"Daryl said his dad oversaw the case. Maybe I could talk to him." He suggested as AJ sighed.

"I think it would be best if you let it go." AJ said.

"Let it go?" Punk questioned, "What if this was your parents, AJ? They deserve some sort of justice." He said passionately, "And I'll get them it."

"What if it just upsets you, or angers you even more? Once you have a name and a face, that's all you're gonna see." AJ said, "And don't you think they would have caught who it was back then?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything. That's the problem." Punk said.

"Maybe that isn't the problem. Maybe it's a good thing." AJ said, resting her hand on his arm.

"Why would it be a good thing? It's just frustrating me." He said.

"Don't be frustrated." AJ frowned, climbing over and resting on top of his body, pressing her nakedness against him as he smiled looking into her eyes, "Don't let this stuff get to you. I know you care and you wanna know. You deserve to know. But you can't just make evidence appear out of thin air." He said.

"What about you being attacked?" Punk asked, "Everytime I fall asleep at night I wonder if someone is gonna come through the door and come back for whatever it was they were looking for that they didn't find." He said.

"That won't happen, and if it does, there are alarms, and cameras. Whoever it is won't stand a chance." She said, "When the alarm goes off, the station gets a call. They'll be here in minutes. And plus… I have a big, protective boyfriend to shield me." She smirked.

"I done such a good job of that the last time." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so hard on yourself." AJ said, "That wasn't your fault what happened. You can't possibly think that."

"I think that… I have something good here. I finally find someone who gets me, and I can't even protect her."

"Yes you can." AJ said, "You were asleep. Hell, I was half asleep." She said, "I should have woken you, but whoever it was made a cowardly act by striking me from behind and running off." AJ said, "I'm fine. You believe me when I say that, right?" She said.

"Of course I do." He nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I just don't want it to happen again, that's all."

"It won't." AJ said, "We need this vacation. Especially just before Christmas. A few days away will do us good." She nodded.

"I suppose it will." Punk smiled, "I've never taken Malia on vacation before." He said.

"She'll love it." AJ smiled, "But of course, Shadow and Marie will have to come."

"Of course." Punk nodded with a smile, watching her look over to the small digital clock on the night-stand.

"Ah, we still have some time." She muttered to herself.

"Time for-" Punk paused as she disappeared under the covers, heading to his lower region as he smiled to himself.

* * *

Later that night, Tommy had met Rachel in Hank's office underground. So far they hadn't found much out about why AJ was at the station, and who she was speaking to, like Hank had asked them to, but they were still on the lookout.

"So you both haven't found anything out?" Hank asked, sitting behind his desk.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do? Go into the station and ask who she spoke to?" Tommy asked, "Maybe she has friends there, or it was about something else." Tommy said, "If Rachel hadn't fucked it up in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess right now." Tommy said, turning to Rachel who rolled her eyes.

"Next time why don't you break into her house then." Rachel spat harshly.

"Rachel, did you see any sign of the key?" Hank asked.

"No." Rachel said, "I didn't get a proper look though, she came downstairs almost right away." She said.

"Does Phil know he has the key?" Tommy asked.

"Of course he does. He used to wear it around his neck on a piece of string when he was a kid. I used to think it was just… I don't know, something from one of his comic books." Hank shrugged.

"Why would he never ask about it?" Rachel asked.

"He's been in and out of jail. Got a lot on his plate these past few years. I don't think he's ever questioned what a key might do to change his life." Hank said, "It'll be on his set of keys for his house and his car." Hank said, "We need them."

"Why don't you just ask for it?" Rachel asked, "Why does someone always have to get hurt when it comes to you?"

"Like Punk is going to hand it over." Hank said.

"Well if he has no idea what it is." Tommy shrugged.

"He'll realise it's of some value if one of us ask for it. Especially me." Hank said, "His mother put it around him the night they died."

"Why wouldn't she give it to me?" Tommy asked, "I was the oldest."

"More reason not to give it to you." Hank said, "We all know your mom favoured Phil." Hank chuckled.

"But he was just six at the time. Why would she give him it?" Tommy shook his head.

"I don't know. Unfortunately, she isn't here to tell us." Hank said, "If Veronica gave that to Phil that night, before you both left to go wherever it was you went, it meant she knew something was going to go down." Hank said, "She knew they were going to die."

"If she knew why wouldn't she run."

"Your mom and dad never ran from things." Hank sat back, "They were good like that." He nodded, "I don't know though, your dad cut me off… I don't know who he'd pissed off or what had happened."

"Phil doesn't even know the fire was deliberately started though. He'd have no clue about the key." Tommy shook his head.

"He deserves to know." Rachel crossed her arms.

"Hey, we aren't team Phil here." Hank made it clear, "Just because he's your baby brother…" He pointed to Tommy, "And you used to suck his dick." He pointed to Rachel, "Doesn't mean we tread lightly."

"Haven't you taken enough from him." Rachel said, "He gave you everything his parents left him, for me, and you still want more from me."

"He didn't give me everything." Hank shook his head.

"We just gotta get on with it." Tommy turned to her.

"What's your deal?" Rachel turned to him, "Phil has always been here for you. Always. What happened to strong Mr Marine?" She asked, "Huh? What'd they do to you over there? Got you all fucked up in there." She tapped his temple as Tommy grabbed her fiercely by the wrist as she tried to wriggle away.

"Let go of me." Rachel spat.

"Now, now Tommy." Hank hummed as Tommy let go of her wrist, "Since it is the Christmas season, I'll give you both a break, but I want that key for the new year." He told them.

* * *

"You got everything, Malia?" AJ asked, loading up bags into the trunk of the car as Malia stood at the gate with her bookbag on her back.

"Think so." Malia nodded, "But will we be back for Santa coming?" She asked seriously.

"Of course we will." AJ smiled, "We're gonna have lots of fun for a few days before he comes."

"Shadow and Marie too?" She made sure, not stepping out of the gate until she knew her facts first.

"We can't leave them behind. Marie is already in her carrier in the back seat." AJ smiled, closing the trunk over as Malia smiled, skipping to the car and opening the door with all her might, climbing in whilst Punk locked the door to the house, Shadow on his lead in his hand as he walked down the pathway.

"Got everything?" Punk asked her.

"I think so." AJ smiled. They'd managed to find a place for a few days, ideal to AJ's imagination, and were travelling at night so they could arrive early hours of the morning.

"Ok, I got him." Punk nodded, opening the door and picking up Shadow, putting him on top of the blankets that AJ had laid down in the back seat of the car, "You good, Mal?" Punk asked, looking over at Malia who was already strapped in, colouring book sitting on her lap and a pencil in her hand, "You can fall asleep you know." He told her.

"I know." Malia nodded, "I'll wait on Marie and Shadow falling asleep." She told him with assurance as Punk just smiled.

"Alright." Punk nodded, closing the door over and walking round to get into the driver's seat whilst AJ got into the passenger's side, taking out his keys and rummaging through the loose ones, finding the car key and getting into the car.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews.**


	28. Family

**Family**

* * *

"She's having fun." AJ smiled, tangling her arm around Punk's and hugging into him as they sat outside their log cabin where a fire was burning giving off incredible heat. Malia sat, of course not too close, toasting a marshmallow on the fire.

"She's going to be starting school soon." Punk whispered to AJ whilst he watched Malia with a smile. They were a ten-minute walk away from the main centre type village with other attractions, but they'd decided to stay in for the night. They'd spent the full day at the park throwing a stick for Shadow who was in all his glory. It was a nice place, and out in the middle of nowhere which helped clear Punk's head.

"You're worried about her going to school?" AJ asked him.

"No, I'm not worried." Punk said casually, "I just can't believe it." He admitted, "She's not really around kids her age. It's not like she has cousins." Punk said, "I never fit in at school." He said, "I don't want her to go through that."

"She won't." AJ said, "She's a beautiful little girl. Inside and out. She'll make friends." AJ nodded, pressing a kiss on his arm over his t-shirt as he smiled.

He'd never felt this sense of family before. He never thought he'd ever find someone who was right for him, and finally feel like he had his own family, but he did now. He really did. He never wanted to lose April, ever.

"You know, she really looks up to." Punk said, keeping his eyes on Malia as she put another marshmallow on her stick and hovered it near the fire carefully (Punk had many safety talks with her about being near the fire)

"I love that." AJ smiled, "I'm glad she does." AJ said, "I know… she doesn't have her mom around right now, she might not for a while but… I'll try to fit whatever shoes I can, until Rachel comes back." AJ said.

"I appreciate that." Punk nodded, "Sooner or later, I'm not gonna give her the right answers she's looking for. I'm not good with words. She needs you." Punk turned to her, "I don't think she's realised it, I don't think you have either, but… she really needs you around." He said as AJ smiled.

"I'll be around." AJ promised as Punk smiled, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her head softly.

"Not too close, Mal. Remember?" Punk said warily as he watched Malia stand back a little and nod, "You wanna toast me and AJ one?" He asked her.

"I'm doing mine." Malia said casually as Punk nodded with a laugh.

"Alright, I guess we'll do our own ones." He said, taking two sticks and two marshmallows, handing one to AJ and holding one himself by the fire.

"I've never done this before." AJ admitted, "Do I put it in the fire?"

"No, just beside it." Punk told her, placing his hand over hers that was holding the stick, guiding it back a little to position it perfectly as she smiled, "You never toasted marshmallows before?" He asked her.

"No." AJ said, "Anywhere we went on vacation, it wasn't fire making weather." She laughed, "We normally went to Puerto Rico, to go see family." She said.

"Both sides of your family live there?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. Mom and dad." She nodded, "We used to go during Summer, it used to be so warm." She remembered, "Then we stopped going. We stopped seeing my other family."

"Why?" Punk asked.

"I don't know. I was just a little girl at the time, and my brother and sister warned me not to ask or my mom and dad would get angry. So I never did." She said as Punk just nodded, "Do you remember going on vacation with your parents?" She asked him.

"Not really." Punk said, "I was just a kid too." He said, "But I've been out with a fire lit with some of the guys before. When we were teenagers." He said.

"Causing trouble." AJ arched her brows.

"No. Toasting marshmallows more like." He chuckled, "I guess that's the difference between Chicago and Puerto Rico." He laughed as she smiled, "You visiting your parents for Christmas this year?" He asked, even though he felt like he knew the answer already.

"I think I'll just send them a card." AJ shrugged, "It's always me who has to make the effort with them. So this year, I just won't." She shrugged, "I already know who I want to spend my Christmas with." She smiled.

"Well I hope you don't mind but… I told the guys they could come for dinner." Punk said, "I was in prison last Christmas so I wanna make this one special. You don't mind, do you?" He asked her.

"Of course I don't." She smiled, "The more the merrier."

"And Seth has a girlfriend, Paige. So… She'll be there." Punk said, "You're alright with that, right?" Punk asked.

"Phil, why wouldn't I be?" AJ chuckled lightly, "It's what Christmas is all about, right? Being with friends, being with family." She said, "I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else." She told him as he smiled.

"Daddy." Malia said as she trailed over to her father, "Daddy, I'm tired." She said, rubbing her eyes, "And cold" She added as Punk sat her up on his knee, handing her the toasted marshmallow he'd just leaned by the fire whilst AJ ate hers.

"You wanna go in?" Punk asked her as she nodded whilst eating the marshmallow, "Ok, go with AJ. I'll put the fire out." He said as Malia hopped off his lap, latching onto AJ's hand as they walked away together into the cabin, causing him to smile. They were the most important people in his life, and he knew they always would be.

He put out the fire and headed on into the cabin, closing the door over behind him and locking it as he walked down the tiny hall way, looking into Malia's room without either her or AJ noticing, watching with a smile as AJ helped put on her pyjamas.

"Do you like these pyjamas?" Malia asked tiredly as she rubbed her eyes, getting into bed whilst AJ helped her.

"I really do." AJ said, "I wish they made those kinds of pyjamas for me." She said, complimenting the adorable pink pyjamas with ponies on the front.

"Maybe you'll fit into these." Malia said, sinking down to lie her head on the pillow as AJ chuckled.

"Maybe." AJ nodded as Marie strolled into the room, jumping up onto the bed and curling around at the bottom of it, "You having fun here?" AJ asked, tucking the covers up along with the extra blankets around Malia.

"Yeah." Malia nodded, "Daddy's never took me on a vacation before." She smiled, "He's been away and mommy would never take me." Malia explained as if it was all new news to AJ, "Daddy's happy now."

"What makes you say that?" AJ questioned, brushing her hair out of her face.

"He's smiling." Malia smiled, "He never smiled with mommy. He smiles with you." She said tiredly as AJ smiled.

"And that's a good thing, I take it?" AJ asked as Malia nodded immediately, "You know it's you that makes your daddy smile." She told her, "It's all you, baby." She said as Malia smiled to herself with pride, "You aren't ever gonna have to worry about him going away."

"And what about my mommy?" Malia asked.

"That's a little more complicated." AJ said, "You'll realise soon enough that the only person you'll ever be able to depend on, is your daddy." She said, flicking her nose playfully as Malia smiled.

"And you?" Malia asked as AJ nodded.

"I'm here, baby." AJ nodded, stroking her cheek lovingly, "You get some sleep." She told her, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss on her head.

There was no kid sweeter. She was raised so well and so beautiful inside and out. She knew she had Punk's kind heart, for sure. Maybe not any of his rough features, besides the eyes, but definitely his good, kind heart.

She walked out of the room, finding Punk already standing outside the door, closing it over as he smiled.

"You listen to that?" AJ asked as Punk nodded.

"She's a sweetheart." Punk said. Malia always had the capability to make him smile, at any given time, under any given circumstances. She was his baby girl. She always would be.

"She is." AJ smiled as they walked into their small bedroom with the smallest double bed ever, sitting down at the edge whilst Punk closed over the curtains that shone in the bright moonlight, "Rachel must have done something right when you were in prison." She admitted.

"She's a good mom." Punk said, "I'd never take that away from her."

"Being a good mom doesn't involve running off and not coming back." AJ snapped a little as Punk came over and sat down beside her, "You don't think that… she ran off because of me?"

"No, of course not." Punk almost laughed, "She's over me." Punk made it clear, "Sometimes she would give me eyes, or she'd try it on with me but then she'd laugh and realises how stupid she was being." Punk said, "She loves Mal. I know she does." Punk nodded, "But I hate to say it… things are working out better with her not around her." He pained to say, "You know, Malia is fine. I get to see her all the time. I always used to get her just at the weekends, sometimes a few days during the week if I had a day off." Punk said, "I feel like I'm really her dad now."

"You didn't feel like her dad before?" AJ asked.

"Not really." Punk admitted, "She was two months old the first time I got put inside." Punk said, "I missed the first year of her life, and then two years later I was back in again." He said, "I always felt like I let her down."

"You haven't." AJ gripped his arm with assurance, "Didn't you hear what she said just there? She's happy because she can see that you're happy. She might be young but she can see these things." AJ nodded, "Doesn't that mean the world to you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it does." Punk admitted truthfully. It did mean the world, "She was the best thing that happened to me." Punk said, "You and her." He said, "You've both changed my whole life around. I have a family now." He nodded as AJ smiled, leaning into him and pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Me too." She whispered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, pushing down as he guided her onto her back on the bed, hovering over her and peppering her with kisses whilst she raked at his back, the kiss deepening further.

* * *

Since it was a confined cabin and room, they had to keep the noise down the best they could, which was a task for both of them.

AJ lay flat on her back with Punk atop of her pumping into her, covers over them whilst her arms snaked around his neck, feeling herself get closer and closer.

"Fuck, baby I'm close." AJ moaned in a whisper as best as she could, arching her body as he hit perfectly off her g-spot continuously, sending her crazy in his arms as he watched with a smirk, "Fuck!" AJ moaned loudly as Punk shh'd her through his own moans and laughter, finally reaching his own release too as she continued to tremble, spilling himself inside her and collapsing over her, keeping his entire weight off her as best as he could, out of breath but still finding enough time and energy to kiss her neck as AJ continued to let the aftermath of her orgasm take toll of her body.

"Fuck, Ape." Punk moaned, rolling over onto his back, running his hands through his sweaty hair after very close contact for so long. It was slow, passionate sex, sometimes the best kind compared to rag dolling her around, which was his favourite type of sex if he had to break it down.

"I wanna marry you, Phil Brooks." AJ said dreamily, tapping his chest and turning her head to the side to look at him as his eyebrows raised and his head lifted a little.

"Huh?" Punk shook his head.

"Let's get married." AJ whispered, curling around on her side.

"W-What?" Punk said, "Are you still dick drunk?" He asked as she chuckled.

"I wish." She moaned but with satisfaction, "Let's get married." She whispered to him, "After Christmas. Nothing big. Just… us."

"April, are you really being serious?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm being serious." AJ nodded, "What? Don't you want to?" She asked suddenly, coming out of her daze.

"I just… have you thought about it?" Punk questioned, stunned that she'd just hit out with it. Don't get him wrong, he had been having thoughts for the past few weeks, but he hadn't really decided about doing anything about it.

"Of course I have." AJ said, "I don't wanna be with anyone else." She said.

"Me neither." Punk said, a smile appearing on her face as he looked into her eyes, realising that, he wanted nothing more than to marry her, "Let's get married." He nodded as she smiled, pressing her body into his and pressing her lips against his as he passionately kissed her and rolled her atop of him.


	29. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve**

* * *

"Marriage?" Dean questioned, a few days later after Punk, AJ and Malia got home from their short vacation away. AJ had been called into work to help close for Christmas, which meant Punk was on duty of making sure the house was prepared for dinner tomorrow. He'd invited over the guys to help him and to also share the news about he and AJ.

"Yeah?" Punk shook his head, "What's so surprising about that?" He asked them, writing a list of things he and AJ still had to pick up from the store for tomorrow's dinner. Neither had done any kind of hosting before and he knew AJ was already stressing out about it.

"You're just… not the marrying type." Dean said, "And it's a little soon, don't you think? Seth has been dating Paige for five years and they're both probably still at first base." Dean joked as Seth kicked him under the table.

"Me and Paige know that when the time is right, it'll happen." Seth glared at Dean and then turned to Punk, "This is your decision. And we're all very happy for you, Punk." Seth nodded.

"Thank you." Punk nodded.

"Did you knock her up?" Kofi questioned.

"What?" Punk shook his head, "No."

"Well, I thought maybe that's why you were rushing off to get married."

"So there has to be some sort of reason for me to marry her?" Punk asked.

"Well you have only been with her for a year." Kofi pointed out.

"And?" Punk said, "I know it's just her I wanna be with. Why wouldn't I want to marry her?" He asked, "You all just don't get it." Punk shook his head.

"We get it." Kofi nodded, "Two out of three of us have girlfriends, the other third doesn't count since he has no emotion in his body." Kofi said as Dean just rolled his eyes, "We just don't want you to regret anything. We all love AJ. We know how happy she makes you. We wouldn't want you to ruin that."

"I won't." Punk said, "I wanna be with her."

"Like you were convinced you wanted to be with Rachel when you started dating her?" Seth questioned.

"I never felt the way I feel about AJ with Rachel." Punk said, "Why are you all being so negative? It's Christmas. Lighten the fuck up." He said, "Would you rather me here, personality of a wet mop, no one to make me happy?"

"Of course not." Seth said.

"Then accept this. It's happening." Punk told them, "Now, does this list look right to you?" He asked, placing the list of food down at the table where they were sitting as they all went through it.

"Sounds good to me." Seth nodded, "Do you even cook?"

"I do now." Punk shrugged with a little bit of fear, "C'mon, we're going to the store to get all this shit in." He told them.

"You realise it's gonna be packed." Dean said as they all stood up, "Who even leaves their Christmas shopping until Christmas Eve?" He shook his head.

"I do." Punk said, "I would have done it earlier but we were on vacation." Punk said.

"Where is Malia?" Kofi asked.

"She's with Judy." Punk said, "She's giving her her Christmas presents. I told her she could come for dinner but she said she didn't wanna intrude." Punk said whilst shoving them out of the kitchen and out of the house to go collect the last-minute things, aka everything they needed from any stores they could.

* * *

Later that night, Punk got home after a terribly hectic day of shopping. He really shouldn't have left things to the last minute, but the good news was, after a lot of trips to different stores, and the not so friendly help from the guys, he finally got everything that was on the list.

Malia was still at Judy's. Punk wasn't picking her up until later so that it gave him a chance to wrap all her presents. He didn't assume AJ was home either until he walked up the stairs and suddenly heard her.

"Don't come in!" She yelled from their bedroom as he paused outside the door smirking.

"Wrapping my presents?" He questioned as he heard a faint laugh from her.

"You wish." She spoke back whilst gathering herself in the room, "Ok, you can come in." She told him as he walked on in, "Did you get everything you needed today?" She asked him, "I'm sorry I couldn't help much I had to be there to close the vet up." She told him.

"It's alright, I took the guys with me, although, they weren't much help and continued to question why we were getting married." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean?" AJ frowned.

"I think they think it's too quick." Punk shrugged, "I told them straight up that it's happening. They don't know how it feels." Punk just waved her off to ease her mind.

"Do you think it's too quick?" AJ asked anxiously.

"Well sure, it's quick. But that doesn't make it any less right." Punk said, "I wanna marry you, believe me." He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

"I don't like that your friends aren't ok with it." AJ said sadly.

"Fuck them. They love to moan about anything. Two of them have had girlfriends for years and just stayed on the same tier with them, and Dean… Dean can't give any criticism about a relationship." Punk said, "Don't let them put you off." He told her as she just nodded and looked down, "Hey, can I give you one of your presents right now?"

"No, Phil. I don't want to open any presents early." She pulled back and shook her head.

"It's an extra." Punk said, "I'm giving it to you anyway." He shook his head, opening the top drawer at his side and pulling out the velvet box as she smiled to herself.

"Phil." She whispered in a happy humming voice.

"What? I can't tell people we're engaged and have you going around with no ring on." Punk told her as she just smiled and blushed, watching as he stood up off the bed, kneeling on one knee in front of her as she grinned, watching him open the box, a sparkly, beautiful, simple ring sitting in the small cushion within it, "I think you've gotten the gist but… will you marry me?" He asked her.

"Of course I will." AJ smiled as he stood back up, taking the ring out and sliding it on her finger as she looked at it. It suited her so well. It was nothing too extravagant but it was so sparkly and a perfect fit too, "When did you get it?" She asked.

"On our way home last night." Punk told her, "You and Mal were asleep in the car so I took my opportunity." He smiled, "There was so many to choose from but the woman at the desk helped me." He said as AJ just raised her brows, "AJ, I was in the shop looking for an engagement ring, not to look at other women."

"She might have been looking at you though." AJ said, placing her hands on his arms possessively.

"She was older and had two rings on her finger." Punk said, "No need to worry." Punk just shook his head as she smiled.

"I never thought of myself getting married until I met you." AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I can't believe how much of an impact a person can make on your life." She admitted truthfully as he smiled.

"And you were with Tommy to begin with." He said, "Could you imagine if he never went back overseas?" Punk asked her.

"I think we still would have wound up together anyway." AJ shrugged as Punk smiled.

"You're probably right." Punk nodded, "You're happy, right?" He asked her.

"I have never been this happy in all my life." AJ said as he smiled, "I mean… I can show you just how happy but… I was saving it all for tomorrow night." She admitted truthfully as he smirked.

"Keep saving it." Punk nodded, "I need to wrap Malia's presents." He said.

"Oh, good. I love wrapping presents." She smiled. They'd both bought Malia presents. Punk bought more of the bigger things whilst AJ located in the new dolls, sneakers, pyjamas and teddy bear areas. Although, they did both input their ideas with each other. For Punk, it was a lot more easier and fun going out and buying Malia's presents with AJ, and they both couldn't wait to see her open them.

* * *

"Can I help you, sir?" The receptionist at the police station asked as Tommy nodded.

"I'm looking for the officer April Mendez spoke to, around a week ago." Tommy said, head down as much as he could have it whilst still looking across at the receptionist.

"And you are…" The receptionist waited.

"Just a friend." Tommy said as the receptionist nodded slowly.

"Wait here." She said, walking off through the swing doors as Tommy waited, eventually watching as a man walked out of the doors and round the reception.

"Officer Clarke, how can I help you?" Daryl said, extending his hand as Tommy shook it graciously, "I believe you know April."

"She's a friend." Tommy nodded, "I just wanted to talk to you about her." He said, looking around and hoping they could talk more in privacy.

"Come through to my office." Daryl said, walking back through the swing doors whilst Tommy followed behind, walking into his office and closing the door over behind them, "So how is it you know April again?" Daryl asked.

"She's dating my brother." Tommy said, missing out some information, "She's been having a hard time recently… I assume she came and spoke to you?" Tommy asked suspiciously. He was playing this all by ere. He really had no idea what AJ had told him, and he was trying his best not to blow his cover.

"Nothing too traumatic I would say." Daryl said, "Why?"

"Well, you know April, starts off a story and never finishes it." Tommy laughed, "She said she'd come to the police, never really mentioned much more. She's stubborn like that. I don't know how my brother puts up with her." Tommy laughed, "You see, I was a marine."

"Much respect to you, sir." Daryl nodded.

"Thank you." Tommy smiled, "I just… wanted to make sure she's ok. Did she say anything to you that should be of concern?"

"It's not my place to discuss what people come talk to me about in private." Daryl said, "If April wanted you to know, she'd tell you." Daryl said, "But I wouldn't worry. She's got a good boyfriend in your brother."

"Yeah, he's a real keeper." Tommy nodded, "It's nothing for me to worry about, though? She's not in any trouble or anything?" He asked as Daryl raised his brows slightly.

"No." Daryl said, "Wouldn't your brother mention it to you if she was?" He asked.

"I suppose he would." Tommy nodded, "I can't help but stick my nose in their business. I just want to make sure they're ok." Tommy said.

"They're fine." Daryl said, "I'm pretty sure of it." He said with more suspicion growing, "What's your name again?"

"Tommy." Tommy said, "I really appreciate your time, I'll get out of your hair." He said as Daryl just leaned back on his chair and watched as Tommy upped and left the office quickly.

* * *

"Daddy! Shadow is eating the carrots for the Rudolphs." Malia said as she tried to pull the dog back from the carrots in the bowl on the floor that she was setting out. She was already in her pyjamas and was completely ready for Santa coming. Just like any child at this time of the year, she was on cloud nine.

"It's fine, we can put more out." Punk said, entering the kitchen with AJ whilst Malia tried to tug the dog back from the carrots, "Just let him eat them." Punk waved his hand.

"Bad doggy." Malia laughed playfully, patting Shadow on the head.

"Have you put milk and cookies out for Santa?" AJ asked her as Malia nodded.

"Here." Malia said as she walked over to the kitchen table, "Do you think he'll see them here."

"Santa sees everything." Punk added casually as AJ smiled, watching Malia nod as she supposed that was right.

AJ couldn't have imagined that she'd be spending this Christmas engaged and with a child under her roof. She couldn't wait to see Malia's face in the morning when she seen all the presents beside the tree.

"Ok, it's time for bed." Punk told Malia as he looked around the kitchen to make sure everything was set for the next day.

"I don't think I can sleep." Malia sighed.

"Well you're gonna have to try. Santa doesn't deliver to kids who aren't sleeping." He raised his brows as Malia nodded with a serious face, "Go up and clean your teeth, we'll be up in a minute." Punk told her as she nodded, running away and upstairs whilst Punk then turned to the plate of cookies and lifted one up.

"Phil." AJ tutted.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"At least wait until she's asleep." AJ shook her head as Punk bit into the cookie and shrugged, "C'mon, let's go tuck her into bed." She told him as he nodded, rubbing his hands together to get rid of the cookie evidence as they headed out of the kitchen and for the stairs.

Everything was organized and ready for tomorrow. All they had to do later was move the presents from under their bed downstairs next to the tree. It was both their first experience doing this as a family. Both had never really been in that family state of mind for Christmas, and it really was wonderful. That's what family was about after all.

Punk began heading upstairs when there was a knock at the door which caused him to turn around.

"Go on up. I'll get it." AJ told him as he nodded, walking off upstairs as she walked to the door and opened it up to see Daryl standing.

"Daryl, why are you here?" AJ asked calmly.

"Sorry to bother you. I know you'll be busy." Daryl said, "I just wanted to ask you a few things about Tommy, Phil's brother." Daryl said.

"What about Tommy?" AJ asked.

"Well he came to the police station today, asking if I knew if you were ok." Daryl shrugged, "I'm a little confused, April." He admitted, feeling foolish as being a cop, he normally knew everything, scratching the back of his head.

"Why would he ask you how I was?" AJ shook her head.

"Well he asked reception who you had spoken to last week." Daryl said.

"He was watching me?" AJ questioned.

"I'm under the impression that Tommy and Phil don't speak anymore." Daryl began to gather.

"Something like that." AJ nodded, "What was it he said again?" AJ asked trying to piece it together as to why Tommy was asking about her.

"It was just like he wanted to know why you came to talk to me last week." Daryl shrugged, "Maybe he saw you go into the station and got concerned. Maybe he did want to know if you were ok." He shrugged.

"You didn't tell him anything we talked about, right?"

"No. I'd get into trouble for that." Daryl said, "It was only alarms and cameras we talked about anyway." Daryl shrugged seeing as he still didn't know AJ was attacked. AJ knew what he was like, if he knew she was attacked he'd be out questioning people and wanting to find out who it was.

"I have no idea why he'd be so interested." AJ shook her head, "That's all he asked… if I was ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded, "More or less. And then he was gone." He said as AJ just shook her head, puzzled.

"I can't think for the life of me why he'd be so interested." AJ shook her head.

"Just… be careful." Daryl nodded, "The guy looked a little on edge. Couldn't really sit still. Didn't look me in the eye." He said, "Just… stay safe over the holidays, ok?" He nodded to her.

"You too." AJ nodded politely, "Thank you for letting me know. You didn't have to do that."

"I know." Daryl nodded, "Merry Christmas… to you and Phil, and the little girl." Daryl said, not remembering her name, "Remember and let Phil know he's welcomed to that study case about his parents any time. You know where I am." Daryl said.

"Thank you." AJ said, "Merry Christmas." She smiled, watching as he walked away, treading through the snow as she closed the door over and locked it over.

* * *

 **A/N: Not all ex's have to be evil and bad! Some. But not all. Hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and gets everything they want! I probably won't get a chance to update tomorrow, but no doubt I'll be back with a new chapter the next day! Hope everyone has a great time and stays safe! Merry Christmas.**


	30. Christmas

**Christmas**

* * *

The next morning, as one could only assume, was filled of excitement and lots of discarded wrapping paper. Malia was completely over the moon with all her presents. She was grateful anyway, Punk was convinced if there was only just one present sitting there for her, she'd still be so excited, she had that sort of kind nature. He'd missed last Christmas, so getting to see her little face as she ripped open the presents, turning to him and AJ and showing them what she'd gotten like they hadn't seen it already, it was the greatest part of the day, and he almost wished he'd gotten more for her so he could continue to see her rip the presents open.

Once the madness of the morning was over, AJ and Punk helped Malia take all her presents upstairs, although she did say she wanted to keep a few down so she could show their guests for the day.

"Do you think she liked her presents?" Punk asked, sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Did you see her face?" AJ laughed, "She loved them." She smiled, looking out her clothes for the day, "What about you? Did you love your presents?" She smiled as Punk nodded.

"I did." Punk smiled, "You shouldn't have gotten me so much though." Punk said. Of course, he and AJ had exchanged gifts too and AJ had perhaps gone a little over the top with Punk's presents. She couldn't control herself. She'd never been in a relationship like this where she wanted to buy him so many presents. Normally it was a chore for her to go out and buy presents, but this year was different. It wasn't big things she'd gotten, a few comics he had yet to find, some other comic illustrations that she knew he liked, Cubs sweaters and hoodies, Cubs and Blackhawks tickets, a voucher for a new tattoo he'd been talking about, more comic books, action figures… maybe she had gotten a little excited with the present buying.

"I wanted to." AJ shrugged, "You got me a lot too." AJ countered back, smiling upon her sparkling ring that she knew alone had cost a lot of money.

"Not really about the presents I guess, is it?" Punk said.

"They're just an extra." AJ agreed.

"The greatest gift I have this year is you." He said, pulling her into the space between his legs, arms around her waist as she smiled.

"Don't be all soppy." AJ laughed, "I still have one more present to give you, but it sorta has to wait until later when everyone is gone, and Malia is asleep." She told him as he smirked and nodded.

"Sounds like it's gonna be the best present." Punk said.

"Oh, it will be." AJ laughed, "And listen, I didn't say anything last night because I didn't want you waking up with stuff on your mind but… last night, it was Daryl who was at the door." She said, "He was letting me know that Tommy had been to the police station to ask basically why I'd went to see Daryl." AJ shrugged, "Said he saw me go into the station last week and he was worried about me. About us."

"Tommy said that?" Punk asked as AJ nodded.

"Daryl said he was really edgy. Couldn't sit still or look him in the eye." AJ said, "Told me… us, to be careful." AJ said.

"Why would Tommy care if we were ok or not." Punk shrugged.

"I don't think he cares, I think he's just curious to know why I was going to the police." AJ said truthfully, "I was going to wait to tell you later, so that… it wouldn't be on your mind all day, but I don't want to lie to you. I promised you I wouldn't after I was attacked." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah, don't ever lie to me." Punk shook his head, "You know you can tell me anything." He said, "Even if it seems so… scary and terrifying. Or if you think I'll be mad. Never be afraid to tell me anything." He assured her as she nodded with a smile.

"I know. I won't." AJ smiled, cupping his cheeks and leaning down, pressing her lips against his softly as he tightened his grip around her waist, sighing a little when she pulled back.

"I can't have that other present now, can I?" He wondered.

"No." AJ chuckled, "You have to wait." She told him strictly, "And you also have to get ready now." She told him, slipping away into the shower as Punk just smiled, trying his hardest to shift the thoughts of Tommy out of his mind.

* * *

Later that day, moving more towards night, there was more exchanging gifts when the guys came as well new friends being made. AJ didn't have many… no, she didn't have any girls that were her friends, and being introduced to Paige, Seth's girlfriend, and Jenny, Kofi's girlfriend, was something new and exciting that she actually liked. They were both so sweet and she already seen herself making coffee trips with them to discuss how useless the boys were, which was oddly exciting.

Malia got more presents from the guys which at this point, Punk wasn't sure her room could hold anymore presents. She was incredibly lucky today.

"So… how long have you and Punk been together then?" Jenny asked, out in the kitchen with Paige and AJ as they each contributed to helping with the dinner. In all honesty, Punk had done the hard work. He'd done the Turkey and everything that went with it, AJ was now just keeping an eye on it, making the gravy ad setting the table.

"About a year." AJ smiled, "It's gone so quickly." She admitted.

"And you're engaged now. That's so exciting." Paige smiled, "I wish Seth would hurry up and drop to one knee so I can start planning a wedding." She admitted impatiently.

"I think you'll be waiting a while, sweetheart." Jenny laughed as AJ smiled.

"I don't think we're having a big wedding." AJ said, "It's not like Phil has much family, and I don't even speak to mine that much. It'd just be friends." AJ said.

"But you're still gonna wear a dress, right? You aren't gonna go to the registry office in sweats?" Jenny said.

"No." AJ laughed, "Don't worry, I'll be wearing a dress." AJ smiled.

"Good, because I want to help you pick it." Jenny said, "We could all go."

"When is the wedding? You guys set a date yet?" Paige asked.

"Not yet." AJ said, "It'll probably be after the New Year that we set a date." She implied.

"It must be so exciting." Jenny smiled, "Punk is a really great guy, you know." She told her, "Heart of gold really. It's his brother that's always been the problem." She rolled her eyes.

"Jenny, you can't say that." Paige shook her head.

"Why not? We all know it's true." Jenny said.

"Is there a specific reason why… the guys don't like Tommy? I've never asked Phil." AJ said.

"He's very strange." Paige said calmly, "When I first started dating Seth, he told me all about him. He's done evil things… no one realises it because he was a marine, that's his token to disguise." She said, "But we all know what he's like." She said, "Hadn't he been sent to the army, he would have ended up working with that bastard uncle of his." She said.

"Looks like that's where he's eventually ended up." Jenny said, "Everyone ends up where they're destined to be." She said.

"I know Punk still cares about him." AJ said, "He tries to pretend he doesn't, but I know he does." She said.

"He's taken advantage of Punk over the past few years." Paige said, "Punk basically had to raise himself when they were younger." She said.

"I know." AJ nodded, "He's told me everything." She said, "I just… I don't understand why Tommy wouldn't let Punk help him."

"Tommy is very possessive." Jenny added, "Weren't you two dating?" She asked as AJ looked down.

"Yeah, but it was… it was just for a few weeks. It was nothing really." AJ shook her head.

"Oh, honey. I don't blame you. He and Phil are good looking guys." Jenny said, "But Tommy wouldn't have been happy you and Punk ended up together. He'd pretend he was fine with it but he'd be dying on the inside. It's just in his nature. Could never bare to see Punk happy." She said, "You know I'm convinced he'd loved it when Punk was in prison those two times." She said.

"He just seems like an odd character." AJ admitted, "Very strange."

"He is." Paige said, "I think it's all to do with his parents dying. I don't think he ever handed it well." She admitted, "Of course me and Jenny are just going by what Seth and Kofi tell us… I doubt Punk gets into deep conversations about him."

"Sometimes." AJ nodded, "I know Punk wants to help him. He doesn't want him working with his uncle but… there's only so much he can do." AJ shrugged, "We're just trying to get on with our lives now, and let Tommy get on with his. It isn't up to Phil to babysit him."

"Absolutely not." Jenny agreed just as the guys walked into the kitchen.

"When is this ready? I'm starving." Dean grunted whilst looking around, opening the oven as AJ pushed it back up.

"The more you open the oven, the more it's gonna take time to cook." She told him as if speaking to a child.

"Well is there at least some chips or something around here that I can eat?" He asked, wandering away hungrily whilst Punk walked over to AJ, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"You ok?" Punk asked her, kissing her cheek whilst the others disappeared over to the table into their own conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine." AJ smiled, "Where is Malia?" She asked.

"Playing with some of her games in the living room." Punk said, "You aren't stressed, are you?" He asked.

"The more Dean moans about being hungry, the more I get stressed." She nodded as Punk just shook his head.

"Ignore him. He's hungry every hour of every day." Punk said, "Why don't you go sit down, I'll take over from here." He said as she smiled, turning around and pressing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." She smiled, walking off over to the table with the rest of their guests whilst Punk took over in the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, after an extremely successful and festive dinner, the guys and girls eventually headed home, all stuffed, happy and in good spirits after a wonderful day spent together.

Malia had fallen asleep on the couch and Punk told AJ he was going to take her up to bed whilst she discarded more missed wrapping paper from the living room.

He carried her over his shoulder up to her room, helping her sleepy frame into her pyjamas and putting her into bed, watching as she opened her eyes a little and woke up.

"It's ok, sweetheart. Just close your eyes again." He told her, brushing her hair from her face as he tucked the covers over her body.

"Is Christmas over?" She asked sadly.

"Nearly." Punk nodded.

"Will you be here next Christmas?" She asked him as Punk looked down at her, sighing inside and crouching down by her bed.

"I'll be here. For every Christmas now, baby." Punk told her.

"Good." Malia whispered, "Cause I like when you're here." She said briefly as Punk smiled.

"Me too." Punk nodded, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her forehead, "You get some sleep, ok?" He said as she nodded.

"Love you, daddy." She murmured as Punk stood up straight and smiled.

"I love you, princess." Punk whispered, watching her as she closed her eyes back over, smiling as he walked back out of her room, closing her room door over and walking on into he and AJ's bedroom, closing the door over behind him and sitting down on the edge of the bed with exhaustion, stripping his t-shirt off as he suddenly heard the bathroom door in their room upon up slowly. He hadn't even heard AJ come upstairs whilst he was putting Malia to bed.

He watched as she walked out of the bedroom, grinning to himself as she stood in what seemed to be a Santa's little helper costume, barely covering much.

"This is my present?" Punk asked her as she nodded with a smile. It wasn't her style to ever wear things like this, but in the comfort of her own bedroom, with her boyfriend, she figured she'd give him one final, long, steamy present to end Christmas this year.

"Will I unwrap for you… or do you wanna unwrap it yourself?" She asked, walking further into the room as he watched her intently. She never needed props or sexy costumes to turn him on, but he wasn't complaining.

"You can unwrap for me… if you like." Punk smirked as she laughed.

"If that's what you want." She hummed, reaching behind for the zip to the short red leather skirt trimmed with white, zipping it down slowly and letting it fall in a pile at her feet, kicking it up in his direction as he caught it and laughed.

She turned around slowly, giving him a view of the red lacy panties she was wearing whilst he sat, growing hard with his jaw on the floor.

"Do you want me to keep going?" She asked seductively.

"Oh, yeah. Keep going." Punk nodded as she smiled, turning back around to face him, reaching behind to the red lacy bra type crop top, trimmed with white fur, unclasping it and letting it fall to the floor, leaving her breasts on show, standing in just her panties.

"Oops." AJ whispered as Punk gulped and nodded for her to come over, to which she did, slowly walking over to him as he pulled her quickly into him by her waist, "Why don't you unwrap the last part?" She whispered as he looked up at her and then looked back down, hooking his fingers at the sides of her panties, leaning directly forward as he kissed down her stomach.

AJ laced her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes and smiling to herself at the feeling of his warm, wet kisses down her stomach, feeling him slowly start to push her panties down to reveal her bare centre.

"Like what you see?" She smiled to herself, opening her eyes back up as her panties fell to her ankles, stepping out of them as he pulled her back onto the bed with him.

"I wanna taste you." He said in a demanding tone as she smirked, climbing up his body, obviously not going fast enough as he hoisted her by the hips, positioning her over his face as he immediately dwelled his tongue up between her folds, causing her to grip the headboard in front of her tightly, rolling her head back whilst he sloppily used his tongue to tease her entrance and clit.

"Oh, God. You have no idea… how good that feels." AJ whispered, almost with relief at the pleasure she was feeling, breathing deeply as he used his entire mouth to take her folds into his mouth, swirling his tongue over her sensitive nub and all around as her grip on the headboard got tighter.

For a while he just kept his mouth and tongue at the one position whilst she took control and grinded herself against his mouth. Their relationship was built on trust, on knowing each other and what the other liked. It was as healthy as it could ever get, in both their opinion.

"Phil… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum, baby." AJ moaned. In response Punk just teased her even further, sucking on her clit, doing everything he could to help her release whilst she got extremely hot and bothered above.

"Fuck! Right there." AJ moaned, "That's it!" AJ moaned, feeling her release spring upon her whilst his eyes rolled up to watch her, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the headboard as tight as she could, her body trembling as she came hard, feeling him lap up all her spilled juices whilst kissing the insides of her thighs too. She knew no man could ever make her feel the way he did.

She made her way back down his body, meeting her lips with his own grinning ones, kissing him deeply, tasting herself on him whilst his hands travelled up her torso.

"I want you inside me." She said, pulling back from his lips and looking in his eyes, her hands tangling down between them to unbuckle his jeans, sliding them down with his boxers as far as she could, leaving him to kick them off.

"This has definitely been my favourite present." He said as she laughed.

"Oh, it's not even finished yet." AJ whispered, straddling his hips and sitting up, guiding his hard length to her entrance and sinking down upon him, taking him all the way in, as deep as he could go, collapsing back over him whilst moaning as he wrapped his arms around her back, "Fuck, you have no idea how good you feel inside me." AJ whispered breathlessly.

"I have a rough idea." Punk grunted, beginning to thrust himself up into her, holding her still to contract all power into his thrusts, sending her crazy as he repeatedly hit her g-spot perfectly.

"Fuck!" AJ moaned, "Fuck, just like that, baby." AJ moaned and groaned, burying her face into his neck whilst he kissed hers, pounding into her like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

The night went on, the clock stroke midnight and it was no longer Christmas, but their fun was still continuing.

Having messed their bed up completely, acting like animals, they now lay in the opposite direction of the bed, heads at the bottom, legs by their pillows. AJ's head was dangling off the edge of the bed at the bottom whilst Punk hovered over her, pounding into her as they both worked a sweat to their final release.

"Fuck, babe I'm gonna cum." Punk grunted as AJ lifted her head, cupping her own breasts and looking down as his length quickly entered back and forth inside her, groaning and rolling her head back again.

"Fuck, me too! Just like that." AJ moaned, running her hand down her body and stroking her clit rapidly to encourage her release, feeling it rise from the tip of her toes all the way to her core, feeling everything tighten as she moaned loudly, "Fuck!" She moaned loudly, her body trembling and shaking yet again, having done so many times over the course of the night, running her hands up her trembling body whilst Punk continued to pump inside her to reach his own release.

"Fuck, Ape!" Punk moaned, "Shit." He grunted, pulling out of her, stroking himself over her stomach as he spilled himself across her whilst she lifted her head and watched with a smile, looking up at him and grinning.

"I love when you cum on me." AJ moaned, taking her finger and swiping it across her stomach, lifting it to her mouth and sucking on her finger as he chuckled, collapsing on his back beside her whilst she shuffled up a little so he head was no longer dangling off the edge of the bed.

"Definitely the best present." Punk nodded, breathing heavily as she smirked.

"I thought it would be." She nodded.

"I can't wait to make you my wife." Punk gasped as she smiled.

"Me neither." AJ smiled, turning on her side a little, still a little messy and sweaty, not that he would have minded, "Merry Christmas." She whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth exhaustedly as he smiled, lifting his head and looking over at the clock on the night stand, both still lying in the opposite direction in the bed.

"It's not Christmas anymore." He told her.

"Feels like Christmas." AJ moaned, lying back on her back, running her hands down her body as Punk watched and smirked.

"Feels better than Christmas." He said as she smiled, feeling him turn on his side, kissing in at her neck lovingly as she smiled.


	31. Remember

**Remember**

* * *

Within the next few weeks, Punk and AJ had set a wedding date. They both knew it'd be a small wedding, and decided to have it in the back garden. It was mostly just friends, some old, some new in AJ's case, and some co-workers and neighbours. AJ was still debating with herself on whether to call her family to let them know, and to invite them. But she didn't want their first meeting with Phil to be at their own wedding. She didn't know what to do.

Neither had talked anymore about Tommy either. Both were trying their best to blank him out and make a new, fresh start together. As far as they were concerned, they didn't have to think about him. He was off, doing his own thing with Hank, and that was it.

"I just don't see why you can never time off." Punk shook his head whilst standing in the kitchen just after dinner, helping AJ clear the plates whilst Malia sat at the table colouring in.

"Because we're short staffed as it is." AJ said, dumping the dishes in the sink, "We can always have our honeymoon a few weeks after." She shrugged.

"Defeats the purpose, does it not?" He said.

"Well I can't do anything about it, babe. You know how much I even struggled to get those few days off before Christmas to go away." She said, "It's just my job."

"You look after animals. It's not like you… I don't know… drive planes." He said as AJ just arched her brows.

"Looking after animals is more important than driving planes." She said seriously, "I know it's frustrating, but there aren't a lot of vets around here. A lot of people come to see me specifically. I have appointments, and then emergency appointments show up." She said.

"Can't someone fill in for you?" Punk asked.

"I won't know that until nearer the time." She said, "We can take the honeymoon later. It doesn't have to be straight away." She assured him, "What are you afraid that we'll just fall apart the second we get married?" She laughed a little.

"Well, it'd be a nice start, wouldn't it?" Punk shrugged.

"It would." AJ agreed, "But it's just the way my work is." She told him, "I promise you, our first few weeks of being married is going to be amazing, honeymoon or not." She told him with a smile.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Malia asked from the kitchen table with a sigh, leaning her chin on her hand as Punk and AJ turned to her.

"Of course you do." AJ said, "You're gonna be a pretty flower girl." AJ smiled happily as Malia rolled her eyes.

"I don't wanna wear a dress though." Malia moaned.

"Why not?" AJ frowned, "You'll look pretty." She smiled.

"I don't like dresses." Malia said.

"Trust me, you'll love the one I have picked out for you." AJ smiled, "We can go together, I'll try mine on and you can try yours on." She said as Malia let a faint smile escape her mouth whilst Punk smiled.

"Are you still going with Jenny and Paige?" Punk asked AJ.

"Yeah, I think so." AJ nodded, "It's nice to actually have friends now. I've never got to do the whole… going out for a catch-up thing." She shrugged, having been out a few times within the past few weeks with Jenny and Paige.

"Did you have friends back in Jersey?" Punk wondered.

"A few. Not like… best friends. Just people that I knew from high school." She said, "When I moved here I just… never got the chance to make any friends." She said, "It's harder making friends when you're an adult." She defended, "You're lucky you've always had your boys."

"I know. I've known them for a long time." He admitted.

"Struggling to pick your best man?" She smirked secretly.

"I think I'm gonna go with Dean." Punk said, "I've known him the longest. He might look stupid, act stupid… but he's given me a lot of advice over the years. Advice I think about every day. And it means Kofi and Seth can sit with their girls." He shrugged.

"It's your decision, babe." AJ said, "I just can't believe we're getting married in a few weeks." She shook her head.

"It's crazy." Punk agreed, "But I can't wait." He nodded as AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his.

"Me neither." She smiled, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss on his lips, nothing too deep and heavy as Malia was still in the room.

"I think… I'm gonna go see Daryl tonight." Punk said, "And look at the case on my parents." He said, "I feel like I needa get some peace of mind before we get married. It's still in my head." He said as AJ nodded.

"You have a right to know everything… you just… probably you're not gonna find out who did it, and that's maybe something you're gonna have to learn to accept." She nodded.

"I know." Punk nodded, "But maybe knowing everything there is to know will help me accept it a little more." He said.

"I can come with you." AJ shook her head, "I'm sure Judy… or one of the guys won't mind looking after Malia."

"No, I want to do this on my own." He said calmly as AJ just nodded.

"Ok." She smiled, "Don't be too late. You know I can't sleep without you." She frowned as Punk chuckled.

"I know." Punk nodded, kissing her nose sweetly as she smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Punk had left AJ and Malia on the couch watching a movie whilst he headed to the police station. He was dreading yet anticipated to go. He wanted to know everything, but then at the same time, he thought it was probably best not to know anything.

He was walking into the station, noticing Daryl standing at reception.

"Phil." Daryl greeted as Punk nodded to him, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Can I talk to you?" Punk asked him.

"Of course." Daryl nodded, "Come down to my office." He said, walking through the swing doors as Punk followed, "Did you have a good Christmas?" He asked with small talk whilst walking into the office.

"Yeah, it was good." Punk nodded, "What about you?"

"I had to work this year." Daryl announced, "But someone has to do it, I guess." He said, "Take a seat." He told Punk whilst walking round his desk, "I assume you're here to look at the case?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Ok." Daryl nodded, looking behind him in the cabinets, "You see, this used to be my father's office. He took control of your parent's case. Nearly drunk himself into oblivion because of how sketchy it was." Daryl said, "I remember him talking to my mom about it… how they always got so many leads that would end up not meaning anything." He said, "Eventually they just had to give up. I mean… how can you gather evidence that has burned down to the ground?" He said whilst sliding the folder out and sitting it on the desk, "I can talk you through it… or you can read it yourself if you'd like." Daryl said.

"Can I just… see it." Punk said hesitantly as Daryl nodded, handing over the folder.

"Before you… open it." Daryl placed his hand up in a stop sign, "There's pictures. I don't know if you'll want to see them." He said.

"Pictures of them after the fire?" Punk asked, "Why would you take pictures of them like that?"

"Well it… it wasn't me. But we must. The forensics have to." Daryl said, "I can take them out for you." He said, "I know this isn't easy for you."

"Take them out." Punk said, handing the folder back over. He was never prepared to look at pictures like that. Never.

Daryl looked through the folder, taking out the pictures of the shots after the fire, sitting them away under his desk and handing the folder back over to Punk, "What made you wanna come see me?" Daryl asked as Punk opened the folder.

"Me and April are getting married in a few weeks." Punk said, "I don't want anything on my mind." He said bluntly.

"Congratulations." Daryl said achingly.

"Thanks." Punk nodded, looking at the first page, seeing pictures of his parents and smiling. He hadn't seen pictures of them in so long. He had very faint memories of them and what they looked like, as he was just a young child when they died, but he did remember them, especially when he was refreshed by these pictures.

"Why are there pictures of me and Tommy?" Punk asked as he seen pictures of himself and Tommy.

"They would have just had to put all your parent's information down first. You and your brother made the case a little difficult to understand because… we think… or, my dad thought, that whoever it was that set that fire, knew that you and your brother were out. I don't think they ever intended to hurt you both." Daryl said.

"I can't understand this." Punk shook his head. There was writing and lines and dots and everything all over the place.

"Cop language probably." Daryl chuckled a little, "Here, let me see it." He said as Punk handed it back over to him.

"So they done a study case on your parents. Your mom's family lived in California. Her mom and two sisters, that is. I can check to see where they are now, if you'd like." Daryl said as Punk just nodded.

"Why the fuck not." Punk agreed as Daryl laughed, typing into the computer.

"Ok, well your mother's mom, your gran… she's dead now." Daryl said, "And your two aunts…" Daryl paused, "One of them is in Chicago." Daryl said as Punk raised his eyebrows, "The other… has no location." Daryl said, puzzled himself.

"What do you mean no location?" Punk shook his head, "What's their names?"

"Uh… the one in Chicago, her name is Rhianne. The unknown location… her name is… Phillis." Daryl said, "Sounds familiar." He arched a brow as Punk sat with confusion.

"I didn't know these people." Punk shrugged.

"I know it's just… strange that there's no location for the second aunt." He said, "Anyway. They all still lived in California at the time." Daryl looked away from the computer and back to the case, "Hadn't been in contact with your mom since she moved out here when she was 18."

"And my dad?" Punk said, "I pretty much know it was just him and Hank the entire time."

"Yeah, well it says here that your dad was an orphan. Had one brother, Hank. His parents… died in a fire too." Daryl looked up at Punk.

"So it's obviously someone who knew my father then." Punk sat up, "Maybe they're following in a pattern." He said.

"It's marked down here that a day before the fire, your mother was seen going into a club on her own, and coming back out a few hours later on her own. That's the last time any camera's or CCTV picked up on either of their whereabouts. The next day the fire happened." Daryl said.

"What club?" Punk asked.

"Blink." Daryl said, "Knocked down now I think." He said.

"Do you know the history of this club?" Punk asked.

"It's written here that the club was ran by a Jimmy Taylor. Your mother worked with his younger brother. Jimmy, and his younger brother Carl were both questioned and there was no evidence or suspicion on them." Daryl said, "Which brought us back to square one again."

"No, wait… hold on…" Punk shook his head, "My mom wouldn't have just gone into a club, by herself, one night, for a few hours, and then go home." Punk said, "How do you know this… Jimmy and Carl duo weren't the enemy here?" Punk said, "You just took their word for it?"

"Well Jimmy is dead now." Daryl said, "The younger brother moved away but he had an alibi. He wasn't at the club that night. He was out of two the entire time." Daryl said, "So it says here." He said, reading the notes.

"So was my mom in there looking for them? Or was she just there for a drink, which seems highly unlikely." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Jimmy told us that it was a busy night at the club, but he did see her come in and wave at him. He lost where she went, but then seen her leaving." Daryl said, "But this guy is dead now, and his brother wasn't even there to begin with so… they aren't in the equation, I wouldn't think." Daryl said.

"This is fucking ridiculous." Punk shook his head with frustration, "My parents only knew a handful of people."

"Which then questions if it was just some evil person who wanted to do a despicable thing to an innocent family." Daryl said, "Do you remember anything your mother or father said to you that day of the fire?"

"A little." Punk said, "It's all a little hazy." Punk admitted, "My dad told us to go out to play. Tommy argued with him. He didn't want to have to take me but they both insisted Tommy take me. They told us… they told us not to come back until they came and got us." Punk shook his head, "And then my mum put this… string around my neck, with this little key." He shrugged, "She told me it was mine and I had to keep it safe."

"What's the key?" Daryl questioned.

"I have no idea." Punk chuckled, "I think it's on my car keys or… somewhere in my uncles house. I can't remember." Punk admitted.

"Doesn't that sound to you as if… your parents knew this was all going to happen?" Daryl asked.

"What do you mean?" Punk shook his head.

"Your parents both pushing you out of the house to go out and play, and to not come back unless they came for you." Daryl said, "Your mom giving you something to keep safe."

"If they knew it was going to happen, wouldn't they have got out. They wouldn't have just… sat and burned down with the house." Punk said, horrified.

"If it meant you and Tommy would be safe, maybe they would have." Daryl nodded, "Think back to that day… is there anything else you remember?" Daryl asked whilst jotting new notes down. It looked like a cold case had just been reopened.

* * *

" _They have to go now." Veronica whispered harshly in the kitchen with her husband. She was in her mid-twenties, a beautiful woman, silky dark hair, tanned skin, green eyes with a beautiful heart._

" _I know they do." Glenn nodded, placing his hand on his wife's arm, watching as tears welled in her eyes, "Have you got the key?" He asked her as she nodded, "Put it around his neck, telling him he has to… keep it safe."_

" _I'm not giving it to Tommy." Veronica shook her head._

" _Phil is too young." Glenn shook his head, "Tommy is older. He'll understand the value of it quicker."_

" _No." Veronica shook her head, "I'm giving it to Phil. They're both inseparable anyway. They'll figure it out together." Veronica nodded as Glenn accepted it._

" _Ok." Glenn said._

" _I don't want to do this." Veronica sighed, "I don't want to say goodbye to them." She wiped her rolling tears._

" _I know." Glenn nodded, trying to be strong, "I know. But we have to do this. And it has to be now." He said as Veronica nodded, taking the key from her pocket, grabbing a piece of string from the kitchen drawer and tying it around the key._

 _They walked into the living room where Tommy and Phil were sitting watching TV. Well, Tommy was more watching TV whilst Phil was lying on the couch reading a comic._

" _Hey, boys. Why don't you go out to play for a bit." Glenn announced._

" _Cool." Tommy piped up, about to rush off._

" _With your brother." Veronica said, "You have to take Phil with you, that's the deal." She smiled, as hard as it was._

" _Oh, what?" Tommy sighed, "Phil doesn't wanna come." Tommy turned to his younger brother who put down his comic and shrugged._

" _It's a nice day. Go out and play." Glenn smiled._

" _And don't come back until we come get you." Veronica warned, "Ok? Promise us." She said._

" _Ok." Tommy nodded, itching to get out and play, "Can we go?" He asked._

" _Come give us a hug first." Veronica said, crouching down to her ten-year-old son whilst Glenn sat beside Phil, "You look after your little brother. Always. You don't let him get into trouble. You don't abandon him. You don't let anyone hurt him. Do you understand me?" Veronica said, "You look out for each other." She said, gripping Tommy by his arms, "I love you so much." She said, wrapping her arms around him tightly for as long as she could as Tommy eventually wriggled out._

" _Alright, mom. I'm just going out to play." Tommy rolled his eyes at being smothered._

" _I know." Veronica smiled, "But I still love you so much." She said, brushing her hand through his hair and kissing his cheek, "You promise me you'll take care of your little brother?"_

" _I promise." Tommy nodded as Veronica smiled, watching as Tommy wandered away over to his father whilst Phil approached her._

" _Do I have to go out?" Phil asked, "I'm reading my comic." He said, a little lighter spoken, being only six years old._

" _I know you are. But you have to go out just now." Veronica nodded, "I need to give you something." She told him, taking the key with the string out, putting it over his head so it sat around his neck, "This is so important you listen to me right now, Phil." She said as her son tended to not really pay attention to much, "This key is so important, and you have to keep it safe, you have to promise me that when you're older, like me and dad, you'll remember I gave you this key." She said, tucking the key into his t-shirt._

" _What's it for?" Phil asked._

" _I can't explain it to you. No one will be able to explain it to you." She said, "You need to figure it out on your own." She said, "You need to figure out what it's for when you're older." She said, "Can you do that for me?" She asked._

" _Yeah, I guess." Phil nodded._

" _Ok." Veronica smiled with tears forming in her eyes, "Ok, baby. Now… you listen to me." She said, gripping his smaller hands, "You stick with your brother. You do as he says. You look out for one another." She said, "You're so strong. I know it. Don't let anybody walk all over you. Stand up for yourself." She said, "And don't ever change for anybody. Just be you." She said, "Read your comics, and watch your movies and don't listen to anybody who tells you not to." She said, thinking of one specific person, "I love you so much." She whispered sadly._

" _Why are you upset?" Phil asked._

" _I'm not… I'm not." Veronica wiped her tears quickly, "I just love you so much and I'm being silly." She said, "I know you're going to be ok, Phil." She nodded, "Just remember the key. Remember me telling you how important it is that you figure out what it's for." She said, "Ok?" She said._

" _Ok." Phil nodded._

" _Ok." Veronica sighed, wrapping her arms around him tightly, never wanting to let go._

" _C'mon, are we going or not?" Tommy said impatiently._

 _Veronica let go of Phil, cupping his cheeks and kissing his head softly, watching as he ran off with Tommy, standing up straight and watching as her sons disappeared out of the front door, bursting into a longing fit of tears as her husband wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying his best to be strong._

"Do you remember anything?" Daryl asked.

"No." Punk sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I was a kid. I just… she gave me the key, round a bit of string. That's all I can remember." He said, sitting back on the chair and sighing.


	32. Piecing It Together

**Piecing It Together**

* * *

"Any luck?" AJ whispered, late on that night as Punk walked through the door to their bedroom. She really meant it when she said she couldn't sleep without him. She'd wait on him all night if she had to.

"No, I think I've just made it worse for myself because now I have all these things going through my mind, with no answers or leads." He sighed, stripping off his t-shirt and throwing it over on the floor, "I need to find a key that my mom gave me before she died. I don't know where it is… I think I put it on my car keys along with the house key but… it could be anywhere." He admitted tiredly.

"Do you know what the key is for?" AJ questioned, sitting up against the headboard.

"No idea." Punk sighed with frustration, "And I don't think she told me either." Punk said, "I'm trying so hard to remember what she said to me that day, but I was a kid, I didn't really take notice." He said.

"Please don't get frustrated with yourself." AJ sighed, "Maybe… Maybe finding out more about the fire was a bad idea." She said, "If the police couldn't find anything, I doubt you will be able to." She said.

"Maybe. But this key must mean something. I gotta find it and find out what it's for." He said.

"Ok, but right now, you have to come to bed, we're both working in the morning." She said as Punk nodded, stripping his jeans off and getting into bed beside her as she slid back down into the covers, "Did you find out anything else?" She asked.

"Just bits here and there. Nothing that is significant enough to question." Punk said, "You don't suppose Tommy would know what the key was for?" He asked.

"Baby, I don't know." AJ said, brushing her hand through his hair, "I don't know anything, but I know that… involving Tommy isn't the smartest idea." She said, "Especially with Hank lurking around."

"I guess you're right." He agreed, "Well then I gotta figure out what this key is on my own." He said.

"Not on your own." AJ assured him, "I'll help you." She caressed his cheek softly, "I'm here to help you." She promised as he smiled, leaning forward and pressing a short, sweet kiss on her lips.

It was a lot to take in tonight about his parents. There was so much his brain was trying to remember and understand, and he'd given himself a headache with it all. It wasn't like he was in a rush to figure it out, and he understood that he may never figure it out anyway, but the least he could do was try, for his parents anyway, something was telling him they would want him to figure it out.

* * *

"He was at the police station." Tommy announced as he walked into Hank's office where Rachel was sitting filing her nails in front of him.

"Who?" Hank questioned.

"Phil." Tommy said, "Just earlier on tonight I seen him go in. Must be the same guy that April was talking to, I assume."

"That guy told you that April was fine though. That there was no suspicion." Hank stood up.

"Well cops lie, don't they?" Tommy said, "I don't trust it." He shook his head.

"What could Phil and April possibly be talking about to a cop that is of any worry to us?" Hank shook his head.

"Are you kidding me?" Tommy said, "They could be talking about a whole lot that should worry us. Not to mention you still want us to break into the house again to find that key." He said.

"Tommy, what are you suggesting I do here? Go speak to Phil and ask him why he's hanging around police stations?" Hank said.

"No." Tommy said, "I think you should just get rid of that cop." Tommy said as Rachel turned her head and looked at Tommy.

"That's an innocent man, Tommy." Rachel said, "What if he's just a friend of Phil's or April's?"

"Phil knows better than to befriend cops." Tommy said.

"Then what if he's April's friend?" Rachel said, "Why are you so convinced that he knows things?"

"I just am." Tommy said.

"You're getting paranoid over nothing, son." Hank said, "Cops are no threats to us." He said, "We're close to getting that key, I'm telling you. Once we get that, I know where to take it from there."

"Phil still deserves to know everything that's going on, and why that key is so important." Rachel said.

"Shut up, Rachel." Hank rolled his eyes, "Playing saint like a stupid bitch. Go make yourself useful and earn me some money for the night."

"Fuck you." Rachel shook her head, "I've done my service for you. Now you just… need to let me back into my daughter's life again."

"Looks like Malia has found a new mom. I don't think you need to worry." Malia said hastily.

"She's right." Tommy said, "Phil deserves to know. My mom gave that key to him afterall." Tommy said.

"Yeah, hoping that Phil would figure it out and he hasn't, so we have to take over." Hank said.

"You know, you never told us how you found out about it." Rachel said suspiciously.

"Glenn told me about it." Hank said quickly, "What matters is that you get the key, and you bring it straight to me." He said.

"And what about this cop?" Tommy asked.

"I'll take care of him." Hank waved his hand, "Just get me that key, alright?"

"I don't understand why my mom gave the key to Phil?"

"Your mom was naïve." Hank shook his head, "She probably knew that me and you would end up getting along, and she was probably frightened that I'd get my hands on the key." He said, "Whether as… Phil is a little more stubborn. Stands up for himself." Hank shrugged.

"So you're saying I'm weak?" Tommy questioned.

"I'm saying your mom thought you were weak." Hank said harshly, "As far as I knew, they were giving the key to you. She must have changed her mind last minute." Hank shrugged.

"All this trouble for a God damn key to a small little hut. Why can't we just go ask Phil for it, and let him in on it." Rachel shrugged.

"Because we can't." Hank said, "He won't handle it well." He said, "Just get me the key. Both of you." He said, having had enough of talking about it.

* * *

The next morning, AJ was literally just stepping out the door to go to work, leaving just behind Punk who was dropping Malia off with Seth for the day, when Jane, the receptionist from the police station approached her.

"Hey." AJ smiled, "Everything ok, Jane?" AJ asked as she put her keys in her bag.

"Not really, April." Jane said as AJ's features changed, "I thought you should know. Daryl was shot last night leaving the station. He didn't make it." Jane said as AJ gasped, placing her hand over her mouth.

"He was… He was shot?" AJ asked with horror, "By someone else?"

"Yeah." Jane nodded, "They have no leads yet. Jake can't work the case because he's such a close friend, he's not holding up very well." She sighed, "The station is in pieces." She said sadly.

"I can't believe this." AJ said, sitting down on the step at the front door, "Phil-Phil had just gone to see him last night." AJ said, running her hands through her hair.

"Maybe you should call him." Jane said, "I know you two ended a long time ago, but you're bound to be upset." Jane frowned sympathetically.

"He's really gone?" AJ asked looking up at Jane who nodded.

"I'm sorry." Jane said.

"I'm sorry too." AJ whispered, getting lost in a saddened daze.

AJ called Punk right away after Jane left her and he immediately left work and came to find her still sitting on the front step.

"What? What is it? I gotta get back to work." He said. She'd just called and asked if he would come see her, that she didn't want to explain over the phone.

"Daryl is dead." AJ said, "He was shot last night." She told him sadly as Punk stood with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Punk shook his head in disbelief, "I was with him last night."

"He was leaving the station late on last night. Someone shot him." AJ said as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"Do they know who?" Punk asked her.

"No. They have no leads." AJ said, "I can't believe he's dead." AJ shook her head, "He was such a good man." Her voice crackled, "And he wanted to help us." She looked up at him as Punk shook his head.

"He did." Punk agreed, "This shouldn't have happened." Punk said, "He told me he was gonna figure this all out with me." Punk sighed, taking a seat beside her on the steps, "He was a good guy." Punk sighed as AJ rested her head on his shoulder. Maybe they got off to a bad start, but Punk knew a good man when he seen one. Daryl was willing to help him with all of this, and now just like that, he was gone too.

"He didn't deserve this." AJ sobbed as Punk wrapped his arm around her. He understood that she would be upset. She knew him well, and he really was a genuine guy. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"He didn't." Punk agreed with her.

* * *

Later that night AJ was lying up on the couch in their house. She was devastated by the news she'd received today and just wanted to mourn peacefully with her fiancé. Neither could wrap their heads around how sudden it all was. Like Punk said, he was with him for most of the night.

Punk got up and answered the door when it went later, opening it up to see an older man standing with the study case folder in his hands.

"Philip?" The man croaked as Punk stared blankly at him, "I believe I oversaw your parent's arson case." He said as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"You're Daryl's father?" Punk asked as the older man nodded slowly, "I'm really sorry about your loss. Daryl was a great guy." He said as the older man nodded, "What's your name?"

"Harry." The man said, "I was clearing out my son's office at the station, keep my mind off of things really, and I came across this on his desk." He lifted the folder, "I think my son has pieced together missing links I never could." He said, "I'd like it if you'd let me reopen this case and find out who murdered your parents." He said as Punk smiled.

"Sir, you have no idea how much I appreciate that. But… you're going through a hard time. You should be with family." Punk said sadly.

"I won't argue with you." Harry said, "Daryl has written things down on this. Things I never figured out. He was a determined officer. I'm sure it was in his intentions to help you with this. And it was my case originally. Out of respect to my son, and to your parents, I'd like to help you." He said as Punk just nodded with a smile.

"Come in." Punk said, "Go through to the kitchen." He said as Harry walked on down the hall and into the kitchen whilst Punk walked into the living room, about to let AJ know he was here when he noticed her fast asleep on the couch.

He smiled, brushing her hair from her face and shaking out a blanket over her, closing the curtains and turning the TV down, leaving the room and walking down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Can I get you a drink?" Punk asked.

"You got a beer?" Harry asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I don't, sorry." Punk said.

"Water will do." Harry said as Punk took a bottle of water from the fridge and walked over to the table, "Now… Daryl has written down here that your parents knew that the fire was gonna be started. Which means they knew in advance who their killer was." Harry said, "That was never something I picked up on." He looked up at Punk.

"Yeah, I have a key that my mom give me. Her and my dad sent me and Tommy out to play. They made sure we wouldn't come back to the house unless they came to get us. We were gullible kids so we just went out." Punk said, "My mom put the key on a piece of string and tied it around my neck." He said, "I don't remember anything else she or my dad said though." He said.

"You don't have any idea what the key is for?"

"No." Punk shook his head, "But I found out earlier on. April's been upset. She's been sleeping on and off and I was out making her coffee and seen my car keys sitting. I looked and… lone behold I found the key." Punk nodded.

"You couldn't even guess what it'd be for?" Harry asked.

"Not in the slightest." Punk shook his head as Harry looked back down to the notes in the folder that Daryl had written last night, some after Punk had left as he tried to piece it all together.

"You don't happen to know why Daryl has written 'vet' in red writing with three circles around it, do you?" Harry asked as Punk shook his head.

"Why would he write 'vet' down?" Punk asked as Harry looked at the notes, noticing a line connecting from 'vet' to 'blink' the club that Punk's mom was last seen at.

"Blink." Harry said, "Yeah… that's… that's where Blink used to be. It's a vet now."

"April works at that vet." Punk said, "Why has he circled it so much though?" Punk asked.

"I think he wants us to go there." Harry looked up at Punk, "He's-He's stapled that page where he's written vet down, against the picture of your mom going in and leaving the club." Harry said, screwing his eyes up as he looked at the black and white picture, "Wait a minute…"

"What?" Punk shook his head. He couldn't believe Daryl had stayed in his office for what appeared to be all night last night, piecing what he could together.

"Your mom is holding something." Harry said, "You have better eyesight than me, son. Look at it." Harry said, showing Punk the two pictures of his mom entering and leaving the club.

"She's not holding anything when she goes in." Punk said, "But she's got something in her hand when she's coming out. Wait…" Punk followed the drawn line that Daryl had obviously drew from the picture of his mom holding whatever it was she was holding, "Key." Punk read, "She's holding the key." Punk looked up at Harry who took the picture back and looked at it, looking at the drawn line Daryl had drawn with the word Key at the end of it.

"She got the key from the club?" Harry shook his head.

"Looks like it." Punk nodded, "But the club isn't there anymore."

"No, but the vet is." Harry said, pointing to his son's writing in red with circles around it, "My boy is a genius." Harry said with pride as Punk smiled, his smile fading as he began to see the older man get upset.

"Hey, man. I appreciate this but… you don't have to do this with me. We have time for it later." Punk said.

"No." Harry gathered himself, "No. Daryl has got us this far. We're gonna finish it." Harry said, "Let's go." He stood up.

* * *

 **A/N: Things seem to be piecing together, but what is this key even for? Why does Hank want it? REVIEW and let me know what YOU think.**


	33. Finished

**Finished**

* * *

"Hey, baby." Punk said, lightly waking up AJ as he crouched down by the couch, "I'm just going out for a little bit." He said, "Mal is in bed. You ok?" He asked her.

"Where are you going?" AJ croaked sleepily.

"I'm just going to talk to some police." Punk said briefly, "Nothing to worry about." He caressed her cheek, "Go back to sleep, ok?" He said, leaning forward and kissing her head as she dozed back off to sleep, standing up straight and leaving the living room.

"Ok, so how do we know that there's gonna be anything here?" Punk asked, "If this key was for somewhere in this club, then it's gonna be gone. It would have been destroyed when the club was knocked down." Punk said to Harry.

"We'll go… check it out first. See what's there." Harry said, "C'mon." He patted Punk on the back as they left the house.

Just as Punk left the front door, the back door in the kitchen began to creak open. AJ was in a peaceful sleep in the living room and heard nothing as Tommy crept into the kitchen and began looking around for Punk's keys.

He walked down the hall and into the living room, bursting the door open as he spotted AJ lying sleeping, watching as she grumbled a little whilst turning around, her eyes flickering opened as he watched with fear. He knew he had two choices here. Run or threaten. The inner Hank in himself took over him as he banged the living room door close as AJ jumped and looked up at him.

"What… What are you doing here?" AJ whispered as she tried to get her whereabouts, sitting up on the couch watching as Tommy walked round and stood in front of her.

"You're gonna give me a key, April." Tommy said, crouching down in front of her, placing his hands on her knee caps as she looked at him.

"What key?" AJ spat.

"Don't play fool." Tommy laughed, "You know what key."

"They key your mother gave to Phil." AJ said, "The key that she chose to give to him, over you." She spat harshly, "That key?" She said, watching as Tommy's nostrils flickered, "I don't have it." AJ said, sitting up as bold as ever.

Tommy didn't expect such strength from her.

"Does Phil have it?" Tommy asked, standing back up straight as AJ stood up and folded her arms.

"I don't know. I haven't really seen him all day, and he only started talking about it last night." AJ said, "What is it to you?" She questioned.

"He needs to give me it." Tommy said.

"He doesn't have to do anything for you." AJ spat, "He wanted to help you. He wanted to help you get better. He was going to take you in. And you just threw it all back in his face, like you always have."

"Like I always have?" Tommy laughed, "What do you know about me and Phil? Nothing. I have looked out for him, just like my mom told me to."

"Is that so?" AJ laughed, "Then how come he has ended up in prison, twice. How come whenever I speak to anyone who knows you both, they always have a bad story to tell about you?"

"You must be speaking to the wrong people then." Tommy said, "I'm not the villain here, April." He spat, "You were the one fucking my own little brother whilst you both thought I was dead. You get a visit telling you I'm dead, my own little brother gets told his brother has died, and the only thing you can both think about doing is screwing each other?" Tommy spat.

"It wasn't like that." AJ shook her head.

"Then what was it like, April?! Make me understand!" Tommy yelled, "Do you have any idea what I went through out there? My focus was always to get back to you. I was in some ditch in the middle of the dessert. In the middle of nowhere. You were the only thought that was keeping me alive, and… and you were here, fucking my brother." Tommy spat angrily.

"Yeah, I was." AJ nodded, "But I would have wound up with him anyway, because he is a better person than you are. He's stronger. He's his own person." AJ spat, "He's a better man than you will ever be. Obviously, your mom knew that, or else she would have given that key to you." AJ spat, watching Tommy's breathing get harsh, realising she was pushing his buttons, waiting on him snapping when the living room door creeped open and Malia stood in her pyjamas.

"AJ, I can't sleep." Malia said sleepily.

"It's ok, baby. Just go back upstairs, I'll be up in a minute." AJ smiled to her.

"Where is daddy?" Malia asked as Tommy turned to AJ.

"Yeah." Tommy smiled, "Where is daddy?" He asked mockingly.

"Malia, go upstairs." AJ ordered as Malia disappeared quickly. She sensed the tone and ran all the way back up to her bedroom, "I don't know where he is. He left a few minutes ago." AJ explained, "He won't ever give you that key, you realise that, don't you?"

"You'd be surprised what people do when the people they love are at risk." Tommy said, inching closer to her, "I'd hate to ruin this wedding you're both planning. I mean… what's a husband without a wife?" He spat as AJ looked up at him.

* * *

"Do you think it's maybe a safe or something that you have a key to?" Harry asked as they arrived at the vet, standing outside in the dark as Punk played with the key in his hand.

"No, because all the money they had I… I got it in the bank." Punk said, remembering what he used that money for and shaking his head, "I wouldn't imagine it was a safe." Punk shook his head.

"What about… like a memory box?" Harry turned to him.

"All this trouble for a memory box? I hope it isn't." Punk shook his head, "Whatever it is, I think it's gotten knocked down along with the club that used to be here." Punk said, placing his hands on his hips as Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it seems pretty unlikely that we'll find anything here." Harry said, rubbing his eyes which were nipping as Punk noticed.

"Why don't we… put this all on hold. I'm not in a rush. I'm sure you're gonna have to be dealing with a lot these next few days." Punk said, "Maybe you're running on shock right now, but… your family probably need you right now." Punk said as Harry just nodded.

"Yeah, yeah… they do." Harry nodded, "I just… I'm trying to take my mind off it, that's all." Harry said, "It's the risk you take with the job, isn't it?" Harry shrugged.

"Do they have any idea who it could have been?" Punk asked.

"There's a lot of people who dislike cops out there." Harry nodded, "I don't know who it could be." Harry admitted.

"Me and April will be at the funeral." Punk promised as Harry just smiled.

"You're kind." Harry said, patting Punk on the shoulder, "I uh… I think we've hit a curve ball with this one." He admitted as he looked on at the vet, "I'm not gonna let this case go again though. We'll figure it out." Harry nodded.

"When there's time." Punk nodded, "C'mon." Punk said, patting the older man on the shoulder, "I'll drive you home." He insisted, getting back into the car and heading off down the road.

* * *

After Punk dropped Harry off, giving him the case study to keep safe, making sure he knew that there was no time limit on anything, especially given the circumstances of what had just happened, he headed back home, walking in the door, feeling extremely tired himself, walking into the living room where he assumed AJ would be, still peacefully sleeping, when instead he walked in where his brother had grips on his fiancé, holding a gun near her temple, his arm around her neck as she tried to wriggle away.

"You give me that key, right now, or I swear to God I'll blow her brains out." Tommy said, his hand shaking as he held the gun at her temple, watching as Punk put his hands up.

"I'll give you the key." Punk nodded, "I'll give you it, Tommy." Punk agreed, "Just… take the gun away. Let her go." Punk said, "This has absolutely nothing to do with her. This is about us. About our mom and dad. Something is telling me that this isn't what they'd want."

"I don't give a fuck. Give me the key, and I'll let her go." Tommy said as Punk took the key from his pocket, throwing it on the floor beside Tommy.

"Have the key." Punk nodded as AJ watched, "Take it. It's yours." He said, "Now let her go right now." Punk said, watching as Tommy lowered the gun and pushed AJ forward as she ran straight to Punk, "It was my car key you wanted, right?" Punk said as Tommy picked up the key, pausing slowly as he looked across at Punk who pushed AJ out of the living room without giving her a choice, closing the door over tightly and turning back around to face Tommy.

"Give me the right key." Tommy warned.

"It's not for you. Mom gave it to me because she knew Hank would have an influence on you." Punk said, "I'm not giving you the key."

"You don't even know what it's for." Tommy laughed.

"And you do?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah, I do. Hank does." Tommy said, "Once I get the key to him we'll find out who killed mom and dad."

"You knew all this time that the fire was deliberate and you never told me." Punk shook his head, "I'm supposed to be your brother."

"I am your brother. And as your brother, I'm advising you to give me the key. Don't make me hurt you." Tommy shook his head.

"Tell me what it's for." Punk said, "You said they key will help us find out who killed mom and dad. How?" Punk asked.

"Mom tracked their killer. I'm not-I'm not entirely sure where the key leads to, but I know that wherever it is, once we open the door after unlocking it with this key, it's gonna show us who started the fire." Tommy said.

"And how do you know this?" Punk asked.

"Hank told me."

"And you believe that old bastard?" Punk said.

"Yeah, I do." Tommy said, "Now give me the key, Phil. Don't make me point a gun at my own baby brother."

"Do you remember what she said to you that day?" Punk said, "I can't. But you were older." Punk said, "What did she say to you?" He asked as Tommy paused and looked away from him, "What did she say, Tommy?"

"She told me to look after you. To not… let you get into trouble. Or to not abandon you. I hadn't to let anyone hurt you." Tommy said as he looked down at the ground.

"Really?" Punk said with no surprise, "You think she'd be ok with you pointing a gun at me? Your own little brother?" Punk spat as Tommy looked at the gun he was holding in his shaking hand, "Tommy, you're better than this."

"I need to know who done this to them."

"Yeah, and so do I." Punk said, "I'm working on it. I know how you hate the cops but they're helping me. Well… they were until someone shot the guy I was working with." He said as Tommy looked up at him, "What?" Punk shook his head, suddenly being able to tell what that face meant, "Tommy, you didn't." Punk shook his head, "Please tell me you didn't."

"I had no choice!" Tommy yelled, "I thought you were snitching me and Hank."

"For what? I-I don't know what you're doing with him. I don't pay attention to you or him anymore!" Punk yelled, "You killed an innocent guy, Tommy?!" Punk shouted.

"I didn't know what else to do." Tommy shook his head frantically.

"He told you to do it, didn't he?" Punk said as Tommy just looked away, "I don't… I don't even know you anymore." Punk shook his head, watching as Tommy continuously shook his head crazily, "You killed an innocent man, Tommy."

"No." Tommy shook his head frantically, running his hands through his hair, "No." He repeated.

"Yes!" Punk shouted, "Yes, you did!" He yelled.

"No!" Tommy shouted back, rushing by Punk and opening the living room door, quickly leaving the house and slamming the door shut as Punk walked out into the hallway where AJ was standing, having listened into everything.

"You ok?" Punk asked her, immediately pulling her into him, "He didn't… he didn't do anything, did he?" He said, pulling back and checking her over.

"I'm fine." AJ nodded, "Did he really… did he really kill Daryl?" AJ questioned.

"I don't know." Punk shook his head, "I don't wanna know. I don't… I don't wanna do this anymore." Punk said, "I want out of here." He said.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"I just wanna marry you and be safe and get the hell out of here. Forget everything." He shook his head, "I'm done with this bullshit." Punk spat as he ran his hands through his hair whilst AJ watched him.

"But you wanna know what the key is-"

"I don't care anymore." Punk said with deflation, "If it's getting people killed. If it's putting my family in danger, I don't care." Punk shook his head, "I want out of here. Before I completely lose my mind." He said, placing his hands in his hair and walking off as AJ watched him.

She'd never seen him this way. He looked near breaking point with everything that was going on, and she really didn't blame him. Bad things were happening.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you think they should up and leave? Let me know what you think.**


	34. The Hut

**The Hut**

* * *

"Phil…" AJ said, walking into the kitchen where Punk had stormed off to, "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Me? You just had a gun held to your head." Punk shook his head, "I don't wanna do this if it means people get hurt." Punk said, "Maybe if I'd just stayed out of it then Daryl wouldn't have had to die." Punk said.

"This isn't your fault." AJ said, "You can't possibly think it is." AJ said, "You can't just give up everything… especially when you're so close."

"I don't wanna do it anymore." Punk shook his head, "I mean it. I'm done." Punk said, "My mom should have just… given the key to Tommy."

"Phil, there was a reason she didn't give it to him. He was willing to hurt you for it. He has a gun. He's killed a man. An innocent man." She said, "I know you want to find out who done this. I know you need closure."

"What I need is my family." Punk said, "What good will knowing who killed them do to me?"

"We can't just run away from problems, Phil!" AJ said sternly, "That's not in your nature. You don't run when things get tough."

"I don't know what else I'm supposed to do here, April." Punk batted back, "Tommy and Hank want the key, which means that whatever this key is locking away, is something extremely significant." Punk said, "I can't give it to them, but I'm-I'm too tired to do this."

"You aren't tired." AJ shook her head, "You're giving up." She told him, "And the Phil I know, doesn't give up. On anything." AJ said, "You need to figure this out. I know you can." She told him.

"There isn't much more to go on." Punk said, "If Tommy is willing to hold guns up now, it must be important. I don't know… maybe I should just give them it." Punk shook his head.

"Are you insane?" AJ said, "Phil, c'mon. You're losing yourself." She noticed, "I know you can piece this together."

"It's impossible." Punk said, "And even at that, if I do figure it out, what good will it do me?"

"You'll be able to close that chapter of your life." AJ said, "And we'll be able to move on, and get married." She nodded, watching as he stood, running his hands through his hair, "What's got you so puzzled?" She wondered.

"The key… my mom got it from a club that used to be in place of the vet. That's where the key came from, and… I don't know. Maybe it's all gone now. Maybe it was a safe, or a box, or something that was destroyed when they knocked the club down." He said.

"You said the vet is in place of that old club now?" AJ asked curiously as Punk nodded, "There's a hut." She looked up at him.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"There's a hut out the back of the vet. I noticed it one time when I had to take a sick dog out for the toilet. It's down by a tree. Looks like it's been there for… years." AJ whispered as Punk looked down at her, "You don't suppose-" She paused as Punk took the key out of his pocket, nodding to AJ.

* * *

"I fucked up, I know. I fucked up." Tommy said as he paced in Hank's office.

"You're damn right you fucked up!" Hank yelled, "You realise that if Phil… if Phil pieces this all together, especially having had a cop helping him, he's gonna get to that hut before us."

"I don't understand why you're so worried." Rachel rolled her eyes, "So what he finds out who it was before us. His mother obviously wanted it that way." She said.

"I need that key before anyone." Hank spat, "Tommy, look at me." He said, "Look at me!" He yelled as Tommy turned to him, "Had I known where this hut is, I'd have just broke into it without the key, obviously. Phil obviously knows it all having had rotten cops helping him." Hank said, "Once he gets to it, it's end game." Hank said, "Just take him out."

"What?" Tommy shook his head.

"What?" Rachel stood up.

"You heard me." Hank said.

"Kill him?" Rachel's eyes widened, "No, you can't… you can't kill him."

"Shut up, you aren't a part of this anymore." Hank spat.

"That is my daughter's father." Rachel reminded him.

"He's too much of a threat now." Hank shook his head with fear, "Just… get rid of him."

"I can't." Tommy shook his head, "I won't."

"What?" Hank looked across at him.

"He is my brother. My little brother." Tommy said, "You know what that feels like. To lose a brother."

"I do." Hank nodded.

"I won't hurt him." Tommy refused.

"First you hate him now you love him?" Hank rolled his eyes.

"He is my brother. I will always love him." Tommy spat.

"Why can't you just let Phil figure it out. Why are you scared of him finding what's behind that hut?" Rachel questioned as Hank looked at them both.

"I'm not scared." Hank said, "I just… I just need to see it before anyone else." Hank spat, "And if you two won't help me, then I'll go myself." Hank said, dividing them as he pushed by them and out of the office.

"Something doesn't feel right about this." Rachel admitted as she looked at Tommy, "Why is he so… adamant that he finds it first?" She said as Tommy shook his head.

"I-I don't' know." Tommy shook his head, putting his hands on his head and sitting on the couch.

"I bet you wish you'd taken your little brothers help when he offered it." Rachel watched him as he breathed heavily to himself, his own guilt and trauma eating away at him already, "You have a lot to come back from, Tommy." Rachel said, "You should never… never have picked Hank over Phil." She said, storming out of the office as Tommy sobbed to himself in the quiet office, his mind spinning.

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?" Punk asked, standing outside the small, old, dirty hut that was behind the vet with AJ. Dean had come around last minute to keep an eye on Malia whilst they headed out.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Try it." She nodded to the lock on the door as Punk took the key and pushed it into the lock, turning it around as they both looked at each other once they heard it unlock.

"This is it?" Punk questioned with confusion, "What the hell is gonna be in here?" He said, slightly scared as AJ just shrugged with nothing to say.

"Open it." She said as Punk twisted the handle and opened the door into the dark hut, finding a light switch in the corner and turning it on as he and AJ watched the room light up, looking around with gaping mouths and confusion, staring at the marked walls.

"What is this?" Punk whispered, looking at the walls that were charted like its own crime scene. There were arrows drawn everywhere, pictures, locations, descriptions, everything and anything you'd see in a police station, was on these walls.

"She solved her own murder." AJ whispered as she looked around the small hut, both her and Punk noticing at the same time where all the arrows were drawn to in the centre.

Punk stared at the picture where his mother had linked everything to, ripping it from the wall, staring into his uncle's eyes, looking at the picture intently which had murderer written in capital letters at the bottom.

"He done it." Punk whispered as he looked at his uncle's picture, "He set the fire." He gulped as both he and AJ suddenly heard slow clapping coming from the hut door, both turning around as Hank stepped in, Punk immediately pulling AJ behind him.

"Woah." Hank laughed as he looked around, "Now I knew your mother was a smart woman… I didn't think she was this smart, though." Hank admitted.

"You scumbag." Punk spat, "You-You killed your own brother. You killed two innocent people for what?"

"For you and your brother." Hank said, "I wanted you both under my wing."

"And for that you had to kill them both?" Punk asked, "Your own brother."

"Me and Glenn weren't close." Hank shrugged, "He had the good life. The wife, the job, the kids. And there I was just… wasting slowly away into nothing."

"You done this… over jealousy?" Punk spat.

"You could say that was a contributing factor." Hank nodded, "I wanted to get to this place before anyone else, so I could get rid of all of this shit. I planned on burning it. Pretty fitting." He smirked as Punk clenched his fists.

"This wasn't just a spur of the moment thing." Punk said, "How long had you harassed them for?" Punk said as he looked around at the walls, "Years?" He wondered.

"Since Tommy was born." Hank said, "For ten years." He said, "It all started when your mother figured out it was me who set mine and your father's parent's house on fire." He said, "She was good at reading between lines." Hank said, "And of course your father believed her." He rolled his eyes, "So I had to make threats. Looked like everytime something knew came up, she'd come here and write it down." He said, "Smart woman."

"You'll go down for years." Punk hissed.

"Not if this place burns to the ground." Hank smiled, "Without this… there's no evidence. Your mother knew that, that's why she done this. She knew my game from the beginning." He said, "She gave you the key, because she knew you'd never give it to me."

"But Tommy would." Punk said.

"Exactly." Hank nodded, "Now this can go two ways. You both get out of here and let me burn this to the ground." He said, "Or you stay here, and I'll burn this place to the ground, with you both in it."

"This place isn't going anywhere" Punk shook his head, "Just try and burn it down." Punk nodded.

"Alright." Hank laughed as he took a match out, AJ's eyes widening from behind Punk, "Shame to see all your mothers work go to waste but… at least you can say you found it." Hank shrugged.

"The police are coming." AJ whispered.

"What's that, sweetheart? I can't hear you." Hank laughed.

"The police are coming." AJ said, stepping out from behind Punk to stand beside him, lifting her phone that had been hidden the entire time and on speaker, lifting it up as the call ran along, showing Hank with a smirk as his smile faded.

"You fucking bitch." Hank spat, about to go for AJ when Punk tackled him straight away, tackling him directly out of the hut and onto the grass as he began to lay punch after punch into him, both rolling around, taking equal amount of punches whilst blue flashing lights showed up.

Punk was on top of Hank, his hands around his neck as he squeezed as tight as ever, watching Hank's face turn red as he refused to let go.

"Phil, stop it!" AJ tried to pull him away but he was solid and wouldn't let her.

It took three police officers to get Punk off him eventually, other cops coming over and immediately handcuffing Hank, others going into the hut and looking around whilst Harry approached Punk.

"You figured it out, son." Harry shook his head in disbelief, looking past at the hut whilst Punk collapsed on the grass as AJ watched sadly, looking over as Hank got pulled away by the cops, kicking and screaming. There was no escaping this one.

Punk lay back on the grass, placing his hands over his face and sighing deeply. He was in complete shock.

* * *

A lot of time was spent at the hut. He and AJ were both questioned, and since Harry was a former detective, especially for this case, he came into good use.

Punk and AJ both sat outside the hut on the step whilst officers came and went from it, taking pictures, not touching anything unless it was ok to do so.

"Do you think he knew?" Punk turned to AJ, "Tommy. Do you think he knew it was Hank?"

"He couldn't have." AJ shook her head, "I don't think anyone could have predicted that." AJ said, her arm intertwined with his as she sat curled into him, "You figured it out." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I bet you your mom would be so proud of you." She said as Punk just sighed, "What's wrong?"

"I just… I just can't believe how she done this." Punk said, "How much strength it would have taken to do something like this." Punk shook his head in disbelief.

"She knew what she was doing." AJ nodded as Harry left the hut and came around to speak to them both, holding a bag in his hand.

"What?" Punk said.

"You probably won't get to go in for a few days." Harry explained to them, "There's a lot of stuff in that hut." He admitted, "Your parents were extremely clever people. I can't help but imagine that they done this to make your life a little easier." Harry said.

"When the cops are done with it… will they leave it the way it is?" Punk asked as Harry nodded.

"I've asked them to." Harry said, "You should both get home. It's late. There's nothing more to go on here." He said as they both just nodded.

"I'm gonna go wait at the car." AJ told Punk who nodded, kissing his cheek and standing up as she walked off.

"Found these under one of the desks." Harry said, handing the bag over to Punk, "Looks like letters." He said as Punk looked in the bag, "You know this… this case was a big part of my life." Harry said as he placed his hands on his hips, looking at the hut.

"Well… without Daryl, we would have never been able to piece the rest of this together." Punk said as Harry smiled to himself.

"Yeah." Harry agreed with a small smile, "You get home, son." He told Punk who just nodded, watching him walk away as Punk dug into the bag of letters, taking the one out that read 'Phil' and opening it.

He straightened the letter up and began reading.

 _Phil,_

 _I don't know what age you are, I'm not sure I really care. If you're reading this, it means you remembered. It means you figured it out, just like I knew you would. I know I've probably missed so much. I wish I could have been there. For everything. But you have no idea how strong you are. You and Tommy. To me, you'll always be my sweet, angel, six-year-old son, but I know you've grown into a strong, independent young man. I'm so proud of everything you are, even if you aren't. Just know that, me and your father loved you, we loved you and your brother unconditionally, and just because we're gone, doesn't mean we aren't with you. Everything you are, everything you're going to be, whoever you've moulded yourself into, we're so proud. I hope that you can move on with your life after this now. I hope you have a piece of mind. I don't want you to be angry, or plotting revenge. I created that hut to make sure that one day, you and Tommy could rest easy knowing that the person who took us away from you was rotting. I don't care if this has taken you your entire lifetime, maybe things have happened that I don't know about. Maybe the old bastard died before you got the chance to lock him up. Either way, I hope it helps you to move on with your life. I plan on telling Tommy to look after you, and to make sure no one ever hurts you, but secretly, I feel like it'd be more useful if I said it the other way around. I can tell my boys apart. I love you both indescribably, and if by some chance Tommy isn't dealing with this very well, then I need YOU to take care of him, and make sure he's ok.  
I love you so much, Phil. It's hard writing these letters when I know that… I can't be there to speak these words to you, but I'm always there. Me and dad. We're there. You just can't see us._

 _Mom_


	35. Getting Help

**Getting Help**

* * *

A week had passed by and the hut was finally opened for Punk to go back and look at. It had been a long week, but Punk couldn't hide the fact that it really did feel like a ton of weights had been lifted off his shoulders. Just knowing that the person, as shocking as he may have been, that killed his parents savagely at his own devices, was now rotting in prison for what would seem like the rest of his entire life, it brought him a lot of satisfaction.

"Are you still going dress shopping today?" Punk asked as he walked into the kitchen where AJ was sitting with coffee.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Unless you want me to stay here with you." She said. She had been walking on eggshells a little with him. She knew it must have been a horrible thing, but at least they could put it to bed.

"You don't need to babysit me, Ape." Punk laughed a little, "Plus, the wedding is in a few weeks. We need to start getting organized." He told her truthfully.

"I know." AJ suddenly realised, "It's not that I'm babysitting you, I just… wanna make sure you're ok. I have the feeling it's not all sinking in for you yet." She said.

"It doesn't feel real." Punk said truthfully, "I know he was scum, but I never thought that he'd do something like this." Punk said.

"I don't think anyone could have predicted it was him." AJ said, "It's hard to understand why anyone would do something like that." She said.

"I do feel a little bit of relief now." Punk said truthfully, "I mean, Hank was the centre to all the problems." He said, "Now he's gone."

"What about Tommy?" AJ questioned.

"I don't know." Punk sighed, "I think he needs help. Professional help." Punk said, "This isn't who he is."

"I beg to differ." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Maybe he fits the part, and he's got it in him, but this isn't the real him. I know it isn't." Punk shook his head, "Hank has poisoned him."

"He killed Daryl. He deserves to go to prison to. Daryl was innocent." AJ said.

"I know, I know it was wrong, but Tommy is fucked up, mentally. He's never recovered since he got back from overseas. He has no one now. I can't… I can't abandon him." Punk said.

"I don't want him anywhere near me." AJ said.

"I'm not saying that he's gonna move in with us and we're gonna play happy families with him." Punk made himself clear, "But I'm gonna find him help." He nodded.

"He doesn't deserve your help." AJ shook her head.

"He's my brother." Punk said, "I won't let him lose himself. He needs to go to a rehabilitation centre for marines." He said, "I've looked at them before. When he first got back."

"So you just ship him off there and forget that he killed Daryl?" AJ questioned.

"Why are you getting pissed with me?" Punk screwed his eyes up as he looked at her, "What do you expect me to do? Let him mentally breakdown. Let his guilt eat him away?"

"I don't think he has any guilt." AJ admitted as she walked away over to the sink and put her empty mug down, "I'm not pissed with you. I just think… you've done enough. Tommy didn't want your help, I don't think anything is gonna change now."

"He'll realise what scum Hank really was." Punk said.

"If you're so sure." AJ shrugged, "We're going for dinner too today, so we'll probably be home later." AJ told him.

"Malia is still going with you?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah. I think the only part she's looking forward to is the food." AJ said as Punk smiled.

"That wouldn't surprise me." He said, "Well… have fun." Punk said softly as she looked up at him.

She moved her body into his, reaching up and pressing her lips softly against his, passionately kissing him for a few minutes in the centre of the kitchen.

"What was that for?" Punk asked dreamily as they eventually parted their lips.

"I love you." AJ smiled, "I'm not pissed about anything. I just… want us to be finished with all of this." She said, "Before we get married."

"Me too." Punk agreed, "It's just Tommy that's left. I might go find him today, see if I can talk to him." He said as she just nodded.

"Ok, well be careful." She told him.

"I will." He nodded, "Happy dress shopping." He nodded as she smirked.

"Thank you." She flicked his chin playfully, walking out of the kitchen and calling on Malia to get ready to go.

* * *

Later that day, Punk had indeed gone on a quest to find Tommy. The first place he checked was the underground office that Hank had, but there was no sign of him, and then he figured out where he would probably be.

He pulled up outside the vet, walking around the building and into the back, walking along the crunchy grass over to the hut where he spotted Tommy sitting outside of.

"Hey." Punk said quietly, placing his hands in his pockets and looking at Tommy who lifted his head.

"I can't believe it was him." Tommy shook his head.

"Really?" Punk asked, "Pretty believable to me." He shrugged as Tommy just shook his head, "I get it. You trusted him. You thought you knew him. Turned out he wasn't what you thought." Punk said, taking a seat beside him on the step.

"I knew he was sly. Evil almost. But this… this is on another level." Tommy shook his head, "I never knew, Phil. I swear." Tommy said.

"I know. I don't think anyone did. Apart from mom and dad." Punk nodded to the hut.

"Have you seen it in there?" Tommy asked him as Punk nodded, "Mom fucking shut him down." He laughed as Punk smiled.

"Yeah, she seemed like a smart woman." Punk nodded, "Here's the thing, Tommy… you aren't alright." He said as Tommy turned to him, "You aren't emotionally ok. I know it's maybe hard for you to understand that given your so stubborn, but you aren't coping with things. You never have since you got back from overseas." Punk said, "Please, let me help you this time." He said as Tommy just looked down.

"I killed a man." Daryl said, "An innocent man."

"With an unhealthy state of mind." Punk said.

"Why are you still here trying to help me after everything I've done?" Tommy shook his head.

"Because you're my brother." Punk nodded simply as Tommy smiled lightly.

"Rachel has been back for a while. She's been helping me with Hank. She didn't know that it was Hank all along either. Hank told her he still wanted more debt paid off from her, even though you'd paid it off, but she done it anyway." Tommy said, "She was the one who attacked April in the kitchen. She was looking for the key. Hank had it in our heads that there was some fortune that came with this key."

"Why wouldn't Rachel come see Malia?" Punk shook his head.

"Hank wouldn't let her." Tommy said as Punk just shook his head, "I know I need help." Tommy nodded, "But I can't sway between, giving myself up to the cops or… going into rehab."

"Trust me, you don't wanna go to prison." Punk said, "Especially for a murder sentence." Punk said.

"But I don't know if I can keep this guilt inside me."

"You have to go to rehab, Tommy." Punk nodded, "You have to go to rehab, and talk to someone, talk about everything. Find yourself again." Punk said, "Or else it's just gonna get worse." Punk said.

"I know." Tommy nodded, "Can I at least stick around to see you get married?" He asked as Punk scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I don't think April will… be ok with that." Punk said, "She knew Daryl. You're not in her good books."

"I never was." Tommy shook his head, "You can send me pictures." Tommy said.

"Hey, I'll come visit you in the centre. This isn't me… handing you over to someone else so you can be their problem. I'm still gonna be there." Punk said.

"I don't deserve your help anymore." Tommy said.

"Maybe not, but I'm still gonna give you it." He smiled.

"What if it doesn't work? What if I still can't deal with the guilt?" Tommy asked.

"These places work, trust me." Punk said, "I looked them up when you first got back from overseas. I knew you weren't right and I thought about bringing it up to you. Once I brought up therapy and you shut that down, I figured you wouldn't wanna hear me out." Punk said.

"I know I needa go." Tommy nodded, "I just don't want to. I feel like I… like I don't deserve it."

"You've had a lot on your mind. Hank has been poisoning you. Using you. Have you even talked to anyone yet about what happened overseas?" Punk asked as Tommy shook his head, "Tom, you gotta talk." Punk said.

"I know." Tommy sighed, "I know I do."

"This rehab centre will help with that. I'm not tricking you just to get rid of you but… I'm not gonna abandon you."

"I held a gun at your girls head." Tommy turned to him, "You should be killing me."

"It took everything not to when I saw your hands on her." Punk admitted, "I wanted to kick your face. It was the first time I ever wanted to hurt you. Real bad." Punk said truthfully, "But I kept it back. I know that… that it's not the real you."

"I'm not the victim here, Phil. Why are you being so soft with me?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not being soft. I'm being honest." Punk told him, "You were a prick. You made bad decisions. You done horrible things but… you know, I know… there's a lot going on in your brain that you need help with."

"So in other words, you think I'm crazy?" Tommy questioned.

"I think you have psychological scars that aren't healing, because you don't know how to treat them." Punk said, "That's where this centre is gonna help you."

"You think it will really help?" He questioned.

"I do." Punk nodded, "And if it doesn't, then you're just gonna have to deal with me being your personal councillor." Punk said as Tommy laughed.

"Let's hope it works then." Tommy shook his head, "What about that family? That man that I killed, his family… they must be devastated."

"They are." Punk nodded, "But you aren't stable, Tommy."

"I don't even remember doing it. I don't remember what was going through my mind." Tommy shook his head.

"I didn't expect you to." Punk said, clasping his hands in front of him, "We can move on from this." Punk nodded positively, "You'll get better, and you'll get out, and you'll get your life back, Tommy."

"Maybe I could even go back overseas when I'm better." Tommy turned to Punk who just shook his head.

"I think maybe you should take one day at a time." Punk told him, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"I guess you're right." Tommy admitted, running his hands through his hair, "You know, mom told me to look out for you but… I've not done a very good job of that." He admitted.

"I think she figured I'd look out for you." Punk nodded, remembering what the letter said, "Which reminds me…" He stood up and took the letter from his back pocket, "This is from mom. She… She wrote letters for us all in advance. This one is for you." He said, passing it over as Tommy took it slowly, "I'll come by your place tomorrow, pack a bag." He said, "I'll take you to that centre, ok?" He said as Tommy just nodded slowly, "Ok." Punk smiled, patting him on the shoulder before walking away, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"So… did you find the dress?" Punk asked as he lay across the bed later that night with his hands behind his head whilst AJ emerged from the bathroom with just a towel around her, causing him to sit up with interest.

"Maybe." AJ smiled, "But you aren't gonna see it until the wedding day. It's bad luck if you see it before." She told him as he rolled his eyes.

"Did you get Malia hers?" He asked.

"Yeah. She looks so pretty. She has a matching hairband to go. She's gonna look even better than me." AJ smiled, happy with the shopping trip today. It was nice to get out the house and have a girly day, and she did in fact find the perfect dress for herself, and for Malia too.

"You decided yet about… contacting your family?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna bother." AJ shrugged, "I mean… they've already seen my brother and sister get married. They'll probably make up and excuse about… not being able to get flights out or something." AJ shook her head.

"Won't they be mad?" Punk asked.

"They won't care." AJ shrugged sadly, trying not to show that it actually did bother her, "I'll have a better day knowing they aren't there to cause trouble or… make me or you uncomfortable. I mean… they don't even know you." She said.

"Hey, it's your decision." Punk put his hands up, "Whose gonna give you away, though?" He questioned.

"I'll just, give myself away." AJ shrugged as Punk frowned.

"That's a little sad." Punk said.

"I'll walk down with Malia." AJ said, "It's not a big deal." She said casually.

"I know you care." Punk said, "Don't act like you don't. I know you want your parents and brother and sister there. And I know you want your dad to walk you down the aisle." Punk said.

"So what if I do?" AJ said, "That doesn't mean that I have to invite them. I like the idea of it, but I know once they get here, they'll mess it all up. As soon as my dad finds out I'm marrying someone who has been to prison twice, he'll want to shut the whole wedding down." She said.

"So he's judgemental?"

"On a whole other level." AJ said, "It's fine. I really… I really mean it. I don't want them there." She said.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "What you want, is what I want." He smiled to her.

"How did it go speaking to Tommy?" She questioned, still wandering around the room soaking wet with just a towel around her.

"Good actually." Punk nodded, "I think I… actually got through to him." He admitted, "I'm taking him to one of those rehabilitation centres tomorrow morning."

"He's really gonna go?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "He's fucked up, Ape. His mind is all over the place. He can't even remember shooting Daryl." Punk said, "I gotta help him."

"How long does he stay in rehab for?" AJ asked.

"For as long as it takes." Punk said, "He wanted to… come to the wedding but I just told him how you feel about him. He understood." Punk said as AJ just nodded, standing in front of him.

"You're a good man." AJ smiled, "He's lucky to have you."

"Yeah, he seemed pretty shocked I was still trying to help him." Punk admitted, "I've read into these centres and… they do people the world of good. He'll learn how to talk about things and… he'll get better." Punk nodded, "I'll have my brother back."

"It's gonna take time for that." AJ said, still not truly convinced that a rehab centre would be able to fix Tommy.

"I know, I told him that. To take one day at a time." He said as AJ nodded, "He also said… Rachel is back. She's been back. Hank was still tapping her for debt money so… she was the one who attacked you in the kitchen. She was looking for the key for him."

"It was her?" AJ folded her arms as Punk watched her, "Stupid bitch… next time I see her I'll-"

"Do nothing." Punk finished for her as she scolded him, "It's not worth it. They were all puppets being strung along by Hank." Punk said, "I'll talk to Rachel soon about… when she can see Malia." He told her as she just nodded.

"She's not invited to the wedding." AJ said bitterly.

"I didn't say she would be." Punk laughed, "You're still so paranoid over her? Even when we're getting married in a few weeks?"

"I can't stand the thought of her thinking she still has a chance with you." AJ shrugged as Punk could only chuckle.

"I don't think she thinks that, and even if she did. I'm marrying you. Remember? I don't want her. I want you." He said, pulling her into him by the waist as she couldn't help smile, "Only you." He said.

"Promise?" AJ questioned with a smile.

"I promise." Punk smirked, ripping her towel off and pulling her back on the bed with him as she giggled against his lips.

* * *

The next morning, Punk waited outside Tommy's place, which was actually Hank's house, but Punk knew that Tommy was staying there. He hoped he wouldn't bail on him, and just as he was about to turn the car engine off and go inside, Punk watched as Tommy left the house with a bag on his back, walking down the steps and getting into the car.

"I thought you were gonna bail on me for a second." Punk admitted as he turned the engine on.

"I can't run from it anymore." Tommy shook his head, "Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: Chapters will be getting a little lighter now but still lots more drama coming up so stay tuned! REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	36. Back Off

**Back Off**

* * *

It was five weeks later and Punk and AJ's big day had finally come. Luckily enough, since they were having the ceremony in the back garden, it had turned out to be a beautiful day, a little cold, but a blue sky and the sun out.

It turned out that their small wedding had actually been underestimated, and they considered way more friends than they thought, but it wasn't a big problem, in fact, it felt warmer and better that there were more people there. People who had gone out their way to come celebrate with them.

AJ was getting ready upstairs with the girls and Malia whilst Punk and the guys were setting up and greeting guests.

"AJ, you look gorgeous." Jenny said as her and Paige stood in front of AJ who brushed her hands down her dress, constantly looking down and fidgeting to make sure it looked alright, "That dress it's just… it's beautiful. You're beautiful." She said as AJ smiled.

"Thank you for helping me get ready." AJ smiled sweetly. She didn't really know what she would have done without them. They'd helped her with her hair and her make-up, and made her feel like a princess.

"It was no problem." Paige said, "You look incredible." She said as AJ looked in the mirror and smiled to herself.

Her dress was satin and was fitted until further down where it sprawled out a little. There was no long trail, no outrageous pattern on laces at the back, it was very simple, but it suited her perfectly. Her hair was all straight, and she only had a little bit of make-up on. She didn't feel it necessary to get all glammed up, especially when Punk made her feel so comfortable in her own skin, she didn't feel like she had to impress him in anyway.

"Oh, before I forget." Jenny shook her head as AJ turned to her whilst clipping on her dainty veil at the back.

"What?" AJ said.

"Phil gave us this letter this morning." She pulled out the letter from her purse, "He wanted us to give it to you. He said it's for you." She shrugged, handing the letter over as AJ took it and looked at the envelope which read 'my daughter-in-law' with brackets 'Phil' beside it.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Can you take Malia downstairs, make sure she's ready and everything is good to go?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah." Paige smiled, "Good luck." She winked as they both left the room, leaving AJ sitting down on the edge of the bed, tearing into the letter and straightening it up and beginning to read it.

 _So you're the lucky girl who's decided to put up with Phil then. I know he's probably a handful. I'm writing this and it seems strange because, he's just six years old right now but I know that if you're reading this, he isn't six years old anymore… well I hope, he always was a charming little thing._

AJ read with a smile as she held the letter tightly, continuing to read on.

 _If you're reading this it means that my son is happy. You obviously make him happy or else, why would he be marrying you? I hope you both look after each other. Don't ever give up on your love. Even if it seems like the right thing to do. Even if it seems like the easy way out, don't ever give up. I assume he's probably a nightmare. Leaves his dirty washing on the floor? Doesn't finish his dinner? Always watching TV? Always making inappropriate jokes? That's how he acts right now so, no doubt nothing has changed, but he has a heart of gold and I know that one day he'll grow up and be an amazing husband to you. The purpose of this letter is for me to thank you for making my son happy, for accepting him and whatever flaws he might have. To me he's perfect, I'm sure he is to you aswell.  
P.s. If you haven't already had any children… I want grandchildren. _

_Love Veronica x_

AJ smiled as she folded the letter back up, making sure she didn't let her welling tears pour out to avoid any patches in her make-up, keeping herself together as she placed the letter back into the envelope.

"God dammit." She whispered to herself as she stood up, placing the letter in her bedside drawer and fixing herself. Her and Punk had both figured out that his mother had written letters for him and Tommy to open throughout their life. AJ never knew that there were letters there for her though.

AJ got herself together and left the bedroom, walking slowly downstairs, holding her dress up so she didn't fall, finding Malia sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Hey, Mal. What are you doing?" AJ asked as she stepped down off the stairs and Malia looked up, staring at AJ with wide eyes, "What?" AJ laughed.

"You look like a princess." Malia said as AJ smiled down at the ground.

"You think so?" AJ asked, "I think you look like a princess too." She said as Malia huffed.

"My dress is itchy." She said, standing up as AJ laughed.

"You'll get to take it off soon." AJ promised, crouching down carefully so she didn't tear any seams in her dress, "You know what's happening here, right?" She asked.

"You and dad are getting married." Malia nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "And you're ok about that?" She said.

"As long as you don't steal him away too much." Malia folded her arms in a serious tone as AJ smiled.

"I promise, sweetheart." AJ said, leaning forward and kissing her head, standing back up straight and looking down into the kitchen at the back door to the garden where Jenny and Paige were standing. She nodded to them and watched as they walked off and out into the garden, "Ok, let's do this." AJ smiled, "You ready?" AJ asked Malia who nodded, walking down the hall and past the kitchen, stepping out of the back door and standing at the end of the aisle with Malia beside her, watching as Punk turned his head and looked at her with an in-awe smile, dreamily staring at her as she smiled to herself.

She suddenly felt a small hand grip onto hers as she looked down and seen Malia smiling up at her.

They walked down the aisle, Malia looking around at the people sitting down, some familiar and some unfamiliar, waving to her father and Dean who were standing at the bottom of the aisle with a smile as both laughed and waved back.

"Go sit with Seth, ok?" AJ whispered to Malia once they reached the end of the aisle, "Thank you." She whispered, kissing her cheek as Malia smiled and skipped away over to Seth and Paige.

AJ turned around, facing Punk eventually and smiling up at him.

"Hi." She whispered as he stared at her in a trance.

He knew in this moment, he'd give anything to freeze this image of her. She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful, but today he didn't know if it was because she was really becoming his or what but… he just couldn't take his eyes from her. He didn't even want to blink he was that scared he'd lose the image of her.

"Hi." He finally replied with a smile as he looked into her eyes.

* * *

Later that night, the back garden had turned into a twinkly campsite it seemed. There was a tent around the whole of the back garden, fairy lights, a warm fire crackling, tables and chairs for people to sit at. AJ had no idea about it, she went to go take her shoes off and came back out to see the whole place decorated.

The day had been beautiful, from start to finish. She couldn't believe she was now married. She knew that she wasn't going to love anyone the way she loved Punk. Their marriage was going to be the strongest thing ever. She was sure of it.

"Ok, c'mon AJ, you promised me a dance." Dean said, walking over to where AJ and Punk were sitting. AJ's legs draped over Punks with her dress, both enjoying their night privately and stealing kisses off one another every few minutes.

"It's not even been a day and you're tryna steal my wife." Punk looked up at Dean with laughter as AJ smiled.

"Your wife." AJ smiled to herself.

"What?" Punk turned to her.

"I love it." AJ smirked as she spun her legs around and stood up, "Alright, Dean. Show me your dance moves." She nodded, taking Dean's hand and walking off as Punk watched with a smile. There was a space for dancing in the centre. The place really was beautiful, the whole day had been beautiful, and he'd never felt so lucky in all his life. Watching his now wife, along with Malia as she walked down the aisle, it was the greatest sight he'd ever seen. It was then when he knew he'd love no one else the way he loved her.

"Psst." Punk heard from behind him at the back door, turning his head and watching as Rachel stumbled down the steps, "Did I miss the party?" She asked drunkenly as Punk stood up.

"What the hell are you doing here? We agreed you get Malia tomorrow." Punk said. He'd spoken to Rachel and Malia had seen her mother again over the past few weeks but… something just wasn't right. It was like she dreaded going to Rachel's now.

"I thought I was invited to the party?" Rachel chuckled as she looked around, "This is a pretty party." She observed.

"No, remember I told you that you specifically weren't invited." Punk said.

"If AJ sees you she'll flip, and I swear to God you better not ruin this day for her." Punk told her, "Just leave."

"Why does she hate me?" Rachel asked. She wasn't completely out of her face, but she was a little tipsy, that was for sure, "She has you. She sees Malia more than me. Why is she so unhappy when she has everything?"

"She just doesn't wanna cross paths with you. Ok?" Punk said, "Now can you leave, please." He said, tugging on her arm lightly as Rachel just shook her head as the two continued to bicker.

Meanwhile Dean and AJ were dancing to the mellow music, of course they weren't taking anything serious, Dean was spinning her around and embarrassing her just like he loved to do. He was happy for Punk, especially after everything he'd been through. He deserved this happiness.

"You know, Punk told me he almost jizzed his pants when he seen you walk down the aisle." Dean told her over the music, having had a lot to drink but still standing firm.

"That's lovely." AJ laughed, "What every wife wants to hear on their wedding day." AJ nodded as they danced slowly and spoke.

"In all seriousness, I'm really happy for you both. I've never seen Punk so in love… so happy." Dean said as AJ just smiled to herself, "And he's lucky to have you." He said as AJ smiled.

"Oh, Dean. Don't get all soppy on me." AJ laughed, turning her head to take a glimpse at Punk as her smile faded, her hands loosening from around Dean as a scowl overtook her features.

"AJ." Dean looked at her, "Hey, what is-" Dean turned as he seen Rachel speaking… no, yelling at Punk as he yelled back angrily, "Best just leave that alone, huh-" Dean turned around as AJ whizzed by him and past the tables, lifting her dress so she didn't trip, walking in her bare feet and approaching them both.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked as she looked at Rachel, "I thought you said she was getting Malia tomorrow?" She turned to Punk.

"She's supposed to be." Punk said, "She was just leaving."

"No. I wanna stay for the party." Rachel said, "You're my daughter's father, you're my ex-"

"Which means you shouldn't be here." AJ said as she stepped in front of Punk and glared at Rachel.

"Oh, well I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship." Rachel laughed, "You're pretty." She smirked.

"Leave." AJ spat, "Now." She said, not backing down as she moved into Rachel causing her to stumble back whilst Punk stood behind chuckling silently, "You're not ruining my wedding." She said as Rachel gulped and looked around.

"Shit party anyway." Rachel shook her head, "I'll be picking Malia up early tomorrow so make sure she's ready." She warned as AJ backed off and stood back beside Punk, waving to Rachel as she scolded and marched off.

"She was shaking in her boots." Punk laughed, not being able to help it.

"Who does she think she is? Ruining my wedding? I don't think so." AJ spat as Punk smiled, kissing her head and looking over as he seen Malia fast asleep on one of the outside couches, watching as Paige pulled a blanket over her.

"She secretly loved that dress." Punk said as AJ turned around, her anger fading as she looked at Malia fast asleep, "You know, I don't think that Rachel is… being the same with her."

"What do you mean?" AJ asked as she turned around to Punk.

"Well before, Malia was always so excited to back home to her mom's. She used to love being there with her, and… despite how you feel, Rachel is a good mom." He said, "But now… haven't you noticed whenever I tell her that Rachel is coming to pick her up she gets all stroppy, drags her feet across the floor, looks bored?" Punk said.

"What? Do you think Rachel isn't looking after her right?" AJ asked.

"No, I just… I don't know." Punk said truthfully, "Something isn't right."

"Malia would tell you." AJ assured him, "I'd drag my feet along the floor too if I had to go spend the day with her." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Hey, play nice." Punk said through his laughter as AJ smiled, "She's not all bad."

"She was working with Hank." AJ countered with raised eyebrows.

"Not out of choice." Punk said, "She's a good mom, and I know she loves Mal. I can't fault her for that." He said.

"You can be a good mom and a bitch at the same time. Don't you remember she attacked me?" AJ questioned.

"Oh, I remember." Punk nodded, his nostril flickering a little, "But this is a new chapter of our life now." He smiled, "Right?" He took her hands in his as she nodded.

"I know." AJ nodded, "I just want her to know that… she better back off." AJ said, "You're all mine now." She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck as he smiled.


	37. Scare

**Scare**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning to Punk under the covers between her legs, as if he hadn't gotten enough action last night. Not that she was complaining however, she wouldn't mind being woken up this way every morning.

"Mmm… baby, that feels so good." AJ moaned, watching the covers move below her whilst she lay on her back, rolling her head back, moving her hands to her breasts as she cupped them and squeezed them teasingly, "Oh, right there! Don't stop." AJ moaned, arching her hips up against his mouth as he devoured her completely, her eyes flickering back at the sensations and pleasure she was feeling.

A few minutes later and she eventually came, watching him as he travelled back up her body and stuck his head back out from under the covers, collapsing on his back beside her as she turned her head to look at him.

"Most important meal of the day." Punk said as AJ laughed to herself.

"Can we just stay in bed all day, please?" AJ asked, rolling on her side, draping her leg over his and looking up at him.

"I wish." Punk sighed, "Don't we have like… gifts to open and… a back garden to tidy." He laughed, "Plus, I gotta get Malia up for Rachel coming." Punk said as AJ grunted audibly which caused Punk to chuckle.

"I wanna just stay in bed and fuck all day and you're throwing excuses against it." AJ said, "How lame are you." She huffed as Punk smiled.

"We got the rest of our lives to fuck." Punk said.

"So poetic." AJ smiled to herself as she rested her cheek on his chest, "I really wish I could have gotten the week off for a honeymoon." She sighed, "I'm still pissed at my work."

"You gotta look after the animals, babe." Punk said, "We'll have our honeymoon, it'll just be a little later." He said, "Did you have a good day yesterday?" He asked her.

"It was the best." AJ said as she closed her eyes dreamily, "It was everything I could have asked for." She said as Punk smiled.

"What did the letter from my mom say?" He asked curiously.

"Uh… that's between me and your mom." AJ said as Punk laughed, "She was just telling me how big a mistake I made marrying you." She joked as Punk just smiled.

"Good old mom." Punk nodded, "She didn't actually write that, did she?" Punk suddenly asked as he looked down at her.

"No." AJ chuckled, "She's just happy for us. That's all." AJ smiled as Punk nodded.

"It was a good day." Punk agreed, "And-" He paused as they both suddenly heard a knock at the door, "What time is it?" Punk sat up, looking at the clock, "7am? Is she serious?"

"Ignore it." AJ said hastily, but Punk stood up, sliding his boxers on and walking out of the bedroom to go answer the door whilst AJ put some clothes on herself.

Punk walked down the stairs, unlocking the door and opening it up to see Rachel standing with her arms folded.

"She ready?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, she's still sleeping." Punk said, "She went to bed late last night. She probably won't be up until later." He said, "Why are you in such a rush to see her."

"I haven't seen her in a few days." Rachel shrugged, "Can't you wake her?" She asked as Punk scratched the back of his head.

"I guess but... she'll be tired." Punk said.

"Just wake her." Rachel shrugged.

"Ok." Punk sighed, "Ok, wait here." He told her, walking away back upstairs and into Malia's room to wake the four-year-old up, "Hey, Mal." Punk whispered lightly, not wanting to startle her, "Malia." Punk said, tapping the little girls shoulder, "Mal, mom is here to see you. You wanna get up?" He asked gently.

"Daddy, I'm tired." Malia sighed sleepily.

"I know, baby but mom wants to see you." Punk said, "C'mon, we'll pack a bag for you together. Waken up." He told her as Malia lay on her back, her eyes now open as she huffed.

"Can't I stay here with you and AJ, and help open the presents?" Malia sighed as she sat up and crossed her legs in a basket.

"Don't you wanna see mom? You haven't seen her in a few days." Punk said, pulling out a book bag from under Malia's bed as he began to pack an overnight bag for her.

"I don't know." Malia shrugged, "I miss Shadow and Marie when I see her, and… she's no fun." Malia said.

"Why not?" Punk asked curiously.

"We don't do anything. She's not fun like you and AJ." Malia sighed.

"She's still your mom, Mal. You gotta spend time with her." Punk told her, "It can't be that bad." He said as Malia just stood up with a sigh, dragging her feet along the floor as she walked out of the room and trailed into the bathroom.

"Did you wake her?" AJ asked, having watched Malia trail into the bathroom, walking into her bedroom where Punk was packing a bag for her.

"Rachel wanted me to." Punk said, "She doesn't wanna go." Punk said, "But… she has to spend time with her mom." Punk said, "Am I being too harsh?"

"No." AJ shook her head, "But… if she really doesn't wanna go with Rachel, you shouldn't force her. Maybe she's just being childish and stubborn." AJ shrugged.

"No, I don't know. She looks like she really doesn't wanna go." Punk said as Malia came back into the bedroom.

"Here's my toothbrush, daddy." Malia said in a mumble after going and cleaning her teeth, passing the toothbrush to her father so he could pack it away.

"Let's pick you out something nice to wear, huh?" AJ said whilst opening Malia's dresser whilst Punk finished up packing her bag.

Eventually after getting Malia dressed and packing her a bag, she was ready to go and trailed down the stairs with Punk who opened up the front door where Rachel was still standing.

"Hi, baby." Rachel smiled, crouching down and wrapping her arms around Malia as Punk watched as Malia resisted from hugging her bag, "You ready to go?" Rachel asked, taking the bag from Punk without even asking.

"Where are we going?" Malia asked, "I'm a little tired." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Just to mommy's house." Rachel smiled, "You can have a nap if you like." Rachel nodded.

"I think that's a good idea." Punk added in as Rachel stood up straight.

"Thanks." Rachel nodded to Punk who just smiled softly.

"You be good for your mom." Punk told Malia who trailed away without even looking back at him, half awake, watching Rachel take her by the hand and walk off from the house as he closed the door over.

He picked up the mail that was on the floor and walked through to the messy kitchen, opening up the cards of congratulations whilst AJ came downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"A card from Tommy." Punk showed her as she took it from him and smiled, "Says he wishes he could have been here." He said.

"I wonder how he's doing." AJ smiled as she read the card.

"Last time I seen him he was looking good." Punk nodded, "I think the centre is really helping him." Punk nodded.

"Good." AJ said, "I'm glad." She nodded sincerely, "This place is a mess." She looked around, "Can't we just hire someone to clean it all up." She sighed tiredly, "Let's just go back to bed." She said, clinging to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Now that I'm your wife you have to agree with me on everything."

"Uh… that isn't the deal." Punk chuckled.

"We can tidy this place whenever." AJ said, "Please… let's go back to bed." She moaned as Punk laughed, "We barely slept all night. I gave in a good shift and now I need my sleep." She said.

"You did." Punk agreed truthfully, "Ok, fine. You win." Punk nodded, lifting her over his shoulder as she squealed and giggled, holding onto him as he walked away back upstairs with her.

* * *

They slept for most part of the day, well… AJ did at least. Punk got restless and couldn't sleep, so he got up and made a start on tidying up downstairs whilst leaving AJ to sleep.

Once AJ did finally wake up, she took a shower to freshen herself up and got into clean clothes. She didn't understand how being married could change her and Punk's relationship, but it really had. There was a new element to their relationship now and she didn't know what it was, but she knew she loved it.

She got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and opening the bathroom cabinet to take out her birth control tablets, taking the packet out and popping one out of the foiled case, pausing for a minute as she seemed to have had a pill extra in the foiled case.

She sat down on the toilet seat, placing the pills down and counting with her fingers suddenly as she done period math in her head, "Fucking hell." AJ whispered to herself as she ran her hand through her wet hair, "No way." She whispered, jumping suddenly as Punk came into the bedroom.

"Ape?" He said, "You taking a shower? I've finished clearing up downstairs, you wanna open the presents?"

"I'm just getting out right now, I'll be down soon." She told him briefly.

"Ok." Punk called back, leaving the room as AJ walked out of the bathroom, sticking some clothes on quickly and running downstairs, still with wet hair, poking her head into the living room where Punk was sitting flicking through the TV channels, "Hey, you ready to-"

"I have to pop out for a second." AJ said quickly, "Just to the store." She said, "I'll be back as quick as I can, ok?" She said as he just nodded quickly to match her frantic tone, watching as she quickly disappeared and ran out of the house.

* * *

"C'mon. C'mon." AJ folded her arms as she stood in their bathroom later that night, continuously checking her phone every second to keep track of the time of the three pregnancy tests she'd done that were sitting in the sink. She felt like time was standing still. She'd never had to do this before. She'd never had a scare like this and she really didn't know what to expect.

"Ape, are you coming down to open these presents or what?" Punk said as he walked into their bedroom, causing AJ to panic and jump.

"Uh… just a sec!" AJ called, immediately going for the lock when Punk already opened the door, causing her to stumble back.

"What are you doing in here?" Punk shook his head, "C'mon. You were desperate to open these." He said as she looked up at him and gulped, holding her phone tightly as he looked at her with confusion, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think I'm pregnant and there's tests in the sink." AJ said quickly, too quick as Punk shook his head, trying to process it all.

"What?" Punk said.

"I think I forgot one of my pills and… I'm late." AJ said, "I'm too scared to look."

"This isn't like… a joke is it?" Punk asked cautiously as he was scared to walk further into the bathroom, "This isn't you playing games with me because we're married now."

"No, you idiot." AJ spat, "I need you to look at the tests. I-I can't." AJ said, showing genuine fear as Punk gulped.

"AJ, are you serious right now?" Punk said.

"Look at my face. Do I look like I'm kidding?" AJ warned him, "Please, just look at the tests." She said as Punk ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe this.

He slowly walked over to the sink, looking on at the three tests and looking back up at her.

"What? What is it?" AJ asked with her hands by her mouth.

"Negative." Punk said, "Take a breath." He told her as she rushed over to the sink to look for herself, placing her hand on her forehead and taking a deep breath.

"Thank God." AJ whispered, her heart racing as she looked up at him, "I was so terrified there." She admitted as she wrapped her arms around him tightly as he hugged her back.

"It would have been alright." Punk assured her anyway, trying to let his brain process everything since it went down so quickly, the space of just a few minutes practically.

"It would have." AJ agreed in a whisper, resting against his chest as she hugged him tightly. She wasn't quite ready for their relationship to take that sort of a turn just yet.


	38. The Wife and The Ex

**The Wife and The Ex**

* * *

"We practically have a new kitchen here." AJ said after they had unwrapped all their presents, looking at them all in the living room and smiling. Everyone had been so kind and generous, and there were some really beautiful gifts they had been given.

"You ok?" Punk asked her. He knew she was focusing on opening the presents to forget about their scare earlier on. It seemed like a fitting time to have it. The day after their wedding.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" AJ shrugged as Punk just watched her.

"You know it would have been alright, if it was the other way around." Punk told her, "We would have got through it."

"Yeah, that's only because you've had a kid." AJ said a little hastily, "What do I know?"

"You'd adapt." Punk told her briefly, "You don't have to be scared of something like that."

"Uh, yes I do." AJ nodded, "I'm always careful with my pills. I take them on the dot when I'm supposed to." She shook her head.

"You've been busy with the wedding, everything that went on with Hank. It could have slipped your mind." He said.

"Probably." AJ shrugged, "We just have to be careful now." She told him as she started to clear the wrapping paper.

"You do want kids, right?" Punk asked her curiously.

"I guess." AJ nodded.

"You guess? What the fuck does that mean? You do or you don't?"

"I don't think about it." AJ said.

"Well think about it now, do you want kids?" Punk asked.

"Do you?" AJ countered.

"Some point down the line, yeah." Punk nodded, "What are you so afraid of?" Punk shook his head.

"I've never even held a baby." AJ said, "What good will I be? I don't know any baby things like… how to stop them crying, how to check temperatures of baths, when they teethe, when they eat solids, when they-"

"AJ, AJ… you learn that as you go along, babe." Punk said, "Look at me. Do I look like I would have been ready to handle a baby?"

"Weren't you in prison when Malia was a baby?" AJ asked.

"Fair enough." Punk nodded, "I was there for the first two months, though." Punk said, "I was terrified. I didn't know anything about babies, but I managed. I figured it all out as I went along. You will too." He nodded, "Come here." He waved her over as she walked over to him, collapsing on top of his lap as he pulled her on, "You're gonna be a great mom, when it's the right time." Punk said.

"You don't know that." AJ frowned, "I could drop the baby." She turned to him as he laughed.

"I don't think so." Punk said.

"I could." AJ said, "And then there's the whole nine months before, the birth, then the… countless years after." AJ said, "All you have to do is sit and watch." She said bitterly as Punk smiled.

"Ok, maybe for the nine months before and the birth, but I'll be there for everything after. I'll always be there for you." He told her truthfully.

"And what about when my body changes?" AJ questioned, "Are you gonna love me when I'm all… tired and different." She shivered as Punk laughed.

"You know I'll love you in whatever state you are in." Punk said, "You'll bounce back." He assured her.

"What was it like?" AJ asked, "When you first held Malia?" She said, still sitting on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck.

"I can't describe it." Punk shook his head, "I couldn't believe she was mine. She was a small baby, so light. When I held her it didn't feel real that she was a little person." He laughed as AJ smiled, "She changed my life. She changed my… perspective on everyone." He said, "I don't know… it's not like you become a superhero, or a different person or anything. It's something inside you that just clicks. You realise everything in your life was leading up to that moment when you get to hold your baby in your arms." He said as AJ smiled, "It's crazy that… Malia is almost five now." He shook his head, "She's gonna be starting school soon." He said with a frown.

"If you can't let her go off to school how on earth are you gonna let her get married one day." AJ laughed.

"Simple. I don't let her get married." He said, "Marriage is overrated anyway." He joked as AJ shoved him playfully and stood up off him, "Malia is smart. She'll do something with her life."

"Maybe, but you can't push anything on her." AJ said as she went back to tidying the wrapping paper.

"I won't." Punk nodded, "But I wanna make sure I'm there to encourage her. You know, no one was there for me to tell me to stick in at school or get a degree, just… do something." Punk said, "She can't just settle for the first guy she sees."

"What's wrong with that? Millions of people fall in love and get married to the first person they date." AJ said.

"You're always gonna be on her side, aren't you?" Punk asked her as she nodded with a smirk.

"Lucky for you, she's only four. I don't think she's running off to get married any time soon. Don't wish her life away." She said.

"Trust me, I'm not." Punk sighed.

"Do you think it's gonna work with you and Rachel both seeing her?" AJ asked.

"It'll have to work." Punk said, "I wouldn't be so cold to… take her from Rachel. If she fought me in court I'd probably lose anyway so I can't." Punk said.

"Why?" AJ shook her head.

"A little thing called ex-convict." Punk said, "She'd use that against me for sure." Punk nodded, "And I don't wanna have to make it a disruptive thing. We'll just have to get along." He said, "And that means all of us." Punk looked up at her.

"Uh… I don't have to get along with anyone." AJ said, "She's just a little too close for comfort, that's all."

"I reckon you two would both get along, actually." Punk said.

"Oh, Phil. Don't even try it." AJ shook her head, "I'm not befriending your ex baby mama just to keep everything cool. Whatever goes on, goes on between you and her. You both have Malia. You both work it out. I don't want involved."

"Ok." Punk nodded, "I just thought it would maybe… break the tension." He said, "If you got to know each other, maybe she wouldn't be so jealous, and you wouldn't be so paranoid, and it would make my life… a lot easier." He nodded.

"You're serious?" AJ questioned, "You want me to get to know the cow that helped your uncle and Tommy, kill Daryl? The bitch that attacked me in my own home? Don't get me started on her coming to our wedding to purposely get a reaction out of both of us." AJ said, "Is this the correct ex you're speaking of or are there others?" She asked him as he laughed.

"Dude, chill." Punk put his hands up.

"Dude?" AJ arched her brow, "Wife." She corrected him, "It's not happening, Phil. I'm not tolerating that bitch just to make your life easier for you." She spat.

* * *

Three weeks later, AJ found herself where she swore she wouldn't be… out with Rachel in a bar, trying her best to keep a pleasant face. She just visualised beating her husband up in her head to get her through the night.

"So why do you hate me?" Rachel asked bluntly, turning to her and stirring her drink with her straw as they sat at the bar. When Punk told her that AJ had asked her to go out for a drink, she almost fell over. She wasn't an idiot. She knew this was Punk.

"I don't hate you." AJ laughed.

"Sometimes you need to tell your face that." Rachel said, "Look, if I was still interested in Phil, I would tell you. I'm not a shady girl. I don't go behind people's backs." She said.

"So you're saying that if you did still want to be with Phil, you'd just go for him?" AJ asked.

"You catch on quick." Rachel nodded, "But Phil would push me away, we both know that. He's a good guy. Puts everyone else before himself." She said, "I know you don't believe me, you just think I'm his ex who still wants in his pants but… I am happy for him. Happy for you both." She said, taking a sip of her drink as AJ watched her, "And he loves you. I can tell. Believe it or not, we used to be like you two. Only… you two look more suited."

"What do you mean?" AJ smiled a little.

"I don't know. You just look like you work together better than we ever did." Rachel said, "We were young, always fighting, breaking up, getting back together, had a baby that we never planned to have." Rachel said, "We didn't have a good relationship."

"There must have been some good times." AJ said.

"Oh, yeah. Some. Like I said, he's a sweet guy. I'm glad my daughter has him as a father." Rachel nodded, "But I'm not interested in him like that anymore. I just… want you to know that." She turned to AJ, "I'm pretty sure you're a cool chick. We don't have to always be… death staring at each other. Especially over a guy, of all things." Rachel chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." AJ admitted, "I just get paranoid." She said.

"Don't worry, I get it." Rachel laughed, "You don't want anyone touching your man. You're only human." She nodded, "But… I'm keeping my hands to myself." Rachel nodded to her, "Hey, maybe I could be like… your councillor, whenever you two have a fight you can just come to me and we can talk about how much Phil annoys us?" Rachel said as AJ couldn't help laugh.

"I might take you up on that." AJ admitted as Rachel smiled.

Both were dreading doing this, but it seemed like there wasn't really any tension between them. Rachel respected AJ's boundaries out of common courtesy, and AJ still had to respect that she and her husband did share custody of Malia.

"Do you want a real drink?" Rachel asked her, "Vodka? Beer? What do you drink?" Rachel asked.

"I don't drink." AJ shook her head.

"Ok, which is it, are you pregnant or has Phil converted you to that straight edge stuff?" Rachel shook her head as she waved for the bar attenders attention.

"Neither." AJ laughed, "I just… I've never drank. Doesn't really bother me." AJ shrugged.

"Eh, maybe we aren't that similar." Rachel nodded as AJ smiled.

* * *

AJ got home late on that night, surprised to say it, but having had a good night with Rachel. They spoke casually, as if they were just two friends out for a drink. Phil only really came up once or twice, they really hit it off on their own and she hated to feel wrong but she was wrong about not giving the girl a chance.

She walked upstairs and into her and Punk's bedroom as he sat up immediately in bed, looking her up and down.

"What are you doing?" AJ questioned in a quiet voice.

"Looking for bruises." Punk said as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Honey, please. If we scrapped I wouldn't have had a mark on me." AJ said, flicking her hair back as Punk smiled, "But… lucky for you, we actually had a good time." AJ shrugged as Punk raised his brows, "I mean, it was a little awkward at the start but we got talking and… she's actually a nice girl."

"Go on, tell me I was right." Punk said.

"You were right." AJ nodded, "She isn't that bad." She said, taking her coat off and stripping out of her clothes, "I still think that we aren't gonna be best friends forever, but I think… we can definitely get along for the sake of Malia." AJ nodded.

"Good, I'm glad you both put your differences aside." Punk said. He was a little worried. When he talked AJ and then eventually Rachel into going out for the night, he felt like maybe it was going to be the worst decision he'd ever made, but he was glad it wasn't, "What did you talk about?" Punk questioned, watching AJ strip out of her clothes, his eyes lurking at her rear end the entire time.

"Everything really." AJ said, "And she told me that if we ever have a fight, I can go see her and we can talk about how much you piss us off." AJ smiled as Punk's smile turned to a frown.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Sense the tone." AJ laughed as she finally got into bed beside him, "I'm kidding." She whispered, "Although I do think she was being serious." She admitted.

"No doubt." Punk nodded, "I didn't want you to go out with her to… make a new friend and pretend you guys love each other, I just wanted you to get along. I think Malia senses that there was tension, maybe that's why she didn't wanna go with Rachel." Punk said, "I don't want her to remember her childhood as her mom and dad constantly fighting."

"I know." AJ nodded, "I'm glad I went out with her. I think if we just… stick to our own business, we'll be fine." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"I love you." Punk said as she looked up at him.

"I love you too." AJ smiled, leaning up and pressing her lips against his as he spun them around, settling between her legs as he deepened the kiss and she clung onto him. It felt like home.

* * *

 **A/N: So, is Rachel playing nice act or is she being sincere? Lot's more coming soon. AJ's parents, Malia goes to school, Tommy gets out of rehab, new characters. It's all happening. Stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	39. New Beginning

**New Beginning**

* * *

Seven _months later…_

"I don't wanna go!" Malia yelled as Punk got smacked on the leg by her bookbag, watching her slam her bedroom door over as he folded his arms and picked the bag up.

"Mal, c'mon. Stop being difficult." Punk knocked back at the door, "You gotta go to school." He told her as he heard no reply, walking on into the bedroom as he seen her sitting on the bed with her arms folded.

"I don't wanna go, I don't like it." Malia said angrily, "And I can't take Shadow or Marie." She said as if Punk was insane to not allow her to take her pets.

"You go to school to learn, and make new friends." Punk told her, "You can't take the dog and the cat." Punk told her. She'd been to school for one day and apparently, she didn't want to return.

"I don't wanna learn." Malia shook her head, "I'll learn here in the house." She told him.

"Not gonna happen." Punk told her, crouching down in front of her, "If I had at my way, I'd have you here with me and AJ, but… we gotta work, and you have to go to school. All kids go to school." He told her.

"Not all kids." Malia laughed.

"Yes, all kids." Punk nodded, "All kids around this are anyway." He said, "Why don't you wanna go?"

"Because I don't like it." Malia said sternly, "Nobody talks to me."

"You've only been one day."

"And no one talked to me." Malia answered him back as Punk frowned.

"Well, did you try talking to them?" Punk asked as Malia stayed silent, "I know it's hard. I hated school too, but you're gonna love it. You do tons of colouring in and drawing. You learn all this new stuff that you won't learn anywhere else." Punk said.

"I can draw here." Malia raised a brow.

"Ok, enough with the attitude." Punk stood up straight, "You're going, that's it." Punk said, losing a little bit of his patience.

"Ok." Malia nodded as Punk smiled to himself, walking out of the door, expecting her to be following behind when he heard the door slam shut immediately behind him.

"Malia!" Punk shouted as he heard the lock turn, "Open this door right now!" He yelled as he watched his own bedroom door swing open, AJ walking out tiredly.

"What's all the yelling and banging?" AJ asked sleepily.

"Someone doesn't want to go to school this morning." Punk rolled his eyes, "She's a nightmare."

"No, she isn't." AJ said, "Have you tried actually talking to her?" AJ asked.

"Yes." Punk said, "And now she's locked me out of the room."

"So keep her off a day." AJ shrugged, "Make a deal with her and tell her she has to go tomorrow." AJ shrugged tiredly.

"No, she's not playing us like this. She's going to school." Punk said, "She's going to school!" He shouted at the door to make sure Malia heard him.

"Calm down. Stop yelling at her." AJ placed a hand on his chest as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm not shouting." Punk said.

"You are." AJ told him, "Go… go make her sandwiches." She said, "Go." She shoo'd her hands at him as he dumped the book bag in the middle of the hall and walked downstairs. Malia never got that sort of reaction out him, mostly because she was so well behaved and never acted up. It was strange to see him get angry with her, but recently, Malia had been having a slight attitude, and AJ figured she knew why.

"Hey, Mal. It's me, open up." AJ knocked on the door lightly, "Your dad's gone." She made sure to mention as she heard footsteps come to the door, hearing the lock turning as she opened the door and walked on in, "What's going on?" AJ asked.

"I don't wanna go to school." Malia said, walking back over to her bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

"Ok, baby. But… you know you're gonna have to, right?" AJ said, sitting down next to her, "I hated school when I first went. I didn't wanna go back, but I did anyway and I met cool friends, I done all this… cool stuff." AJ smiled, trying her best to warm Malia up.

"I don't know why I have to go." Malia shrugged.

"Because kids go to school and me and your father go to work." AJ said.

"You aren't working." Malia looked at her.

"Yeah, but that's only because I'm having a baby. I'll be going back to work after." AJ told her as Malia looked down at her small belly and turned away, "What is it?" AJ asked sadly.

"Is the baby gonna have my room? And my toys? And my clothes? Is it going to be better than me?" Malia asked as AJ frowned.

"No, sweetheart. Why would you think that?" AJ shook her head, "We aren't going to love this baby any more than we love you." AJ said, "It's going to be a while until the baby is born. It's still very small in my tummy, but when it comes, you're gonna love it, I promise."

"What if I don't?" Malia asked.

"You will." AJ said, "You're gonna look out for it, and be it's best friend." AJ smiled, "Isn't that exciting?"

"No." Malia shook her head, "I wanna be the only kid." She sighed.

"You might not be the only kid anymore, but you're gonna be the oldest kid. That means something. The baby is gonna look up to you." AJ said as Malia looked up at her.

"Really? Is being the oldest better?" She asked.

"Well, no." AJ said, "No one has to be better, but you're gonna be there for the baby, look out for it and make sure no one hurts it, that's what the oldest does." AJ nodded.

"Then how come daddy says Uncle Tommy needs looking after. Isn't he the oldest?" Malia asked as AJ nodded.

"Uncle Tommy is different." AJ said briefly, "Honey, I promise. You're gonna love the baby when it comes, and guess what? You're gonna have all your little school friends to tell them about the baby. You'll make friends and you'll get to tell them all about being a big sister." AJ said as Malia smiled, "That's kinda cool, right?" AJ asked as Malia nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Malia nodded.

"So can you please… go to school." AJ said, "Daddy wants you to learn and have fun, and if you don't go he'll get upset." AJ told her as Malia stood up and frowned.

"I don't want daddy to be upset." Malia said.

"Me neither." AJ agreed, "Go get your book bag and tell him you need your sandwiches for lunch." She told her as Malia nodded, running out of the room, grabbing her bag and running downstairs as AJ followed after her.

"Daddy, I need my sandwiches." Malia said as she walked into the kitchen where Punk was getting her snacks for her lunch, Shadow sitting beside watching and hoping for some sort of food from it.

"You're gonna go to school?" Punk looked down at her as she nodded.

"My girl." Punk smiled, extending his fist as she fist bumped in proudly, "Ok, here is your lunch box. Go get your shoes on and I'll be out in a minute to take you." He told her whilst AJ strolled into the kitchen, Malia whizzing by her to go put her shoes on, "Thank you." Punk nodded to her as she just waved her hand like it was nothing.

"She's just a kid." AJ said, "I think she's still a little iffy on the baby." AJ told him.

She was just twelve weeks pregnant. They'd only just started telling people about the baby. Malia of course was one of the first people they told, and she didn't really take to it very well. She felt like she was about to be replaced, and both Punk and AJ continuously tried to tell her she wouldn't be. She could never be replaced. That was a fact.

The baby wasn't planned. After their scare just after the wedding, AJ felt like it wouldn't be until at least a year that they even considered having a baby, but here she was, pregnant and hiding her fears as best as she could.

"Will you bring me back breakfast?" AJ asked him.

"I gotta go to work, babe." Punk told her. There was a lot of pressure on him, he felt anyway, as AJ couldn't work. She felt it was best that she took early maternity leave as handling a bunch of crazy animals whilst pregnant didn't really appeal to her, or Punk for that matter. His words were something along the lines of 'you can't be around a bunch of crazy ass animals with a big belly' she was sure.

"Before you go to work." AJ said, "Please, pretty please." AJ smirked as Punk grunted.

"Alright, fine." Punk nodded, "I'll see what I can do." He nodded.

It did come as a shock to both of them, although, they had been like rabbits ever since they had gotten married, it really shouldn't have come as a shock, but it was still a big thing to process. He knew AJ had her fears, he did too. Just because he'd done it before didn't mean he wasn't nervous to do it again. They hadn't had real in depth conversations yet about the baby, it had been a busy few weeks, Tommy was getting out of rehab, Malia starting school, and just a few days ago, he'd received a letter from Hank in prison that he'd yet to tell AJ about…

"Thank you, sweet husband. You are the best." AJ smiled.

"Enough of the sarcasm." Punk smiled to her as she smirked, "I'll be as quick as I can." He told her, walking by her, kissing her sloppily on the cheek and running out the kitchen, running super late as it was.

"Remember tea, not coffee!" She told him.

"Got it!" Punk yelled back, placing Malia's book bag through her arms and onto her, opening the door and grabbing his car keys as they left the house. He couldn't imagine this morning routine getting any crazier, and then he remembered they were having a baby.

* * *

"How far along are you again?" Paige asked to be reminded, sitting in the living room with AJ and Jenny later that day, keeping AJ company whilst Punk was at work.

"Twelve weeks." AJ said, "Almost thirteen."

"And it wasn't… planned, was it?" Jenny asked.

"No." AJ said, "I thought I had a stomach bug. I was throwing up all the time but… I didn't have a fever, so I went to the doctors, tests came back and apparently, I'm knocked up." AJ said.

"You seem… ok about the whole thing." Paige admitted.

"I am." AJ smiled calmly, "I mean on the inside I'm crapping my pants, but I love Phil and… if this is what's next for us then, this is what's next." AJ nodded, "I know we're gonna love the baby." AJ smiled to herself as the girls smiled too.

"Is there enough space in the house?" Jenny questioned.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "There's another spare room that has clutter everywhere. It's kind of small but… how much does a baby need?" AJ chuckled to herself, "It's a good size for a nursery." She nodded, "I actually haven't spoken to Punk about it yet."

"What… he doesn't know?" Jenny questioned.

"He knows." AJ nodded, "But we haven't gotten a chance yet to discuss it much. He's been working crazy hours, and Tommy is getting out soon, Malia started school… it's been crazy." AJ said, "She's staying with Rachel tonight so I was thinking we could talk then." She said.

"How is he reacting to it?" Paige asked.

"Good. He's not really said much about it, he was a little shocked, we both were, but… he's happy." AJ nodded, pretty sure of it, pausing as there was a sudden knock at the front door, "I'll be back in a minute." AJ said, standing up and walking off into the hallway, opening up the front door casually and pausing as she looked on.

"April." Her father nodded with her mother standing beside him.

* * *

 **A/N: Mr and Mrs Mendez have arrived and I don't think they're going to be happy that their invite to the wedding didn't even make the post box! I know the pregnancy has just been sort of sprung into the story but it felt odd nearly reaching chapter 40 and having no baby, I think that's a record for me, lmao. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	40. Meet The Parents

**Meet The Parents**

* * *

"Mom… dad, what-what are you doing here?" AJ shook her head as she stood at the door, looking at her parents standing, her mother already looking her home up and down, looking around at the streets with disapproval.

"We came to visit." Her father, Martin said, "Bit of a… rough neighbourhood." He observed looking out on the streets which really had nothing wrong with them, but of course they weren't to her mother or father's standard.

"It's actually a lovely neighbourhood." AJ said sternly, "I have visitors in right now." AJ said.

"More important than your mother and father?" Her mother, Pam asked, "We're only here for a week."

"A week?" AJ asked unenthusiastically.

"Yes." Martin nodded, "Erica got a promotion out here, she never said?"

"No, she didn't." AJ said, "So that's why you're out here?" AJ questioned.

"Partly yes but… we figured we'd come see you." Pam smiled casually, "You never came for Christmas last year." She frowned.

"I was busy." AJ said.

"Still working in the vet?" Martin asked as he and Pam made their way into the house.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Go… Go through to the kitchen, I'll be there in a minute." She told them as her mother and father took off their coats and dumped them with her messily as she dropped them and had pick them up from the floor, watching them both walk off, looking around the halls and whispering to one another as AJ rolled her eyes.

She threw their coats on the stairs angrily and walked into the living room, "I'm really sorry but you guys are gonna have to go. My parents are here and… I'm fucked." AJ admitted truthfully as Paige and Jenny stood up.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"They don't know I'm married. They don't-They don't know I'm with Phil, I think they think I'm still with Tommy."

"Why would they think-"

"Just go. I'll call you both." She said quickly as she rushed them out of the house, feeling bad, trying to keep herself together as she walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"April, you didn't say you had a dog." Pam said, practically clinging to her husband as she looked over at the black Labrador lying over by his water bowl, keeping his eye on the new faces he'd never seen.

"Oh, yeah. And a cat." AJ said, "I don't know where she is though." AJ admitted, "His name is Shadow. He's really friendly." AJ smiled, looking over to Shadow who rested his chin on his paw and looked over at Pam and Martin.

"He looks it." Martin shook his head, "Don't you see enough animals at work?" He asked, pulling out the kitchen chair, "Cup of tea?" He said.

"Are you asking or telling me to make you a cup of tea?" AJ questioned, folding her arms.

"I'm asking of course." Martin smiled as Pam took a seat across from him.

"Say please next time then." AJ snapped, walking off and putting the kettle on.

"April, your home is very… cosy." Pam said, not sure whatever word to use to describe it, "A little messy though." She said, having noticed the dishes in the sink, the washing basket still sitting by the machine, noticing practically everything that wasn't perfect.

"Thanks, mom." AJ smiled, waiting on the kettle to boil as she grabbed two mugs from the cupboard.

"I hope those aren't your drawings on the fridge." Martin laughed as he noticed the drawings stuck onto the fridge, causing AJ to turn immediately, "Who drew them?"

"Oh, just… my friends… children." AJ made up as she went along.

"So, you have friends?" Pam asked with a smile.

"Mom, why do you find that surprising?" AJ asked.

"I don't, I just like to hear you have people out here. You've been so alone your entire life." She added as AJ rolled her eyes, pouring the water into the mugs and making them both tea.

"Still with Tommy?" Martin questioned, "I liked him. A good man with good values."

"No, I'm not." AJ said sternly, "Milk and two sugars?" AJ asked.

"Just one sugar for me." Pam said, "I'm cutting back." She added pretentiously as AJ laughed, "What?"

"Nothing." AJ held in her laughter, putting the sugars in and walking over to the table, placing the mugs down when she suddenly felt her mother grab her hand, looking at her engagement and her wedding ring, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"April." Pam said as AJ quickly took her hand back from her grips, "April Jeanette, please tell me those are not what I think they are." Pam placed her hand on her forehead.

"Did you… did you get married?" Martin asked her with confusion.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"When?" Pam asked.

"About… seven, eight months ago." AJ said.

"To Tommy?" Martin asked.

"No, I just said I wasn't with him." AJ said angrily.

"Then who? An ex?" Pam asked, "Surely it's not someone you just met."

"Tommy's little brother." AJ folded her arms. She was over trying to impress her parents, she knew they'd never be happy with her. She had no shame in marrying Punk, it was the best thing she'd done with her life and she'd happily tell her parents that.

"Oh my goodness." Pam turned away from her, "Martin, are you hearing this?" She looked to her husband.

"The one who was in prison when you came to see us for Thanksgiving?" Martin asked, remembering AJ coming to the house with Tommy, a noble, wonderful marine who was in New Jersey to pick his troublesome little brother up from prison.

"Yes, that one." AJ spat, matching his disgusted tone.

"April, how could you be so stupid." Martin shook his head.

"I'm stupid to have fallen in love with someone? I'm stupid to be happy with someone?" AJ shook her head, "What the hell is both your problem? Why the hell are you even here?" AJ questioned.

"Don't take that tone with me." Martin stood up as AJ kept her arms folded lightly.

"Me and your father didn't raise you to get with criminals." Pam said.

"Phil isn't a criminal." AJ spat.

"Oh, it has a name." Martin shook his head.

"You know what, dad. This is my house. If both of you are just going to sit there, and tell me how disappointed you are in me, then I just want you to leave. I want you to get out." She pointed to the door.

"No, now… let's just all calm down." Pam said, "Martin sit down and drink your tea." She said as Martin sat back down, "How did you… how did you end up with this man, April?" She asked difficultly.

"Does it matter?" AJ asked quietly.

"Yes, it matters." Martin said.

"Tommy went back overseas. I got told he was dead." She said, "I took comfort in his brother and he took comfort in me, and that's it." AJ said, "Tommy is alive, before you ask. He was held hostage and he ended up getting back to safety." She said.

"And you cheated on him?" Martin asked.

"I never cheated. I thought he was dead."

"I don't know what's worse." Martin laughed, "Well where is this husband of yours?" He asked.

"Working." AJ said, "I don't want you to meet him."

"Why not?" Pam asked.

"Because I won't have you disrespect him." She said, "You have no right. You don't know him. You don't deserve to know him."

"I don't want to know him." Martin sniggered a little.

"April, do you really love this man?" Pam asked, "Why don't-Why don't you come home with us? Start over?"

"Are you kidding me?" AJ laughed, "This is my home." She said, "Phil has a daughter. She lives with us-"

"So you play step mom to his child?" Pam asked, "I'm not surprised."

"She sees her mom." AJ said, "Every few days she stays with her own mom. Her and Phil are on good terms." She said as Pam just rolled her eyes, "Not everyone has perfect marriages and children, mom."

"Clearly." Pam said.

"I told you coming here was a bad idea." Martin said as he looked at his wife.

"Of course it was." AJ laughed, "Because everything I ever do isn't good enough for either of you. Why don't you just get out of my sight and go… go praise Erica and Robert like you always do." She spat, "In fact, here's a better thought, why don't you leave, and never ever come back here again. I've-I've lived here for almost 11 years, and this is the first time you have come and seen me at my house." She spat, "Yet Robert lives in Puerto Rico and you visit him every God damn week!" She yelled as she heard the front door open and close.

"April, calm down." Martin said.

"No! No, I won't calm down. You can't come here and make me feel bad for… for living my life. I have a good life, and a good husband, and you can't tell me I don't when you don't even know him." She spat as Punk walked into the kitchen.

"What the fuck is going on?" Punk asked as he walked into the kitchen and over to AJ.

"Oh, wonderful language." Pam sat back on her seat as AJ turned to Punk.

"Phil, this is my stuck up, obnoxious, pain in the ass parents." AJ said as Punk turned to the man and woman staring at him, "They came to visit me. Look." AJ pointed as Punk turned back to AJ.

"You need to calm down." Punk whispered, raising his eyebrows at her as AJ took a deep breath and nodded. She was getting carried away with herself but she couldn't help it, she was so angry, "Uh… Mr and Mrs Mendez." Punk scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, extending his hand to them.

"Pleasure." Pam said faintly as she shook his hand as Martin stood up to shake his hand.

"I was saying to April how nice it was for us to get an invite to the wedding." Martin said, looking into Punks eyes as Punk looked back.

"It was a small wedding." Punk justified.

"I assume your parents were there." Pam added.

"No, ma'am. My parents died in a fire when I was six." Punk told her politely.

"Uh, well that explains the prison, Martin." Pam nodded to her husband as AJ got angrier and angrier.

"Excuse me?" Punk said, walking back over to AJ and looking at them both, "Look, it's obvious we don't know each other, but I've heard a lot about you." He told them, "Our wedding wasn't big, there were a few friends there and that was it." Punk said, "I get it, I'm not the ideal husband you'd want for your daughter but I love her, we live together, we look after my own daughter, we're having a baby, we-"

"What?" Martin turned around quickly as AJ squeezed Punks arm, "You're pregnant?" He looked at AJ.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Oh, April." Pam began to tear up, "Oh, you stupid little girl." She banged her hand on the table.

"Little girl?" AJ questioned, "I'm twenty-eight years old." She shook her head.

"There's no getting out of this now, April. The damage is already done." Pam stood up, feeling lightheaded.

"Damage? What do you mean damage?" AJ said, "What is wrong with you two? Why can't you just be happy for me?" AJ asked.

"It's hard when you're living with a criminal in a rundown neighbourhood, married within a year of knowing one another and now pregnant." Martin said, "I never expected this, April."

"You never expect anything from me, dad, apart from disappointment." AJ shook her head, wiping her tears and walking out of the kitchen to avoid crying in front of them, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"I think you should leave." Punk told them. He'd heard April talk about them, about how shrill and stuck up they were, but he never expected this, "Now." Punk said rather angrily.

"C'mon Pam." Martin encouraged.

"Feel good to make her cry?" Punk asked them, "She's your daughter."

"She's changed." Pam shook her head, "She knew what she wanted in her life and… it certainly wasn't someone like you." Pam said as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Hold up a minute, you callous bitch." Punk spat as both Pam and Martin turned around with shock, "Who the fuck do you both think you are? You know nothing about me. Absolutely nothing." He said, "Your daughter tells you she's happy and you question her, as if she would be lying? She tells you she's pregnant with her first child, your first grandchild, and you both act like it's some sort of a fucking sin." He spat, "Who the fuck are you?" He laughed as they both looked at him.

"This is the man she married." Pam turned to Martin and shook her head.

"Yeah, it is." Punk nodded, "Soak it all in." He smirked, "I sleep with your daughter every single night, I touch her and I kiss her. Look at these." He lifted his hands up, "Criminal hands, all over your fucking daughter." He spat angrily. If they expected him to be this crazy, lunatic ex-convict then hey, he'd live up to the expectation.

"You're disgusting." Martin spat.

"No, I'm not." Punk spat, "I love my daughter, and I love my wife. You think turning your nose up at me is gonna drive April away?" Punk laughed, "You just can't stand the fact that a guy like me, yes… I said it, a guy like me, is making your daughter happy."

"One day she'll realise the mistake she made." Martin said.

"Well that's not gonna happen, pal." Punk laughed, "Me and April are life and death. You have no idea what we've been through to get to where we are right now."

"Having her cheat on your brother with you must have been a real struggle for you." Pam nodded hastily as Punk smiled.

"It wasn't." Punk said, "You wanna know where my brother is right now? You wanna know where good old Tommy is? The marine? The tough guy? He's in a rehab centre." Punk spat, "While I'm here, protecting your daughter, looking after my daughter and providing for my family." Punk spat, "Something doesn't fit there, does it?" Punk said as he looked specifically at her father, "And we're gonna have a baby. It's gonna have my blood running through its veins, it's gonna be a Brooks, and it's gonna realise very quickly that it's grandparents are nothing but stuck up, pretentious pricks-" Punk stopped as he watched Martin leap a fist across the room, connecting with his jaw as Punk stumbled back and held his jaw.

"Alright, old man." Punk laughed, flying a fist back in Martin's direction, watching him keel over as he got on top of them, both of them putting up a fight as Shadow stood up and started barking.

"Stop it!" Pam squealed with fear as AJ ran down the hall and into the kitchen.

"What the-" She shook her head as she looked at her father and husband rolling around on the floor punching and clawing at each other, "Phil! Phil enough!" AJ shouted, pulling Punk up with all her might, "Stop it!" She told him whilst Martin got to his feet.

"He started it." Punk said like a child, wiping his bloody nose.

"April, I forbid you to be with this man." Martin spat as he wiped his bloody mouth, "I forbid it!" He yelled as AJ gulped, "He's tainted you… brainwashed you… you have to get out of this environment whilst you can-"

"What environment, dad?" AJ sobbed, "My home?" She said, getting upset at the sight of her bleeding father and husband.

"This isn't a home." Martin said, "You're deluded." He said.

"No, dad. You are. I'm happy here."

"April, how can you say that?" Pam asked.

"Because I am." AJ said, "If you can't accept that then that's not my problem." She said as Punk stood behind her glaring at them. He didn't see the point in putting on a face to these people. If they were going to be rude to him, if they were going to look down on him, then he'd bite back. He didn't realise just how much of a pain they really were.

"I will never accept this." Martin shook his head, "Let's go, Pam." He said, tugging on his wife's hand and walking down the hall, out of the house and slamming the door shut as AJ placed her hands in her hair and turned around to Punk.

"What did you say to them?" AJ questioned.

"Nothing that wasn't true." Punk spat as AJ's lip quivered, letting her tears flow as Punk sighed, "Hey." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her, "Hey, they aren't worth it. Don't get upset, please." He said. There wasn't anything in the world he hated more than seeing his wife or his daughter upset, "You don't need them." He assured her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

She knew he was right, but they were still her parents, no matter how stuck up they were. She wanted to be angry with them and stand her ground but all she felt like doing was crying.

* * *

 **A/N: Won't be the last of AJ's parents. They're too aggravating to not keep around, LOL. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	41. A New Lodger

**A New Lodger**

* * *

"You should eat something." Punk said, walking into the living room later that night, placing a sandwich down on the coffee table as AJ just turned away. She'd been upset for most part of the day and he had stayed home for the rest of the day to be with her. He never expected his first meeting with her parents to blow up the way it did. Maybe he got a little angry, but maybe they deserved that. They were so horribly judgemental and all they knew was his name and that he had been in prison.

"I'm not hungry." AJ shook her head as Punk sat down beside her.

"I know, but… it's not just you, is it." Punk said as she looked up at him, "I get it. They're your parents. You still love them, but… I don't think they're ever gonna respect our relationship. I mean… they… they looked at me like I was some circus freak." Punk shook his head. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but it hurt him to have such a negative connotation towards her parents, but he knew he shouldn't beat himself up about it as they seemed to be very difficult people.

"They don't understand." AJ shook her head, "They had no right to say what they said. My dad had no right punching you." She said, "They act like… like I'm this precious thing they need to protect when they haven't bothered their ass with me for most my life." AJ shook her head.

"They're idiots." Punk said, "I couldn't ever imagine behaving like that with Malia." Punk said, "They're the ones who should feel guilty and embarrassed by everything." He said, playing with her hair as she curled into him.

"They don't know you like I do." She said, "They don't deserve to know you." She whispered as he smiled, wrapping his arm around her, cupping her shoulder and kissing her head as she rested against him, "I just wish they… reacted like normal parents." She shook her head.

"You and me both." Punk admitted, "Hey, don't bother about them. If they don't like our relationship, then screw them. They can hate on it all they like." Punk shrugged.

"You're just saying that because they aren't your parents." AJ said, sitting up and looking at him, "You don't know how it feels to have the people who are supposed to be your role models, the people you trust the most, look down on you like you're nothing."

"Maybe I don't. But that's only because I don't have any parents to look down on me." Punk shrugged as AJ sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." She placed her hand on her forehead, not thinking, "I didn't think."

"It's fine." Punk shook his head, not offended, "Ape, I don't like seeing you upset or crying, especially over them." He said, "There's no valid reason for them to hate our relationship." Punk said, "You don't need them. You got me." He nodded.

"I know that." AJ smiled softly, "It's just… not nice." She whispered, drying her tears, "I just wanna have a mom who will hug me and teach me everything about having a baby… and a dad who is proud and gets along with my husband." She said as Punk frowned.

"Forget about them. Anyone who causes you this much distress, you don't need to think about." Punk said, wrapping his arm back around her as she sunk back down against his torso, "They're just bitter that you're happy, and you have a good life."

"You think?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Our baby won't have any grandparents." AJ said sadly as Punk kissed her head again soothingly.

"He won't need any when he has us." Punk said.

"He?" AJ laughed, "You mean she." She said.

"It's definitely a boy." Punk laughed.

"Why are you so sure?" AJ said as she sat back up.

"I just have a feeling." Punk shrugged.

"Well so do I. It's a girl." She told him positively as he just rolled his eyes a little.

"Whatever keeps you happy." He laughed as she smiled.

"You know I really can't wait to… meet it." AJ smiled, looking down at her stomach as Punk smiled.

"Me either." Punk smiled.

"So much has been going on recently, we haven't even gotten a proper chance to sit down and talk about it." She said, "What with Tommy getting out soon, Malia starting school, my rude parents showing up… seven months into marriage and I'm already feeling like I hardly see you." She sighed.

"I'm here now." He smiled, "I know we haven't talked about it… there isn't much to say really." He admitted, "I know we never planned it, and I know how you feel about it all, but I'm gonna be here." He said, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly, "For everything." He said, "I don't care if… your parents, or Tommy, or our friends look down on us, if they don't think it's right… 'cause we got each other, that'll always be enough." He said as she smiled.

"I just wished my parents understood that." AJ sighed, "I don't think they'll show face around here again." She admitted.

"Not a bad thing." Punk said sneakily as AJ sighed, running her hand through her hair, "Don't get stressed about it." He told her, "It's their loss." He said.

"It just sucks." AJ sighed with a lump in her throat, "I don't even want to cry." She sighed, wiping her tears again. She just couldn't stop her tears from falling. She guessed her hormones were all over the place.

"Don't cry." Punk sighed, wiping her tears from her face for her, "I don't like seeing you upset." He said.

"Even if they just told me in a civil manner that they weren't very happy about me getting married and not telling them, that would have been ok but to… to look at you the way they did, to speak to us both like we were children… to treat the baby like it was some sort of criminal sin for me to be pregnant." She shook her head and dried her tears, "I'm done with them." She said, "Unless they apologise, I'm done."

"I don't see them coming here and apologising, Ape." Punk admitted, "They look way too proud to do something like that." He said, "It's them that is gonna lose out on seeing their first grandchild." Punk shrugged, "Like I said, their loss." Punk said.

"They've made me feel this big." AJ sighed, showing measurement with her thumb and index finger held closely together.

"Don't let them get to you." Punk sighed, "C'mon, we shouldn't even be wasting breath speaking about them." He said, "They aren't worth it." He told her as she just sighed.

"I feel like shit." She frowned sadly.

"Ok, Malia is with Rachel tonight, why don't… we order in, watch a movie, cuddle, all that stuff." He waved his hand.

"All that stuff you love?" AJ smirked playfully, trying her best to let her nature and humour still shine through even though she was still upset.

"You're damn right I love to cuddle." He told her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and keeling over on the couch with her as she laughed loudly, just exactly what he wanted to hear from her.

"Ok, ok." AJ nodded, "You're gonna squash me." She laughed as he let her go.

"I'm gonna go order the food. You pick a movie." He told her, lifting her chin up and smiling to her as she smiled back softly, watching as he stood up and walked out of the living room. She felt so lucky to have him. Somehow, having her parents look down on him made her love him even more, because she felt like it was a loyalty to know the real him whilst others didn't. She knew the real softer, gentler version of him, and she loved and trusted him like no other. He made every dull moment fade and turn to light. Maybe she was still a little upset about everything that had gone on with her parents earlier on, but no one could ever change her opinions on her husband. He was one of a kind. Her one of a kind.

* * *

Later that night, AJ fell asleep on the couch, her head resting on Punk's lap, snoring lightly as Punk smiled down at her. He hated to see her so upset, especially over her stuck-up parents who didn't even deserve either of their time. Maybe he went off them and little harsh, but only because they pushed his buttons.

He stayed watching her sleep, tracing his fingertips along her forehead soothingly, jumping a little when he heard a knock at the front door.

He wanted to ignore it, but was too curious as to who was knocking on their door late on at this time of night, so he gently lifted AJ's head from his lap, standing up and resting her head along the arm of the couch as she grumbled a little but fell back asleep.

He walked out of the living room and to the front door, opening it up and looking on at Tommy standing, backpack on his back, looking on at Punk with a smile.

"Tommy." Punk smiled, "What-What are you doing? I thought you weren't coming home until another few weeks?" He asked.

"They told me I could leave earlier." Tommy smiled, "I hate to… I hate to be a dick but… I have no place to stay, and I also don't have any money. They've sold on Hank's house so… do you mind if I stay on your couch for a few days?" He asked, "I'll keep my distance."

"Of course you can." Punk nodded, "Come in." He waved his hand forward as Tommy walked into the house and Punk closed the door behind him, "April is sleeping in the living room right now so… just go through to the kitchen." He told him as Tommy nodded, walking down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Punk could already see a huge difference in Tommy, with just his looks. He was clean shaven, tidied up, and most importantly he looked like he was healthy on the inside too.

He followed him into the kitchen, watching his brother kneel and pet Shadow under the ears, "I didn't know you had a dog." Tommy laughed, "Hey buddy." He smiled as he scratched the dog behind his hears.

"Yeah you did." Punk said, "I got him for Malia's birthday. You told her to name him Spike." Punk said as Tommy stood up.

"He's grown up." Tommy admitted, not believing it was the same dog, standing up and looking down at the full-grown Labrador, "So… how are things? How is married life?" Tommy asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Good." Punk smiled, "It's good." He said, "Although, my in-laws came to pay us a visit today and it didn't end well." Punk admitted, going over to the fridge and grabbing two bottles of water.

"Her parents?" Tommy questioned, "They seemed like nice people when I met them." He remembered briefly as Punk sat down across from him.

"That's because they liked you. They just think I'm some sort of… criminal who is tainting April." He said, "Her mom is a stuck-up bitch, her dad is just… rude." Punk shook his head, "Made April all upset." He sighed.

"That bad?" Tommy raised his eyebrows.

"You have no idea." Punk said, "The guy fucking punched me." Punk shook his head as Tommy couldn't help laugh, "Don't worry, I punched him back."

"Seems like a good first meeting." Tommy laughed, unscrewing the bottle of water and taking a drink.

"Well they still thought that April was with you, so you could imagine the disappointment on mommy and daddy's face when they realise that she didn't settle for the tough marine but the scrawny little brother who has been cuffed twice." Punk sighed as Tommy watched him.

"They really pissed you off, didn't they?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "They came into my house and looked down on me like I was a piece of dirt on their shoe." He said.

"Hey, you know what you and April have. Who cares about them." Tommy shrugged, "It's their loss."

"That's what I said." Punk nodded, "Didn't help that we told them we're having a baby." Punk said.

"You're having a baby?" Tommy placed his water down as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said, "Shit, man. I should have come to tell you but… so much has been going on, Malia started school, and we've only known for like… two weeks." Punk said.

"Well… congratulations." Tommy said with a small smile, "That's awesome." He nodded.

"Thanks." Punk nodded, "Malia isn't all that happy about it." He said.

"How come?" Tommy laughed a little.

"She thinks she's gonna be replaced." Punk said, "Which is ridiculous."

"She in bed?" Tommy asked.

"No, she's with Rachel." Punk said as Tommy raised his eyebrows, "We worked things out. We're good." Punk nodded, "She's still her daughter." Punk shrugged.

"Good." Tommy nodded, "Rachel was harmless, she was just doing what Hank wanted her to so she could… get out of it all." Tommy nodded.

"I know." Punk said.

"How is Malia doing with school?" Tommy questioned.

"She's a fucking nightmare." Punk said, "Takes hours to wake up. Then when she does she doesn't wanna go. Locks me out of her room. I thought I was gonna lose it with her this morning."

"The teenage years are approaching early." Tommy laughed.

"Felt like it." Punk nodded, "But then AJ spoke to her and suddenly she's all ready to go to school. I swear, the woman has magic powers." He shook his head.

"How far along is April?" Tommy asked.

"Twelve weeks. Not that far. We've just started telling people this week." Punk said.

"Was it planned?" Tommy asked.

"No, but… it's not like it's an issue. I know she's terrified but… it'll be fine." Punk waved his hand, "Been there and done it."

"Yeah, well you need to remember she hasn't." Tommy said, "And weren't you inside when Malia was a baby?" He asked.

"I was there for the first two months." Punk told him as Tommy just nodded, "So how did rehab go?" He asked.

"Good." Tommy smiled, "Yeah, I really learned a lot about myself in there." He nodded, "I actually learned to speak about things." He said, "Met a few friends too."

"Well hey, look at you." Punk nodded as Tommy kicked him under the table.

"No, really though… I feel better. I feel better on the inside and the outside." Tommy nodded.

"You look better." Punk agreed.

"It's really changed me." Tommy nodded, "I don't feel so out of place and… on edge all of the time." He said, "I talked to my councillor every day and I… I never thought just talking to someone would make so much of a difference." He shook his head, "I'm really glad you made me go. Thank you… for giving me a wakeup call." Tommy nodded.

"I just wanted to help you." Punk said, "You look great." He nodded.

"I feel great." Tommy nodded, "I've even been thinking about going back to the army." He said as Punk's features faded.

"You're serious?" Punk said. He thought when Tommy mentioned it before he was just saying things.

"Yeah, I mean… I feel like I'm ready for it." Tommy said, "And what do I have to live for here?"

"Tommy, overseas was where it all started to kick off for you." Punk said, "You really wanna go back there?" He asked.

"It's my family out there." Tommy said.

"I'm your family." Punk said.

"Yeah, you, but… I know how April feels about me, your friends fucking loathe me, your daughter always looks terrified of me… this isn't my home." He shook his head.

"You can make it your home." Punk said, "You're better now." Punk said.

"I don't know. I still haven't decided yet." Tommy said, "I'm gonna get back on my feet first. Find a job and a place to stay." He said, watching as Punk's eyes moved past him, looking on as AJ walked out from the darkness and into the kitchen, causing Tommy to turn around and look at her, "Hi." Tommy nodded to her as AJ looked at him with no emotion, turning to Punk eventually.

"Can I speak with you?" AJ asked Punk who nodded, standing up and leaving the kitchen, closing the door over and following AJ down the hallway, "Why is he here?" AJ turned around, "I made myself clear that I didn't want him around here."

"He has nowhere else to go." Punk told her.

"I don't care." AJ said, "The last time he was in this house he held a gun at my head and told you he'd blow my brains out." Punk spat, "How can you be ok with him being here?"

"Because he's my brother, and he's gotten better, April. He was sick back then. He's been in rehab for almost eight months." He said, "He's better."

"How can you be so sure?" AJ questioned.

"Because I know my brother." Punk said, "Please, he has no-where else to go. I can't leave him out on the streets."

"After everything you're still running after him like you're his father." AJ shook her head.

"I'm all he has, April. I can't abandon him." He shook his head.

"Well I would." AJ shrugged coldly, "Where's he going to stay?"

"He said he'll just sleep on the couch. He won't be here long. He's even talked about going back to the army." Punk shook his head.

"I don't want him in my way and I don't want him near Malia." AJ warned Punk, "Make sure he knows that." She said as Punk sighed.

"Ape-" He began as she started walking the stairs, "Where are you going?"

"Bed. Goodnight." AJ spat quickly, walking away and disappearing upstairs as Punk listened to their bedroom door slam shut.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Trying my best and hope you can see the parallels from the start of the story when Punk got out of prison and had to stay with Tommy.**


	42. Enough Is Enough

**Enough Is Enough**

* * *

"Why are you pissed with me?" Punk asked, getting into bed later that night, being able to tell that AJ was awake, watching as she turned around on her side so she was facing him.

"You didn't even give me a choice." AJ said.

"I have no choice here. Tommy has nowhere to go." Punk said, "Remember when he let me stay with him for a few days after he came and got me from prison?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, I remember you walking in on me in the bathroom and checking me out." AJ smirked as he laughed.

"Hey, at least I can admit to that now." He said, "He's been there for me, I gotta be there for him."

"Being there for you? Does that include holding a gun at your wife's head? Killing an innocent man?" AJ said, "Phil, he is dangerous. People that do things like that never get better, they just… get better and putting on a front." She shook her head.

"No, trust me. He's gotten better. He's acting different, he looks different… he looks healthy again. He said they taught him out to open up, he met friends-"

"So why isn't he staying with these friends then?" AJ questioned as Punk ignored her.

"People make mistakes." Punk said.

"I'm just fed up of seeing you bend over backwards for him and get nothing in return." AJ said.

"I don't want anything in return." Punk said, "I just want my brother to be alright." He said.

"I know you do, babe." AJ nodded, cupping his cheek softly, "Maybe Tommy going back to the army is a good idea." She shrugged, "Think about it, he only ever gets himself in trouble when he's here." She said.

"No, he only ever got himself in trouble when Hank was around." Punk said, "I think going back to the army is going to trigger everything that happened." Punk shook his head.

"You gotta let him make the decision." AJ said, "I just… I don't want him living here with us for too long." She said.

"He won't be." Punk said, "He'll find a job, and a place to stay." He said, "If he could just get on with his life like normal, without any influence from my uncle, then I think he'll be ok. Hank was always the problem for Tommy, and he isn't coming back anytime soon."

"I just don't want you getting caught up in it all again. We put it to bed. We got married. We're having a baby." She said, "We don't need the stress."

"There's nothing to stress about, Ape. Just-Just let me take care of Tommy, don't you worry about it." He told her as she just nodded.

"I still can't stop thinking about my parents." She sighed, rolling on her back and placing her hand on her forehead as Punk sighed.

"What did I say? Forget about them." Punk said, "They aren't worth wasting a thought on." He said, "C'mon." He turned into her, kissing her neck softly, "Don't think about them." He whispered, kissing and teasing the nape of her neck, rolling all the way over so he was hovering on top of her now as she couldn't help smile at the feeling of him kissing her neck.

"Oh, that feels so good." AJ moaned softly, being more sensitive now she was pregnant, every soft touch from him sent her crazy and he was probably enjoying it more than her.

He pushed her vest up past her breasts, bunching just above them as he cupped one and used his mouth on the other, swirling his tongue around her nipple, giving each breast equal attention whilst AJ rolled her head back and arched her body into his.

"Oh, fuck… that feels so good, baby. I need you inside me." She begged, running her hands up his torso as he smirked, pulling her vest completely off her body, lifting her and flipping her onto her hands and knees in front of him, "Mmm… my favourite." AJ whispered, lowering her face down as she rested her cheek on the mattress but kept her rear end in the air whilst he kneeled behind her.

He pulled down her sleeping shorts and panties, letting them fall to her knees and leaned down and parted her folds from behind, using his tongue as he gave one slow lick from top to bottom as she shuddered, her arms shaking with weakness.

"Baby, don't tease me." AJ groaned, secretly enjoying it whilst he went back to between her folds with his tongue and mouth, both his hands cupping her ass whilst he licked and teased her clit and entrance, "Please… please, I want you inside me." She moaned, lifting her head and holding herself up by her arms as Punk pushed his boxers down and positioned directly behind her, stroking his length up and down her slit a few times before he pushed into her with force, fulfilling both their needs as AJ collapsed back down on the bed, her ass still up but her arms giving way she rested her cheek back on the mattress.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight." Punk groaned, placing his hands on her hips as he began thrusting in and out of her. He knew he had to be a little more gentle now that she was pregnant, but she wasn't all that big yet, and there was no harm in them having sex whilst she was pregnant.

"Oh, fuck! That's it, right there!" AJ moaned as the headboard began to bang against the wall, neither caring, focused on nothing but each other.

"Yeah, you like that?" Punk asked, "Yeah you like that." He grunted, answering for her, tangling his hand around her hip as he began to stroking her clit messily as she let out a squeal followed by a satisfied laughter.

"Oh, fuck! That's it, baby. Oh, you're gonna make me cum so hard." AJ moaned as Punk thrusted in and out of her hard, the headboard knocking repeatedly off the wall as he gripped her hips and didn't let go whilst she moaned and groaned.

* * *

The next morning, Punk got up early for work, showering and walking downstairs to grab some quick breakfast and feed Shadow and Marie, almost forgetting Tommy was here when he seen him sitting at the kitchen table.

"Fuck." Punk placed his hand on his chest, "Dude, why are you up this early?" Punk questioned, walking over to the fridge to find something to eat.

"Couldn't really sleep." Tommy admitted, "And not just because you sounded like you were murdering your wife upstairs." She said as Punk chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey, you wanna live in my house? It comes with the package." He shrugged, drinking the milk straight out of the carton as Tommy just shook his head with a smile, "You wanna come to work with me today?" He asked him.

"Why?" Tommy asked, quickly figuring it out, "AJ doesn't want me around here, does she?" Tommy asked.

"If we're being honest, no." Punk said, "I figured you come help me out at the comic book store. It's not like the guys in there don't know you." He said, "Might even give you a few shifts."

"I don't know anything about comics." Tommy shook his head.

"For some extra money?" Punk asked as Tommy just nodded.

"Ok, maybe I know a little bit." Tommy nodded, standing up from the kitchen table, "Are you sure, man? I mean I can get out of the house for a bit until you come back if AJ wants me gone." He said.

"No, come with me to the store. You'd be surprised how much fun it is stocking comics." He said as Tommy just smiled, following him out of the kitchen and out of the house.

* * *

Later that day, AJ woke up and was going about her own business in the house, finding herself laying on the couch, watching a movie and scrolling through nursery furniture on the laptop. It still felt sort of surreal that they were having a baby, especially when she assumed they'd have one later, but maybe this way was the best way, she already felt so connected to her baby, and couldn't wait to see the ultrasound in a few days.

She exhaustedly got up from the couch when she heard a knock at the door, walking down the hallway and opening it up as she seen her mother standing.

"I don't want to speak to you." AJ said, about to close the door over immediately.

"April, please wait." Pam said, "Please, don't be upset with us just because we're concerned."

"Concerned about what? The fact that I'm married to a man you think is beneath you? Which he isn't." AJ made herself clear, "I love him and if you can't accept that then I don't want you or dad around us." She said.

"April, me and your father are just concerned for you. We care about you-"

"No, you don't." AJ countered, "You never call, you never visit, you've never shown any interest in me what so ever. The only reason you're even in Chicago right now is because Erica is out here working." AJ said, "You don't care and you never have." She spat.

"That isn't true, April." Pam sighed, "We just don't think this man is right for you, of course we want to see you happy."

"I am happy. Why don't you believe me?" AJ asked, her voice breaking, "What is so wrong with him that you can't stand?"

"He has a foul mouth. Little patience. A criminal record. A disturbed background." Pam said, "Shall I go on?"

"No, just get out." AJ shook her head, "I'm fine here with my husband, my friends and my baby." She spat, "It's you that is going to wake up in ten years and realise how cruel you were to me and my family." She said, "I won't ever forgive you for the way you not even spoke to Phil but the way you looked at him." AJ spat, "I want you to leave right now."

"April, come home with us." Pam said, "All your friends are still there. You could get a job at the vet just round the corner from our house." Pam tried, "Please, come home and reassess everything."

"This is my home." AJ spat, "This is where I will raise my children and live my life, and if you don't get that, if you can't understand that, then get out and don't come back." AJ said, "I mean it." She said.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you see sense in all of this." Pam continued as AJ just shook her head and slammed the door shut in her face.

Here she was possibly thinking that her mother was here to own up to the awful behaviour her and her father portrayed yesterday, but no, she was just here to act like her usual self. She was done even humouring with them. Punk was right, neither her or her father was worth her time, they could try and try to talk to her, please her, even if they did apologise at this point, she didn't think she'd care. She wasn't tolerating it anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: What an annoying mother. Who thinks she'll leave AJ alone? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	43. No One But Us

**No One But Us**

* * *

"I can't see it." Malia huffed as she leaned her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hand whilst AJ sat beside her showing her the ultrasound of the baby.

"Yeah, look." AJ said, tracing her finger around the baby, "It's still very small." She said, "But it'll grow up into a fully-grown baby." She said whilst Punk stood over by the sink smiling to himself. He'd been to all of Malia's ultrasounds with Rachel, but it wasn't ever a comfortable environment since they could barely stay in the same room for over thirty seconds. Going with AJ today, seeing the baby, seeing how happy it made AJ to see the baby after her being so worried, it had brightened his day completely.

"When will you know if it's a boy or girl?" Malia asked, sipping on her drink whilst she waited on her dinner, "Because it needs to be a boy."

"Why?" AJ laughed.

"Because I'm a girl." Malia said as if AJ was crazy.

"It's a boy, don't worry." Punk told his daughter.

"It is?" Malia cheered.

"We don't know." AJ glared at Punk and turned back to Malia, "It'd be cool if you had a little sister though, would it not?" She asked, "You could share toys and clothes, and then eventually you could share make-up, you could teach her lots of things." AJ smiled.

"Please be a boy." Punk whispered to himself as AJ just laughed.

"Nah, I want a brother." Malia said firmly.

"I can't promise it." AJ told her as Malia just stayed silent.

"Can't you decide before you get the baby in your tummy? How did the baby even get there?" Malia questioned innocently as AJ looked over to Punk for help.

"Yeah, AJ, how did the baby get in your tummy?" Punk folded his arms with a smirk as AJ scowled at him.

"Well… since me and your daddy got married, we… kissed because we love each other so much, and… the baby came." AJ smiled with ease as Punk laughed loudly.

"That's weird." Malia screwed her face up, "You kiss all the time so are you having lots of babies?" Malia asked.

"No, just one." AJ said, turning to Punk helplessly as he just laughed and put his hands up.

"Weird." Malia just shook her head, "Can I go watch TV?" She asked.

"Yes." AJ almost said immediately just to get out of anymore baby making conversation, watching as she skipped away unaware of everything, "Why didn't you help me there?" AJ turned to Punk immediately.

"You tried so hard." Punk chuckled, "We kissed and then poof… a baby in the womb." He mocked as she glared at him, "No, really. You tried." He nodded.

"You can talk to her about periods and safe sex when she's older then." AJ said as Punk's face dropped.

"Uh… that isn't in my comfort zone." Punk shook his head.

"It's not in mine either." AJ said.

"Yeah, but… you're a woman, you can relate. I don't really know everything that goes on with all of… that." He cringed.

"Well then you're doing the safe sex talk then." AJ folded her arms.

"I'll give that talk to her when she's thirty." Punk smiled cheerfully as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Try sixteen." AJ said.

"Yeah, right." Punk chuckled, his laugh fading as AJ looked at him seriously, "Seriously?"

"I lost my virginity when I was sixteen." AJ shrugged as Punk just shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"That baby better be a boy." Punk sighed as AJ smiled, hearing their front door open and close as they turned to the door, watching Tommy walk through.

"Hey." Tommy nodded to them both as AJ just turned away and took the picture over to stick on the fridge, "How did the ultrasound go?" He asked.

"Good." Punk nodded, knowing AJ wouldn't say anything as she walked back over to the kitchen table. Tommy had been staying with them for a week at this point and AJ had yet to have a conversation with him, "Yeah, the doctor said everything is looking good." Punk smiled.

"You finding out what it is?" Tommy asked.

"No, we're just gonna wait." Punk said, "But it's a boy, I know it. I knew Malia was gonna be a girl and we never found out. I have good instincts." He smiled.

"Nah, you just want a boy." Tommy laughed, turning to AJ who just sat at the table not saying anything or showing any emotion. Punk just shook his head to Tommy to make sure he didn't say anything, "Don't worry I'm going to see one of my friends from the centre tonight so I'll be out of your hair." He told them.

"There's spare dinner if you want it." Punk said as AJ looked up at him with anger.

"No, don't worry, I'll grab something when I'm out. You don't mind if I shower though, right?" He asked.

"No, on you go." Punk nodded.

"Thanks." Tommy smiled to Punk, turning to AJ to smile but she wasn't even looking, so he just left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"Ape, you gotta stop being like this."

"He's been here for a week. Shouldn't he have his own place by now?" AJ questioned.

"He's on the list to get a place." Punk nodded, "He's trying." He said as AJ stood up and walked back over to the fridge to stick up the ultrasound, trying to find tape around the kitchen.

"I know he is but… he's milking it a little now. We have Malia here, and a life-"

"You sat at home all day today watching ready, set, bake whilst eating out a box of cereal." Punk shook his head, "It's not like he's impacting your life drastically. He only really sleeps here." Punk shrugged.

"You don't get it, Phil. The man held a gun to my head." She spat angrily.

"No, I get that, I get that big time. But he wasn't well. Now he is-"

"I don't care! He terrifies me." AJ spat without meaning to as Punk paused and looked at her.

"You're scared of him?" Punk asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'm scared of him. I'm scared he's going to just flip out again. I'm scared in case he pulls a gun out and holds it against my head." She spat as Punk sighed, "I get it, he's your brother, and he's gotten help, but to me I still see the man that came into our house and held a gun at my head for a damn key." She said.

"I'll ask him to leave." Punk nodded. He didn't know she was scared, but then maybe he should have just assumed she was on his own. He thought she was just being stubborn.

"Don't make me feel bad." AJ sighed.

"I'm not trying to." Punk said, "If you're that uncomfortable, if you're… scared." Punk said, "I'll ask him to leave. I don't want my wife scared in her own house." He said as AJ just nodded.

"Thank you." AJ whispered as Punk just nodded, "Ok, now where is the damn tape to stick this picture up." AJ said, opening drawers in the kitchen, finally finding the tape as she pulled it out, "Oh, do you know there's a letter in here for you?" AJ questioned as she picked it up and Punk's eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah it's nothing just-" He paused as she already curiously opened it up and began reading it.

"Why didn't you tell me he sent you a letter?" AJ questioned after reading it and looking up at him.

"It got delivered the day you told me you were pregnant. I forgot about it and then I figured I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry." He sighed, "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." She shook her head, "Why is he mailing you saying this?"

"He's just trying to get a reaction out of me. Pathetic old bastard." Punk grunted, "I'm ignoring it, I'm ignoring him." Punk said.

"What if he's not lying. What if there was someone else involved with the fire?" AJ questioned.

"It was just him. My mom figured it out. He admitted to it. That part of my life is over. He's just trying to rile me up so I'll go see him with all guns blazing." Punk shook his head, "I'm not falling for it."

"Why didn't you just trash the letter then?" AJ questioned.

"Well at first I was gonna write back to him so I kept it for the address that it came from, but then I decided it isn't worth my time." He said.

"So then put it in the trash." She said, extending the letter to him as he took it slowly, "We cannot afford to get… suckered into his traps again. We have a baby coming. We have to think about that, and building a life for her."

"Him." Punk said gently as she just rolled her eyes a little, "I know. Trust me I know. There's no one who wants to move on from this more than I do. He's just playing games." Punk nodded, ripping the letter in half, and then ripping it again until he had ripped it into tiny pieces, placing it in the trash, "He isn't worth the time."

"No. He isn't." AJ agreed, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Let's just concentrate on us." She whispered to him.

"it's only you I'm ever concentrated on." He smirked as she smiled, "I promise, we're gonna welcome this baby into the best life." He said, "Forget about Hank, your parents… even… Tommy." Punk said, "I'll see him in my own time." He said.

"I'm not trying to stop you from seeing your brother. I'm just letting you know that I'm not comfortable with him in the house. I've lasted this long." She said.

"If you aren't comfortable then I'm not comfortable." He said, "I'll give him some money for a motel. He's been on the list for a place to stay for a week so something should come out, and he's working at the comic book store now, so he'll get himself money every month." He said, "He's doing good on his own."

"Good." AJ nodded, "Because I'm gonna need a lot of attention over these next few months, and this baby is gonna need your attention. Not your big brother." She said.

"I know." Punk smiled, "No one is gonna love this baby more." He said, crouching down face on with her stomach as she smiled and cupped the back of his head, "Me and him are gonna get on great." He smiled, kissing her stomach gently as she laughed.

"I can't wait to see how disappointed you are when the nurse hands you a baby girl, because that's what we're having." She smiled.

"Yeah yeah." Punk said lightly, standing back up straight, "We'll see about that." He said as she smiled, wrapping her arms back around his neck.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled, kissing her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist all the while Tommy stood at the door having been listening in the entire time.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	44. Staying And Leaving

**Staying And Leaving**

* * *

AJ was just leaving one of her pre-natal classes the next day when she unfortunately ran into her mother in the parking lott, who had obviously been waiting on her coming out. It was her first class and she was a little overwhelmed. She wanted Punk to come, and he wanted to come too, but he had to work, there was no way he couldn't as they needed the money, and the store needed him.

"I thought you had left town. You said you were only here for a week." AJ rolled her eyes, opening the trunk of the car and placing her bag in along with all the leaflets and folders she had been given out.

"We've bought a place out here." Pam said as AJ almost lifted her head so quick she nearly hit it off the trunk of the car.

"Why?" AJ questioned, slamming the trunk closed and looking at her.

"Well because Erica is doing well in her promotion and she's really liking the city life." Pam said, "And my first grandchild is about to be born."

"Like you care." AJ rolled her eyes, "I don't want you anywhere near my child. What part of that don't you get?"

"I understand why you're mad." Pam nodded, "But is it so wrong that me and your father want the best for you? For our youngest daughter?" Pam questioned, "Maybe we overreacted to your marriage and maybe it is none of our business-"

"Not maybe… it is none of your business." AJ spat, "You both behaved like children."

"Only because we care. If we didn't we would have said nothing." Pam said, "You underestimate the love your father has for you, April. Do you want to know why he never… he never bothers with you or worries about you? Not because he doesn't care, because he knows you're strong enough to handle anything." Pam said as AJ folded her arms, "I mean, we're always at Robert's because his marriage is falling apart, we're always with Erica because she jumps from job to job every god damn day." Pam said, "You have a secure life, and that's made our life easier, to not have to worry about you."

"And now that I'm married to a criminal you both hate without even getting to know? Are you worried now?" AJ questioned.

"A little." Pam nodded, "April, what was he put in prison for?" She asked.

"It was just petty crime." AJ shook her head.

"Like what?" Pam asked.

"Moving drugs." AJ said as Punk just tutted disapprovingly, "That's not who he is though. He's not a drug dealer or user… he doesn't even drink." AJ let out a small laugh, "It was his uncle. He made him do it to keep his name clear, and now that man is in prison. Everyone gets what is coming to them." AJ said, "Phil is not a bad man. I won't have you treat him like he is."

"Maybe he isn't bad." Pam nodded, "But is he reliable? Why isn't he with you at your first pre-natal class? I'm sure you're feeling extremely overwhelmed right now. I remember my first class. I would have been a mess without your father."

"He had to work." AJ said, "He'll be here for the next class."

"How can you be so sure?" Pam asked, "He's already walked out on one relationship with a child involved, who's to say he won't do it again to you?" Pam asked.

"No, that was different. What me and Phil have is different. We love each other. We always will." AJ said as Pam just rolled her eyes lightly letting out a faint laugh.

"You say that now." Pam remarked.

"This. This is why you aren't coming anywhere near my child or my family. Your low expectations for my marriage and how it won't survive is disrespectful." AJ spat, "Yes, me and Phil started on strange terms. We were both upset about losing Tommy. He let me in and I saw the real him, and I fell in love with him." AJ said, "I don't care if you're living out here now. I want you nowhere near me or my family." AJ spat, "Do you understand me?" She said as Pam looked across at her.

"I want to know my grandchild, April. This is our first." Pam folded her arms like a spoiled child.

"What? That grandchild that is his? His blood? Maybe his eyes? His last name? You wanna know that child?" AJ questioned sarcastically, "It'd do better without you both." She said, walking around the car and getting in to drive away as Pam sighed watching.

* * *

"She can't leave me alone." AJ said, later that night getting ready for bed as she pulled on her pyjama shorts, looking over at Punk already lying in bed half sleeping.

"Just ignore her." Punk mumbled, near drooling on the pillow as his eyes closed over, opening them back up almost immediately when he heard the front door open and close.

"Haven't you spoken to him yet?" AJ asked.

"I've been working all day." Punk said, "I'll talk to him in the morning." He waved his hand tiredly.

"I know you're tired. It really is such a turn on for me to see you drool all over the fresh bed sheets I just changed." She gritted her teeth, "But I'd feel better if you spoke to him tonight."

"Ape-"

"When you come back upstairs I'll be lying waiting, naked." She told him as he shot out of bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes as she laughed, watching him leave the bedroom and tread downstairs.

He walked into the living room where Tommy had just sat down and took a deep breath. He didn't want to have to do this but if his wife wasn't comfortable, if his wife was scared, he wouldn't have that. He had to go.

"Hey." Punk smiled to him as Tommy just nodded to him, "Can we talk?" Punk asked him gently, sitting down on the couch across from him as Tommy looked at him.

"Don't worry, I just came here to collect some of my stuff." He said.

"Huh?" Punk shook his head.

"I heard you and AJ speaking last night. I-I wasn't eavesdropping or anything but… well, I was. You were talking about me so I listened." Tommy shrugged, "I get it. She's not comfortable. She has every right not to feel comfortable with me around and I shouldn't have come here in the first place." He said, feeling like a monster on the inside.

"Hey, Tommy. We've not been talking about you behind your back or anything like that." Punk said, "AJ just doesn't feel comfortable with you around anymore, but she doesn't want you to be homeless or anything like that so, you know, we'll give you some money for a motel room until you find a place to stay." Punk said, "I don't wanna have to do this but… she's my wife, pregnant wife... I don't want her uncomfortable in her own house."

"And neither do I." Tommy said, "Look, I understand. You don't have to explain. Of course she's still terrified of me." He said, "I just wish that I could talk to her one on one, just the two of us, to explain to her how sorry I am for what I done." Tommy said sincerely.

"I'll make sure she knows. She'll respect you if you… leave." Punk admitted truthfully.

"I will." Tommy said, "And I don't need your money. You've been working hard, you need it for the baby. You have a family to fend for." He said, "I can go stay with one of my friends who has just gotten out from the centre." He said, "I should be getting a place of my own any day anyway." Tommy told him as he packed his bag up.

"I'll still see you at work, and… any time you need to talk." Punk told him.

"I know." Tommy nodded, "Hey, don't feel bad." He told his brother, "I'll be ok." He stood up as Punk stood up too, "Just take good care of your wife and kids." He nodded, "You're lucky to have them." He said. Having spent the week in Punk's residence, it made him realise how lucky his little brother was to have a family like he did. AJ seemed like the perfect wife, Malia had always been and still is the most beautiful little ray of sunshine, and they had the exciting new promise of a new baby on the way. He was glad things had worked out for his brother this way.

"I am." Punk agreed as Tommy put on his backpack.

"I never got the chance to say but… you were really smart to have worked that key thing all out." Tommy said, "Mom obviously gave it to you for all the right reasons." Tommy smiled.

"I had help." Punk said, "Daryl and his father, Harry." Punk said, "They helped me out a lot." He said as Tommy just sunk his head, "You know, cops aren't so bad." He shrugged as Tommy just smiled.

"Yeah, it's only when they put you in prison do they become scum of the earth." Tommy said as Punk laughed.

"True." Punk said, "You still think about Daryl?" Punk wondered.

"Yeah. A lot." Tommy said, "But I learn to deal with it. Rehab taught me a lot about dealing with my stress and anxiety." He said, "It's all under control and… one day I do plan on telling his family, to give them that closure." Tommy nodded, "If I go to prison, I go, but… since I was admitted to rehab for mental purposes, I think there'd be a good chance I could appeal."

"Maybe it's best just leaving it. You don't know how his family could react." Punk said.

"They deserve to know." Tommy nodded, "Or maybe I might just up and go back to the army. It's the only place that has ever felt like home since mom and dad died." He admitted.

"You just needa take your time and be careful." Punk told him, "Whatever happens will happen for a reason."

"Yeah, it will." Tommy nodded, "Thanks for putting me up, man. I do appreciate it, and for opening my eyes and sending me to rehab." He said as Punk just smiled, "You're a good little bro." He smiled playfully as Punk just smiled, walking him out to the door, "I'll see you around." He nodded.

"See you around." Punk said, watching as he left the house and walked off down the street, closing the door over and locking it, yawning to himself as he suddenly remembered his bed was waiting on him, suddenly awaking again when he remembered his bed had his naked wife lying on it waiting for him.

He headed back upstairs, bursting into their bedroom door with a smirk and suddenly pausing when he looked over at AJ snoring loudly, lying in the centre of the bed, her hand resting on her tummy, sprawled out angelically as he folded his arms.

He closed their bedroom door over behind him and walked over to the bed. He wished he could have been there with her at the first pre-natal class today, she seemed a little overwhelmed when she was speaking about it and spoke about how intimidated she felt with all the other moms and dads who had mostly all had other babies, he always would have liked to have been there to shut her mother up in the parking lott again, but he guessed that was just a bonus.

"Ok, sweetheart." He whispered, lifting her up gently and easing her further over onto her side so he could get on. Her hand was resting on her tummy and that warmed his heart. She knew her worrying would all just burn off and she'd be the best mother in the world. Her love for the baby was already so strong.

"Goodnight." He said, kissing her cheek softly, placing his hand over her hand that was resting on her tummy, "Goodnight, little guy." He smiled to himself.

"Little girl." AJ mumbled tiredly as Punk looked up at her as she stayed with her eyes closed.

He just shook his head with a smile, turning around and turning the lamp off on his nightstand, turning back around into bed as AJ snuggled up against his body, draping her leg over his and her arm over his chest as he smiled.

"Is this your new favourite sleeping position?" Punk asked quietly in a whisper.

"Yeah." AJ moaned comfortably. They fit like a jigsaw puzzle when lying this way and it was always enough to help her drift straight off to sleep, not to mention she loved that the baby was between them, between their love.


	45. A Proposal

**A Proposal**

* * *

"I've never ate so much food in my entire life." AJ moaned as she stumbled into their home, "And I don't even feel guilty." AJ said with a satisfied smile, turning around to Punk who was carrying a sleeping Malia.

"Well you are eating for two." Punk pointed out, shutting the door over whilst walking into the living room behind AJ, placing Malia down on the couch gently.

It had been a month later and AJ's bump had grown into a small but definitely visible bump. The doctor had told them that the baby was on the smaller side, but it was nothing to worry about, and that everything was developing well. They had just come from a night out with their friends eating a ton of food and catching up, a thing they hadn't gotten to do in a long time due to everything that had been going on.

"My feet hurt." AJ moaned a little, collapsing down on the couch as Punk watched her.

"God, what are you gonna be like days before your due date." Punk said.

"I'm gonna be hungry, angry, tired and horny." AJ assumed as Punk laughed.

"Doesn't seem so bad." Punk shrugged, "Do you want tea?" He asked her. They'd gotten home relatively early since Malia had fallen asleep at the restaurant they were at. She'd not been very well with the flu, but Punk didn't want to cancel it the arrangements.

"Oh, yeah. And maybe some biscuits too." AJ smiled. She really was missing getting to drink coffee. She was only allowed a certain amount, but it was such a small amount she didn't even bother.

"Ok, let me put her up to bed first and then I'll go make it." He told her as she smiled.

"I'll just be lying here." AJ smiled, resting her head back and closing her eyes over as Punk just smiled. Although she was seeming tired, he could sense some sort of relaxation from her. It was like she was content with the pregnancy now. Now that the shock was gone and they'd both realised that this was happening, AJ seemed to be glowing. She was already making him speak to the baby.

Punk took a sleeping Malia upstairs to put her to bed whilst AJ relaxed on the couch, lifting her head suddenly when she heard their front door go.

She stood up and walked out of the living room, opening it up and looking on at her parents standing side by side, along with Erica this time, who had yet to show face. For the past month, they hadn't come to her. It had been a very peaceful month as Tommy hadn't made much appearance either, although Punk seen him almost every day at work and sometimes went to visit him at his own apartment that he now had.

"What are you doing here?" AJ said, "I think I've made my feelings perfectly clear, and so have you." She said.

"We'd like to talk to you and Phil." Martin said as AJ crossed her arms.

"Look at your bump." Erica smiled cheerfully as she looked at her sister, "You look great, April." She complimented as AJ pulled her t-shirt down and looked across at her sister.

"You look good too." AJ said with not much emotion, "We really don't wanna hear what you both have to say." AJ looked to her parents, "Phil isn't in the mood, we've been up the past few nights with Malia, she isn't well. And we've just gotten home from being out with our friends." AJ said, "Now isn't the time."

"We just want to speak, April. In a civil manner." Pam said, "No shouting, no punching." She turned to Martin specifically, "Just civil conversation."

"About what? Your opinions on my husband and my family aren't going to change." AJ said.

"I would like to meet him." Erica added quietly.

"You can." AJ nodded. She'd never had a problem with her brother or sister. She wasn't really that close to them since they were both close in age and she was a lot younger when they were growing up, she always felt like she wasn't a part of the family, especially when it came to her brother and sister, but she never had a problem with them, they'd never said anything or done anything to hurt her, unlike her parents.

"April, I'd like to apologise to Phil for punching him." Martin said as much as it pained him, "And me and your mother would like to talk to you both." He said as AJ just rolled her eyes whilst Punk came from downstairs.

"AJ, who is-" Punk paused as he saw it was her parents along with a woman who he assumed was AJ's sister as they looked very alike, "Haven't you two caught on yet?" Punk questioned tiredly whilst standing beside AJ.

"They want to talk to us." AJ looked up at Punk.

"Please, we won't take up much of your time." Pam said.

"Why the fuck not." Punk said bitterly as he walked off into the living room.

"He's not so friendly." Erica observed.

"You wouldn't be either if people looked down on you." AJ said to her sister, walking off and leaving them to come into the house by themselves, walking over to Punk and sitting down beside him on the couch, "Just keep your cool, ok?" AJ said as Punk nodded, feeling her place her hand on his lap comfortingly as he smiled.

If they had something to say, then they'd let them say it, but if things got out of hand, if things got like they did before, then they would have to leave immediately.

"Your house is lovely, April." Erica smiled as they came into the living room and sat down on the couch across.

"Thank you." AJ smiled as Punk stood up.

"We've not properly met." He walked over to Erica, "I'm Phil. April's husband. I'm sure you've been told all about me." He said, glancing to her parents as he extending his hand.

"Erica." Erica smiled, shaking his hand as Punk nodded, walking back over and sitting down next to AJ.

"So what is it?" AJ said.

"I want to apologise." Martin said, "To Phil especially." He said, looking over at Punk, "I got carried away. I want what's best for my daughter. I'm sure you can understand that." Martin said.

"And I'm not the best?" Punk questioned as Martin went silent, "No, didn't think so." He answered it himself.

"We always pictured April with more of a… suited and booted type of man." Pam smiled with ease as Martin nodded, "Maybe someone in finance with a good career that could maybe afford a bigger house one day. You know, someone who could really take care of her properly."

"Phil takes care of me." AJ nipped right away, "And we don't need a bigger house. There's room for us, the baby and Malia." AJ said.

"So you're just going to have the one baby?" Pam asked.

"Right now, mom. Yeah, I am." AJ nodded, "And if later in the years we have another baby, then we'll move. It's not a big deal." She said, "Phil gets good money."

"In a comic book store?" Martin raised his eyebrows.

"What does it matter to you people?" Punk laughed, "Honestly, what does it matter how much money I earn? It matters that I love April. Would-Would you rather some lawyer or doctor who… never has time for her, who always has to put his career first, who barely sees her, who has her staying at home with the kids all day whilst they go out and work?" Punk said.

"That's the way it should be." Martin nodded.

"You're a pig." Punk spat as AJ turned around to him and squeezed his leg, "I love April. More than you could ever understand. And I want us to have a good life, with each other. My job lets me work flexible hours, so I can be there for her when she needs me with the baby, with Malia, even right now whilst she's pregnant and is having an off day." Punk said, "I don't work for pennies, I actually do get money, enough to put dinner on the table and still afford to buy my wife flowers every week." He said as AJ smiled looking over at the vase of flowers on the coffee table, "So, I'm sorry that I don't go out and save lives or rest cases or get paid ridiculous amounts of money… but I'm happy with my life, and if you don't get that, then there's the door, pal." Punk pointed to the door.

"We can see you love April." Pam nodded, "But what if it doesn't work out? Say you get divorced-"

"We aren't getting divorced." Punk said.

"Hypothetically." Pam said.

"Hypothetically, we're not getting divorced." Punk repeated, "Look, I don't understand what it is you two are actually getting out of this… maybe you just really hate me, I don't know, but your daughter is safe here with me." He said.

"For how long?" Martin asked, "What if this… petty crime you were involved in comes back to bite you in the ass?" He asked.

"I thought you both said you just wanted to talk civilly." AJ sighed.

"We are talking civilly." Martin said.

"That's not gonna happen." Punk said, "The reason I was put in prison was because of my uncle, and he's in prison now."

"And why is he in prison?" Pam questioned.

"Not that it's any of your business." Punk began, "But he set my parents' house on fire and killed them." Punk said.

"By God." Martin ran his hands through his hair, "April, do you understand what you've married into?" He asked his daughter who stayed silent, "I mean, the uncle is a psychotic killer in prison, the brother is also psychotic and needs rehab everytime he goes off the deep end, and the parents are buried six foot under-" Martin said as Punk stood up quickly.

"Yeah? Well at least my parents loved me and showed concern for me." Punk said, "Which is the least I can say for you since you've never bothered your backside with April until now." Punk spat as AJ tugged him back down on the couch.

"That isn't true." Martin snapped.

"This isn't going to work." AJ said, "Just… please leave." AJ sighed tiredly.

"We wanted to talk about the baby." Pam said whilst Martin and Punk just glared at each other.

"What about the baby?" AJ questioned.

"We think that maybe… if it's too much… if things don't feel right, April. Maybe… Maybe Erica should take care of it." Pam said as both Punk and AJ looked across at Erica.

"Are you kidding me?" AJ said.

"You know how solid Erica's marriage is with Mark. They've been together since high school. They have great money. Their house is tremendous." Pam smiled.

"I can't believe this." AJ said, "I think I'm actually going to go insane." She turned to Punk whilst placing her hands on her temples, "You want me to give my sister, my baby?" AJ questioned.

"Don't you think it would make life easier?" Pam questioned.

"Oh, you're actually serious." AJ said, placing her hand over her forehead, feeling a little light headed, "I can't… I can't deal with this." She shook her head, standing up and leaving the living room as Punk looked at them all.

"You'll be lucky if you even get to see our baby." Punk told them straight up.

"April won't cope." Martin said, "She has no patience, and you two… you two won't be able to handle it."

"We raise Malia just fine." Punk spat, "This is her first actual child. This is our first baby. She's been getting so excited about it. She's been looking at furniture for the nursery, thinking about names, making me talk to her stomach every night before we go to sleep… and you… you dare turn around and say something like that." Punk said. Sometimes he truly believed these people were from out of space. It was unreal the level of contempt and complete disregard for what their daughter wanted.

"We're only trying to help and make sure she knows we're here."

"Then do that. But don't tell her to give her baby to her sister… as if… as if I wouldn't even have a say in it." Punk said, "Do you think this is normal behaviour?" Punk turned to Erica who was quiet the entire time.

"We would take care of the baby if it came down to it." Erica nodded as Punk just shook his head.

"You're all delusional." Punk laughed, standing up, "Get out of my house." He told them, "And don't ever come back. And I truly mean that." He said as they all stood up. He just couldn't believe that they were still showing he and AJ's marriage this complete disrespect. As if it was some sort of a joke. They'd never be allowed near their baby. That was a promise.

Punk watched as they left the living room, walking behind them and watching as they walked out of the door, whispering and mumbling to each other as they closed the door behind him. He'd never been so speechless and shocked in his entire life. There was being rude and then there was just acting completely disgusting.

He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, looking over at AJ standing at the sink, her hands on the counter as she looked out the window, noticing her shoulders shaking a little as he sighed.

"Ape." He said gently, walking over to her as she immediately turned around and hugged into him, her tears drying against his t-shirt as he wrapped his arms around her. It killed him for these people that were here so called family, to come her and make her feel like this.

"I can't believe they'd say that." AJ cried.

"Hey, you listen to me." Punk said, "They'll never even get to see our baby, never mind get their hands on it." He said, "They're deluded and they're stupid." Punk said, "They aren't worth getting upset over, baby." He rubbed her back in rhythmical circles. He was getting fed up of them hurting her like this.


	46. Picking Up On Things

**Picking Up On Things**

* * *

"Her parents still getting on at you both?" Tommy asked the next day at work with Punk. The store was normally quiet in the morning and was just filled with stocking the shelves and taking count of the money.

"They won't drop it and they keep making her cry." Punk shook his head, "They suggested we give the baby to her older sister." Punk said.

"That bad?" Tommy asked with shock, standing beside Punk as they stocked some new issues.

"You wouldn't believe it." Punk shook his head, "I mean… If they don't like me, they don't' like me, but they're rude and pretentious and just… massive assholes." Punk shook his head as Tommy couldn't help chuckle.

"April getting upset about it, huh?" Tommy asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. She claims she doesn't care but she does. Of course she does." Punk nodded, "And when I see her so upset I just wish they'd see her like that, to know what they're saying is doing to her." He said.

"You just gotta make sure she knows that you're better off without them. Both of you." Tommy said.

"I know. She was fine for the past month. She'd told them to stay away and they did but… now they've came back and… pissed her off again." Punk shook his head, "And they've moved out here now so I feel like they're constantly watching me." He said.

"You just gotta learn to ignore them." Tommy said, "They'll get fed up of being dicks and they'll move on." Tommy shrugged.

"I hope they do." Punk said, "I don't like punching old men and being rude to old women." He said as Tommy smiled.

"Serves them right if they wanna behave like the way they are." Tommy shrugged, "Shows what sort of life April grew up having."

"What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"Well she was obviously spoiled and spoon fed everything." Tommy said.

"No, her parents forgot she was even there most of the time." Punk said, "But I highly doubt she lived in rags." He said.

"I know but clearly they baby'd her and gave her everything she no doubt asked for." Tommy said, "Our mom and dad were the type of people that just… loved everyone, no matter what they'd done, where they'd came from." Tommy said, "Mom would have loved April."

"You think so?" Punk asked. He knew Tommy still did remember their mother and father. At least more than he could.

"Oh, yeah." Tommy nodded, "They would have got on really well, I would have imagined anyway." He said, "Are her parents old?"

"Old enough." Punk nodded, "Maybe in their late fifties, early sixties." Punk said as Tommy nodded.

"They'll get fed up of harassing you both, trust me." Tommy said.

"I fucking hope so. Before I lose my mind." He grunted, picking up the now empty cardboard box that was holding the new comics in, walking back over to the counter as Tommy followed.

"Hey, I was gonna ask you… one of my friends from the centre, he's getting married." Tommy said as Punk nodded casually, "I'm invited to the wedding and he told me I could invite you and April, and your friends." Tommy said, "I talked about you a lot in the centre and I think he caught on how close we are." He said as Punk nodded, "It's in some hotel in the middle of nowhere, but I'd like it if you'd come."

"When is it?" Punk asked.

"In four months." Tommy said, "I know April will be… you know, really pregnant, but I'd like it if you came, even your friends too. Make a weekend of it and stay over." He shrugged.

"I don't know, man." Punk scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I don't know if April will want to go, and… I'd have to leave Malia with Rachel for the full weekend." He said.

"Well… she is her mom."

"I know but… I don't like leaving her for that long." Punk said, "I don't know."

"Ok, I won't force you but… I just want you to know how much I'd appreciate it if you came." He said as Punk nodded.

"I'll talk to April and the guys, see what they think." Punk nodded, "Are you and this friend close?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah. We got on well in the centre. He was an ex-marine too, so you could imagine we had lots to talk about." Tommy said, "He's a good guy. Had a good influence on me in there." He said as Punk smiled.

"Good." Punk nodded. He was glad to hear Tommy talking positively, "Look, even if Ape doesn't wanna go, me and the boys can go down for the night. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"That would be great." Tommy nodded, "But I'd feel better if she was there too. I don't want her to feel so awkward around me all the time, and plus, I probably won't even be around you much anyway. A few other guys from the centre are going so… I'll sit with them if you want your space." Tommy said.

"Let me speak with her. Maybe I can talk her round." Punk nodded as Tommy smiled.

* * *

"No." AJ spat.

"What? You aren't even gonna think about it?" Punk asked, sitting on the edge of their bed whilst AJ got out of the shower and walked around the room looking for her hair dryer.

"No. I'm not even gonna entertain the idea." AJ said, "You go with your friends. I'll be fine here. Eight months pregnant, barely able to walk anywhere." She said hastily as he figured he probably should have given it a week for her to calm down from her parent's dilemma.

"He wants you to come. I want you to come." Punk said, "He said we probably won't even see him. Jenny and Paige will be there. We can stay overnight. It could be a nice getaway." Punk shrugged.

"What about Malia?" AJ questioned.

"I'll talk to Rachel." Punk said.

"You know how I feel about him, Phil. Why are you even asking me this?" AJ questioned with confusion.

"Because we have to move on, April. Someway." Punk said, "Tommy has no one."

"He has his friends from the centre." AJ shrugged.

"Yeah, but they don't know him like I know him." Punk said, "He's my brother. I can't just forget he exists."

"Then you go to the wedding. I'll stay at home. Someone has to keep an eye on Shadow and Marie anyway."

"I want you to come." Punk said as AJ sighed and looked at him, "I know it's a big ask, but I bet we'll have a great time. We'll get a table just me, you, the guys, Paige and Jenny… I know that it'll make Tommy not feel so alone." Punk said as AJ just rolled her eyes.

"Stop trying to make me feel bad. He was the one that lost his shit and tried to kill me." AJ spat.

"I know, I know you're still terrified over that and you have every right to be." He stood up, "But he's better now. He wasn't mentally healthy back then." He said, "Trust me. We'll have a good night." He nodded to her as she just frowned, "Doesn't a night away sound fun? Huh?" He smirked.

"Not when I'm eight months pregnant. I'll be a balloon." AJ shook her head as Punk chuckled.

"You'll be pregnant and you'll be beautiful." He told her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "C'mon… for me?" He smiled expressively as she couldn't help smile.

"Alright, fine." AJ sighed, "But I better get really good sex for this." She warned as he smirked.

"Hey, I can happily oblige right now, if you like." He smirked as she laughed.

"Right now, I need to dry my hair." She told him.

"We have air in this room, don't we? The air we breathe." He said, "What do you think they did before hair dryers were invented?" He said.

"I don't know but you know my hair gets frizzy if I don't dry it." She moaned a little as he pulled her in by the waist.

"Then let it get frizzy." He said, tumbling back on the bed and taking her with him gently as she laughed, running his hands through her wet hair as he kissed her deeply.

* * *

"How long do you think you'll be?" AJ questioned the next night whilst sitting on the couch with Malia watching a movie. Punk was getting ready to go to Malia's first parent/teacher conference at her school. It was just to inform him about how Malia was getting on, and he and Rachel had agreed to go together, which was actually AJ's suggestion.

"I don't know. I don't think I'll be long." He assumed.

"I fancy pizza for dinner. Why don't you bring one home?" She smiled as Malia listened in.

"Pizza! Yeah, bring pizza home!" She cheered as he smiled.

"Ok, ok." Punk nodded, "I'll bring pizza home." He nodded as AJ and Malia both smiled, "I'll be back soon." He told them as they both shouted goodbye to him as he left the house, getting into the car and driving to the school where he was meeting Rachel.

He waited for half an hour outside the school gates, calling and texting Rachel to ask where the hell she was and why she was taking so long. It came to the point where he had to just go in without her, or else they were going to miss the appointment.

He walked into the school, feeling a little out of place as other moms and dads walked by him in all different directions.

He headed over to Malia's teacher, taking a seat and flicking through his phone to bare the time waiting. This wasn't really his scene, but he understood he had to come to make sure Malia was getting on ok. Although she told Punk and AJ that school wasn't bothering her anymore.

Just before the teacher called him over, he watched as Rachel ran through the door, almost knocking a child out the way as she looked around, spotting Punk and quickly running over to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I got out of work late." She apologised.

"Well you're here now." Punk shook his head, "Let's just get this over with." He told her, standing up and walking over to the teacher's desk, sitting in front of the middle-aged woman with Rachel who was out of breath and trying to catch her breath back.

"So you are both… Malia's parents, yes?" The teacher asked a she looked at the class register.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded, "How is she? Is she ok?" Rachel asked.

"Malia is great." The teacher smiled, "She's very bright and she catches onto things very quickly." The teacher nodded as Punk smiled proudly, "And she's so well behaved and well mannered. I have nothing… nothing bad to say about Malia. Really." The teacher nodded as both Rachel and Punk smiled.

"So we're good?" Punk asked. He knew it would be a matter of a short conversation.

"There is one thing I'd like to talk to you both about." The teacher said, "I don't know if Malia has said, I don't assume she has, but… she doesn't seem to have made any friends." The teacher said as Punk and Rachel looked at the teacher.

"How? What do you mean?" Rachel shook her head.

"Well, when I watch them at play time, or when they're in the yard and I'm keeping an eye on them, she's… always by herself." The teacher said, "The little girls are normally playing jump rope or running around together but… Malia is always standing by herself." The teacher said, "I asked her the other day if she wanted to join in playing tig with the rest of the girls and boys but… she said she was talking to the birds." The teacher said with a sad smile.

"Well if it's not bothering her, why should it be a problem?" Rachel asked, "She's clearly happy by herself… she's fine when she comes home, isn't she?" She turned to Punk who nodded.

"It's not a big issue. I'd just encourage her to be more social with the other children. If it's a case that the other children are being mean to her then that's a different story but… a big part of school is being social with other people, and so far, she isn't doing that."

"What do we do?" Punk asked.

"Well, maybe talk to her, tell her that it's ok to join in playing with the other children." The teacher nodded.

"Is she being bullied?" Punk asked, "Because if she is then I wanna talk to the kids who are bullying her, and their parents." Punk spat.

"So far I haven't seen any signs of her being bullied." The teacher nodded.

"Kids are slick though." Punk said, "How do you know kids aren't bullying her whilst you aren't looking?" Punk said.

"I don't. That's the problem." The teacher nodded, "I'm sure it's not something you both want to hear, but I'd encourage you to talk to her and ask her why she isn't joining in with activities with the other children, and if it is a case that she is being bullied, then we'll have to take it a step further and make sure it stops immediately." The teacher nodded.

"If she is getting bullied… is there something we can do? At home?" Rachel asked.

"Just assure her. Tell her it'll be ok. Starting school isn't easy for some of us." The teacher nodded, "Make sure you spend some quality time together with her. Do her homework with her together, read her stories before bed-"

"No, we aren't together." Punk made it clear, "I'm married to someone else we just… share custody." He said.

"Oh, I see." The teacher nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said as Punk just nodded, "Well… on your respective ends tell her it'll be ok. I think it shows you both have a good foundation for her if you're both managing to come here together." She nodded, "She needs that sort of support at home."

"Ok." Rachel nodded as Punk nodded with her.

"Apart from that, she's a wonderful little girl. You should be really proud." The teacher smiled.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled as both her and Punk stood up and left, walking out of the school and into the car park as Punk refused to say anything.

"Phil." Rachel said, "Phil." She called again as he was almost power walking to his car, "Phil, did you know about this?" She asked as he paused outside his car.

"Of course I didn't." Punk spat, "She's never said anything. She said on the first day she hadn't made friends but I thought that was just… I thought was just because it was the first day." Punk sighed, "Why doesn't she wanna interact with anyone else?"

"I don't know." Rachel sighed, "She's always so… outgoing and forward." She said, "I don't know why she'd be like that."

"What if she's getting bullied?" Punk asked, "What do we do?"

"We just make sure she knows it's ok. Maybe talk to the teacher again in a few weeks after we speak to Malia. Make sure she keeps an eye on her." Rachel shrugged.

"You best hope she isn't getting bullied because I'll find the kids bullying her-"

"You're gonna beat up a child?" Rachel questioned.

"No, but I'll find their parents and beat them up." Punk spat as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well that won't help." Rachel said as Punk just opened his car door.

"She's a kid. She's meant to come here and have fun. Grow up. Make friends." Punk said.

"She will." Rachel nodded, "Maybe it'll just take more time for her to settle in." Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know." Punk shook his head, "I gotta go. Thanks for coming tonight."

"She's my daughter too." Rachel pointed out as Punk nodded.

"I know." He mumbled, getting in the car as Rachel walked off to her own.

* * *

Punk got home later on after remembering to stop by for pizza on his way home, although he was distracted by his thoughts.

He got into the house and seen AJ and Malia already in the kitchen waiting.

"You were longer than I thought." AJ admitted as she took out plates.

"Pizza place was busy." Punk said, walking over to the table where Malia sat colouring in, placing the pizza down in the middle of table.

"Everything go ok?" AJ smiled, walking by him and brushing her hand off his chest happily, sitting down plates on the table for them.

"Not really." Punk shook his head as AJ quickly turned around and followed him further into the kitchen so Malia wouldn't pick up on anything.

"What? What's wrong?" AJ panicked.

"Teacher says she hasn't made any friends." Punk said, "Excludes herself from the other kids and the games they play. Said she talks to the birds in the yard." Punk shrugged, "What the fuck do I say to her?" Punk said as AJ turned around and looked at Malia.

"Maybe she just hasn't made any friends yet… it might just take time." AJ shrugged.

"I think she's being bullied." Punk said.

"Why? Why do you think that?" AJ asked sadly.

"Why wouldn't she be making friends? Why would she be spending her entire play time talking to the birds?" Punk asked.

"Because she's Malia and she loves animals." AJ smiled.

"She's not socialising at all." Punk said, "And I don't know why."

"You'll have to talk to her." AJ said, "Just… ask her why she's not making any friends." AJ said.

"It's fucking hard though, look at her." Punk said as he looked over at Malia, "She's five years old." Punk sighed.

"Phil, it's probably nothing to worry about. She might just be slower at making friends than other kids." She said, "When I started working at the vet, I didn't speak to any of my co-workers until six months down the line." AJ said.

"AJ, you're an adult." Punk said.

"So what? It still took me time to be comfortable in a different environment, in a different place… it's gonna be the same for Malia." AJ said as Punk just nodded.

"Ok… I'll just… I'll just casually ask her. No harm done." Punk assured himself as AJ nodded, both of them walking over to the table where Malia had already began to take a slice of pizza.

"Hey, Mal." Punk smiled, sitting down as AJ joined him, "So I spoke to your teacher." He started as Malia nodded.

"She's nice." Malia said as Punk nodded.

"She is." Punk agreed, "She told me you're really clever." He nodded to her as Malia smiled, "And you understand a lot." He said.

"Sometimes." Malia shrugged selflessly as Punk smiled.

"She said that… you… you've not made friends yet." Punk said, "You-You talk to the birds in the yard instead of playing with the other boys and girls." Punk said.

"The birds are real skinny. Can I take in food for them?" Malia asked.

"Why aren't you playing with the other boys and girls, Malia?" Punk asked.

"Cause I don't want to." She shrugged.

"Why not?" Punk asked.

"I'm scared they hurt me." Malia said, putting down her slice of pizza, having no enthusiasm or appetite anymore now that she was being questioned.

"Why would they hurt you?" Punk asked.

"They say mean things." Malia said, "And I'm scared they have that thing uncle Tommy had." She said.

"What thing, sweetie?" AJ asked sadly.

"When he hurted you." Malia looked up at AJ, "It was black and you was scared of it." Malia nodded as she looked up at AJ whilst Punk leaned back in the chair and ran his hand through his hair. Both he and AJ knew what she was talking about but never knew she had seen Tommy that night.

"What did you see that night, baby?" Punk asked, trying to keep it together.

"I saw Uncle Tommy hurting AJ, I ran back upstairs because I was scared, and then there was lots of shouting. And before… before we came here, he burst my balloon too." She remembered, speaking in a child-like sadness as Punk looked at her.

"He burst your balloon?" Punk asked, "When?"

"I dunno. When we didn't leave with AJ. He stayed with us." Malia shrugged, brushing her hair tiredly out of her face.

"No one is going to do that to you, sweetheart." AJ said, "Uncle Tommy was sick and he needed help. He wasn't trying to hurt me really." AJ defended as Punk was a little shock, "He's all better now."

"Mal, why are kids teasing you?" Punk asked.

"I don't know." Malia shrugged, "When I get an answer right they all laugh, and in the yard when I tried to play they made me het the entire time, and they said my pig tails look like ropes, and one boy pulled one of them." She went on as Punk's nostrils flaired as AJ touched his leg under the table softly, "And I don't want them to hurt me like Uncle Tommy hurt AJ." She said as Punk just sighed. He forgot that children picked up on everything, and it had really hit home this time with how much Tommy's actions had affected his entire family, not to mention he was furious about his daughter getting teased. He was angry, for sure.


	47. The Rise Of The Downfall

**The Rise Of The Downfall**

* * *

"What do we do?" AJ asked later that night, sitting in the living room as Punk paced around, having just put Malia to bed, one million and one thoughts running through his head.

"We just gotta make sure she knows that… Tommy isn't gonna hurt her and she doesn't need to be afraid." Punk said, "I'll have to go back up to the school to talk with her teacher about the teasing." Punk sighed, "How did she even see anything?" He asked.

"She was awake, but I told her to go back upstairs and stay there. When you came in she must have come back down and watched through the door." AJ could only assume, "I wouldn't worry about it, Phil. The teasing will fade out and we'll need to reassure her that no one is gonna hurt her."

"I hate seeing her scared." Punk sighed.

"I know but she'll be ok." AJ nodded, "Don't worry." She said.

"I can't not worry about her. I hate that she's… so alone." Punk sighed, walking over and sitting down next to her, "Why doesn't anyone wanna talk to her or play with her?" Punk asked helplessly.

"You know, kids just take time to adapt. Some are better at making friends than others." She said, "You're not so friendly with people you don't know. Remember when you first met me?" She raised her eyebrows, "Maybe she takes it after you." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm just a prick. She's a little girl." Punk said.

"And she's shy. It's not like she has cousins or other friends her age. She's never been around other kids before." AJ pointed out, "You have to give her a chance to feel comfortable. I think when the baby comes it might help her."

"She hates the baby already." Punk shook his head.

"She doesn't hate the baby." AJ scoffed, "She's gonna love it when it comes, and it might help her become a little more confident." AJ shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm worried about her." He said.

"Don't worry." AJ sighed, linking her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder, "She'll be ok." She said as Punk just sighed. He didn't like this at all. He felt helpless, like he couldn't help her or give her any advice. Maybe it was just kids being kids, but he wasn't going to have his daughter scared for no reason, scared to go to school.

* * *

"How much for it this time?" Tommy questioned, down in his uncle's old office by the train station, holding a bag of crushed substances in his hand whilst he looked across at the new alliance that had moved into the black spot.

"One hundred." The man behind the desk smiled, going by the name of Juan Martinez.

"We agreed seventy." Tommy said as Juan shrugged.

"I changed my mind." He smiled, "One hundred or nothing." He said as Tommy took out his wallet and took out the money, throwing it down on the desk, "I expect you'll be back again."

"Yeah." Tommy nodded, putting his wallet away, "Same time next week." Tommy said whilst folding the bag up and putting it in his back pocket.

"I'll have it ready." Juan smiled as Tommy nodded, "Now, off you go." He shoo'd with his hand as Tommy left the office and walked along the dark railway, finding the stairs and walking back up from the underground with the sound of rackety trains passing by.

Slipping back into old habits was always easier than recovering from them.

* * *

"Why the hell would we want to come to a wedding with your brother?" Dean questioned the next night whilst in a bar in town with the rest of the guys. AJ suggested it would be good for Punk to get out the house. She knew he was overthinking everything about Malia and figured he needed some guy time.

"You won't even see him. Tommy wants me there and he wants you all there too." Punk said, "I think that's his way of saying sorry." He shrugged, sitting on a high school round a table near the dart board where Seth and Dean were playing.

"What? A poxy wedding reception?" Seth asked.

"There's free drink." Punk said as suddenly all three of them seemed interested.

"When is it?" Dean questioned with a smile as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Four months I think." Punk said.

"Where is it?" Kofi asked.

"Some hotel in the middle of nowhere. I think me and April are going to stay over." Punk shrugged, "It's not a big thing. Tommy said we'd have our own table, and he'd be sitting over with his other friends."

"I didn't know he had other friends." Kofi raised his brows.

"Well apparently, yeah." Punk nodded, "I know you don't like him. Not that you ever tiptoe around it, but if he sees us all there, I know it'll make him feel better." Punk said, "It could be a good night. Free drink, an overnight stay, free food." Punk shrugged, "And April will be eight months pregnant so it'll get her out of the house too." He said.

"I didn't think AJ would have been up to it, after everything Tommy did." Seth said.

"Well, I had to talk her round but, she's wanting to move on from it all." Punk nodded, "First we gotta make sure Malia is alright though." He said.

"What's wrong with Malia?" Dean questioned after taking his shot at the board.

"She's getting teased at school, and… she seen Tommy with AJ that night he had the gun and… I think she's still terrified." Punk said.

"Fuck, man." Seth sighed, "You gonna talk to the school?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll go with Rachel and we'll sort something out. April reckons that Malia just needs more time to get comfortable. She's never around kids so she wasn't really prepared." Punk shrugged, "But if it continues we'll need to do something about it. I'm not having my daughter bullied. She said one boy pulled her hair." He grunted.

"That's what little boys do." Kofi assured him, "They pull girls hair and make fun of them. I'm sure Malia will be fine." He said.

"I hope so." Punk nodded.

"What about AJ's parents? They said anymore?" Kofi questioned as Punk shook his head.

"Not since asking us to give the baby to her sister, no." Punk said casually.

"They'll fade away into nothing and they'll move back to Jersey, no doubt." Dean shrugged, "I wouldn't worry about them."

"I'm not. Trust me." Punk laughed.

"How is Tommy anyway?" Seth asked.

"He's doing really good actually. Got his own place. Got his job. Goes and visits his friends from the centre from time to time." Punk said, "He's like a new guy. Feel like I actually have my brother back again." Punk admitted as the guys smiled lightly.

"Well, just make sure it stays that way. You know how easy it would be for him to slip off the deep end." Kofi said as Punk nodded, "Isn't he talking about going back to the army?"

"He was." Punk nodded, "But I don't know if he's dropped that. For now anyway." He said.

"Maybe the best thing for him is a normal day to day life, going to work, being with friends, having his own place." Kofi said, "Might do him the world of good."

"Maybe." Punk nodded, "He's never really had that kind of a life." He admitted come to think about it.

"You never know. He might surprise you." Kofi said, "Could be everything he's needed. A normal life out of the chaos for a while."

"Yeah, maybe." Punk agreed, "I'm just worried about Mal, that's all." Punk sighed.

"You've never made me so glad to not have kids before." Seth admitted, "And you're gonna have another one." He said as Punk glared at him, "I'm kidding." Seth said immediately.

"Malia will be fine." Dean shrugged, "She's a tough little girl. It's not like she's coming home crying. She's probably already ignoring the little shits who are teasing her. Then they'll get fed up and everything will move forward. It's a part of growing up. Some kids just… take a little longer to adapt." He said.

"Yeah, that's what AJ said." Punk said, "But I'm still worried."

"Talk to the school anyway." Seth said, "Didn't you say you were gonna go with Rachel anyway?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, I'll talk with her teacher. Not that she'll probably do anything." Punk said.

"Yeah, but just so she is aware of it." Kofi said as Punk nodded, "Trust me, it'll all blow over and Malia will be fine." He nodded as Punk just smiled softly.

His friends were jerks, definitely, but sometimes he couldn't have asked for better best friends. They were always there for him to give him advice and support, especially when he felt like he couldn't talk to AJ much about it. He felt reassured after going out with them, and were glad they were also considering coming to this wedding.

* * *

The next morning, Punk was at work and was letting Tommy know everything that was going on with Malia. He didn't want to make him feel bad as part of the problem was because she had seen what he had done to AJ, but he had to let him know in some way, and he also wanted to question him on the balloon bursting situation that he wasn't aware of.

"I didn't do it aggressively or anything." Tommy said, "It was like a day after I'd got back from overseas. She was making a lot of noise with it and I felt like I was going crazy. I think I might have given her a fright by popping the balloon but I didn't mean to scare her." He said sincerely, double blinking an awful lot and wiping his nose often as Punk watched him with confusion.

"You got the flu or something?" Punk asked as Tommy just shook his head, "Well whatever, man. I just thought I should let you know. She's struggling at school and she's still scared from when she seen you with AJ that night." Punk shrugged, "I'm not blaming you, I just wanted to let you know."

"What is she getting bullied or something?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, kids are teasing her. I don't think it's severe. I think it'll fade out and things will be fine, but it's just frustrating, you know. I don't want her to go to school and feel alone." He sighed.

"It might just take some time." Tommy said, "You struggled when you were at school."

"Yeah, because my parents had just died." Punk said.

"No, even before when they were still here." Tommy remembered, "You didn't really make any friends until like a year after." Tommy said, "She's definitely your kid."

"But I was just a prick who didn't wanna be around anyone else. She's a little girl who… who wants friends. She wants to join in and play but she's too afraid to." Punk sighed.

"She'll get there." Tommy nodded, double blinking again, his eyes bloodshot and red as Punk noticed.

"Your eyes are a little red." Punk pointed.

"Uh… yeah, yeah I've been rubbing them a lot recently." He said, "Maybe allergies or something." He shrugged as Punk just nodded obliviously.

"Well there is good news… I have everybody on board to go to this wedding, so you can tell the guy who is getting married." Punk smiled.

"That's great, man. I'm glad." Tommy smiled, "I'll let him know." He nodded, "Would it maybe help if I spoke to Malia? Maybe tell her that I wasn't gonna hurt AJ and it was all just a misunderstanding? Maybe that would help her." Tommy said, feeling bad.

"I don't know. I'll see how things go." Punk said, "I'll just need to keep an eye on her." He said as Tommy nodded, watching him walk off to go serve a customer whilst Tommy continued to stock the shelves, pulling out the now almost empty bag from his back pocket, clutching it tight as he felt the need to finish it off, putting it back into his pocket.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Tommy told Punk as Punk nodded unaware of what was going on, letting Tommy slip away into the back and into the bathroom whilst he served a customer.


	48. The Pretender

**The Pretender**

* * *

Four months had gone by and it was finally time to go to this wedding that both AJ and Punk were dreading. It had been a chaotic four months with trying to get everything ready for the baby, making sure they focused more attention on Malia too in hopes to make sure her school life was ok, not to mention Punk was working crazy shifts at the store.

"She's got everything. Her bag. Clothes. Colouring in stuff." Punk waved his hand as he forget everything that Malia had packed to go stay with her mom for the weekend, "Shadow gets fed in the morning and at night, and then Marie just gets fed in the morning and she goes back and forward to it." He said as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know my daughter came in a package with a dog and a cat." Rachel said.

"Well, someone has to look after them." Punk shrugged, "Call me if you need anything. I think this place is about an hour away so… I'm not far." He told her.

"I know how to take care of my daughter for a night, Phil." Rachel shook her head.

"Yeah, but… I'm out of town." Punk said as Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"We'll be fine." Rachel nodded, "How is she going with school? She's not said anything else to me so far." She said.

"One of her little friends came over for dinner last night." Punk smiled as Rachel nodded with a small smile, "Things are a lot better. For sure." Punk smiled.

"Good. I'm glad." Rachel smiled with ease.

Lots had definitely changed in the past four months. After talking with the school again, it seemed like Malia was having a better time at school, and had even met a friend. It was AJ's call to invite her round to the house last night, as tired and as pregnant as she was. In all respective ends, they were extremely happy that she had met a friend and that she wasn't being teased anymore, and if she was it wasn't bothering her.

"Ok, I gotta go." Punk told her.

"Wait, Phil." Rachel said as Punk turned back, "Have you spoke to Tommy recently?" She asked.

"Yeah, well… last week I think." Punk said, "Why?" He asked.

"I saw him yesterday going to the underground." Rachel said, "I'm sure it's just me being paranoid but… me and you both know what's down there, and we both know Tommy wouldn't be going down there unless there was a reason." Rachel said, "Just keep an eye on him… he's been a little off." She said as Punk just nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded slowly, "Ok." He said, "I'll pick Mal up tomorrow afternoon, yeah?" He said as Rachel nodded, watching him walk off and down to the waiting car where AJ was sitting in the passenger's side.

"That took long for just dropping her off." AJ said suspiciously as Punk started the engine and pulled out of the space, getting on route.

"I was just telling her about Malia, and having her friend over last night." Punk said, "We do have to talk sometimes, April." Punk informed her.

"I know that." AJ said.

"She also said I've to keep an eye on Tommy." Punk shook his head, already tired.

"Why?" AJ questioned.

"She seen him go down to the underground yesterday. Tommy wouldn't go down there unless it was out of choice." Punk said.

"But Hank isn't there anymore, so what's the problem?" AJ asked, "Maybe he was just getting a train?" She said as Punk shook his head.

"To where though?" Punk said, "I don't know. I'll talk to him at the wedding." He said, "You ok?" He asked her.

"I'm tired already." AJ admitted, "Baby has been kicking me a lot recently." She said.

"I thought you liked when it kicked." Punk said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I did but now it's a tad uncomfortable." She said, "I think it's the car she doesn't like. Whenever we're in it she kicks me."

"She?" Punk said, "I thought we both agreed to not pick sides now." Punk said.

"I'm telling you, Phil. It's a girl." AJ said, "I can feel it."

"We haven't even thought of names." Punk said. They'd been so busy getting the nursery done and getting things stocked by for the baby coming, they'd forgotten to talk about names.

"I don't know, it has to have meaning." AJ said.

"I like Jamie for a boy." Punk said.

"Well I don't know why we have to discuss boy's names because we're having a girl." AJ said as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Jamie works for a girl." Punk said.

"No." AJ said, "Has no meaning." She said.

"What has meaning?" Punk shook his head, "Huh?"

"I don't know. Just something that will remind me of why we chose the name. Not just a random name from the top of our heads. This is our child." She said, placing her hand on her belly. She wasn't huge, but she did have a sizeable bump that you could very much see. She still had another month and a bit left to go.

"I don't want her names after like a flower or a number or a season." He shook his head as AJ turned to him.

"My name is April." She pointed out as he shrugged.

"That suits you though." Punk said.

"We should call her Wednesday." AJ smiled, "Like from the Addams Family." She smiled.

"Uh no." Punk said as if she was crazy, "Brooklyn is nice." He said after passing a billboard that had a Brooklyn flyer on it.

"Brooklyn Brooks?" AJ said, "Are you kidding?"

"Oh, yeah. That's pretty tragic." Punk said, not having thought it through, "Well I don't know, Ape." He said, "Ape?" He said suddenly, "If it's a girl we should call her Ape."

"No one names the baby after the mom." AJ said.

"Well we're not. You're April and she could be Ape." Punk smiled.

"No." AJ shook her head, "Then if you shout on her I'll think you're talking to me and vice versa, and you call me that when we're having sex, and… people might think we named her after a monkey." She said.

"You're too fussy." Punk said.

"It has to really catch my attention. I have to be really satisfied with it."

"Shouldn't we talk about boys names? We can't just outrule a boy because you think it's a girl." He said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It is a girl." AJ shrugged, "You know I like Ash for a boy."

"No." Punk said, "Sounds like a place you put cigarettes out on." He said, "What about Lee?"

"No. I don't like short names." AJ waved her hand.

"You just said Ash." Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, well I've changed my mind now." AJ said as Punk rolled his eyes.

"I want Jamie on the table." Punk said, "For a boy."

"Fine." AJ said, "But I'm only agreeing because I know it's a girl." AJ smirked.

"You're gonna be so mad when it's a boy." Punk chuckled as AJ just smirked.

"I don't think so." She smiled.

* * *

They arrived at the wedding reception later that night, meeting with the guys along with Paige and Jenny, and gathering at the table that had been reserved for guests outwith the wedding party. It was tucked in the back and away from the immediate family who were at the wedding, which was good.

"It's your round, Punk." Dean said after throwing back his beer.

"How can I even have rounds when I don't drink?" Punk shook his head.

"Because." Dean said, "Just go get the round." He told Punk who just huffed and stood up.

"You ok?" Punk asked AJ, placing his hand on her shoulder as she nodded happily, joining in on the conversation with Jenny and Paige. Now that they were here, they were having a good time and everyone seemed to be glad they had come, even AJ.

He headed over to the bar to put in the next order for the table and waited as the bar attender poured the drinks, suddenly feeling a tap on his shoulder as he turned around and seen Tommy for the first time through the night.

"Hey, man." Punk smiled, taking a better look at Tommy as his smile faded, noticing his eyes more bloodshot than ever, watching as he stumbled over beside him at the bar, "You alright?" Punk asked suspiciously.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm good, little brother." Tommy smiled, "What about you? Are you good?" He asked, swigging on his beer as Punk watched him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I'm fine." He said, "How many have you had?" He nodded to the beer.

"Just… just two I think." Tommy nodded, but Punk knew there was something else going on. His eyes were circling around and his hands were shaking a little whilst clutching the beer. He looked like he was on another planet.

"Tommy, what have you took, man?" Punk sighed over the music.

"What?" Tommy said.

"What have you taken tonight?" He asked.

"What-What do you mean?" Tommy asked, "I'm fine!" Tommy yelled as a few people turned around, "I'm fine." Tommy said as Punk just shook his head.

"You're not fine, Tommy." Punk said.

"Hey, I invited you here because I'm a nice brother and I wanted you here with your stupid friends and your… knocked up wife." Tommy spat, "And you… you question me on what… what I'm taking." Tommy slurred.

"You're pale white. Your eyes are more red than they are any other colour. I know you've taken something." Punk said. He wasn't expecting this at all. He had noticed Tommy being a little quiet and off the past few weeks, but it didn't seem like anything to be concerned over. He trusted he was looking after himself.

"Oh, because you… you know everything." Tommy spat, "Well fuck you." He said, "I'm gonna go… go have a good time." He said, walking off in a stumble as Punk watched him, shaking his head with worry and grabbing the drinks the attender had poured, walking back over to their table after two journeys, taking a seat back beside AJ and keeping his eyes on Tommy who had wandered off back to his table.

"You ok?" AJ smiled, resting into his body as Punk nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on Tommy without AJ noticing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Punk said, watching as the guys at Tommy's table began to get angry with him, no doubt realising the same thing he had just realised. As far as he knew, Tommy was doing good on his own. He'd never been involved with drugs before and he couldn't figure out for the life of him why he was on them, especially when he'd spent so long in rehab and had come out looking and feeling like a new guy.

He watched as Tommy angrily told them all to get lost, not using very peaceful language, walking off and out of the reception as Punk got a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked as Punk stood up.

"Just… to the toilet." Punk told her.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked again, now seeing his face and beginning to worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Punk told her, walking away as she watched him disappear out of the reception, not convinced that he was ok. She could read her husband very well.

Punk followed Tommy out of the reception and out of the building at the back, watching as he stumbled down to the iced over lake, lightly jogging behind to catch up with him as his feet crunched through the frosty grass.

"Tommy!" Punk called out, "Tommy, what are you doing, man?" Punk said as Tommy reached the edge of the frozen lake, turning around as Punk seen the small hand gun in his hand, "Tommy, what the fuck are you doing?" Punk said, getting all the more serious as he watched Tommy put one foot down on the ice.

"You think I'm better?" Tommy questioned, "You think I'm your perfect brother now?!" He shouted.

"I don't think anything, man. I just need you to put the gun down and come off the ice." He said, "C'mon, you're just a little tipsy, had one too many beers, let's get you to your room." Punk said with ease.

"No." Tommy shook his head, "I'm not having you look after me anymore. Just go away!" He shouted in a trembling state.

"Tommy, look at me. I'm not going away." Punk said, "Just put down the gun and come here." He encouraged, "You've just hit a hurdle. You've hit a bump in the road and… you'll come back from this."

"You don't know anything! You said it would work!" Tommy yelled, "You told me that rehab would… would work!" He sniffed, his breath dispatching into the air, leaving a fog with how cold it was.

"Maybe you just… maybe you just weren't there for long enough." Punk suggested, his heart racing as Tommy began to walk back, further onto the lake, "Tommy, man. I'm not kidding. Get the fuck off the ice!" Punk panicked.

"Go back to the party." Tommy shook his head, "Go back to your friends. Your pregnant wife." He said, "Just leave me!"

"No." Punk shook his head, "No, I'm not gonna do that." Punk shook his head.

"Stop trying to protect me and let me do this!" Tommy yelled, "I don't-I don't wanna be here. The guilt. The loneliness." Tommy cried as the tears rolled down his cheeks and stuck to his face from the cold air.

"Tommy, if you fall in that lake you will sink. What-What have you taken?" He asked.

"I've been taking cocaine for months. Since I got out." Tommy said, his hands shaking as he wiped his face, "I-I got it from the guy… the guy who works in Hank's old office." He said, shaking, "And I'm… I'm in so much debt already." He laughed crazily, "The more I get, the more money… the more money I need." He shook as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"I will help you." Punk said, "I'll get you the money and I'll get you help. C'mon Tommy, let me help you."

"No! You have a life. A family. A home. People to care for. That-That… it doesn't include me." He shook his head forcefully.

"It does include you. You're my brother!" Punk said, "If you go… if you… if you do this, you leave me with no one."

"You have a wife… and a daughter, and a baby and friends and… everyone… everyone loves you."

"But I won't have my brother!" Punk yelled, "Come off the ice and put down the gun!" He said, watching frantically as Tommy lifted the gun to his temple, "No… no, c'mon Tommy, listen to me. Why'd you bring me out here… why'd you invite me and April and my friends out here? Huh? So we could watch you kill yourself?" Punk said, "No, you wanted us all here, together. And we're here. We came for you." Punk told him, "April wants to move on and she wants you apart of our life now." Punk said, even though not speaking the entire truth, "Our children need an uncle and I need my brother!" Punk begged, "Please don't do this." He shook his head with watery eyes, "Please."

"Go back to the p-party." Tommy shook, placing his finger on the trigger.

"Tommy, please! You're my brother." He spat, "You're my big brother, Tommy! Please don't do this." He shook his head, "I need you."

"You've never-n…" He closed his eyes, "You've never needed me."

"I do! I need you. Please, please don't do this." Punk begged, stepping closer to the edge of the lake, "Please, just come back to me. It'll be alright." He promised just as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Phil." AJ said with fear as she joined him and spotted Tommy in the centre of the lake, holding a gun to his head.

"Tell him, April." Punk gasped with a tear rolling down his cheek, "Tell him we need him." He nodded as AJ looked back to Tommy who was shaking, his eyes closed, his finger on the trigger.

"Tommy." AJ said, "Tommy, please don't do this." AJ shook her head, in complete shock that this was happening. There was no signs of this spiralling to occur, but she guessed most often than not, suicides could never be predicted from anyone, "Tommy, look at us." AJ begged as Tommy opened his eyes, "We're here for you. You don't have to do this. You have… You have a life to live." She said as Punk nodded with her, "Me and Phil need you here for the baby and Malia. They… You're the only Uncle they'll have." She nodded, "They need you.

"Malia is frightened of me." Tommy whispered.

No, she isn't." Punk shook his head, "She knows that… you aren't well."

"Tommy, just come back over." AJ encouraged, "We'll get you help."

"Rehab doesn't work." Tommy sniffled, his mind spinning, closing his eyes back over.

"It will work. We'll get you a better one." AJ said, "Tommy, please. You have people who care about you. You aren't alone in this." She said, "You're part of our family." AJ whispered, never thinking she'd ever say that, "You are. I promise you're not alone." She said, "Just come back off the lake." She begged whilst Dean began to walk down the grass with concern, having been walking to the toilet when he looked out the window and seen what was going on.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean asked.

"Go get help. Go phone the police… an ambulance… something." AJ whispered quietly as Dean just looked across at Tommy in shock, running back up the grass and into the hotel.

"C'mon, Tommy. Come to us. You-You can't do this." Punk shook his head, "You're my brother." He choked, "Don't do this."

"Tommy you aren't alone." AJ repeated, "C'mon, take my hand." She extended her hand, not stepping on the iced lake, but still stretching her hand out, "C'mon. Come to us." She encouraged sadly. She'd never been in this life or death situation before and it was clear to see her and Punk were both panicking.

Tommy slowly lowered the gun from his head, his hands still shaking, his eyes still bloodshot as everything seemed like a huge blur, looking across as AJ and Punk spoke to him, their voices fading out as he realised that he wasn't mentally healthy at all. He'd just been pretending the entire time.

He looked to his little brother, watching him frantically encourage him forward, both of them talking to him and trying to guide him over to them. He didn't feel as alone. People still wanted him here. But he still felt like he didn't have much to live for anymore.

"C'mon, Tommy. Just come to us." Punk said, "Please." He whispered, never being so scared in his entire life, watching as Tommy slowly took a step forward towards them, a smile edging across his face as Punk nodded, "Slowly. Just come to us." Punk nodded as AJ sighed with relief, watching as Tommy took another slow step.

It all happened so quickly. First Tommy was making his way towards them, next thing they knew, the ice had gave in and he disappeared under the water.

AJ's breath hitched under herself as she gasped.

"Tommy!" Punk yelled, without thought running onto the ice, sliding and slipping as AJ watched with disbelief.

"Phil!" She screamed, watching him disappear into the gap in the ice where Tommy had fell under. She felt like she was going to faint. The lake was huge, and there was just one tiny gap where Tommy had fell, and now her husband had gone too. The lake had to be minus degrees for sure and she knew she wouldn't be able to save anyone given she was pregnant, all she could do was wait and cry as she seen no movement.

"Phil!" She yelled, kneeling down on the grass by the lake, banging her hand on the cold ice as she cried, "Phil!" She shouted through her reckless tears. She refused to lose her husband because of his brother. She felt lightheaded and sick to her stomach, "Phil." She mumbled in a quieter, crying voice as she looked down and closed her eyes, crying heavily to herself as suddenly she heard movement by the gap, watching as Punk stuck his head out for air.

"Phil!" She screamed, but by the time she could say much more he'd went back under. She couldn't believe he was risking his life like this. If he didn't die from drowning, he was going to die from hypothermia. She couldn't see how Tommy was alive at this point anyway. But she was just being selfish for her husband. She wanted him here. She didn't want him there slowly dying as the water shut down his body.

She continued to kneel by the lake, crying and sobbing worriedly, standing up immediately when Punk came back up by the gap, grabbing onto Tommy, pulling himself out of the lake and taking Tommy with him. AJ didn't know how he was still standing. He was blue, almost purple. He was shivering so much he could barely move or speak. He managed to pull Tommy off the ice and just before collapsing beside him on the grass as AJ knelt beside him with fear, watching as blue flashing lights appeared at the side of the hotel.

"Give… Give… him… C… CP… CPR." Punk shivered, "P-Please." Punk reached for her hand as AJ held it and almost died at how cold it was. It was like knives sticking into her. His hair was turning frosty and he was border lining shaking now, moving past shivering, "P-Please." Punk begged as AJ turned to Tommy, crying and shivering herself as she looked at him.

"Ok. Ok." AJ nodded, kneeling beside Tommy and doing all she could whilst Punk lay shaking and shivering. He'd never felt pain quite like this before, but he was breathing. Tommy was not.

AJ done all she could. CPR, mouth to mouth, repeatedly whilst still keeping her eyes on Punk who seemed to be going into fits now, watching as EMTs began running down the hill.

"C'mon Tommy." She whispered, continuing to give him CPR, tilting his head and blowing into his mouth, jumping suddenly when Tommy gasped, turning to the side and coughing up water as AJ placed her hand on her chest, stepping to the side and letting the EMT's take over whilst she focused her attention back on Punk with worry.

"Please… please that's my husband. Please do something." She begged, watching as Punk continued to take fits of shaking, listening into the EMT's conversation.

"His body is shutting down." They spoke to each other as AJ panicked, "We have to get them both to hospital."

"Please! Please do something!" AJ begged.

"Miss, give us space, we're doing all we can." One of them said whilst prepping both Tommy and Punk to take them to the ambulance whilst AJ watched with tears running down her cheeks, Dean and the rest of the guys walking down the hill as she began to feel a pain in her stomach.

* * *

 **A/N: Talk about lots going on. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	49. Guilt

**Guilt**

* * *

Punk woke up in the middle of the night. He looked at the clock in the room he was in, noticing it had just gone 5am. He was hooked to all different machines that were bleeping like crazy. He was on an IV drip, a ventilator and also a blood pressure monitor.

He was having a hard time remembering what had happened, but as he lay looking around the empty room, he remembered bit by bit everything that had happened, and he immediately tugged on the buzzer for someone to come in.

A nurse immediately walked into the room as soon as he had buzzed on the buzzer, which he had trouble doing as his muscles felt slow and weak.

"Mr Brooks, you're awake." The nurse smiled cheerfully as she walked in with her clipboard, "How are you feeling?"

"I-I wanna go home." Punk said, trying to rip off the drips in his arms, being too weak to do so which frustrated him as he didn't feel like he was attached to his own body.

"No, Mr Brooks. You are in no physical state to take those out." She said, brushing his hands away as he lay them back down by his side, "You have a severe case of hypothermia, sir. We're trying to get it under control."

"I'm… I'm warm now." Punk said. He felt confused and lost, but he remembered everything that had happened. He felt really disorientated and weak, and being stubborn like he was, it wasn't fun at all.

"We have to keep an eye on you for a few days, sir. You almost froze to death." She said, "You're lucky you got help when you did." She told him, "Now so far you are out of the danger, but we need to work on getting your temperature up and getting your strength back." She said, "You're a lucky man."

"Where is my… my brother?" Punk asked tiredly, "He was with me. He was in the water." Punk said, "Is he ok?" He asked.

"He's still sedated." The nurse said, "He was unconscious already before we got there… I believe a young woman resuscitated him and gave him CPR. That gave him enough time to make it to the hospital." She nodded, "He's very lucky too." She nodded.

"He's ok?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. We'll take him for a CT scan when he wakes. We'll take you for one just shortly. Just to make sure everything is ok." She nodded.

"My wife… where is… where is my wife?" Punk said, "Has she been here?" He asked. He was still feeling shivery but he was a little red now, which was normal for having hypothermia.

"No one has been here to see you." The nurse shook her head, "If she is your wife she'll be able to come visit any time." She told him.

"Can I call her?" Punk asked. The last thing he really remembered clearly was AJ giving Tommy CPR. From then he was sure he blacked out. Everything still felt surreal, like it was all just a dream, but he knew it wasn't.

"I'll look her number up on the system and I'll phone her-" The nurse paused as another nurse walked into the room, nodding to the nurse for her to come out, "I'll just be a moment." She told Punk who nodded, watching as the nurse walked out of the room, looking through the glass slot as the nurses spoke in deep conversation with each other.

He hated hospitals and everything about them. He felt weak and sore and completely helpless.

He turned back around when the nurse came back into the room.

"Sir, is your wife April Jeanette Brooks?" She asked, figuring it was from the last name.

"Yeah." Punk nodded tiredly.

"I don't want you to panic." The nurse began, which caused Punk to panic right away, "So far… they're both doing ok, but… your wife gave birth to a baby girl about an hour ago." The nurse said as Punk looked at her like she had two heads.

"No but… my wife is only… she's only eight months… just eight months." Punk shook his head drowsily.

"The baby is in ICU for premature new-borns. Your wife is in intensive care too. She lost a lot of blood and… whilst giving birth her placenta ruptured. She's lucky to be here." She said as Punk shook his head in disbelief.

"Are they ok?" Punk asked with a crack in his voice.

"They're both in safe hands and… I think the worst is over. Your wife had three… blood transfusions." The nurse said as Punk closed his eyes and tried to blank out everything she was saying. This wasn't happening. It couldn't have been. Not now. How could it be than when his wife needed him the most… he couldn't even get out of bed?

"Three transfusions?" Punk asked, opening his eyes back up as the nurse nodded.

"She's on a drip and is receiving oxygen." The nurse said, "The doctors aren't too concerned over the baby. She seems to be sailing through."

"How big is she?" Punk asked.

"I'm not sure." The nurse said, not being able to imagine how he felt, "I'll find out everything for you. I just… I just got told there that your wife was in here too." She said, "Try not to worry. They're both getting the help they need." She assured him.

"Can I see them?" Punk asked.

"I'd like to keep an eye on your blood pressure first, and take you for that CT scan."

"Whilst my newborn daughter and wife are in intensive care units here?" Punk asked angrily.

"I know you must be frustrated." She nodded, "But this is my department and I need to make sure you're ok first. There's a full team working around the clock to help patients like your wife and your daughter. I can assure you that." She said, "Once I get you for your CT scan, and your blood pressure goes down, I'll take you up to the unit." She said as Punk just lay silently, watching as the nurse sighed and walked out of the room. He knew it wasn't her fault but he couldn't help be mad and frustrated. He just wanted to get out of this bed and walk to his wife. He didn't even know she'd gone into early labour. But how could he have? And he had a daughter. His daughter was born. Just like his wife told him, he had another daughter, he only wished he could see her.

* * *

Later that night, after so much frustration and waiting, Punk was finally given the ok to go up to the ICU to see AJ and the baby, even though he was told AJ was still out of it and the baby was in an incubator in a private room.

Dean had dropped by with some clothes for him and a bag for AJ since he was the one who had taken her to the hospital, although they didn't allow him in the delivery room at the time. He reflected with Punk on everything that happened to refresh his memory, and Punk was still feeling to tired and drowsy to think about it, but he had enough energy to get up out of bed and walk to the elevator.

He had a pair of sweats on with a loose t-shirt and zipper on top. His hair was over his face and all over the place. He looked like he'd just been electrocuted if he was being honest, but he didn't care.

He asked around in the ICU for his wife like he was some mental patient lost on his way back to his bed. He got strange looks but he didn't care. He wanted to see his wife.

"Mrs Brooks is just down here in her own room." The head nurse smiled as Punk followed her, "We have three Brooks in this hospital right now. That's definitely a first." She told him as Punk barely registered much that she was saying, too busy concentrating on his weak steps as he followed her, "Now don't be alarmed with all the machines and tubes. She's doing really well, and she's progressing wonderfully." She told Punk who just nodded, following her into the room as he seen AJ lying in bed, looking ever so small.

"Is she… is she in pain?" Punk asked the nurse as he slowly stepped into the room.

"No. She's not in pain." The nurse assured him, "That part is over now. She done excellent. Hadn't it been for the placenta rupturing, she would have made a full recovery." She nodded, "We think that she went into early labour from stress." She said, "The man who took her in explained everything that had happened. She seemed to have been put in a very stressful position." The nurse said, "And I heard she saved a man's life in the process too." She said, turning to AJ, "Sounds like a superhero." She smiled as Punk walked over to the bed, taking a seat beside her and reaching for her hand as he gripped it tightly. He suddenly felt guilty like never before. Guilty for stressing his wife, for putting her in this situation and for putting her here in this hospital bed.

"When will she wake up?" Punk asked.

"Any time." The nurse smiled, "She's not in danger anymore. She just needs time to recover." She said as Punk sighed.

"What about the baby? My daughter?" He asked.

"She's doing great too. She's a tiny thing but she'll grow. We've dealt with babies who are months early. She'll progress just like her mom." The nurse smiled, "Just come see me round at the desk when you want to see her." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you." Punk nodded appreciatively as the nurse just nodded, walking out of the room as Punk turned back to AJ, "I'm… I'm so sorry, baby." Punk whispered, lifting her hand and kissing it, "I'm so sorry this had to happen." He sighed as he looked at her. He couldn't imagine how scared she would have been to do this all on her own, and how much danger she had been put in, all because of he and Tommy. He felt so guilty it was almost unbearable.

He was sadly told before that AJ hadn't even seen the baby yet. She didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. She passed out straight after delivery and had been out of it since. It wasn't how things were supposed to be. Their baby was supposed to be healthy. They were supposed to be holding her in their arms with love and joy, and instead all three of them were in hospital with all of their own problems.

"We have a baby girl, April." Punk said, "You were right." He smiled, "I've… I've not seen her yet but… I know she's beautiful already." He said.

He stayed for a little while after, talking away to AJ who stayed asleep the entire time, eventually leaving the room, eager to meet his daughter for the first time, finding the nurse at the desk and asking her to take him to her.

He had to wash his hands like crazy before going into the room where all the incubators were. He already didn't feel prepared to see her.

"She is small but… we aren't worried. She's actually been breathing on her own." The nurse smiled, leading him over to the incubator that the baby girl was in.

"Oh my God." Punk whispered to himself as his eyes caught onto the tiny baby in the incubator, "She must be… she must be like two pounds." Punk said with shock. He'd never seen a baby so tiny.

"She's four pounds one ounce. Which isn't too bad, especially for being a month and a half early." She said, "You'll be surprised at how much she grows in a matter of days." She said as Punk stared at the baby girl. She was hooked to a lot of machines too but… she looked peaceful, which was important to Punk. She looked peaceful and cared for, and that was all he could have hoped for.

"Did April not see her at all?" Punk asked.

"No. We had to take the baby right away and… April passed out anyway. She'll be able to come see her when she wakes up." The nurse assured him, "She doesn't like her covers very much." The nurse observed as the baby girl wriggled the small blanket off by using her feet.

"Hey, she's moving." Punk said as the nurse smiled. She understood how overwhelmed he must have been from it all. She seen this sort of stuff every day.

"You'd be surprised what strength they have this early." The nurse said, "We've been calling her little wriggler in here. Whenever we place the blanket just over her, she always kicks it back off." She said as Punk smiled.

"That's my girl." Punk whispered, knowing that she took that after him no doubt. He was a bit of a wriggler himself.

"She's a little fighter for sure." The nurse nodded, "I'll give you some time with her." She said, strolling away as Punk kept his eyes on the baby girl, looking on at her tiny frame. She was still so perfect even though she was so small. He knew AJ would fall in love with her immediately.

* * *

After Punk practically got dragged out of the ICU to go back to his bed, having probably been up and about for too long, he gave in and headed off, leaving his wife and newborn daughter in the hands of the nursing staff and doctors. For a moment, he'd forgotten that he was in hospital for himself too, and suddenly once getting back to his room, he felt weak and sore again.

"Take these before you go to bed so you can get a good night sleep." The nurse told him whilst helping him back into bed, "I said an hour up in the ICU and you stayed four." She said with a disappointed smile.

"Couldn't help it." Punk mumbled as he got into bed and took the tablets from her, "You'll let me know everything that's happening with them." Punk said as the nurse nodded.

"I promise." The nurse smiled.

"Even if I'm sleeping. Wake me up." Punk told her as the nurse smiled, fixing his covers.

"Well we both know I'm not gonna do that. You need your rest. But the minute you wake up, I'll let you know."

"How is my brother?" Punk had to ask. He'd almost forgotten about Tommy as horrible as that sounded, he was so busy thinking about his wife and newborn, as well as soaking in all his own guilt, he'd forgotten Tommy was here too.

"He's doing ok. We're still working on his temperature and his oxygen. He lost a lot whilst under water for so long." The nurse said, "You must be very close to have risked your own life for him like that." She admired as Punk rested his head back on the pillow, "Get some rest, ok?" She said as Punk just nodded, watching as she left the room, leaving him lying in bed as he thought of everything he could have done to make sure none of this happened. Tommy losing it, risking his life, sending his wife into a fit of stress which caused their baby to be distressed too. He felt like it was all his fault.


	50. Wishful Thinking

**Wishful Thinking**

* * *

The next morning, Punk woke up after a rough night sleep. He could barely close his eyes for no longer than an hour because all he kept thinking about was his wife and daughter who were a few floors up in ICU.

As soon as he woke, he buzzed for the nurse who had been monitoring him and asked her the update on AJ and the baby.

"How are they?" Punk asked the nurse as she poured him a cup of water so he could take his medication.

"Your wife is awake, she's been moved out of ICU and into her own room just in the next floor up. The baby is still in ICU but… she's doing great." The nurse smiled, "A good night for all of you." She nodded.

"Don't count me in on that." Punk sighed tiredly.

"Bad sleep?" The nurse frowned as he nodded.

"Could barely close my eyes." He sighed, "I want to see my wife." Punk said, "Can I go see her?"

"You're a very impatient, patient." The nurse smiled, "I think your wife being here is helping you to forget about the pain you're in." She said.

"I can't stop thinking about her." Punk said as the nurse walked over to the small window to open the blinds, "I blame myself."

"Why?" The nurse questioned.

"I told her… I told her the wedding would be fun to go to. She never even wanted to go in the first place. She's been exhausted but… she came anyway. I-I told her to give my brother CPR. She must have been so… stressed and scared." He shook his head, "I know it was my fault."

"Hey, things like this happen. I see it all the time." The nurse nodded, "From where I'm standing, you're all here, you're all alive, baby is doing good, mom is doing good, brother is doing good." She said, "You and your wife saved your brother from drowning to death."

"Yeah and no one was there to help my wife when she went into labour." Punk said, "I was too busy being fucking cold." He shook his head as the nurse smiled a little. It always helped when a patient had a good, dry sense of humour.

"I'm sure that she would have much rathered you were getting help than worrying about you being there with her." The nurse said, "You could have died, you know." She pointed out, "From what I hear, your wife done great. I couldn't imagine giving birth alone, and she done that. I'd be one proud husband if I were you." She smiled.

"I should have been there." Punk shook his head as she tampered around with the machinery next to his bed, "I should have been there to hold her hand."

"Sometimes guys are useless." She shrugged, "When I had my first baby, my husband was a complete nightmare. He was almost as worse as me. I probably would have gotten things done quicker if he wasn't there." She laughed as Punk just smiled, "I get it, you're frustrated, wishing you could turn back the clocks." She nodded, "But you can't. You just gotta be thankful that you're all ok. There could have been a very different outcome to all of this." She said as Punk nodded.

"I know that." Punk said, "It's just gonna always be on my mind." Punk shook his head.

"Why was your brother on the ice anyway?" The nurse asked, although not her business, she figured Punk needed someone to talk to.

"Uh… he was going to kill himself." Punk said, "He had a gun. Stood in the middle of the ice." He shook his head as he remembered everything, "I thought he was going to pull the trigger."

"And the ice cracked and you jumped in after him?" The nurse guessed as Punk nodded, "Big brother?" She smiled.

"Little." Punk said as the nurse smiled, "I was terrified."

"You know there are support groups for people like your brother. People who need that kind of help." She said.

"He spent almost seven months in rehab and that never worked for him." Punk shrugged, "I don't know what else I can do at this point."

"I'm sure saving his life made a pretty big statement." The nurse smiled, "Just make sure he knows he isn't alone." She smiled as Punk just nodded, "I'm gonna go get your breakfast." She said as Punk faked gagged causing her to laugh.

"I wonder how your poor wife puts up with you." She laughed as Punk just smiled.

"Me too." He sighed, watching as the nurse walked off, pausing as she bent down and picked up something from the ground that he couldn't quite see.

"My mom used to tell me that… if you found a white feather it meant someone was looking down on you." She smiled, walking over and sitting the white feather on the table beside his bed.

"I don't believe in that stuff." Punk shook his head as she shrugged.

"Have it anyway." The nurse smiled friendlily.

"Hey, what's your name?" Punk asked before she left out the door, feeling bad for not having asked until now. She was definitely younger than him and she didn't seem to have been here for too long, but she appeared to be very good at her job.

"Veronica." The girl smiled pleasantly, opening up the door and leaving the room as Punk lay his head back on the pillow and smiled to himself, turning his head and looking at the white feather on the bedside table.

* * *

After choking down breakfast, Punk was finally allowed to go visit AJ again. He felt a lot better on his feet than yesterday. Although he still felt a little disorientated and unbalanced, he definitely felt stronger.

He made his way to the new room AJ had been moved to, walking into the room, watching as she lifted her head immediately as he walked in. He desperately wanted to run and jump into her, hug her tightly and never let go, but he knew neither were in conditions for such actions.

As soon as he got close to her she started tearing up and began to cry.

"Hey, no… no. Don't do that." Punk sighed sadly, taking a seat beside her bed and clutching her hand which still had a drip attached to it, "It's ok."

"I don't know… I don't know what happened." AJ cried, "I can't remember her being born." She sobbed.

"You were in a lot of pain and you passed out. It'll take some time to remember." Punk said, "I-I seen her yesterday. She's-She's beautiful. She looks like you, you know." He smiled cheerfully as she smiled through her tears.

"They told me she's only four pounds." She frowned.

"Yeah… yeah, she's small." Punk nodded, "But she'll grow. She'll grow and we'll be able to take her home." He nodded as AJ rested her head back on the pillow.

"I told you it was a girl." She cried, laughing a little through her tears as he smiled, caressing her cheek and wiping her tears.

"I know, I know you did." Punk smiled, "I think secretly I knew it was too." He admitted as she smiled, trying to get herself together, drying her tears. She felt like an emotional mess. Seeing Punk just made her cry. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Both of them in hospital, as well as their daughter. It was all wrong.

"I think I know… I think I know what I want to call her." AJ smiled tearfully.

"Oh, no. It's going to be a flower or a number isn't it." Punk sighed as AJ laughed. She'd missed being able to laugh. She needed him here to keep her going.

"No." AJ smiled, "Veronica." She whispered, "That is… if you want to call her that." AJ said nervously.

All Punk could do was smile, if it wasn't a sign then he didn't know what was, "Veronica it is." Punk whispered, leaning over and kissing her softly, not having got the chance to do so like they should have as soon as she was born.

"Have you saw her yet?" Punk pulled back from the gentle kiss. There was so much they could have spoken about, about Tommy, about Punk's hypothermia or AJ's birthing complications, but both hadn't given that a second thought, all they cared about was their baby girl.

"No." AJ shook her head, "The nurse said she'd take me round later." She said.

"Maybe I can take you round." Punk thought to himself, "Wait a minute." He told her as he wandered out of the room and walked over to the head nurse to ask her if it'd be ok to take April around to the ICU for the babies, which it was, if she wasn't walking or moving in any strenuous ways.

Punk helped her into the wheelchair and took her round to the ICU where the baby was, washing their hands and walking over to the incubator that Veronica was in.

Since AJ could barely see anything, she took it upon herself and stood up with what little strength she had, holding onto Punk's arm for balance as she eventually locked eye with the baby girl, "Oh." AJ whispered tearfully, "Oh, she's tiny." She gasped quietly, not realising just how small the baby really was.

"The nurse told me yesterday that they call her the wriggler." Punk said, "She's always kicking the blanket off her." He said as AJ smiled.

"Really? She can do that?" AJ asked with amazement, "She's just so small." She whispered, "Can she breathe?" She asked. She felt a little lost like Punk had felt yesterday. She was still a little drowsy and it felt surreal that the baby was actually here. She didn't really know much and whatever she had been told she'd forgotten.

"Yeah, she can breathe on her own." Punk smiled.

"Why is she hooked to machines then?" AJ questioned fussily.

"Well they still need to monitor everything, and sometimes she does need some help breathing so it's there if she needs it." He explained as she just nodded slowly.

"What colour are her eyes?" AJ questioned, not being able to see as the baby girl was sleeping, "Brown or green?" She questioned.

"Green." Punk smirked proudly, "But she has your nose."

"She does." AJ smiled, "She's amazing." She said with amazement, "I just wanna… I wanna hold her and feed her… how does she get fed?" She suddenly asked.

"Through a tube." Punk told her as AJ frowned.

Punk began to feel her grip getting tighter on his arm, which signalled for him to help her back into the wheelchair. It was hard for both of them. They both wanted to hold their baby like the other moms in the maternity unit, but unfortunately, they couldn't just yet.

"Can we just stay here with her for a little while longer?" AJ looked up at him, "I don't want her to be alone." She sighed as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, we can stay." He smiled.

* * *

They stayed for a little while longer with Veronica and then Punk eventually took AJ back to her room and helped her back into bed. AJ felt a lot better after seeing their daughter. Although still overwhelmed with how small she was, she did feel better about seeing her and watching her little chest rising and falling.

"Is Tommy here?" AJ had to ask after getting back into bed comfortably.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him yet. He lost a lot of oxygen. He was a lot worse than me so they're keeping a closer eye on him." He explained, "You saved his life, Ape." He said.

"And almost lost my daughter in the process." AJ said.

"I should never have told you to give him… CPR." Punk said, "I should never have put you in that stressful situation. I should have told you to go back into the hotel and get Dean or somebody else." He shook his head.

"He's your brother." AJ said, "I understand why you did what you did but… we could have all lost our lives because of him." AJ said, "You, me… Veronica." She said, "I know he's in a bad place but he put us all at risk."

"He's not even on this planet, April." Punk shook his head, "He doesn't know what he's doing. If he knew how much danger he'd put us all in I know he'd feel terrible." Punk said.

"I just feel like I failed at being a mother before she even came out." AJ sighed.

"It wasn't your fault." Punk shook his head, "You were distressed and she obviously felt it. She's out now and she's doing ok." Punk nodded to her, "I shouldn't have put you in that position."

"I came out to you. I wanted to help." AJ said, "And if I didn't give him CPR then he would have died." AJ shrugged, "And you could barely function properly. I was more worried about you." She admitted.

"I'm fine now." Punk said, "I should be discharged tomorrow." He said, "My temperature is better and I don't feel as sore today. I think they might keep Tommy in longer though." He said.

"He was under for so long." AJ said, "He's probably got some form of brain damage."

"Well they took us both for CT scans and we're both good." Punk shrugged, "It might just take him longer to recover." He said.

"How long do you think Veronica will be here?" She asked desperately.

"A few weeks." Punk nodded, "I called Rachel this morning to let her know about everything. She wanted to come visit with Malia but I told her she might get a fright, to just… keep her just now. We'll see her when we get home." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"I just can't believe she's here." AJ shook her head, "I just thought I had pains in my stomach, I didn't think I was in labour." She admitted, "Dean took me in but they never let him in with me." She shook her head.

"Maybe with him not being family." Punk just shrugged, "You done amazing." He told her.

"I was screaming like a banshee." She said, "I think I only want one kid." She admitted as Punk smiled.

"That's no problem with me." Punk chuckled, "I don't want you to worry. You and Veronica will get better. You'll probably come home before her, but we'll visit her every day and night, and eventually we will take her home." Punk nodded as AJ just smiled and nodded with him, getting tearful again as Punk sighed, "C'mon, it's ok." He said, standing and reaching over as he wrapped his arms around her. He knew she'd still be upset about it all. It was still a shock and it wasn't how either of them imagined their daughter being born.

* * *

Punk left AJ to get some rest for the day, promising he'd be up again later before bed to see Veronica with her. He made his way down to his own room and paused outside it as he figured it was time to visit the other relative in the hospital.

"Hey… where is Tommy?" Punk asked at the desk where the nurse, Veronica, who had been taking care of he and Tommy was.

"Room eight, just down the hall." She pointed, "How is the baby?" She asked.

"She's great. She's coming along well." Punk smiled proudly as the nurse smiled, watching him wander off down the hall, finding room eight and walking on into the room where Tommy was, lying awake.

"Hey." Punk said quietly as he watched Tommy lifelessly turn around, noticing it was him and not making much of a reaction, "How you feeling?" Punk asked.

"Tired." Tommy admitted, "Can't actually remember much of anything that happened." He said.

"The hypothermia can do that." Punk nodded, "I felt the same but then it all came back to me." He said, "Or maybe it's the drugs you took." He sneakily said as Tommy just nodded.

"Probably." He said, "They told me you jumped in after me." He said, "You're an idiot."

"Normally people just say thanks." Punk shrugged.

"You should have left me. The ice broke for a reason. That should have been me." He shook his head.

"You were going to drown. All the drugs you'd taken would have shifted your ability to swim. Not to mention that lake was frozen. Completely." Punk said.

"I would have gone peacefully." Tommy said, "It's what I wanted."

"Well it wasn't what I wanted." Punk spat, "I didn't want to watch my brother die in front of me." He said, "It was April who saved your life… not me." Punk shook his head as Tommy turned around.

"But you-"

"You were out of it by the time I brought you back up. I couldn't feel anything in my body so I told her to give you CPR and she did, and she saved your life." Punk said, "I think you owe her a thank you." Punk said.

"She should have left me." Tommy said.

"Why are you being so fucking ungrateful?" Punk stood up angrily, "April went into early labour because of this. Her and the baby could have both died. My daughter is the size of my hand right now and my wife could have died in childbirth, all because you were a fucking idiot and walked out onto a frozen lake." He spat, "She could have left you but she didn't, and now look where she's at."

"I didn't know that happened." Tommy shook his head, "I didn't know she had the baby."

"Yeah. The doctor said it was stress. There were a lot of complications. Her and the baby could have died." Punk said, "And it all would have been for you."

"So you blame me." Tommy nodded.

"No, I blame myself for putting her in that situation." Punk spat, "I blame myself for following you down to that lake like I was your father, keeping an eye on you." Punk said, "All this time and you never even told me you were on drugs, or that you were in debt, or that you weren't happy." Punk said, "I thought rehab taught you how to talk about things?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, well maybe I forgot, and maybe I'm just fed up." Tommy shrugged, "You're right, you shouldn't have followed me out. You should have just let me do what I was gonna do, and no one else would have gotten hurt."

"You're my brother. I couldn't do that." Punk spat, "But now…" Punk looked across at him, not believing someone could be that selfish, "Now I wish I did." Punk shook his head, walking out of the room and back down the corridor to his own room.

Here he and AJ were, both in hospital, now along with their newborn daughter, because they wanted to save Tommy's life, and all he had to say was that they should have just let him die. He thought maybe this would open his eyes. He understood that maybe he was going through a hard time, but now, now there were no excuses. Not when his wife and his baby daughter had been put in danger like this. He couldn't play caring little brother anymore.


	51. Bonding

**Bonding**

* * *

The next day Punk and AJ were both discharged from the hospital. Punk was feeling fine and easily back on his feet, but although AJ was discharged, she was still to take it slow and have plenty rest.

Unfortunately, baby Veronica wasn't quite ready to come home yet. She still needed assistance with her breathing and was still too small, but Punk and AJ were told that in a month at the latest, she could come home.

Punk hadn't spoken to Tommy or contacted him at all since speaking to him the previous night in his room. He had other things to focus on, like being there for his wife and his newborn daughter.

"You ok?" Punk asked AJ as he helped her up the stairs to their house. They were just twenty minutes from the hospital which was good considering they planned on going to and from it to see Veronica as often as they could.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, unconvinced as she slowly walked up the steps to their house. She was still tender and tired, although the nurses and doctors had been excellent and taking care of her and making sure she was up and walking as much as possible.

"Rachel told me she would keep Malia for as long as we need." Punk told her, helping her into the house and into the living room.

"No, she… she should come home." AJ said, "We'll need to show her pictures of Veronica, and she'll need to come visit with us." AJ said firmly, slowly taking a seat on the couch.

"I don't know if it might frighten her a little." Punk said.

"Veronica is beautiful." AJ batted a little.

"I know, sweetheart. But Malia is still little." Punk said, "And Veronica is still really small."

"I know." AJ nodded.

"You need your rest." Punk told her.

"So do you." AJ replied, "You almost died of hypothermia." She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not important. You are." Punk said as she pushed out a soft smile, "I'm feeling fine now." He promised her. Although he was still a little tired, he felt fine to be on his feet.

"Have you spoken to Tommy?" AJ asked, trying to get comfy on the couch but not being able to.

"No." Punk shook his head.

"How was he getting out of the hospital?" AJ asked him, figuring he'd know.

"What does it matter?" Punk shrugged as AJ raised her eyebrows, "I'm not focused on him. I'm focused on you, and our daughter." He said.

"You spoke to him, didn't you?" AJ said, being able to read her husband like an open book.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"And? What did he say?" AJ asked.

"Doesn't matter. I'm looking after you and Veronica. Not him." Punk said as AJ looked at him suspiciously but brushed it off.

"He must have been in a bad place to do what he done." AJ said, "What if we had just left him to go down there and kill himself?" She said, "I know you know how I feel about him but… I am glad I helped him. Aren't you?"

"Yeah." Punk mumbled, "But now he's in debt, addicted to cocaine and is probably gonna attempt suicide again in a few weeks." Punk shrugged, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore, April." He sighed, sitting down across from her on the couch.

"There are support groups for people who are struggling like him." AJ said, "I saw some flyers in the hospital." She said, "Maybe that would help."

"And what about the drugs and the debt?" Punk asked, "I can't afford to pay off all of his debt." He shook his head, "We have a baby to think about now."

"Did he say how much it was?" AJ questioned.

"No, but I know it won't be just one or two digits. Probably not even three." He admitted, horrified.

"I know you're only getting frustrated because you care, but… we can't dedicate our lives to cleaning up after him. Shouldn't saving his life be enough?" AJ asked.

"He doesn't care. Told me we should have left him. No regard to you or the baby or anyone." Punk shook his head, "I don't wanna lose my brother but… I won't lose you. If I had to choose-"

"No one is asking you to choose, Phil." AJ shook her head.

"I'd choose you." Punk finished, "Your my wife, we have a baby, we have a life together. I can't… I can't keep bending over backwards for Tommy, for him to just slam it all on my face. I let him stay here for a while, I got him a job, I hung out with him when he wanted to, I sent him to rehab… I can't do anything else." Punk stressed.

"You're right. You can't." AJ nodded, "You've done everything you possibly could and now it's up to Tommy to look after himself." She said, "We have a baby to look after. She needs our attention, now more than ever." She said as Punk nodded.

"I know." Punk agreed, "I can't babysit him anymore." Punk shook his head, "He's on his own." He hated to say.

And it wasn't like AJ wanted him to be saying this, but she knew it would definitely relieve a lot of unwanted stress. They had a lot on their plate right now, and her husband definitely couldn't be fathering his brother anymore. Tommy was on his own now.

* * *

The next day, after a well-rested, long lie in, AJ and Punk got up and got ready to go visit Veronica in the hospital. It wasn't exactly a nice feeling to know they had to come to the hospital, for at least the next few weeks, to see their baby girl. They desperately wanted her home already and with them at all times, but they just had to be patient.

"How is she? Is she doing ok?" AJ asked one of the nurses who directed AJ and Punk into the ICU where Veronica was.

"She's been doing great." The nurse smiled, "Still wriggling her blankets off. Her breathing is great, she's getting well fed." The nurse nodded, "We're happy with how she's progressing." The nurse smiled cheerfully as AJ and Punk smiled upon seeing their daughter again, "I'm just over here if you need me." She pointed over to the opposite side of the room as AJ and Punk nodded.

"Has she gotten even more beautiful?" AJ asked with a sigh as she looked on at the baby girl who was fast asleep.

"I think she has." Punk agreed, "Look… look… she's opening her eyes." Punk said as AJ watched closely, watching for the first time as Veronica opened her green eyes, looking still at them, "Hi, baby girl." Punk whispered.

"Oh, she's really looking at us." AJ gasped, clasping her hands and smiling, both of them watching as she moved her legs, kicking the blanket away slowly, causing them both to laugh, "Hey, my baby you don't like covers, do you? Just like daddy." AJ spoke to her with a smile, "Oh, you're just so precious." She smiled, placing her hand on the incubator as the nurse watched from afar, eventually making her way over to the couple.

"You know, if you'd like to hold her, you can." The nurse smiled, "It's important that the baby has skin to skin bonding with her parents." She nodded as AJ looked to Punk with a smile.

"Can I, really?" AJ asked with awe.

"Yeah." The nurse nodded, "Take a seat and I'll get her out for you." She said as AJ took a seat immediately whilst Punk stood beside.

"Isn't she too small?" Punk asked worriedly, "Won't she get hurt?"

"As long as it's only for a little while." The nurse said, "Like I said, it'll be good for her." She said, opening up the side door to the incubator, unhooking the little tubes from Veronica and lifting her out carefully.

It was then suddenly that AJ remembered she'd never really held a baby before. She didn't know what to do, or what to say, but as soon as the nurse held the baby girl over to her, something just kicked in and she suddenly had the instinct to hold the baby close to her chest, her small head resting just under her chin as she held her securely. She'd never gotten the chance to hold her right at birth, both of them were in critical condition then and weren't in position to do so, but now she could and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

"I'll go get a chair for you." The nurse smiled to Punk, walking off to grab a chair for Punk whilst he kept his eyes on AJ and their baby, watching as she just knew the right things to do and say. How could she have been so worried about becoming a mother when she was already so well kept together and ready for anything.

"How long can we have her out?" AJ asked.

"Maybe fifteen minutes." The nurse said, coming back and sitting the chair down next to AJ's for Punk to sit down, "I'll come over when I think she's been out for too long." She nodded, "Just take your time. Get to know her." She said, walking off as Punk smiled as he turned to AJ and the baby.

"She likes you." Punk smiled as Veronica stayed fast asleep whilst in her mother's arms.

"I should hope so." AJ smiled quietly, "She's like a little bag of sugar." AJ said, feeling like she wasn't even holding anything from how small the baby was.

"She's gonna look like you and I'm gonna be in trouble." Punk sighed, admiring the baby's soft, tanned skin like her mother's, as well as her dark little wisps of hair and cute little button nose.

"I hope she looks like me." AJ smiled proudly, "A little mini me." She said.

"Oh, no." Punk joked quietly as AJ smiled to him.

"Do you want to hold her?" AJ said, almost forgetting, too busy hogging their daughter and comforting her with everything she had.

"Take your time." Punk waved his hand, "Seven point five minutes each." He told her jokingly as she smiled.

"I think Malia will love her." AJ admitted, "Once she sees her. I know she said she wanted a brother but… she'll love her."

"Yeah, I think so too." Punk agreed, "Who do we name her godparents?" Punk asked curiously.

"Well who is Malia's?" AJ questioned.

"Seth and Paige." Punk said.

"Well I'd really like if Dean was her godfather." She said, "He got me here to the hospital after all." AJ said, "And I think that… if God forbid anything happened to us, he'd look after her." AJ nodded as Punk agreed.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "Yeah, he would." He smiled.

"What about her godmother?" AJ asked.

"Well I was thinking… maybe it won't make any sense but… Rachel." Punk shrugged.

"Rachel?" AJ questioned like he was insane.

"Well if anything happens to us… Malia will go to Rachel anyway, and I want Malia and Veronica together, wherever they go." He said. Although it was morbid to think of, they had to plan ahead for their girls now, and remember to think about what was best for them.

"I guess you're right." AJ admitted, "Who were your godparents?" AJ asked curiously.

"Uh… my aunt and Hank." Punk said.

"You have an aunt?" AJ questioned.

"Two." Punk raised his eyebrows with remembrance, "Never knew either of them though." Punk shrugged, "That's why I just went straight to Hank when my mom and dad died." He said.

"I never knew." She admitted, "Let me think about Rachel." AJ said, "I'm not sure." She said truthfully as Punk nodded.

"Ok." He smiled, kissing the side of her head.

"You wanna hold her now?" AJ smiled as Punk nodded eagerly, getting impatient.

AJ passed her over carefully, terrified of hurting the small baby, getting her settled in Punk's arms as she settled right away with him.

"Hey." Punk smiled with awe, "Hi, baby girl." He whispered as he looked down at her, her little head resting against his chest next to his heart beat, "You're such a good girl." He smiled, kissing her soft head softly as Punk smiled. It was all she had ever wanted to see. She never thought they'd start a family so early, but now that Veronica was here, she couldn't believe how much she needed to see him holding their own baby.

"He gives good hugs, Veronica." AJ whispered whilst stroking the back of the baby girls head, "He does, doesn't he?" She smiled with joy as Punk smiled as he looked at her.

"I love you." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"I love you too." AJ smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss against his lips softly whilst he cradled their daughter in his arms.


	52. Gone For All The Wrong Reasons

**Gone For All The Wrong Reasons**

* * *

"You owe me quadruple figures, Tommy." Juan said, four weeks later, sitting at his desk, "I'm gonna have to get you to start shifting drugs to pay off the debt. Just a few jobs here and there." He said, "I don't know much about you, just that Hank spoke very highly of you and your little brother." He said.

"I'll get the money for you if you stop putting the debt up." Tommy said, "I've been out of work for a few weeks."

"I heard." Juan said, "Tried to kill yourself? Little Phil tried to save you?"

"How do you know my brother? How do you know me as a matter of fact? I came to you for a fix and a fix only, and now you think we're friends?"

"I knew your uncle." Juan said, "Hank was a good man."

"He killed my parents." Tommy said.

"Had his reasons." Juan shrugged, "You know, I knew your parents too. Probably not the innocent people you think they were." He said as Tommy just rolled his eyes.

"Just stop upping the debt and I'll get you the money." Tommy said.

"Where from? Huh? I know you don't have that kind of money lying around." Juan said.

"I'll find it." Tommy said.

"I'll give you a week to find the money. I'll stop upping the price. If it's not here in a week, well… let's just say, you best hope it's here within a week, on this desk." Juan said, "Now go on. Get out of my office I have work to do." He said as Tommy backed away, walking out of the office and along the dark railway, putting up his hood and disappearing into the night.

* * *

"She's hungry today." The nurse smiled the next morning where AJ and Punk had gone into the hospital to see their baby girl who was currently being breast fed by AJ. She knew it was better for the baby and since Veronica was on the smaller side, she wanted to give it a go.

Veronica had come a long way, even if it was just four weeks. They were told she'd probably be ready to come home in a week or so. She was starting to become the perfect bundle, and not a little lump of sugar anymore that AJ and Punk kept referring her to.

"She is." AJ smiled, looking down at Veronica latching onto her, covered up discreetly of course as there were other people in the ICU.

The baby girl was off most of the machinery and was breathing on her own now. It was remarkable how strong she had become. Both AJ and Punk were extremely proud.

"So… you know, when I'm left with her myself, what do I do?" Punk asked a little clueless, looking to AJ who just smirked.

"I'll make up some milk for you." She told him with a small smile, "Although I don't know if I'd be able to leave her alone." AJ admitted as Punk just made a face.

"You don't trust me with her?" He asked.

"Not, it's not that." She said, "I just don't wanna leave her." AJ admitted. She'd become so connected to Veronica. They both had, which was of course good, but AJ just got carried away sometimes. She already had absolute unconditional love for their daughter and couldn't wait to take her home.

"Well you're gonna have to at some point." Punk said, "You gotta be comfortable with other people looking after her."

"Depends who these other people are." AJ said.

"Well it's not going to be strangers." Punk rolled his eyes, "But you know… I'd like to have some alone time with my wife some times."

"You'll get alone time." AJ assured him with a small smile, "I can't believe how much she's grown. Soon, she'll get to come home with us." She said tenderly, looking down at the baby and smiling as Punk smiled too. He knew it was killing her to have to go to and from the hospital to see their baby all of the time, but they both had patience for their daughter, and she really was getting stronger every day.

"What do we shorten her name to?" Punk questioned, taking hold of the baby's hand between his thumb and index finger gently whilst she continued to suckle onto AJ.

"Why do we need to shorten her name?" AJ questioned with confusion.

"Well you're Ape. Malia is Mal. I'm Punk."

"Punk isn't a shortened version of your name. It's a nickname." AJ corrected him, "She doesn't need her name shortened. Her name is beautiful."

"We could call her Ronnie." Punk said, "Ron. Or V." Punk said.

"Just call her Veronica." AJ laughed.

"It's a long name for a little kid." Punk said, "Although, I think my mom would definitely be proud." He smiled.

"Yeah, she would." AJ smiled, "I think she would have been first in line to meet her."

"Definitely." Punk nodded.

"So, Ronnie, Ron or V is what we're choosing from?" AJ asked as Punk nodded, "Let's go with V. Although, I do want us to call her Veronica most of the time." She said. She knew Punk liked making short nicknames for those around him. Of course she was Ape, Malia was Mal, she'd heard him call Tommy 'Tom' a few times. Dean was Dee most of the time. It was just a thing he done.

"V it is." Punk smiled, cupping the back of the baby girls head whilst she got fed.

* * *

Punk and AJ got home later that night. Malia had been coming to and from their house, but had been spending a lot more time with Rachel. Punk didn't want her to feel left out though and was doing his best to have her with them as much as they could. He was picking her up later tonight from Rachel and promised both her and AJ some pizza for dinner.

"Do you think the nursery is ok? Is there anything else we have to get?" AJ questioned as she and Punk walked through to the kitchen. They were eager for Veronica to come home and they both knew it was almost time. They'd been spending a lot of time getting the nursery to perfection. AJ didn't want anything to girly as she figured their daughter would be a lot like Malia and be more into nature and animals than dolls and barbies. It was a woodland forest theme with little stickers of different woodland animals around. The back wall had wallpaper on it of bunnies and little deer's, whilst the rest was just white with the little stickers. There were matching covers in the crib and matching curtains too, and the oak wood dresser and changing table really went with everything. It was perfect for their baby girl.

"I think we're good." Punk chuckled a little, "I think you have every stuffed animal known to man in that room." He said whilst greeting Shadow with a friendly pat. AJ had got carried away with stuffed toys. They were lined along the window, on top of the dresser, along the changing table. They were everywhere.

"I know. I just got carried away." AJ sighed, "I just can't wait to have her home." She sighed as Punk nodded.

"I know. It won't be long now." He told her sweetly. He was just as eager but he knew as a mother, a first-time mother, she just wanted their baby home and with them at all times.

"Ok, I'm gonna go pick up Mal. I'll get the pizza on the way back. You got money on you to save me going to the ATM." He said.

"Uh… yeah. I think I had fifty in purse." She said, walking over to the kitchen table where her purse was.

"How many pizzas do you want?" Punk joked as she smiled, her smile fading as she opened up her purse and seen it completely empty.

"Did you take money from my purse?" AJ asked.

"No, are you kidding? I wouldn't do that." Punk walked over to ther.

"I had fifty, maybe sixty dollars in here and now it's gone." AJ showed him.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked as AJ nodded.

"I know for sure because on the way home from the hospital last night I ran into the store and went to the ATM there. Remember? I lifted sixty because I knew we'd probably get take out a few times and I also thought we could go into town on our way home tomorrow to pick up any last-minute things for the baby." AJ said, looking up at him, "It had money in here, Phil." She said, one hundred percent positive.

"Well then who has-" He paused as he looked over at their back door which wasn't shut properly, walking over to it and opening it up as he looked at the burst lock, "It's Tommy." Punk said, knowing fine well it was him.

"How do you know?" AJ asked.

"Well who else do we know that's in desperate need of money?" Punk said.

"Pull Malia's penny tin down." AJ said, pointed over to the cupboard in the kitchen as Punk opened it up and took down the little tin that was pretty much full of pennies and coins that Malia had collected and gotten. Normally after filling it to the top there'd be at least twenty dollars that she would get to spend on whatever she wanted. It was just a thing they done. Punk's stomach turned already when he felt the tin empty.

He lifted it down and unscrewed the lid, looking into the empty tin as he lifted it and showed AJ who shook her head with disgust.

"That's disgusting." AJ spat, watching Punk angrily throw the tin across the kitchen causing her to jump a little.

He couldn't believe Tommy was going to this level. Stealing from his wife and his own daughter. It was filthy and he felt physically sick.

"Phil, just forget it." AJ shook her head, "It's sixty dollars." She brushed it off, not wanting Punk to get mad or do anything rational.

"It's not the money, April." Punk said, "He broke into our home and went into your purse." Punk spat, "He took the remains of a fucking penny tin." Punk said, "He told him I would help him with the money." Punk spat, "And this is what he does?" He said. He was beginning to not be able to read Tommy like he always could. He was stooping to a new low and he wasn't going to ever be able to come back from this now.

* * *

"Doesn't this part go here?" Rachel asked, sitting in the living room floor of her apartment with Malia, helping her with a jigsaw before she knew Punk was coming to get her.

"I don't know." Malia frowned, puzzled to say the least, "When I do them with daddy he always says finds the edges first." She explained.

"Ok, let's do that then." Rachel smiled, tucking her daughter's hair behind her ear with a smile as there was a sudden knock at the door, "He's early." Rachel admitted, looking at the clock, nevertheless, getting up and leaving the living room to go down and answer the door, not finding Punk there but Tommy standing, more like wobbling, barely with bloodshot eyes open properly.

"Tommy. What are you doing here?" Rachel questioned as Tommy staggered in by her, "Tommy."

"I need-I need money, Rachel." Tommy said drunkenly.

"I don't have any money for you, Tommy." Rachel said, "You're drunk, you should just go." She said, "C'mon, go home."

"I don't-I don't have a home." Tommy spat, "Just give me the money!" He shouted aggressively, "Where-Where is your purse?" He asked, stumbling down the hall and into the living room where Malia was sitting.

"Tommy." Rachel chased him, trying to pull him out of the living room but he was already so far in.

"Hi… Hi, kid." Tommy smirked, "You know-You know where your mom's purse is?" He stuttered with fluttering eyes as Malia just looked up at him.

"Malia, go to your room." Rachel ordered as Malia quickly stood up and left the living room, going into her room and closing the door over, "What are you playing at?!" Rachel shouted angrily, shoving Tommy, "Look at the state of you!"

"Just-Just give me money, Rachel… just anything." He said, looking around frantically for a purse.

"I'm not giving you my money. I barely have enough to keep this place running." Rachel spat, "Won't Phil help you?" She questioned.

"No he… he's busy. He can't help anymore. I have to-I have to take care of myself." He slurred.

"And this is how you take care of yourself? Taking other people's money?" She asked.

"I need the money, Rachel! Or I'm a dead man." He said with a crack in his voice, "Please… please just give me the money. Please." He almost cried.

"No." Rachel made herself clear, folding her arms.

"I'll… I'll do something in return. What do you want?" He asked, "I'll get you some bags for yourself if you want."

"No, Tommy." Rachel shook her head, "Look at you. You need professional help. You're-You're losing it." She whispered.

"I'm fine!" Tommy yelled, "You're just… lonely and cold." He slurred, "You-You thought you and… you and Phil would have gotten back together… and you can't-you can't strand that he is happy with someone-someone else. Someone wealthier and prettier and sweeter than you could-you could ever be." Tommy got in her face as Rachel looked up at him.

"I'm happy for Phil." Rachel spat, "And I have no issue with AJ either." She pushed Tommy back a little, "Get out of my apartment now." She said firmly.

"I'll find the money myself!" Tommy shouted in an aggressive manner, walking around the living room and searching for her purse, finding it and sitting it on the couch as he tried to properly take the money out, his eyes hazy, not really being able to see much.

"No. You can't take my money, Tommy!" Rachel yelled, rushing over to him, "I have to feed Malia with that and pay bills and… live properly." She spat as Tommy just ignored her and continued to gather the money out of her purse, "Tommy!" She shouted, grabbing onto his arm as he pushed her back forcefully, watching her fall back onto the coffee table as it smashed to pieces.

He looked at her for a minute, watching as she lay still, her head resting on the mantel, her body smashed through the glass coffee table, blood trickling down her neck.

He looked back at her purse and back to her limp body, grabbing the money and shoving it in his pocket, leaving the room and the apartment in a hurry and not looking back.

Malia's room door opened as she heard Tommy leave, slowly walking out into the hall and into the living room, looking on at her mother laying still, not moving.

"Mom." Malia said quietly, hesitantly walking over to her mother's body, "Mom." She repeated, kneeling beside and shaking her mother's arm, "Mommy, wake up." She said a little louder, "Wake up." She repeated as Rachel lay still.

* * *

"Phil, where are you going?" AJ asked, watching as Punk walked through the hallway of their home in a rage.

"I'm gonna pick up Malia and drop her off here, and then I'm going to find Tommy." Punk told her.

"Be careful. You don't know what kind of state he's in." AJ told him as she followed him to the doorway.

"I don't care what state he's in." Punk shook his head, "Just… stay here and wait for me dropping Mal off." He told her, quickly kissing her on the cheek as AJ sighed, watching as he left the house quickly, running her hand through her hair. She felt like they just couldn't get a break.

Punk got in his car and drove to Rachel's, which wasn't a long drive from their house.

He got out of the car and got to the apartment building, buzzing her apartment and speaking into the buzzer, "Rach, it's me. Open up." He said as he heard nothing back, "Rachel." He buzzed again, "It's Phil. C'mon, I don't have time." He said as the line was dead silent, watching as someone left the building which gave him his chance to get in anyway, walking up the stairs to her floor and reaching the apartment, knocking on the door that opened slowly as he forced his knuckles upon it.

He walked in suspiciously, not understanding why the door was left open. There was a dead silence in the apartment as he walked down the hallway, walking into the living room, his breath hitching under him as he seen Rachel lying flat out over the smashed coffee table, blood soaking the carpet the ran from her head down to her neck, her eyes closed and her body still. But to him, that didn't seem like the worst part, the worst part was that Malia was sitting beside her, turning around and noticing him.

"Daddy!" Malia shouted, jumping and running to him, hugging him around his knees and waist as Punk stumbled back a little in shock, "Daddy, mommy won't wake up." She said as Punk looked across at Rachel.

"W-What happened, Malia?" Punk asked almost robotically.

"Uncle Tommy came in and mom told me to go to my room. Then he left and I's came out and she was over there." Malia pointed to her mother.

Punk looked around the room, looking at an empty purse lying on the floor, already picturing what went down. Tommy wanted the money and Rachel put up a fight, and this was the outcome.

"Baby, go to your room." Punk told Malia, trying to show no sudden fear or emotion to protect her.

"Is mommy hurt?" Malia asked.

"Just go-go to your room." Punk begged her as she nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Punk running his hands through his hair as he looked on at Rachel.

He slowly and hesitantly walked over to her body, kneeling down beside her, taking two shaking fingers and placing them at the side of her neck, begging to find a pulse, begging that she was just unconscious, just praying to a God he didn't believe in.

When he felt nothing, he tried her wrist for a pulse, but there was nothing. No movement what so ever.

He placed his hand on his forehead and sunk down from his knees into a basket position, placing his face into his hands and letting a few tears roll down his cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't think Tommy can stoop down any lower. Or can he? Lots coming soon. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	53. Brothers

**Brothers**

* * *

"What happened? Phil?" AJ questioned, watching as he carried Malia through the door and into the living room, sitting her down, "Have you been crying?" She asked him with confusion, seeing his eyes bloodshot and red, "Phil, talk to me!" AJ said loudly, but Punk just walked by her and back out of the house, "Phil!" She yelled.

"Just stay there with Malia." Punk told her, walking back to his car and getting in as AJ watched with confusion, closing the door over and walking back into the living room where Malia was sitting clutching her teddy bear tightly.

Punk sped away down into town, abandoning his car in the street and walking down the steps to the underground train station, running down the platforms and looking around. Since it was late on at night, there was barely anyone around.

He ran down the station helplessly, spotting a hooded figure about to walk into his uncle's old office, running as fast as his legs would take him, spearing the figure who he knew was his brother to the ground before he got a chance to open the door, "You son of a bitch!" Punk yelled, punching Tommy across the face as blood splashed along the ground, "You fucking killed her!" He yelled, continuing to punch him into a pulp. He needed this. He needed to get this out of his system before it drove him crazy, "You killed her!" Punk shouted as Tommy pushed him off and got to his feet, wiping his bloody face as Punk got to his feet and looked across at him.

"I didn't mean it!" Tommy yelled.

"Just like you didn't mean to kill Daryl." Punk spat, "You're a murderer, Tommy." Punk squeaked like a child, "You killed Rachel. We've… we've known her since we were just little kids. She… she's my daughter's mom. She had a life and you took that away from her! For what?!" Punk shouted as Tommy stood directly across from him.

"I didn't mean it!" Tommy yelled back, "I needed the money and she wouldn't give me it."

"So you just killed her. That was the solution." Punk said, sniffing back his tears, "You're a fucking killer."

"No I'm not." Tommy shook his head, "I need the money, or else… or else I die." He said.

"I thought you wanted to die." Punk spat, "My wife saved your ungrateful ass and you told me she shouldn't have bothered! My one month old daughter spent the first month of her life in a fucking box with wires attached to her, because of you!" He yelled, "My wife could have died. I could have died. Because of you!" He yelled.

"Blame me like you always do, Phil!" Tommy nodded, "That's right."

"I never blame you! All I've done is tried to help you, Tommy!" Punk shouted, "And you just throw it back in my face."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need my little brother looking after me."

"You can't take care of yourself. Look at you!" He yelled, "You've killed two people. Two innocent people who didn't deserve to die." Punk spat, "What? What do you suppose I say to Malia? I have to-I have to tell her that her mom is gone forever, all because of you!" Punk yelled, finally breaking, not being able to do this anymore.

"I didn't mean to kill her!" Tommy yelled as if that was justifiable enough.

"Yet you grabbed her money and left her to die with my daughter in the room next door!" Punk shouted, "I used to think you'd just… had a hard time. Uncle Hank fucked you up but you'd get better and you'd realise there is good people around you. But you choose your own path, Tommy. You've done this to yourself and you have nobody else to blame but yourself!" He yelled, "This is all on you! And I'm not… I'm not doing this anymore! You aren't my fucking problem!"

"Then stop making me your problem!" Tommy yelled, "Leave me alone. Leave me to die and rot!"

"No. Not when you've got away with so much. So much that is on my conscience now." Punk spat, "You have to pay for what you done. Whether you have a few screws loose or not!" Punk said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked worriedly, watching as Punk took his phone out from his pocket, "What are you doing?" Tommy asked as Punk dialled 911 and raised the phone to his ear, "Phil, what are you doing?!" Tommy yelled, moving closer to Punk, "Give me the phone, what are you doing?!" He yelled, trying to reach for the phone as Punk kicked him away.

"Hi, yeah… I'm reporting a murder… two murders." Punk said on the phone, "Tommy Brooks. He killed Daryl Clarke and Rachel Smith. He's down in the underground, platform-" Punk stopped talking as Tommy grabbed the phone from him and threw it away onto the railway as it smashed to pieces.

"What the fuck are you playing at?!" Tommy yelled.

"You deserve it." Punk spat, "You aren't ill. I was stupid to believe there was something wrong with you. You're just evil. Without your badges and your name, you're nothing more than a troubled… little boy who was always destined to turn out this way." Punk spat as Tommy looked him in the eye.

"No, that's you. You were always the reject brother. The brother in and out of prison. The brother who didn't do anything with his life. That was you!" He yelled, "Not me!"

"People tend to get us mixed up the wrong way." Punk nodded coldly, "I don't even know you anymore. You're a completely different person." He shook his head, "You've lost yourself and you don't deserve help anymore, Tommy. You've hurt too many people."

"Those people got in the way." Tommy spat coldly. He'd came a long way from when Punk first seen him after getting out of prison, before even meeting AJ. Back then he was his brother that he remembered, the man who he could go to for advice and help. But this man in front of him, this was a twisted, drugged out, lunatic who he could barely look at.

"You're not my brother anymore." Punk shook his head, "I don't know you anymore."

"You took my life from me! This is your fault!" Tommy yelled, "She was mine. She was my girl and you took her from me and left me with nothing!" He shouted.

"She deserved better than you."

"Oh and… and you're better than me?" Tommy laughed crazily.

"She deserves better than me too, but trust me, Pal, I am one hell of an upgrade from you." He spat, "She didn't deserve someone who would steal from her and come home drugged out his mind, who would eventually end up killing her or hurting her!" Punk yelled.

"Didn't stop her from getting with me when I got back from the army." Tommy smirked as Punk's facial features dropped completely, "Oh, yeah. That get you ticking? She'd missed me, you know. Practically begging." He chuckled as Punk looked across at him in disbelief, "She was a freak. I've never felt a girl so tight before." He smirked as Punk grabbed him around the neck and slammed him against the stone wall.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Punk yelled.

"When I got back from overseas. She was all over me. Wasn't over me clearly. Poor bitch felt sorry for you though so she went back to you." He shrugged as Punk squeezed his grip even tighter so he could stop talking.

"You're lying." Punk gritted his teeth, "She wouldn't let you near her again."

"You tell yourself that." Tommy gasped as Punk threw him on the ground, "Why'd you think she didn't want me staying with you when I got out of rehab? She was probably scared she couldn't resist me." He laughed, but backing away on the ground as Punk moved closer to him.

"You're lying." Punk spat, crouching down, "You're a pathetic excuse for a man. You're a cold-blooded killer and you're going to rot for everything you've done. For all the pain you've caused, "You're nothing." Punk whispered as Tommy kicked him in the gut to give him a chance to stand up, this time tackling Punk to the ground as the two went at it again, kicking and punching at each other like they did when they were small children, only this time, punches were heavier and blood was thicker, and there was no mom or dad to stop them.

They kicked and they punched, tearing each other apart bit by bit, flinging each other against the wall, stomping on each other's heads, flying fists left right and centre, both their blood dripping all around the platform whilst a collision of sirens were heard in the distance.

So much had led up to this. So much tension and patience Punk had for his brother had just been let go and he couldn't take it anymore. Nothing would be the same again. It had gone too far now.

* * *

Later that night, AJ was laying up on the couch with Malia curled into her, having fallen asleep. AJ didn't ask her anything about why Punk seemed so upset, she wanted to wait for Punk to tell her. Her mind couldn't stop wandering however.

She sat up slowly when she seen her phone ringing from the coffee table, picking up and answering the unknown number.

"Hello." She said quietly, "Phil?" She asked as the line spoke back, "The police station? Ok… Ok I'll be there as soon as I can." AJ said with worry as the line hung up on her, standing up from the couch and lifting Malia up to take with her as she couldn't leave her in the house by herself.

She got in her car and drove off after locking the house up, driving to the police station and parking directly outside it, getting out of the car just in time as Punk walked out through the doors. She barely even recognised him. She'd never seen a man so beaten up in her entire life, and the worst of it was, Tommy looked worse.

"Ph-Phil… what happened?" AJ asked with a worried lump in her throat, looking up at him with fear, "What happened?" She virtually knew nothing and Punk looked speechless and so beaten up.

"Tommy is arrested." Punk mumbled, "Killed… Killed Rachel." Punk said.

"What?" AJ shook her head, watching as Punk just stumbled around her and over to the car, getting into the passenger's side and closing the door over behind him as AJ stood with confusion, walking over to the car and getting into the car, turning around to look at Punk. Some of his cuts were still bleeding and he was starting to bruise.

She lifted her hand and tried to wipe away the blood but he flinched and turned away, "Phil." She whispered, "Was this him?" She asked as Punk nodded.

"He's gone." Punk shrugged, "Just drive." Punk said, looking down. He was still in shock from everything. He hadn't given himself time to stop and think about everything that had happened.

"Talk to me about it-"

"Just drive." Punk turned to her as she looked across at him. He was looking at her differently. As if she had done something too. She didn't know why, but she figured his head was all over the place, and it was up to her to keep him right. He'd lost a lot tonight.


	54. Giving In

**Giving In**

* * *

"Why aren't you talking to me, Phil?" AJ asked whilst walking into their bedroom after putting Malia into bed and making sure she was fast asleep, "I don't know anything that has happened here and I'm worried about you." She said as he walked out of their bathroom shirtless with a pair of basketball shorts on. His chest was covered in bruises. She could only imagine how they both collided.

"I don't wanna talk to you." Punk said, opening a drawer by his dresser to find a suitable t-shirt to wear, turning his back to AJ as she closed over their room door.

"Excuse me." AJ shook her head, "Have I done something?" AJ asked, unaware of why he was speaking to her like she was to blame for something.

"You slept with Tommy." Punk said as he pulled his t-shirt on and turned around to look across at her, "When he got back from the army. I know." He nodded as AJ glared at him like she'd never glared at him before.

"What?" AJ gritted her teeth.

"It's fine. You don't need to lie." Punk shrugged lifelessly.

"Ok, ok… let's just…" She put her hands up, "You think I cheated on you?" AJ asked.

"I know you did. Tommy told me." Punk said.

"And you believe a raging psychotic drug addict?" AJ questioned, "You think I would cheat on you?" She asked, extremely hurt by this accusation, "He's lying to you."

"He seemed pretty sure about it." Punk said, "Said that's why you didn't want him staying in the house." Punk said.

"You're just tired." AJ shook her head, "Just… go to bed and we'll talk in the morning." She told him with disbelief. It had clearly been a long night for him and now he was just talking crazy.

"No. You wanna talk. Let's talk." He said, standing across from her with nothing but the bed in between them, "Just come clean." He shrugged.

"I did not cheat on you!" AJ shouted, "Have you completely lost your mind? I would never… ever be with someone else, especially not him." AJ spat, "You know how much I loved you from the minute we got together, and how I didn't want Tommy anymore." She said, "You know this."

"He said you were all over him. You felt sorry for me so you went back to me." Punk shrugged.

"Do you really believe him?" AJ asked with shock, "You believe a killing, psychotic, drug addict, no good, thieving man over your own wife?" AJ asked.

"Drugs and alcohol is all about the truth coming out. People spill the beans." Punk shrugged, "Looks like he did." Punk said.

"I didn't cheat on you with him." AJ shook her head. She was offended that he was questioning her about this. She was hurt that he'd believe Tommy over her. After all they'd been through, the trust they had for one another, and suddenly he believed something so stupid like this. She would never hurt him like that, not just because she wouldn't want to hurt him but because she would never be with Tommy anyway. She loved her husband, and only her husband.

"I won't be mad." Punk said.

"You wouldn't be mad?" AJ asked with confusion as Punk just shook his head, "You wouldn't be mad that someone else was touching me and kissing me? Naked with me? Making love to me?" AJ asked as Punk's nostril twitched, "I didn't sleep with him. I didn't-I didn't go anywhere near him when he came back from the army. He stayed with you the entire time and then moved out to go with Hank." AJ said, "He's getting into your head, Phil. Don't you see?" AJ said as Punk just looked across at her.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch." Punk said as he lifted his pillow from his side of the bed, "I have to get up early tomorrow and go give a statement, and then I have to figure out a way to tell my daughter that her mother is dead." Punk said.

"Phil, please don't do this. Stop letting him win. I wasn't with him!" She almost cried, "You know I'd never do that to you. I love you." She whimpered as he just walked by her with the pillow in his hand, "Phil, please." She cried, but he just walked by her and left the bedroom, closing the door over behind him and travelling downstairs to sleep for the night, wanting to forget this day ever happened.

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning, having tossed and turned all night, walking downstairs and noticing that Punk had already gone. She knew he said he was going to give a statement, but it was 6am, she was sure it wasn't going to be that early.

She couldn't believe this was all happening. Couldn't they catch a break? She couldn't believe Rachel was dead. She was almost paranoid about the girl but she had never done anything significantly wrong, apart from attacking her in the kitchen, but they'd learned from that and her and Punk were working at co-parenting Malia. It was a sad thing and she knew that the worse thing for Punk about it was, that Malia no longer had her mother.

She called Dean round to the house, figuring he would be up since he worked night shifts. He only lived five minutes away and was there as quick as he could get there.

She explained everything to him that had happened, everything that she knew so far, and he was shocked to say the least.

"So where is Punk now?" Dean asked.

"At the station giving his statement." AJ said, "I don't know what to do, Dean. It's like he's just snapped and he's lost… all ability to be strong." She shook her head.

"He knew Rachel from when they were little kids." Dean said, "Must be rough on him."

"I'm trying to be there for him but he won't let me." AJ said, "He thinks I've cheated on him."

"What? Why?" Dean shook his head whilst following her into the kitchen.

"He said Tommy told him that I slept with him after he came back from the army when me and Punk were still dating." AJ said, "I don't know… I don't know what to do. He won't believe me." AJ shook her head, "He's getting inside his head."

"I'm sure his mind is just… all over the place right now, April." Dean said, "I mean… he's gonna have to prepare himself to tell Malia that… her mom is gone now." Dean said, "Give him some time."

"I will." AJ said, "But I won't be accused of cheating, Dean. When I haven't done anything." She said.

"I know you haven't. I believe you." Dean nodded, "And Punk will too once he cools down." Dean said, "C'mon, it's you and Punk. You'll work it out." Dean said as AJ just sighed.

"I'm going to… I'm going to go see Veronica. I was going to take Malia with me but she's still sleeping. She'll probably lie in late." AJ said, "You wouldn't mind-"

"Hey, I'm here." Dean nodded, "I'll keep an eye on her, if I can make myself some breakfast and chill on the couch." He said as AJ nodded with a smile.

"Make yourself comfortable." She nodded, "I shouldn't be long." She told him.

"Hey, take all the time you need." Dean said.

* * *

AJ got to the hospital later after showering and getting ready. She just needed some fresh air and to see her baby girl to shift all her worries away.

When she signed into the hospital however, she seen an unwanted name who had signed in before her, rushing her way up to the room where Veronica was in, looking over at her mother holding Veronica in her arms with her father standing beside her.

"What are you two doing here? How did they let you in?" AJ asked but in a hushed voice, giving other people in the room with their babies the respect.

"We're her grandparents." Pam smiled, "Oh, April she's just beautiful. She looks just like you did when you were born, doesn't she?" She turned to her father who nodded.

"She's a beauty." Martin agreed.

"I told you I didn't want her near you both. You don't deserve to be here." AJ said, "Give me her." She snapped, taking her daughter gently from Pam and cradling her in her arms softly, "I want you to leave."

"April, please. We want no trouble. Just let us see our granddaughter. She's our first grandchild." Pam said.

"I haven't forgotten what you said to me or my husband." AJ said.

"Speaking of." Martin said, "Where is the man of the hour? Better places to be than at the hospital to see his daughter?"

"He's been here morning, noon and night with me. Don't you dare." AJ spat, "He's… busy with family things right now." She said.

"Ah, so in other words, there's been some trouble you don't want to tell us." Martin said, "I know a dangerous man when I see one."

"Leave." AJ said.

"April, we want to continue seeing her." Pam said, "We'll leave you be just now but… I'd like to visit her when she gets home. We have some gifts."

"I don't want your gifts." AJ spat, "Don't come near me. I told you this and I mean it." She spat.

"Why are you always so aggressive with us, April?" Martin asked as AJ just took a seat with Veronica, going into silence as she just couldn't express anything else to say to them. She couldn't believe they had just come straight in here and were holding Veronica when they both knew she told them to never come near her or her family again.

AJ stayed silent which drove her parents to walk out of the room, leaving AJ deeply sighing as she looked down at her baby girl who was still a small little thing, but had grown and developed incredible amounts over the past month. She was on target to leave the hospital and come home next week and AJ couldn't wait, although she didn't want to bring her home to destruction.

* * *

AJ got home after staying at the hospital with Veronica and feeding her, finding that Punk still wasn't home yet, which made her worry.

She sent Dean on her way who was entertaining Malia with some games in the living room, even when he insisted he would stay and help out as much as she needed.

She began making Malia some lunch when she heard the front door open and close, assuming it was obviously Punk, listening as he walked upstairs immediately.

"Malia, I'll just be a few minutes, baby." She told Malia who nodded. The little girl wasn't quite sure what was going on and why things seemed so tense, but she was trying her best to ignore it. Even seeing her mom the way she did hadn't indicated to her that she had died or that she would never see her again. She was still just five years old.

AJ headed back upstairs and walked into their bedroom where Punk was, "How did it go?" AJ asked him immediately.

"Fine." Punk said, "Gave my statement. Identified the body with Judy. Good times." Punk nodded sarcastically, "They done a post mortem, it was instant death. Hit her head off the mantel when Tommy pushed her." Punk said, "I couldn't have done anything if I tried." He said.

"It's not your fault, Phil." AJ shook her head, "Is that what you think?" She asked as Punk just shrugged. He was in between thinking everything. He didn't know what he thought.

"You hated her anyway. Bet it worked out fine for you." He tested.

"I didn't have a problem with Rachel. We worked things out and I know she was a sweet girl." AJ spat, "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to pick fights with me for no reason?" She asked, "Phil, look at me." She said firmly as he turned around and looked her in the eye, "Look me in the eye and tell me that you really, truly believe that I cheated on you." She said, "Because I can't do this with you. You have to believe me that I would never… ever cheat on you."

"I don't know what to believe." Punk shrugged, looking down at her, "I mean… you were with him first."

"But I didn't love him. I love you." She said, "I'm married to you. We have a daughter. Our own family here." She said, "I would never be disloyal to you!" She said with frustration, "He's trying to get into your head. He knew he was going down and he was trying to get the last laugh. Just like Hank did." AJ said, "It hurts me that you think I would actually cheat on you. I would… I would never believe if someone told me you cheated on me." She told him.

"That's because I would never cheat on you." Punk said.

"And I would never cheat on you either!" AJ yelled with frustration, "Let me be here for you. I know this is tough on you." She said as Punk just looked down at the ground and took a deep breath.

"I have to go… I have to go tell Malia." Punk told her, "Just give me a minute." He told her, heading for the door.

"We can do it together." AJ said.

"No, just… let me do it alone." Punk nodded as AJ watched him and grabbed his hand.

"Don't shut me out." AJ begged him, "Don't believe him over me. Don't do that to me." She said as he looked down at her, "Phil, I know you know I didn't cheat on you. Do you think I would ruin what we have?" She asked as he looked into her eyes, "I love you and you know I do. I wouldn't be with anyone else, certainly not Tommy." She said as he continued to stare at her, "I know you're hurting. Please… Please let me be there for you." She said. She didn't know if he was using this as an excuse to avoid her or what, but she could see in his eyes that he knew she would never cheat.

"I'm sorry." Punk whispered, "I'm sorry." He repeated as AJ just shook her head, wrapping her arms around him as he slowly wrapped his arms around her tightly. He had a hard time showing emotion, especially in front of his wife. He never wanted to seem weak, but he had no choice now. He felt emotionally and physically wrecked.

"I'm here for you." She said whilst hugging him tightly, pulling back a little and looking up at him, "We can get through this together." She said as he nodded, running his hand through her hair and cupping her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." He shook his head. He felt like a crazy idiot for believing Tommy, but his head was so mixed up he didn't know what he was thinking. Of course his wife wouldn't cheat on him. This was AJ. He knew what they both had together. She would never cheat on him.

"It's ok." AJ nodded, "Let's… let's go down and talk to Malia together." She said as he nodded, taking a deep breath.

They walked downstairs together and called Malia into the living room as she came running in.

"I'm hungry, when is lunch?" Malia asked, sitting up on the couch.

"I'll finish it in a bit. We-We want to talk to you." AJ told her as Punk and AJ sat at either side of her.

"Have I been bad?" Malia asked worriedly.

"No." Punk said immediately, "No, of course not."

"Is it the baby? Is she coming home now?" She asked.

"Soon." AJ nodded, "It's-It's about your mom, sweetheart." AJ said, tucking a strand of Malia's hair behind her ear.

"What about her?" Malia asked as Punk looked across at AJ.

"Well, here's the thing, honey. Mommy… she's gone now." Punk said.

"For how long this time?" Malia huffed as she folded her arms.

"N-No… she's-she's not gonna back." Punk said as Malia looked up at him.

"Why not?" She frowned.

"She's… she's gone to sleep forever." Punk explained, "And… well she's with my mom now. I was like you. I lost my mom when I was just about your age. She went to sleep forever and she's with all the other… people who… go to sleep forever." Punk said.

"But why is she sleeping forever? That's a long time." Malia frowned.

"It'sjust… it's just the way it is." Punk said, "But she loved you very much, you know." Punk said sadly as Malia just looked down.

"Oh, but… can't I ever see her again?" Malia asked as she began to get upset, "Why can't she come back just for a little while?"

"She can't, baby. I'm sorry." Punk frowned.

"Are you gonna sleep forever?" She asked with fear.

"No." Punk shook his head, "No… I'm here." He said as Malia climbed up onto him and hugged him in tears, "I'm right here." He whispered, clutching onto her as AJ frowned sadly at the sight, shuffling over and leaning into Punk as he wrapped his free arm around her, holding them both close to him. He needed this. He needed them here with him or else it seemed like he was going to lose his mind.


	55. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

* * *

A week later and sadness was clashed with joy as AJ and Punk attended Rachel's funeral and then headed straight to the hospital to take Veronica home, finally. AJ said they could wait off a day, to let Punk go home and give himself a break as he and Judy had been planning the funeral the entire week, as well as of course being upset the full day, but Punk wanted to go get Veronica. He wasn't waiting any longer.

They got her in her carrier and both thanked all the nursing staff who had been working around the clock to help their baby girl develop the strength she now had like any normal baby. They were truly thankful, but had never been happier to be leaving and never having to return.

"Hey, you ok?" AJ asked as they sat in the hospital car park, baby Veronica fast asleep in her carrier in the back seat, Punk looking at her through the rear-view mirror that he had tilted towards her.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "They uh… they announced a date for Tommy's trial this morning. I didn't wanna say anything because I didn't want to focus on anything but the funeral but… it's sooner than I thought." He said.

"When is it?" She asked, curving his slicked hair behind his ear out of habit whilst he spoke.

"Next month." Punk said, "It's a matter of, you know, you're guilty… they have all the evidence." Punk shrugged, "I don't know if I can go." He shook his head, feeling sick thinking about it.

"I'll come with you." AJ told him.

"No. No, I don't want you there. I don't want you to see him." Punk shook his head.

"He can't do anything." AJ reminded him.

"I know." Punk nodded, "But I still don't want you there." He said, "We have to get our life back somehow. Maybe now with Tommy gone… Hank gone… maybe we can actually… live our life." He turned to her as she smiled.

"Don't jinx it." She smiled as he laughed lightly, "I know how upset you were. I know you she still meant a lot to you." She nodded, "And I'm not meaning that as in… you know, you still had feelings for her but… you grew up with her, you had a daughter with her. That's a lot of strings attached to someone that have just been cut." She said, "You're allowed to be upset. Don't think that because I'm here you can't be upset over her." She said to him. She felt like he was holding it all back in fear of her thinking he was still in love with her or something along those lines.

"No, I'm ok." Punk assured her, "I guess it just hit me today, saying goodbye, having to tell Malia last week… it doesn't seem fair. She… She never done anything to deserve this." Punk said, "Yeah, she didn't know when to shut up sometimes and… got herself into trouble a lot but she wasn't a bad person." Punk shook his head, "Tommy is a bad person." He said firmly as AJ sighed.

"Don't think about Tommy." AJ told him, "We're taking Vee home now. Let's just focus on that." She smiled to him as he smiled back.

"First time you've called her Vee." Punk noticed with a smile.

"I sort of like it." AJ admitted, "Maybe we should have just called her that." She laughed lightly, turning back and looking over at Veronica fast asleep in her carrier, finally in clothes that AJ and Punk had brought, a little baby grow and hat to match. She was the sweetest baby ever, AJ was sure of it.

"You know I'm still sorry about… accusing you of cheating… and letting him get inside my head." Punk shook his head. He still felt like a fool over that. He knew he should have known better. Of course his wife wasn't a cheat. She was a saint. And she was his. He'd let his brother get in his head. But back last week, he probably would have let anyone or anything in his head.

"I know." AJ nodded, "It's not been an easy week for you. I mean… I was offended." AJ admitted, "I would never hurt you like that." She told him.

"I know. I should have known better than to doubt you." He said, admitting to his own mistake, "You forgive me, right?" He asked worriedly as she laughed.

"Yes, I forgive you." AJ smiled, cupping his cheek and caressing it lovingly, "We're good." She nodded as he smiled, moving away and kissing her hand that had been caressing her cheek.

"Ok, let's get this baby home." Punk smiled, starting the car up as AJ smiled, looking back into the back seat and smiling upon Veronica sleeping. She couldn't believe they were finally taking her home. It was the greatest feeling ever, and the perfect ending to a sad, mournful day.

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived home with baby Veronica not long after, walking through the house and into the living room as they seen all their friends waiting on them, having blown up a few pink balloons last minute and thrown some banners up. They never got a chance to do it when Veronica was born, so they figured why not now, and they all felt in need of a celebration after a sad day at the funeral.

"Why are your parents here?" Punk whispered to AJ, standing behind her as she cradled the baby. AJ hadn't even noticed and turned over to the corner to see her parents standing. She looked up at Punk who just shrugged.

"Uh… Paige." AJ looked over to the black-haired woman, "Can I talk to you for a minute out here?" AJ asked.

"Sure." Paige smiled, hopping up from the couch where she was sitting with Seth and walking out into the hallway with AJ, "Oh, look. She's so precious." Paige smiled upon baby Veronica sleeping in AJ's arms.

"Paige why are my mom and dad here? Did you invite them?" She asked.

"Uh… no. They just sort of, came. I'm not rude enough to tell them to leave, so I asked Dean to and he did, but… they didn't budge." Paige shrugged, "They haven't made anything an issue though so… I think they'll be ok." She said.

"No, I want them out." AJ shook her head, walking off into the kitchen as Paige frowned, walking back into the living room and getting Punk.

"AJ isn't happy about her parents here." Paige interrupted Seth and Punk, "I think you should go see her." She looked to Punk who just nodded and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"I want them out! Who do they think they are? Showing up here when they know how I feel?" AJ spat.

"Ape, babe… I know this isn't what you want me to say, but… I think we just keep our cool and let them stay. Let them make a fool of themselves if that's what they're here to do." Punk shrugged, "I don't wanna fight with anyone or… get pissed off." He said tiredly, "I just wanna bring my daughter home into her life with all the people we love around us."

"You hate my parents." AJ raised a brow.

"I'm pretending they aren't here." Punk said, "You should try it."

"Or they should just accept my wishes and leave us alone. After everything they said I don't even know why they want to be here."

"Maybe they're proud of you. Maybe they want to get to know their granddaughter." Punk shrugged.

"Since when have you become all… spiritual and mellow?" AJ asked, bouncing Veronica lightly in her arms, "You hate them."

"Yeah, I do, but I'm not gonna go in and cause a scene and tell them to get the hell out. If they don't cause trouble then just leave them be." Punk shrugged, "C'mon." He whispered in a hum as he walked over to her, "This is about our baby coming home. Think of how far she's come. Remember when she was the size of our hand?" Punk asked whilst cupping the back of Veronica's head, "Let's just make this day about her." He nodded.

"Ok." AJ said, "Ok, fine." She smiled softly, "But where is Mal? I didn't see her when we came in." AJ said.

"Dean said she won't come out her room." Punk said, "You know, I wish I let her come to the funeral." He said.

"No, Phil. She's way too small for that." AJ shook her head, "She would have been upset and frightened."

"But it was her mom." Punk said.

"I know but… you made the right decision for her." AJ nodded, "Why don't you go up and see her, try and get her to come down and see her sister?" She asked as Punk nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Play nice with your parents." He warned her jokingly.

"I'll try." AJ smiled as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, walking away and upstairs to go fetch Malia, "Your daddy is one of a kind, baby." AJ smiled as she looked down at Veronica, "You're gonna have him wrapped around your little finger right away." She predicted with a smirk as she walked away, finding her calm like her husband insisted she did, and walking back into the living room with the baby.

Meanwhile upstairs Punk had knocked on Malia's room door and walked on in, looking on at her sitting on her bed brushing Marie on her lap, the now fully grown cat who was only nice to Malia. Whenever Punk tried to touch her or lift her, she'd just spit at him and swipe her paw at him.

"Hey, Mal." Punk smiled, "You ok?" He asked her as she just nodded, "Your baby sister is home, don't you wanna come see her?" He asked, taking a seat beside her on the bed as Marie squirmed and jumped off her lap, running out of the bedroom.

"You scared her." Malia rolled her eyes, sitting the brush over on her bedside table.

"You know she hates me." Punk shrugged, "Why don't you wanna come down?" He asked her.

"Everyone will be looking at the baby." Malia said, "I'll just stay up here." She shrugged.

"No one has forgotten about you, Malia." Punk said, "You're still my baby."

"But the new baby is here now." Malia said, "You love her better."

"No, I don't." Punk shook his head, "I love you both the exact same amount." He told her as she just looked up at him like he was crazy, "What? I do?" He insisted, "I don't love Veronica more than you. I never will." He told her, "I love you both. She's your sister, and you're gonna love her, I promise you will."

"I've already seen her." Malia shrugged, having visited Veronica in the hospital. She didn't attach to her at all.

"I know you have but… she's gonna be here all the time now. Crying at all hours of the night. You gotta help me and AJ." Punk said, "Because you're the big sister now. The big sister is in charge of everything." He said.

"Everything?" Malia asked curiously.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "You get to feed her and change her, teach her how to crawl, and talk and walk." She said.

"But then… who taught me those things if I don't have a big sister?" She asked.

"Well, me and your… mother taught you." Punk nodded.

"And now I have to teach Veronica?" Malia smiled, liking the idea of being in charge suddenly.

"Exactly." Punk nodded.

"And then Veronica will teach the next baby? Is that how it works?" She questioned as Punk laughed.

"Yeah, but take it easy, kid. We'll just stick to the one baby just now." He said, "You know we've been calling Veronica Vee. You can call her it too if you like." Punk told her.

"Why Vee?" Malia shook her head with confusion.

"It's just a little nickname for her, like yours is Mal." He said.

"And you're Punk!" Malia cheered as Punk laughed.

"Yeah, that's me." Punk smiled.

"Ok, I wanna see Vee now." Malia jumped up off the bed as Punk smiled.

"Ok, let's go." Punk smiled, planting a quick, loud kiss on her cheek as she then skipped away downstairs ahead of him. She was a brave little girl. To be told she'd never see her mom again and come back from that the way she had, was remarkable. Punk didn't know if she just didn't fully understand because she was still so small, or if she really was that strong, either way, he loved her just like he loved Veronica. His girls.

* * *

Later that night, AJ had survived a full night with her parents in her company. She didn't think she could do it, but she did and she was extremely proud and glad.

Their friends cleared out and Malia fell asleep on the couch after telling everyone in the room that she was in charge of Veronica now, which did put a smile on everyone's faces, including Punk and AJ especially.

Somehow, eventually all that was left in the living room was AJ, Punk, a sleeping Malia and AJ's parents. Baby Veronica was in her crib sleeping, which had never felt so good to AJ and Punk.

"We're glad you let us stay." Pam smiled to both AJ and Punk who just forced smiles back, "It does mean a lot. You know, she's our first granddaughter and we really want to be a a part of her life." Pam said.

"Even after everything you said about her father?" AJ asked.

"We can judge Phil on him as a person, but me and your father have seen tonight that you are tremendous father, Phil." Pam said whilst looking to Punk who just nodded, "We mean that. The way you handle both your girls is just wonderful to watch."

"I agree." Martin added swiftly.

"April." Pam said, "We're going back to Jersey next week. We'd really like for you to come, with your family. Robert is over for the week, Erica is back for the week. We'd like you there for the week, with your family." She nodded as AJ just looked up at them.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" AJ questioned suspiciously.

"There's no change of heart, sweetheart." Martin said, "We've always wanted you to come visit, and maybe we… were wrong about your life here." He admitted, "Although we still think you could do better." He had to add as AJ just rolled her eyes.

"Please come for the week. Have a little break away with your family. You both look like you need it." Pam said, "And we'll help out with the baby as much as you need." She added as Punk just turned to AJ and shrugged.

"It's up to you." Punk said as AJ just looked back to her parents.

"Please, April. Come home for a week." Pam nodded as AJ just turned back to Punk who seemed willing enough to do it. It seemed like her parents did have a change of heart, whether it was genuine who would know, but they were in need of a short getaway, even if it was just to Jersey.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Ok, we'll go." She said.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews, keep them coming! I appreciate you all so much. Who thinks this week away in Jersey is gonna go well? Hmm. Let me know what you think.**


	56. Life On The Edge

**Life On The Edge**

* * *

"You didn't tell me you lived in a hotel, April." Punk said, getting out of the car after a long drive to New Jersey the next week. He knew AJ's parents were well off, but the house really was the size of a hotel.

"It's not a hotel." AJ rolled her eyes, "It was actually pretty lonely growing up here." She admitted, "All the space and… no one there to fill it." She shrugged.

"Oh, you poor thing. How did you ever survive in such tragic conditions?" Punk said sarcastically as AJ just shot him a glare across the car, "You didn't actually mention we were staying in the house. I thought we were getting a motel close by." Punk said.

"I'm not wasting money on a rundown motel when there's a big perfectly good room here." AJ said, "Plus, I think my parents want us to stay in the house." AJ said as Punk got the bags from the trunk whilst AJ got the girls out, carrying Veronica in her carrier whilst Malia got out by herself and looked around curiously.

"What's this place?" Malia asked curiously as Punk shut the trunk over.

"This was where I grew up." AJ told her as Malia looked up at her father with raised eyebrows which caused him to laugh.

"I know, kid." Punk said, "Talk about The Ritz." Punk shook his head as AJ just laughed.

She had her opinions about this week in New Jersey. She was curious as to why her parents wanted her here, whether they were just trying to redeem themselves, she didn't know, but after all they said, they had a lot to be redeemed from. She just hoped things would actually go right for once. Even if they didn't, her and Punk needed this break away from everything with the girls.

"She still sleeping?" Punk asked as he peaked a look over AJ's shoulder to see Veronica still fast asleep in her carrier.

"She's a good girl." AJ hummed, leaning down and stroking Veronica's cheek softly.

"Ok, are we just gonna stand and stare? Or are we gonna take a look around this museum." He joked as AJ rolled her eyes, following him round the waterfall, yes, there was a waterfall at the entrance of the house, and over to the front door.

"I wanna knock." Malia said.

"Ok, go knock really hard." Punk told her, "The door is probably made of gold." He shot as AJ just rolled her eyes.

"Is this all I'm gonna get the full week?" She asked as Punk nodded with a childlike grin. Although getting annoyed, she was glad he was back to his usual mischievous self.

"April." Pam smiled as she opened the door, "Oh, I'm so glad you came, come in, come in." She said excitedly as AJ walked in first with Veronica, Punk and Malia following behind as they looked around in awe.

"When did your flight land?" Pam asked curiously.

"Oh, we just drove." AJ told her, "Cheaper." She smiled.

"Oh, you should have said. We would have had you travelling first class. Especially with the baby." Pam said, her eyes locking over to Malia who was over by the crystal statue at the door looking at it, "Deer, we must be careful with the ornaments." She said to Malia who looked back at her. Everything to the five-year-old was foreign, she didn't really know why anyone would need a house this big.

"C'mon, Mal." Punk called Malia over from the statue as she ran back over to his side.

"It's been a long time since we've had children in the house." Pam smiled, "Your father is out in the kitchen. Robert is on his way and so is Erica." She said.

"Do you mind if we go put our things in the room and get changed?" AJ asked, "We've been driving for a while." She told her mother, still staying clear of any emotional connection. She was still standing her ground.

"Oh, yeah. Pick any guest bedroom for yourselves and for the little ones." Pam smiled, "Come down when you're ready." She said, walking off as AJ turned to Punk.

"Why is she being so nice?" AJ asked Punk who shrugged.

"Why can't I touch anything in here?" Malia asked, "Is it really a museum?" She wondered.

"Touch whatever you want." AJ smiled to her, "It's all just an act."

"Doesn't seem like an act." Punk said as they began walking up the large spiralled stairs, "I knew you were well-off, Ape, but you could have told me you were filthy rich." He shook his head as they walked up the stairs that seemed to have been going on forever.

"I'm not rich. My parents are rich." She said.

"You come from a rich background though." Punk said, "How'd you turn out to be so nice?" He wondered as she laughed.

"Not all rich people are horrible." AJ said.

"Uh… most of them are." Punk nodded.

"I moved away when I was nineteen. I wanted to live in the city. Have an apartment. Eat pizza with my hands and wear the same clothes three times in one week. I didn't wanna have a ton of money." She told him as they eventually reached the top of the stairs.

"How vintage are you." Punk laughed as AJ just smiled, "So it was never in your mind to… settle down here with a rich guy?"

"No." AJ smiled, "I like the dirty, hard-working guys." She smirked to him, "You don't get them around here." She told him, walking into their room that was practically the size of a living room.

"Do I get my own room?" Malia asked.

"Yeah. You and Vee are gonna sleep just next door." Punk told her, "I'm gonna go set the crib up next door and put her things in." Punk nodded to Malia who had made herself comfy on what would be AJ and Punk's bed for the night.

"Ok." AJ smiled, sitting the carrier where Veronica was beginning to wake up, onto the bed, "I'll probably feed her, she'll be hungry." She said to herself as Punk was already out of the room and next door setting up the crib and putting Malia's things in.

"Is she awake?" Malia asked, crawling down the bed to sneak a peek, "Oh, cool." Malia smiled, "She's gonna start crying, isn't she?" Malia huffed. She was getting on well with the new baby being around, but couldn't stand the sound of when she cried. It was so loud and whaling, especially when she was woken by it at 4am.

"I'm gonna feed her." AJ told Malia, unclasping the straps from Veronica and lifting her out of the carrier, coorying her into her chest, "Why don't you go help your dad with the crib?" AJ questioned.

"Ok." Malia nodded, rushing off out of the room, bumping into Pam who was making her way into the room.

"Oh, no running, sweetheart." Pam smiled, but Malia kept on running through to the next door, "You can tell a child who was raised in the city." Pam said as she walked into the room.

"Can't help yourself, mother." AJ shook her head, "Malia is just as much my daughter as Veronica is." She said.

"I don't doubt that." Pam nodded, "I never knew you were giving breast feeding a go." She said as she noticed AJ sitting on the end of the bed feeding Veronica.

"Well they say it's better for them." AJ shrugged, "I decided last minute." She said.

"I think it's wonderful." Pam smiled, "You know, April, I really am glad you came with your family. It's been a while since we've all been here together and it will be nice to… sit down around a dinner table, as a family." She smiled.

"Yeah, just… don't try and make me or Phil uncomfortable. We came because we want to give you a chance to redeem yourself after… being so rude and horrible." AJ said, "We don't have to be here. Just remember that."

"I know." Pam nodded, "Me and your father will make it up to you, I promise." She said, "Tonight, we'll just have a lowkey dinner. I'll cook myself." She said, as if it was such a hard chore to do that, "And then tomorrow we'll have friends over. I can't wait to show off my granddaughters."

"Granddaughters?" AJ asked with surprise.

"Well I wouldn't leave little Malia out. You said yourself. She's just as much your daughter as Veronica is." She said, "She's part of the family too." She said as AJ just smiled softly, "Take your time getting ready and settled. Come down whenever." She smiled as AJ just nodded, "Is the room alright for you?" She asked.

"The room is fine." AJ nodded.

"Good." Pam smiled, "Ok, I'll let you be." She waved off, walking out of the room as AJ smiled down at Veronica. Maybe this week wouldn't be all that bad.

* * *

Later that night, Punk was introduced to AJ's older brother, Robert, and was reintroduced to Erica even though he'd met her before. He felt like a little bit of an outcast but his wife was continuously by his side and that made him feel much better.

They sat down for dinner and Punk suddenly got confused again, "Uh… why is there four sets of cutlery?" Punk whispered to AJ beside him on his left whilst Malia was on his right.

"Just… work your way in." AJ told him as Punk stared at the cutlery with raised eyebrows.

"What are they all for, though?" Punk shook his head, "Can't I just use the one set?"

"Just start from the inside and use them as you go along the courses." AJ explained quietly to him.

"Plural? There's more than one?" He asked her with raised eyebrows as she smiled.

"So, Phil… where is it in Chicago you're from?" Robert asked from across the table as Punk turned around.

"Uh... Wicker Park." Punk said, "I've lived there all my life." He explained.

"That's where you both live now?" Robert asked as AJ and Punk both nodded, "And you work in a comic book store, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded simply.

"I loved reading comics growing up, man. Maybe you could get me a few freebies." He smiled as Punk laughed.

"Sure, man. Give me a list." Punk nodded as AJ smiled. At least one person in her family respected her husband.

"Ew. What's this?" Malia asked loudly as she looked at the food that had been placed down in front of her, "Looks like eyeballs. Yuck." She fussed.

"They're muscles." Pam shrugged, not seeing the big fuss.

"Uh… she won't eat that." Punk shook his head, "You got like a burger or a pizza?" Punk asked as Malia folded her arms and sat back on the chair.

"A fussy eater, huh?" Martin asked, "Reminds me of a certain someone." He turned to AJ who rolled her eyes, I'll go see what else we have in." He said, standing up and walking back to the kitchen as Punk nodded gratefully.

"I'll just have another bit of bread." Malia said, reaching for the basket of bread and taking a piece out as Punk smiled.

"So were you married before you got with April?" Robert asked Punk.

"No. No I wasn't married." Punk shook his head.

"In a serious relationship, then?" He asked, "Don't worry, I wouldn't judge, I'm going through a divorce right now." He said shamefully.

"It wasn't really serious either." Punk admitted, "She was a good friend of mine." Punk nodded simply.

"So you share custody of Malia then, I assume?" Robert asked.

"We did." Punk nodded, "She uh… she passed away. A few weeks ago." Punk said as the room fell silent awkwardly, "My brother killed her." Punk added just to make it even more awkward.

"Oh, I… I… s-sorry I didn't know." Robert shook his head, a little lost for words.

"Is this true?" Pam turned to AJ for assurance.

"Yeah." AJ nodded quietly, "But let's just… move on from that." AJ shook her head.

"Bet you're glad April never ended up with Tommy now." Punk winked to Pam who stared across at him.

"I am." Pam admitted truthfully, "Tommy was such a lovely man. W-What happened?" She asked.

"He just lost his way." Punk said.

"So now you have no one." Erica said, looking across at him.

"How? Where are his parents?" Robert asked as if Punk wasn't there. Her family tended to do that.

"Dead." Punk answered for him, "My uncle set their house on fire when me and my brother were at the park." Punk nodded, "Just… your average Chicagoan family." He smiled to them as they all looked across at him, "Veronica is named after my mom." Punk told them, "We've been getting people to call her Vee though."

"Why Vee?" Erica questioned like he was crazy as AJ spoke up.

"We just think Veronica is a long name for a kid to carry around. She'll always go by that but… we just wanna shorten it a little." She shrugged.

"Wouldn't you shorten it to Ron or Ronnie then?" Robert asked.

"We talked about that." Punk nodded "But we liked Vee better." He said.

"Well I for one won't be calling her Vee." Pam laughed as Martin came back into the room.

"Ok, sweetheart. There's a burger on for you." He nodded to Malia.

"Thanks." Malia mumbled still eating the same piece of bread she had been eating for the past ten minutes.

"Martin, AJ wants us to call Veronica Vee." Pam said.

"Why?" Martin raised his eyebrows.

"Oh my God." AJ shook her head, "It's not a big deal. Call her Veronica. We were just saying that that's what we're calling her." AJ shook her head with zero patience what so ever, "Can't we just talk about the weather? Or football? Or… I don't know, something that doesn't have to break out in a fight or something that isn't so intrusive to my husband's life." She said angrily as they all looked at her.

She just didn't have the patience to tolerate it anymore. She felt Punk's hand sit on her upper thigh comfortingly as she turned to him and smiled. He was reminding her to stay calm and it was working.

"You'd kill us if we started talking about football." Robert laughed, breaking the silence as an uproar cries was suddenly heard from the monitor sitting beside AJ.

"I'll get her." AJ said, needing a break anyway, standing up and walking out of the dining room to go get Veronica.

"She never had this attitude before she met you, you know." Martin looked at Punk.

"I doubt it was me. She's lived in Chicago since she was nineteen. It probably just developed over time." He told them.

"She's protective over you." Robert sensed.

"Not a bad thing." Punk shrugged as Robert smiled, "As much as… we're enjoying spending time with you." He lied through his teeth, "We'll probably head out tomorrow on our own and… I don't know, go to a park or something with the kids." Punk told them.

"That's fine." Pam nodded, "As long as you're back for dinner, you can do what you want." She said as Punk just nodded. He felt like a child.

* * *

"They're annoying me already." AJ spoke later that night, getting into bed with Punk after making sure Malia and Veronica were both settled next door.

"I think they just don't know how to act around me." Punk shrugged, "They've probably never had to interact with someone like me." He said as she got into the bed that had so many covers and sheets it was almost suffocating.

"Someone like you?" AJ questioned, "Don't say it like it's a bad thing." She sighed, curling into his body, "They don't know how great you are." She said proudly.

"I'm not gonna spend this week impressing them but… maybe I can change their minds." Punk said, "Your brother isn't all that bad."

"I think he likes you." AJ admitted, "It's just my parents that are always the problem."

"Maybe they'll warm up to me." Punk shrugged, "Might just take some time. They weren't that bad tonight." He said.

"Why are you sticking up for them? They're horrible to you." She shook her head with confusion.

"Their opinion doesn't really matter to me anymore." Punk said truthfully, "Let's just see where the week takes us." He said. He wanted to keep a positive mind open. Things weren't all bad, "I think your parents are just always gonna have something to pick at." He said.

"You're probably right." AJ nodded, looking up at him with a sudden smirk, "I can finally have sex again." She smiled.

"Here?" Punk asked with raised eyebrows, "Your parents are just down the hall."

"It's a long hall." AJ shrugged, "C'mon, I've gone without you for six weeks. Don't make me beg."

"I'm not gonna but… there are so many portraits of Jesus in this room it's scaring me a little." He said as she climbed on top of him.

"You don't believe in that." AJ shook her head.

"I know but it's still weird." Punk shook his head, but she was already wandering down his body and tugging on his boxers to free his already hardened member, "Fuck, Ape." Punk moaned immediately as she began stroking him up and down, eventually wrapping her mouth around him as he watched the covers below move around as she moved her head up and down, "Fuck, just like that." Punk moaned, rolling his head back on the pillow as she deep throated him continuously, "Jesus… April." Punk moaned, hearing AJ laugh under the covers, "Fuck." Punk moaned as she went back to sucking, using her hand too as he continued to moan. She knew everything he liked, everything he loved and everything he just went crazy over. Her mouth among many other things was definitely one of his favourite parts of her body, I think everyone would guess correctly on what his all-time favourite part of her body was.

AJ continued to suck him off for a little while longer until she sensed him getting close, leaving him unfinished and crawling back up his body, sticking her head out of the covers, her hair over her face as she licked her lips causing him to laugh.

"You-you aren't phased you just sucked my dick in front of God with your parents a few doors down?" He asked with a grin.

"It's sort of turning me on." AJ admitted truthfully as Punk raised his eyebrows, "I hope they hear me." She said seductively.

"You definitely weren't cut out for money and big houses, were you?" He asked as she straddled his hips and lifted her vest where she was wearing no bra.

"No, I like the rougher side of life." She smirked, leaning back down, her breasts pressing against his chest as she kissed him roughly, his hands running through her hair as he spun them around so she was on her back and he was on top, pushing the covers further down the bed so he had room to move.

"Do you even want me now I've had a baby?" She asked, feeling just a little self-conscious for a minute as she realised her body may not have been the exact same as before.

"I want you even more, now you've had _my_ baby." He told her, pressing his lips back against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She did feel more emotionally connected to him now that they'd had a baby. She thought it'd be the opposite but she'd never felt this confident before.

"I'm so wet." She told him as his kiss travelled to her neck, telling him as if it was a secret only for his ears, "Touch me." She asked him as he ran his hand down her body, dipping into her night shorts and panties, smirking as he parted her folds and began stroking her softly, feeling how wet she was and smirking, "You wanna taste?" She smirked, still whispering in his ear whilst he kissed and teased her neck.

"I'm on my way, don't worry." Punk assured her, travelling his kisses down her body, coming to her breasts which had gotten bigger throughout her pregnancy and stayed bigger. He didn't know why or how it all worked but he wasn't complaining, that was for sure.

He kissed over her breasts and down her stomach, finally meeting his destination as he pulled her shorts and panties down, face on with her wet centre. Normally he'd just dive in, and she was oh so ready that she'd already rolled her head back and began teasing her own breasts, but suddenly she felt him pull her down the bed as he knelt up, pulling her body up so her centre met his mouth, her legs draping over his shoulders as he closed his entire mouth over her centre.

"Oh, Phil!" She almost screamed, "Oh, God… baby, that feels so good." She cried out with so much joy. Her centre was positioned perfectly for him to devour and dive in, "Oh my God… you have… you have no idea how… how good… Oh!" She moaned breathlessly as he looked down at her, not disconnecting his mouth from her. She tasted too good, "You're gonna make me cum, baby!" AJ moaned, "You're gonna make me cum." She repeated blissfully as his tongue dipped inside her, tongue fucking her and then bumping against her clit for stimulation, which sent her crazy in his arms, "Right there!" AJ moaned loudly, feeling her orgasm right around the corner, finally reaching her release and arching her back even though it was off the bed completely anyway, she was almost doing a headstand for him he was pulling her up that much to his mouth.

He licked her clean, lapping up all her juices and finally letting her body down, scooting her back up the bed as she gasped breathlessly.

"You know we haven't done your favourite thing since before you got pregnant." He said whilst kissing down on her breasts and around her neck as he hovered back over her.

"I think I… I think I changed my mind. That right there was my favourite thing." She gasped, her body still pulsing from her first orgasm.

"No… no, your favourite thing is my favourite thing. That's why I remember." He said, continuing to kiss her neck as she smiled.

"I thought your favourite thing involved a different entry?" She questioned.

"That really is a close second." Punk nodded.

"I'll get too loud." She smirked, enjoying him kissing her body, calming her down from her intense high.

"I don't care." Punk told her, standing up and taking her with him, her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms around his neck as he stood at the side of the bed.

"Mmm… do it." AJ nodded as he smirked, finding her entrance and dropping her down onto his length. He didn't know what it was they both liked so much about it. He knew AJ loved it because it was the deepest he could get inside her, and since she was so flexible, it was easy to hold her up and handle her. It was just a fitting position that they both loved, sometimes a little too often.

"Oh, God… you might have to cover my mouth." AJ moaned in almost a cry as Punk stood, his hands on her hips as he moved them up and down on his hardened length, burying himself all the way inside her, and releasing all the way out without coming out fully.

"I'll cover your mouth with mine." He told her, pressing his lips against hers, her hands on his neck whilst he held her legs up at the sides and began thrusting into her hard, her lips fading off his as she screamed with pleasure. Now he was really getting started.

* * *

The next morning, Punk woke up with a little bit of a headache, looking around the messy room and shaking his head to wake himself up, looking at AJ laying naked beside him causing him to smile.

He leaned over and kissed her shoulder before getting up and putting on some boxers and basketball shorts, as well as a t-shirt. He really needed coffee.

He saw it was still quite early, which meant he'd not got much sleep. He didn't assume that anyone would be up, but when he walked into the huge kitchen, he seen AJ's mother standing behind the counter chopping up carrots aggressively.

"Do you have coffee, Mrs Mendez?" Punk asked awkwardly. Hadn't she not been there he would have just looked himself.

"Machine is over there." Pam pointed, continuing to chop the ends off the carrots aggressively as Punk watched with a little bit of fear. Nevertheless, he walked over to the coffee machine and started it up, pouring the coffee and taking a sip as Pam turned around.

"So, do you like using my daughter for sex?" Pam asked with the knife still in her hand as Punk blew bubbles in the coffee and choked a little, placing the mug down and looking across at her.

"What?" Punk asked.

"What? You didn't expect me to not hear you both last night." Pam said, turning back around and aggressively chopping the heads off the carrots on the chopping board, "Is that why you're with her. For the sex?"

"Uh… no." Punk shook his head, "Are you trying to make me uncomfortable?" Punk asked her.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that this is my house, and you'll do good to respect it." She spat, "Or else…" She turned to him as he looked at her with horror, watching as she turned back to the carrots, taking the knife and slamming it off the carrot, chopping it's head off, "You aren't in Chicago anymore." She told him, "You'll respect my home." She told him as Punk just watched her with fear.

* * *

 **A/N: Who thinks mom Mendez is a little bit crazy? LOL. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Let me know what you think!**


	57. Nana Talks

**Nana Talks**

* * *

"What did she say to you?" AJ questioned, sitting on a bench facing Punk in the park with Veronica in her stroller beside them whilst Malia played on the swings and the other jungle gym equipment.

"She said I had to respect the house and then there was… lots of chopping heads off carrots. Lots of chopping." Punk shook his head as AJ just smiled.

"Ignore her." AJ just shook her head, "What? You think she's going to come into our room in the middle of the night and cut your dick off?" She asked.

"Who knows." Punk said, "So much chopping." Punk remembered as he put his hands in his head, "I told you we shouldn't have had sex with your parents down the hall and… God watching us."

"God?"

"The pictures. They were everywhere in that room. You never told me you were so… holy." Punk shook his head.

"I'm not." AJ laughed, "My parents are." She explained, "It was me who was making all the noise so I don't understand why she never spoke to me." AJ shrugged.

"Well obviously, because she hates me." Punk said.

"Forget about her. She's just being stupid." She shook her head, "You need to prepare yourself for tonight." She told him as they shared a bag of opened out chips on the table between them.

"What's tonight?" Punk asked worriedly.

"My parents have invited family and friends over. People are gonna want to meet you." She said.

"Great. More judgemental people." Punk shook his head.

"You have to be extra nice to my nana." She told him, "She's just turned ninety-five." She said as Punk raised his eyebrows, "If you're gonna get angry, don't do it in front of her."

"Is she judgemental?" Punk questioned.

"She doesn't even know what year it is." AJ said with a sad smile, "But she's probably the nicest family member I have." She admitted.

"I'll sit with her in the corner then." Punk said as AJ smiled, "Who else is coming to this… party… is it even a party?" He asked.

"A formal one." AJ nodded, "Just other family. Some old friends I haven't seen in a while. It might be fun on my end to see some old friends. A nightmare for you, though." She said.

"Hey, I got my night sorted with your nana." Punk smirked as AJ cringed.

"Don't smirk like that when you're talking about my ninety-five-year-old nana." She shook her head as Punk smiled.

"Hey, the more people in your house the less chance of having to put up with your parents." He said, "But I don't know what I'll have in common with all these posh people." Punk said.

"You know my brother. Just go talk to him." She shrugged.

"I might just make an excuse like… I have to feed Vee, and I'll just go up and watch TV in the room." Punk shrugged as AJ frowned.

"No, I want you there." AJ smiled, "All these people coming thought I was crazy moving out of Jersey and going to Chicago. I wanna show them my life, how well I've done for myself." She smiled, placing her hand over his arm as he smiled.

"A man who looks like a meth had, alcoholic drug dealer? You're proud of that?" He asked as AJ smiled.

"Damn right I am." AJ nodded, leaning over and pressing a sweet kiss on his lips as he smiled, "We should make the most of our time here." She said, pulling back and sitting back down, "A lot has gone on and… we're gonna go back to a lot going on." She said, referring to Tommy's trailer which was soon.

"I know." Punk agreed, "Maybe one night we could… go out for dinner ourselves. Just the four of us." Punk hoped as AJ nodded.

"That would be nice." AJ smiled, "We'll make the most of the week." She nodded with a smile.

* * *

Later that night, AJ and Punk were getting ready to join the formal party her parents were hosting in celebration of all their children being home at the one time. Pam also said she wanted to show off Veronica to all the family and friends who were coming.

Punk was dreading it quite frankly but he and AJ were agreeing to make the most of it. After his conversation with Pam this morning, he was definitely going to do everything in his power to avoid her at all costs.

"Ape, c'mon. Let's go." Punk said as he sat on the edge of the bed with Malia who was in pretty little dungarees with red converse and a red hairband in her hair to match. Of course at this point AJ done a lot of the outfit planning for her.

"I'm just coming." AJ said from the bathroom in their room.

Veronica was in her stroller fast asleep after being fed and changed, but AJ reckoned she'd have to feed her again just before she put her up to sleep for the night.

"Ok, how do I look?" AJ asked as she walked out of the bathroom casually as Punk's mouth dropped a little as he gazed across at her.

"You look…" Punk gulped, "You look beautiful." He said as AJ tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at herself. She was in a black and white polka dot dress that was straight fitted at her waist but then floated out and went down to just about her knee caps, and of course she just sported pumps because she wasn't much of a stiletto type of person.

"You sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure." Punk nodded immediately, "I've never seen that dress on you." He said.

"I got it before I was pregnant. Never got around to wearing it." She admitted with a smile.

"How do I look?" Malia jumped off the bed, standing in front of AJ, stealing the spot light as Punk laughed.

"Stunning of course." Punk smiled, "Both of you are stunning."

"Why are we dressed like this anyway?" Malia asked curiously as Punk stood up and headed over to pick up Veronica, "Is there a party?"

"Yeah, a small one." Punk nodded.

"Some of my family and friends are coming over." AJ told her.

"So why we gotta look nice?" Malia questioned, "When Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth and Uncle Kofi come around, I'm sometimes in my pyjamas." She said.

"I know, but it's a little different than that." AJ said, "I haven't seen a lot of these people in a long time." She admitted, "Do you like your dungarees?" She asked Malia who looked down at herself.

"They're alright." Malia shrugged, "Dad said I looked like a farmer earlier." She said as AJ turned around to Punk and shot him a glare.

"I said a beautiful farmer." Punk said, turning to AJ, "What? She's one straw hat away from it." Punk said defensively.

"He's just jealous, baby. He only wears three t-shirts all year round anyway." She said as Punk laughed to himself, holding Veronica into his chest.

"Can we go and get this over with?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, let's go." AJ smiled, leading the way out of the room as Malia followed and then Punk, leaving the room and walking down the spiral stairs where so many people already were.

* * *

Punk spent the full night being introduced to AJ's family and friends. It was getting to the point where his jaw was sore from smiling, and he was sick of answering the same questions. He was glad AJ had very much stayed by his side the entire time, not to sound like a lost child or anything, but it all was a bit overwhelming. He wasn't used to things like this. But lucky for him, he hadn't ran into AJ's parents, which meant the night was going great.

"Hi, nana." AJ smiled as she said hello to her elderly nana who was sitting on the couch by herself minding her own business, hugging her frail body whilst Punk stood behind with Veronica in his arms, still sleeping, having been passed around like an ornament. Fortunately, Malia had found other boys and girls to play with and was actually enjoying herself, which Punk and AJ both liked to see.

"Erica?" Her nana asked.

"No… no, April." AJ sat down beside her, taking her wrinkly hand, "You know me, nana." AJ smiled sadly.

"I'm only playing." Her nana, Ethel grinned as Punk smiled, "Of course I know it's you, my April." She smiled, slapping AJ's cheeks a little as AJ smiled. She had a croaky, elderly voice but it was warm and comforting.

"This is my husband, Phil." AJ introduced as her nana looked up at Punk, "And our daughter, Veronica."

"April, did you have a baby?" Ethel asked with shock, "Your mother never told me."

"I didn't suppose she would." AJ rolled her eyes, "Yeah, her name is Veronica. She's a month and a bit old now but she was premature." AJ explained, "Do you wanna hold her?" She smiled as Ethel nodded with excitement.

"My great granddaughter, oh my goodness." She excelled with happiness as Punk placed Veronica into her bony arms, "Oh, and who are you?" She looked at Punk again as Punk smiled.

"I'm April's husband." Punk smiled, taking a seat on the chair beside her.

"April, you got married too?" Ethel asked whilst cradling the baby in her arms, a little slower as she was ninety-five.

"Yeah, nana. I got married around a year ago." AJ nodded.

"Why didn't I get an invite?" Ethel asked.

"It was a really small wedding. Mom and dad weren't even invited." AJ said.

"Oh, I wouldn't invite them either." Ethel laughed to herself as Punk smiled, "What's your name, sweetheart?" Ethel turned to Punk even though he'd just introduced himself.

"Phil." Punk smiled.

"And what's her name?" Ethel looked down at the baby girl, "Oh, what a beautiful little thing. She's quite happy, isn't she?" She smiled.

"Her name is Veronica, nana. We named her after Phil's mom." AJ explained.

"Oh, that's lovely." Ethel smiled, "Better your mom than April's mom." Ethel chuckled to Punk who just smiled.

"So whose mom are you then?" Punk asked.

"April's father's." Ethel said, "She changed my son." Ethel spat.

"Nana Ethel doesn't really like my mom." AJ explained to Punk.

"Don't like? Oh, I despise." Ethel gossiped, "I don't even get a Christmas card anymore, do you know that." She nodded to Punk as if they had been friends for years.

"If it helps I hate her too." Punk smiled.

"Oh, good for you, deer." Ethel smiled happily, "If that woman doesn't see money or a high classed job in front of her, she won't like it." She shook her head as Punk nodded, "My son wasn't always this way. He was just a normal little boy. A grateful little boy." Ethel nodded as AJ and Punk listened, "And then she changed him." She said, "I don't even speak of her name." She said with disgust as Punk smiled. It looked like he had made a new friend.

"Nana, tell Phil what you done one Christmas when I was a little girl." AJ smirked.

"What did I do?" Ethel turned to AJ whilst continuing to hold the baby.

"The chocolate cake." AJ said as Ethel giggled cheekily.

"Oh, yes. Yes. I remember now." Ethel laughed, "She made a chocolate cake. Baked it herself. Acted like she was some saint for actually doing a bit of work with her own two hands." Ethel said as Punk listened.

"What did you do to the cake?" Punk asked, fascinated by the little woman. Of course he'd never experienced having grandparents. He barely experienced having parents. This was all knew and exciting to him, and AJ could sense that.

"I took the chocolate cake and I fed it to the dog when she wasn't looking." Ethel hissed with laughter as Punk laughed, "And the dog, he ate every single bit of it, didn't he?" Ethel turned to AJ who nodded, "She never invited me around again after that." Ethel said.

"She doesn't like me because I've been to prison." Punk said.

"You have?" Ethel asked, "What for?" She asked curiously.

"Moving drugs." Punk told her, not feeling uncomfortable not to tell her.

"Oh." Ethel nodded, "My boyfriend does that, I think." She nodded as AJ laughed.

"Nana, you don't have a boyfriend." AJ smiled as Ethel turned to her.

"Oh, yes I do." Ethel said, "I go to the bingo with him every Wednesday. He's one of those dodgy ones." Ethel nodded.

"Really?" AJ humoured her with a smile as Ethel nodded, getting a little bit of a fright when Veronica began to wake and cry, "Oh, she's probably needing fed and changed." AJ said, "I'll go take her upstairs." She said, taking Veronica from her nana and heading away upstairs to go feed and change her daughter.

"So they're giving you a hard time with April?" Ethel asked Punk. Although old and frail, she wasn't stupid, although her memory was wasting away a little.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I don't know why since… I love April. I'd do anything for her. I know they know that." Punk said, "I don't know what the problem is." He sighed.

"They do it all the time, son." Ethel said, "You just have to push through." She nodded, "Is it because of the prison things?" She asked.

"I think so." Punk nodded, "And I don't think they like that I don't earn a lot of money, or that we don't have a big house like this." Punk said.

"Oh, forget about them." Ethel waved her hand, "I haven't seen April this happy in a long time. Especially after everything with her mother's boss." She said as Punk raised a brow.

"What happened with her mom's boss?" Punk asked as Ethel turned around to him.

"I could go a nice cup of tea, deer." Ethel smiled nervously, "Why don't you go put the kettle on for me." She nodded, "Bad hip and all." She said.

"Sure." Punk nodded, "If you tell me what happened with her mom's boss?" Punk questioned.

"I thought she would have told you. It's not… It's not my place to say at all. April would kill me." Ethel shook her head, beginning to get a little stressed, "You ask her yourself." She nodded, patting the top of his hand comfortingly.

"Should I be worried?" He asked nervously.

"No. No, deer. Don't be worried. April will explain." She said, feeling awful for blurting it out without thinking.

"O-Ok." Punk stood up slowly, "How do you take your tea?" He asked her, his mind racing.

"Oh, I don't like tea." She laughed as Punk looked at her, "Bring me a hot chocolate. Use all that bitches cream too." She laughed to herself as Punk couldn't help smile, walking away and heading for the kitchen, his smile fading as he realised there was something he didn't know. Something April had avoided telling him.


	58. Stronger Than You Know

**Stronger Than You Know**

* * *

"Look Vee, there's daddy." AJ cooed as she cradled Veronica in her arms in her and Punk's room for the week, sitting on the edge of the bed as Punk walked through the door.

"You've stayed up here the entire night." Punk said, "That was my plan." He smiled.

"I know, I know I should have come back down but… I just couldn't leave her." AJ admitted as she looked down at Veronica, "And plus, a lot of people down there didn't even bother to say hi to me." She said as Punk walked over and sat down beside her, "Malia asleep?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I just put her into bed. I think she had fun." Punk admitted.

"Well at least one of us did." AJ smiled, "You wanna take her?" AJ smiled.

"I will in a minute I.. I want to talk to you about something." He said.

"What? What's wrong?" AJ asked worriedly.

"No, nothing is wrong." Punk shook his head, "When you left, your nana said about… how she'd never seen you this happy before." He turned to her as she smiled sweetly.

"I think my nana likes you." AJ smiled, "It means a lot that you stuck around and spoke to her. Normally people just ignore her." She shook her head.

"She's a sweetheart." Punk nodded, "But then she said… something about your mom's boss." Punk said as AJ's smile faded and she turned to look down at the baby to avoid eye contact with him, "Did something go on before you left here to go to Chicago?"

"It… It doesn't matter." AJ shook her head.

"It matters to me." Punk said, "I'm not mad you never told me. It was before we got together, but I pride myself on knowing my wife like the back of my hand and right now I feel like I don't." He admitted, "What happened? You can tell me." He nodded.

"It's nothing serious." AJ shook her head.

"Well then tell me." Punk said as AJ looked across at him and nodded.

"Go put her in her crib first." She said as Punk nodded, standing up and taking Veronica from her and into his arms, walking out of their room and next door where Malia was fast asleep, placing the baby girl down in her crib and smiling upon her. She was truly beautiful. He did enjoy everyone fondling over her tonight and telling he and AJ how beautiful she was.

He left the room and walked back into he and AJ's bedroom, seeing her sitting on the same position at the edge of the bed.

"Both of them are out cold." Punk smiled, walking back over to her and sitting down beside her as AJ played with her hands.

"Good." AJ smiled nervously as Punk watched her.

"AJ, am I hard to talk to? Do I make it hard for you to tell me things?" He wondered.

"No." AJ said immediately, "No, you know I can tell you anything. It's just… I've never really spoke about it since it happened." AJ admitted, "And it's you… you're my husband, I care what you think about me." She said.

"My feelings aren't gonna change for you, no matter what you tell me." He said, "What happened?" He asked, placing his hand on her lap comfortingly.

"I uh…" She began, "My mom's boss was really close to our family. Like… coming over for dinner every Sunday, close." She explained, "And he was a nice guy. I thought." AJ said, "He was uh… married with two kids. Mostly my mom buttered him up to get more money out of him, and she was next in line for his job when he left. She wanted to make sure she favoured him at all times to secure his position." AJ said, "But the guy was never interested in her."

"What age were you?" He asked.

"I was seventeen." AJ nodded, "My brother and sister didn't live in the house anymore, it was just me." She said, "I slept with him." AJ turned to him as Punk raised his eyebrows, "It was just me in the house one day and I let him in. He was nice. Friendly." AJ nodded, "It just happened." She shrugged.

"What's the big deal?" Punk said.

"I'm not finished." AJ told him, "I told him I felt really bad. He had a wife and children. I… I couldn't imagine how she would feel if she found out. I would go crazy if I found out you'd slept with a seventeen-year-old." AJ told him, "I just felt really shameful. But he didn't." AJ said, "I told him to just keep it to ourselves and forget it ever happened, to avoid anyone getting hurt." She said, "But he kept coming back and I kept having to send him away." She shook her head.

"What age was he?" Punk asked.

"In his thirties." AJ nodded, "It wasn't his age that bothered me. It was the fact he had a life. He had a wife to go home to and children. I didn't have much of a life so it didn't make a difference to me what I done." AJ said, "But it started getting out of control. He'd watch my house and wait until my parents had left to come knocking." She said, "One night my parents were out of town and he came round. He'd send me texts and emails and sometimes even letters." AJ shook her head.

"Sounds like this guy was a little obsessed." Punk shook his head.

"He came around that night and I told him to stop doing this. It was a onetime thing and it was stupid." AJ said, "He didn't like that." She admitted.

"And then what?" Punk shook his head.

"He basically became this… stalker." AJ admitted, "He would always try and feel me up at dinner. Always tried to make a move on me." She said, "I was terrified in case one day he'd force me." She said, "But it never got that bad." She told him.

"So what? This guy just became obsessed with you?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, more or less." She nodded, "He'd follow me to and from school. He'd just watch my house. He'd come over to pretend to discuss work with my mom and then he'd disappear to the bathroom, aka my bedroom." AJ said, "It was like he got satisfaction out of just watching me. Out of knowing where I was." She said.

"He didn't… He didn't hurt you or… r-rape you or anything, right?" Punk said.

"No." AJ assured him, "It never got that bad. I thank myself lucky it never got that bad." AJ nodded, "But it was a rough period." AJ nodded, "He scared me, but I was convinced it was my fault because… well, I'd slept with him." AJ shrugged.

"Just because you slept with him didn't mean he could stalk you and become obsessed with you like a psycho." Punk told her, "Did he get caught?" Punk asked.

"No." AJ shook her head, "I told my nana about him. I trusted her, but she told me that I should… tell my mom and dad. I couldn't keep something like that from them." AJ said, "So I told them." AJ nodded, "My mom said I brought it on myself for sleeping with him in the first place." AJ shrugged, "My dad just didn't say anything."

"Your mom really said that?" Punk said.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "She then lost her job when my brother and dad went around to pay him a visit." She said, "I know she blames me."

"Doesn't that woman have one sympathizing bone in her body?" Punk said as AJ just shook her head, "Why wouldn't you tell me about all of this?" He asked her.

"I just didn't know how you'd feel." AJ said, "I didn't want you to think of me as a seventeen-year-old girl sleeping with a thirty-year-old guy and then… getting stalked by him." AJ said.

"I'm not gonna think of you like that." Punk shook his head, "You moved on from it. You're strong. I don't think realise just how strong you are." Punk said, "And don't you dare think that it was your fault that it happened. There's no excuse for creepy, psychotic stalkers who are obsessed with teenage girls." Punk said, "No excuse." He said as AJ smiled.

"I think it's why my mom and dad aren't as accepting of you." AJ told him.

"What? I'm not a stalker." Punk laughed as AJ smiled.

"I know." AJ nodded, "But they'll never think anyone is good enough for me after all of that." AJ said, "My dad still doesn't look at me the same way." She said, "And I know my mom blames me for her losing her job."

"Well it's not like you all went into poverty." Punk scoffed, "Her daughter's health and well-being should have mattered more to her anyway." He said.

"You tell her that." AJ laughed, "And you know, I was thinking, my mom was probably speaking to you about… you know, us… this morning." She said, "Because she's just worried."

"Worried that I'm using you for sex?" Punk asked, "You're my wife." Punk shook his head.

"I know but she's just… her mind works differently." She shook her head, "I've moved past it all. It was terrifying and sometimes I do think about it but… I've not let it scare me from living my life." She told him proudly as he smiled, wrapping his arm around her and bringing her into his side.

"I love you so much. You know that?" Punk kissed her head as she smiled.

"I love you too." AJ said. She could always seek comfort in him no matter what. She didn't know why she never told him before, probably because she was beginning to accept it as part of past, and was moving on to better things in her life like being a wife and a mom. She never let it defined her back when it happened and she wouldn't let it define her now either.

"You seriously are the strongest woman I know." Punk told her, "Our daughters are so lucky to have you to luck up to." He said as AJ looked up at him. He'd never referred to Malia as her daughter before.

"Daughters?" AJ questioned.

"What?" Punk said, "Malia needs a mom, AJ. She needs you to look up to." He said, "Rachel is gone and I would never… I would never take anything away from her. I'll always let Malia know about her." Punk said, "But she needs you now." Punk nodded.

"You know I'll be here for her, Phil. You don't have to ask me or tell me." She said.

"I know." Punk nodded, "You're her mom now." He said, "Whether she'll always see you as a step-mom or just her mom… she needs you." Punk said, "She doesn't know it yet. You probably don't know it yet. But she needs you." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"She has me." AJ nodded, "I love her just like I love Veronica." She said, "And I'll be there to make sure she doesn't make the same mistakes I did." She said, "They're my girls. Our girls. They always will be." AJ said as Punk smiled.

"We are gonna needa have a son though." Punk told her as she laughed, "I can't deal with all the femininity around me."

"That could be a risk." AJ said, "We could end up with another girl." AJ laughed as Punk went pale thinking about it.

"That is a risk." He nodded with fear, "But I think I might just have to take it." He smiled softly as she smiled, leaning into him and pressing her lips against his as he held her close.


	59. Watching You Now

**Watching You Now**

* * *

"Can you hear the birdies? Huh? You hear them tweeting in the three?" Punk said as he held Veronica in his arms whilst outside in the garden of AJ's parents' house. He'd woke and fed Veronica with one of the bottles AJ had made up, leaving her and Malia both sleeping upstairs. Veronica was now wide awake after her breakfast, looking up at him with her big green eyes, a lot more innocent and sweet than his were.

"Can you hear them?" He spoke to her, "What about the water? You hear that too?" He asked her, swaying from side to side as he walked around the waterfall pond in the centre of the garden, "You know, I'm sorry we don't have something like this in Chicago, but growing up in the city will do you a world of good, Vee. I promise." He told her whilst looking around the garden, "The advantages of not being born with a silver spoon in your mouth is endless. Your mother will tell you herself. She knows the comparisons." He spoke to her in a humming, soothing voice, hoping she'd drift back to sleep, "What else can you hear, baby?" He asked her, "Bet you can hear mommy sleeping from down here." He joked.

"Wouldn't be hard." A voice came from behind him as he turned around and seen her father standing, "I didn't take you for an early riser."

"I'm not." Punk laughed, "But Veronica is." He said as Martin smiled, "I would have stayed upstairs but… I figured some fresh air would be good for her." Punk smiled.

"You're welcomed to come out here whenever." Martin insisted, "I know we both got off on the wrong foot." He said, "I mean… we really got off on the wrong foot… but, I've seen how good you and April are together, and how good you are with the children." He said, "I have no reason to fault you really." He said.

"You're protective over, April. I get it. I have two daughters." Punk nodded, "I'll be the same. But I would never be rude to someone I didn't even know." He made himself clear.

"I know, and I apologise for that." Martin nodded, "I didn't want either of my girls to get married. And if they did, it had to be the right guy." He said, "But it didn't seem like anyone would be the right guy for either of them." He admitted, "But I can see how much you love her and protect her and keep her happy." He said, "I can hear it at night too." He added in with raised brows as Punk went a little red.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Punk apologised as Martin just laughed, "You know, I know what happened with April and her mom's boss." Punk said as Martin's smile faded, "And I get it. Every… father's worst nightmare." Punk nodded, "But… I would never hurt April or let anyone hurt her." He made himself clear.

"Yeah that was a tough time." Martin nodded, "But she got through it. She didn't let it affect her. She got on with her life. Moved away. Done what she wanted to do." Martin said, "She's strong like that." He nodded, "It would take a lot for April to break down." He admitted as AJ nodded.

"I know." Punk said, "I think… I think she feels like that's still affecting you and Pam, with trying to accept me as her husband." Punk said, "And I can tell you right now, I'm not a stalker." He said as Martin smiled, "I don't obsess over teenage girls or… anything like that." He said.

"Oh, I know." Martin chuckled a little, "It is hard for us to accept. I'm just thankful nothing… tragic happened. What happened to her was bad enough, being stalked, being mentally abused the way she was, but it could have been a lot worse. I thank myself lucky she's still here every day." He admitted, "But I wish I could have done more."

"You can't blame yourself." Punk said, "There are some bad, weird people out there. AJ obviously didn't know who she was dealing with, what type person he was." He said, "But she's not letting it set her back. Knowing April she probably uses it as leverage to keep moving forward." Punk said, "She's amazing like that."

"She is." Martin agreed, "Pam has a hard time accepting it. She blamed April. Thought that she was stringing the man along but I believed April. I would always believe her." He nodded, "I didn't want to in this case, but I did." He said, "Me and my wife never meant to judge you. We're just weary of April and who she sees. When she was with Daryl it was… so relaxing. He was a cop. Who better to be with. And then when she met Tommy, and we met him, he was a marine. Which gave us peace of mind. And then it was you." He said as Punk smirked.

"Two-time prison convict with a fucked-up childhood." Punk nodded, "I get it."

"But we had no right to think that of you." Martin admitted, "We had no right. We know you now and you're perfect for April. You keep her safe and most importantly, she's happy. She's happier than I've ever seen her before." He said, "And I want to thank you for that." He said, finally giving in and owning up to how badly he had behaved when he first met Punk. He'd realised he was completely wrong about him.

"You don't have to thank me." Punk shook his head, "I just want you guys to know how much I love her, and that… I would never ever hurt her or put her in danger." He said.

"It gives me peace of mind knowing that." Martin nodded, "And for the heads up, Pam… she might not ever accept you but she will learn to respect you." He nodded.

"She doesn't have to. I just want her to know that her daughter is safe with me." Punk said as Martin nodded with a smile just as Veronica started crying, "Oh, what's wrong?" Punk asked her, "Why you crying?" He cooed.

"Looks like someone is getting a little fussy." Martin smiled.

"She probably wants Ape." Punk said, "You want mommy? Huh?" He asked his daughter who continued to cry, "I'm gonna go-"

"Oh, of course. On you go." Martin nodded as Punk smiled, walking away bouncing Veronica lightly to try and settle her whilst leaving the garden.

* * *

"So you had a heart to heart with my dad?" AJ questioned with a smile after Punk had gone back upstairs with Veronica who had hushed her crying on the way up.

"Well… I mean… it wasn't much of a heart to heart." He said as AJ smiled, "Like a mutual understanding of things." He explained, "He's not that bad."

"Is this week actually turning out to be a success?" AJ asked with awe, "I thought it'd be a complete disaster from start to finish." She admitted as he sat down on the edge of the bed where she climbed behind him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek as he smiled.

"You know what we're going back to Chicago for though." Punk said as AJ shuffled over and sat down beside him.

"You're thinking about Tommy?" She asked with a sigh as he nodded.

"How am I gonna do it, Ape?" Punk asked, "How am I gonna sit in the stands, and watch my brother get a life sentence in prison?" He asked sadly.

"Because that's what he deserves, Phil." AJ said as Punk turned to her, "Rachel or Daryl didn't deserve to die." She shook her head, "He took away innocent lives with his own hands. It was no mistake." She reminded him, "You shouldn't feel bad about him going to prison."

"But what if I could have helped him before he got that bad. Before he got involved in drugs and debt?" Punk asked, "What if I could have done something to help."

"You done everything you could. You sent him to rehab. You gave him advice. You gave him somewhere to stay, a job… we both saved him from killing himself." AJ reminded him, "You have bent over backwards in every direction for him and he threw it all back in your face." She said, "Enough is enough. It's time he prays the price." She said as Punk nodded.

"And then do you reckon things will go back to normal?" He asked.

"Yeah, they'll have to." AJ nodded, "We can finally get on with our life." She said, kissing his shoulder and leaning into him as he took a deep breath.

* * *

 _Six months later…_

After Punk and AJ got home from a week in New Jersey, which turned out to be not as awful as they all thought it would be, Punk had to face going to Tommy's trial in court. He was almost going to back out of it last minute, but he ended up going and he was glad he did, not to enjoy watching his brother get cuffed away forever, but to sit and watch justice be served for Daryl and Rachel. This was what Tommy deserved. He knew that.

From then on, things had been great within the Brooks household. Veronica was now seven months old and boy was she growing. She was in the midst of teething which meant he did in fact have bite marks around his ankles, which also lead to her beginning to crawl. She'd come a long way from being the size of his hand in hospital when she was born, and every day he seen her get bigger and bigger.

AJ still hadn't gone back to work yet. She didn't feel ready to part from Veronica yet and it meant they would probably have to get a daytime sitter, which of course would take them forever to find someone they trusted.

"Hey, I thought you were working late." AJ asked, sitting on the couch in their home reading a magazine with her feet up. It was unusual for this to happen.

"Who stole the children?" Punk spun around, pretending to look behind the couches as AJ laughed.

"Vee is sleeping and Malia is with Judy." AJ smiled as Punk nodded.

"Boss had too many staff in today. Let me go early." Punk explained, collapsing down on the couch beside her, "So we have a baby sleeping and a child out of the house." He smirked as she flicked the page on her magazine, "What will we do with all of this spare time?"

"You could go do the dishes if you like." AJ hummed as Punk raised a brow, watching her smile at the corner of her mouth, "What? They aren't gonna wash themselves." She said.

"It just turns me on when you resist." Punk shrugged as she laughed, "I like when you put up a fight." He turned into her, beginning to kiss her neck whilst she continued to read the magazine, watching as he grabbed it from her hands and threw it onto the floor.

"Hey." AJ laughed, smirking and closing her eyes as she let him pleasure her neck. No matter when… they could always find time for each other, "Mm… that feels nice." AJ moaned, straddling over his hips and taking his lips against her own now, running her hands messily through his slicked hair whilst grinding her body against his in rhythm. She loved to feel him close.

She pulled her t-shirt up over her head, leaving him to unclasp her bra, getting rid of it across the room and pulling her forward as he latched his mouth onto her breasts.

"Mmm… yeah, right there, baby." AJ moaned, feeling his warm tongue swirl around her nipples, nipping and teasing her as she already got so wet below.

"I thought you wanted me to do dishes." Punk chuckled, pulling back for a minute and lifting his own t-shirt off.

"No… no, do me." AJ moaned, "Just do me." She asked, leaning back down and pressing her lips against his, deeply kissing him passionately whilst he tangled his hands through her hair.

They both got rid of their pants and underwear and AJ wound up in a reverse cowgirl position, her back to him whilst he gripped her hips and let her find his length as she sunk down upon him, taking him in all the way as she collapsed back onto his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love when you're so deep." She moaned blissfully as Punk began to thrust up into her, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing the room along with AJ's sharp moans.

"Yeah, you like that?" Punk asked her, tangling his hand around her body and rubbing her clit with three fingers feverishly whilst thrusting deep inside her, sending her crazy already.

"Fuck! Baby, that's it. Keep going. Don't stop." AJ moaned in so much pleasure, "Oh, God yes!" She moaned as he smirked and tugged on her earlobe.

* * *

They continued their antics until Punk was about to blow. AJ had already come several times, but finally Punk was about to reach his release.

"Fuck, you close?" Punk asked, this time AJ was turned around to face him whilst moving her hips up and down on him.

"Yes! Yes… I'm so close. Keep going." AJ bit her lip, feeling Punk thrust deep inside her, quickening his pace which sent her right over the edge one last time, "Oh, Phil!" She cried out in ecstasy.

"I know… I know, I'm there too." Punk grunted, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." He moaned as AJ smirked, getting off him as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you-" He began angrily but watched as she sunk to her knees and began using her hand and mouth on him whilst he smiled to himself, "Fuck, April." He moaned, finally reaching his release as he let himself go in her mouth, watching as she messily finished him off, pumping everything out of him and releasing him with an audible pop, wiping her mouth with satisfaction as he laughed.

"You like doing that, don't you?" He chuckled as she smiled and collapsed on the couch beside him with exhaustion.

"I like it better when it's on my body." AJ admitted whilst cupping her breasts as Punk watched.

"Please, don't make me get hard again." Punk sighed, "You know Vee will just interrupt us."

"I know." AJ said, looking at the clock, "She'll be wakening any time. Hungry."

"At least you've weaned her onto formula now." Punk said, watching as she put her clothes back on.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be more difficult but she enjoys it just the same." AJ shrugged, clasping her bra at the back whilst Punk continued to stare at her rear end as she slid her panties on, "I really need to shower." She admitted uncomfortably as Punk laughed.

"Shower then. I'll go feed Vee." He told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked as he sat up and put his boxers back on.

"Yeah. Go." Punk told her as she smiled to him, rushing off upstairs to go for a shower whilst Punk got all his clothing back on, just in time to hear Veronica crying from upstairs.

* * *

Later that night, AJ was upstairs putting Veronica down to sleep when Judy dropped off a tired Malia who was also ready for bed.

"Go upstairs and get ready for bed, kid." Punk smiled, "AJ is just putting Vee down." He said as Malia nodded, running away upstairs, "She ok?" Punk asked Judy who nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine." Judy nodded, "The more time I spend with her the… the less I miss Rachel." She admitted, "That's not weird, is it?"

"No, I get you." Punk nodded, "You know that we're always here. Me and April. I know it's been hard on you. If you ever need to talk… or even come around for dinner one night… we're here." Punk nodded.

"That's sweet of you." Judy smiled, cupping his cheek tenderly, "But I'll be ok. You have to get on with your life. We all do." She said, "I just wanna be the best grandmother I can possibly be for Malia." She said, "And you know that I'd love to watch the little one if you are ever in need of a babysitter." She said.

"Oh, no. Vee would drive you crazy." Punk laughed.

"Maybe that's what I need." Judy laughed, "I love spending time with Malia. I'm just saying if you needed me to look after the baby, I would be happy to." She nodded.

"Thanks, Judy. I really appreciate that." Punk smiled, "You're holding up alright, right?" He asked.

"I'm getting by." Judy nodded, "Still doesn't feel real." She admitted, "Especially given the circumstances of how it all happened." Judy said, "She didn't deserve it. She wanted to focus on being a good mom." She said, "That was the last thing she told me. She wanted to focus on Malia and be the best mom she could be for her." She nodded as Punk smiled.

"She already was the best mom to Malia." Punk smiled, "I won't let Malia forget her."

"Oh, I know." Judy smiled, "We just have to get on with our lives now." She said as Punk nodded.

"Like I said, you know where I am." Punk said, "If you need anything, I mean anything. Call me. Text. Anything." Punk said as Judy just smiled.

"You were always a good man." Judy nodded as Punk smiled to her, "Goodnight." She told him before heading off.

"Goodnight." Punk smiled, shutting the door over. There was still some wounds healing around them of course. Judy was on her own and Punk wanted to make sure she didn't feel alone, especially after losing Rachel who he knew she was close to. She practically raised him and he wanted her to feel part of his family.

He walked upstairs, walking by Vee's nursery and smiling as the sound from the mobile sensor above her cot spinning slowly and playing soft music. She could never go to sleep without it, unless she was in he or AJ's arms.

He then walked by Malia's room where AJ had already got her into her pyjamas and was saying goodnight to her. He smiled and walked by into their bedroom, stripping off his t-shirt tiredly, ready for bed himself, as early as it might have been. Sometimes he and AJ would just go to bed along with the kids, they'd maybe watch TV in bed for a bit but most often than not they'd fall asleep.

He walked over to the window to shut the blinds, noticing a black car parked outside the house, tinted windows making it harder for him to look into the car. He brushed it off not thinking anything of it and shut the blinds over, getting into bed and waiting on his wife joining him.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the last hurdle for the family and it's gonna be a big one. I just want to make it clear that AJ's stalker won't be in the story, I planned that when we first met AJ's parents to help make sense of why they behaved the way they did and why there seemed to be tension between them all. Tommy will be appearing again, but behind bars obviously. That's all I'm gonna say. REVIEW and let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews.**


	60. A Message

**A Message**

* * *

"Vee, what you doing, girl?" Punk asked as he walked into the living room, looking over at his daughter sitting biting the edge of the coffee table, "Ape! Did you find Vee?" Punk called into the kitchen from the living room, "She's eating the table!" He shouted as Vee continued to bite on the corner of the table whilst looking up at Punk.

"What?" AJ quickly rushed into the living room, "Baby, what are you doing?" AJ chuckled lightly, walking over and lifting her up into her arms, "Is your mouth sore?" She frowned, "Will daddy get you some special medicine on his way home from work today for your teeth?" She asked as Veronica let out a whimper, "Oh, baby." AJ frowned. She hated it when Veronica cried.

"Should it be this bad?" Punk asked as AJ sat down with Veronica on the couch, sitting her on her lap and making funny faces to her as he smiled.

"I don't know. What was Malia like?" AJ asked.

"No idea." Punk shook his head as AJ turned to him, "Prison." He told her as she just nodded.

"Well I think it's normal. She's just started so once the teeth break through… she should be ok. Get her some medicine anyway." She told him.

"I'm not home until late tonight, remember." He told her.

"Why? How late?" AJ asked him.

"I'm locking up shop. Maybe... 10 or so." He said.

"Still get it anyway, I'll give her it in the morning." She said as Punk nodded.

"What you got planned for today?" Punk asked her whilst zipping up his sweater and looking for his car keys.

"We are going to go visit Paige and Jenny, and then we're going to go to the bakery because mommy wants cake, and then we're gonna come home and watch a movie. Well… Vee will be sleeping, I'll be watching the movie." AJ shrugged as Punk smiled.

"Sounds like a pretty good day to me." Punk admitted, "You'll get Malia from school, right?" He said.

"Of course." AJ nodded, "I wonder what she'll want for dinner." She spoke to herself quietly.

"Ok, I gotta shoot." Punk told her, walking over to both of them as Veronica still sat on AJ's lap playing with her necklace, "Bye, baby." Punk smiled, kissing Veronica on the head, "Times two." He looked to AJ and pressed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Have a good day." AJ called to him as he was heading out the door.

"You too!" Punk called back as the door slammed shut.

"Ok, Vee. Let's get you for a bath. We have a big day." AJ smiled, standing up with Veronica and walking out of the living room and upstairs.

* * *

AJ had gotten Veronica ready. It was probably the most favourite fundamental part of her day, dressing her daughter in the day's outfit. She was in little jeans with the tiniest pink converse, pink little puffy jacket to match and a pink hat that covered her ears.

She got her in the car in her carrier and drove off, not to go meet Paige or Jenny, but to the prison…

She got out after parking in the car park, struggling to fold up the stroller when a nice man came over and helped her.

"My wife struggles with these things too." The man smiled as he helped her fix up the stroller properly as AJ smiled.

"Thank you." She said politely whilst lifting out Veronica from the car.

"No problem." The man smiled, walking away after helping her with the stroller. It was always nice to know there was still good, kind people in the world.

She placed a thankfully sleeping Veronica in her stroller and headed towards the main doors. She knew fine well Punk would kill her. Punk would kill her for going in herself, but taking Veronica too. She knew she'd feel his wrath when she told him.

She walked to the reception, leaning over the desk.

"Hi, I'm wondering if I can make a visit?" AJ asked.

"To who?" The receptionist asked.

"Tommy Brooks." AJ said as the receptionist looked in the system.

"Thomas Brooks?" She asked as AJ just nodded. She never knew his real name was Thomas, "You'll get a visiting limitation of fifteen minutes with Mr Brooks." She told her, eyeing over the stroller, "You really gonna take her in there?" She asked with attitude.

"She's asleep." AJ shook her head, "I didn't have anyone else I could have watch her." She said as the receptionist just nodded.

"Ok." She said, "On you go, through the swing doors and to your left." She pointed as AJ nodded, walking over to the doors as a woman held it open for her with the stroller. Smiling gratefully she walked by and down to the visiting room, walking in and taking a seat with the stroller right beside her.

She waited for a few minutes until finally she seen him come through the doors and sit down in front of her.

"Now this is a visit I didn't expect." Tommy chuckled a little whilst sitting down across from her, "And you brought the baby." He smiled looking over at Veronica who was fast asleep, "Looks just like you." He smirked.

"Cut the crap." AJ shook her head, "I'm not here to ask how you are." She spat, "I wanna know why you told Phil that we slept together… when we didn't." AJ said, "He believed you and… he really thought I cheated on him."

"Well that was the aim." Tommy chuckled, "I was angry, alright. He'd just called the cops on me, he was punching me, had me up against the wall, I just… I wanted to piss him off." Tommy said.

"Well you pissed him off. Congratulations." AJ said, "He still feels guilty about not helping you, you know."

"He should have understood I was beyond help." Tommy said, "Why is he still even thinking about me?" He screwed his eyes up, "I'm in here forever practically. Why can't he just move on?"

"Because he loves his brother, even though you have completely destroyed him inside." AJ said as Tommy stayed silent, "If you just listened to him. If you just took his advice, maybe you wouldn't be behind bars right now." She said to him.

"What is the purpose of this visit, April? I'm bored." He said.

"I told you. I wanted to know why you lied about us being together." AJ said.

"Well now you know." Tommy said, "I know my brother like the back of my hand. You can punch and punch and punch him and he'll keep coming, but you fuck with his head, you mess with his family, that's when he breaks." Tommy said.

"So you wanted him to break?" AJ asked.

"I did. Don't care anymore." Tommy said, "He sat and watched me from those stands in court. I seen him. Watched me get sentenced to life in this place."

"You deserve it." AJ spat.

"Maybe." Tommy nodded, "But all those people I pissed off, all that debt I was in, all the drugs and the money… that is all on you and Phil now." He told her.

"Don't make me laugh." AJ said.

"Hey, sweetheart. I'm serious." Tommy said, "I'd keep an eye on little miss pink there for the time being. You're dealing with people who don't go after their enemies, they go after their enemy's family." He said.

"Me and Phil have no enemies." AJ spat, "Your mess you were in is on you and only you. Those people don't even know who we are." AJ said, "You are just trying to scare me and fool me and it's not working." She told him.

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Tommy nodded, leaning back on his chair as AJ stood up forcefully with her hands on the table that separated them, looking into his eyes.

"I hope you die a slow, painful death in here." She whispered in a spit, screeching her chair back as Tommy smiled, waving to her as she left the room with the stroller whilst he was taken back to his cell.

He sat down on his bed, his smile fading as he realised, his little brother really was in danger, joking aside.

* * *

Later that night Punk was closing the comic book store. He couldn't wait to get home to his family after a long day, but he remembered he had to get medicine for Veronica before going home.

He was bent down underneath the counter, storing away the money earned today in the safe when he heard the sensor go off which only went off when someone walked in the door.

"We're shut!" Punk yelled from beneath the counter, not hearing any response but hearing footsteps get closer, "Hey, I said we're shut." Punk stood up as the blood rushed to his head a little, looking on at a man standing with a black hat on, long black coat, black leather gloves, "Can I help you?" Punk asked, knowing the man most likely wasn't in to buy a comic.

"Philip, is it?" Jaun Martinez asked, Tommy's former drug locater.

"Phil is fine." Punk nodded, "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I know everybody's name." Juan smirked, "I came to deliver a message to you." He said, walking around the counter as Punk watched him closely.

He wasn't prepared for anything that happened next. One minute he was watching the man dig into his pocket, the next the man had driven a knife right into his gut.

"Now you listen here." Juan spat as Punk looked down at the knife in his side, choking on the air as he felt like his whole side was being stabbed, "As far as I'm concerned, Tommy's debt money, which is as much as this shitty little store, your house, your children's food, your wife's flowers cost, combined… that's on you now." He chuckled, "What? Cat got your tongue?" He asked, wiggling the knife a little as Punk grabbed hold of the counter to bide the pain, feeling Jan pierce the knife back out from his side as he collapsed, bleeding over the counter, "Don't worry… I've done that a thousand times and surprisingly… they all live." He smiled, "Now a little birdy told me that you know how to move drugs." Juan said.

"Who-Who… Who are you?" Punk clutched the counter, trying his best to stay on his feet.

"How rude of me." Jaun laughed, "My name is Juan. Juan Martinez. I liked your brother, liked your uncle too… here's hoping I like you too, Phil." He smiled, "Your brother owes me a fortune but since he's in prison… thanks to you." Jaun said, "I still need my money, and ring a ding ding, you're the lucky guy who gets to take over from him. Show big brother how much you love him." He smiled, "Now I suppose you know how this works. The whole part where… if you don't get me the money, or you don't do what I say, I will tear down everything you love right in front of your own eyes. I'll beat your kids. I'll rape your wife. I'll hang your dog from a fence… I don't know." Juan shrugged.

"I'll-I'll kill you." Punk tried to get to him but he could barely stand up straight.

"No, Phil. No you won't." Juan laughed, "What you'll do is… you'll get me my money or you'll do some jobs for me, but with the jobs come the risk, and with the jobs… well, that means you're a part of my group, and as much as you look the part, I don't think you'll want to come to the dark side." He said, walking closer to him, "So I suggest you start shitting fifty dollars out your ass." He said as Punk was now on his knees holding onto the counter, "Here, let me help you get your phone out so you can call that pretty wife of yours." He said, digging into Punk's pocket and sitting the phone out, "Shall I speak to her myself?" He asked as Punk used the last of his strength to snatch the phone from him, "Very well." Juan smiled.

"You… You can't-can't do this." Punk shook his head, is body going into shock as he began to go numb, bleeding out in pain.

"I can." Juan smiled, "Your first deadline is next Friday. Five hundred dollars. Up front in cash. If it's not there… well, let's just hope you get it to me. I don't enjoy hurting women and children. Especially beautiful baby girls." He smiled as Punk glared up at him, watching as he tipped his hat to him, "I'll see you next week." He said, walking away out of the store as Punk gasped breathlessly, opening his phone, scrolling by April's name and landing on the D names.


	61. The Honest And The Liar

**The Honest And The Liar**

* * *

"Where'd you learn how to do this?" Punk asked as he sat on Dean's kitchen whilst Dean stitched him and bandaged him up, as well as making sure the wound was clean.

"I was raised by wolves." Dean replied simply as Punk just smiled, trying to ignore the pain, "You gotta call AJ to come pick you up." He said.

"No… no, I'll drive." Punk said as Dean looked up at him.

"I don't know if it's shock or if you're just being an idiot but you've just been stabbed, man. There's no way you're keeping this from her." He said.

"Wanna bet?" Punk said, "She can't find out about this she'll be worried sick." He said, "I'll just say I cut myself on a box cutter or something." Punk shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dean admitted, "Are you gonna be able to pay this guy?" He asked, finishing the last of the stitching.

"He wants five hundred for next week." Punk said, "I don't have that sort of money lying around." He shook his head.

"You know you can't do any jobs for him. You'll get sucked in and then what? Back in prison like before? You have two kids now, and a wife." He told him, "You can't mess around with this."

"I'm not!" Punk said angrily, "I didn't ask for this. I haven't done anything to provoke this. This is Tommy's debt getting shifted onto me." Punk said.

"I know, calm down." Dean looked up at him as he finished stitching him and reached for the bandage, "I don't think you should keep this from AJ. She needs to know what's going on. She needs to know you were just stabbed, Punk."

"She doesn't need to know." Punk shook his head, "It'll only make her worry. She'd be better off not knowing." He said, "For her own good."

"What about for your own good? You could have died tonight." Dean spat harshly, trying to give Punk a wakeup call.

"Well I didn't." Punk said, "Look, this guy is nastier than my uncle. He's gonna go after April and the kids if I don't pay." Punk said, looking Dean in the eye, "Don't make me tell my wife that I have to start giving large sums of money to a drug dealer every week." He shook his head, "She doesn't deserve that."

"She might have money." Dean thought, "Didn't you say her parents lived in a hotel practically? What if she has a ton of money somewhere that could help pay it off in one go?"

"No, I'm not… I'm not asking her for money." Punk shook his head. He was too proud to do that.

"Well than what are you gonna do, Punk? Because you have to cough up five hundred dollars for next week." He said.

"I'll think of something." Punk said as Dean tilted his head.

"That's not convincing me." Dean said, finishing dressing Punk's wound, now bandaging it up all around his waist in circles.

"I'll find the money somehow. I got some in my bank." He said, "It'll be fine." Punk said.

"And what if he just keeps coming back for more? We all know they do." Dean said.

"I'm not thinking about that." Punk said, slowly standing up, "I just want to get home. April will be worried about where I am." He said.

"Phil, please tell her." Dean nodded sadly, "You can't keep something like this to yourself. I'lll-I'll get whatever money I have for you for Friday, and I'll ask Seth and Kofi." Dean nodded, "But please, tell April."

"Thanks, yeah." Punk nodded to him, "Thanks for stitching me." He said as Dean just nodded, watching as he slowly walked off and out of the door.

* * *

Punk struggled to drive home, finding it hard to sit in the driving position, never being so thankful to pull up outside of his house and get out. He was sore and in pain, mentally and physically. He felt someone had just came and sat heavy weights on his shoulder. Even when Tommy was in prison, he still seemed to be helping him out. But this time, he didn't have the choice.

He walked into the house, closing the door over slowly as he heard Veronica crying from upstairs, watching as AJ appeared from the top of the stairs with her in her arms, rushing down.

"Did you get her medicine?" AJ asked as Punk sighed to himself.

"Shit, Ape… I forgot." Punk sighed as he looked at his daughter crying.

"Phil, seriously?" AJ asked, "I asked you to remember one thing." She sighed, walking away down the hall and into the kitchen with Veronica as he followed her slowly.

"What's wrong with her?" Punk asked as AJ ran a cloth under the cold water.

"Teething." AJ said, ringing out the cloth and giving it to Veronica, "Chew on that baby." AJ encouraged as Veronica stopped crying and took the cold cloth from her, biting on it, "Hopefully this numbs it a little." AJ said, "I really needed that medicine for her." She looked over at Punk.

"I know, babe. I'm sorry I forgot." Punk said.

"It's ok. I'll pick it up for her tomorrow." AJ told him, "You ok? You look tired." She said whilst bouncing Veronica in her arms.

"I am." Punk admitted.

"Good, because so am I." AJ said, "There's some left-over dinner by the stove if you're hungry." She told him.

"I'm not." Punk said, "I'll be up in a minute." He told her as she nodded, walking off to go try and put Veronica back to sleep as Punk finally got to clutch his side and embrace the pain he was in. He didn't want his wife to notice, but he knew she would eventually, and he didn't know if he could lie to her. He didn't want to lie. He hated lying, but to protect her he'd do anything.

He headed upstairs after regaining some strength, reaching the top and almost feeling out of breath, walking past the girl's rooms and into his bedroom where his wife was already in bed.

"I really missed you today. Felt like you were gone for ages." AJ admitted as Punk shut their bedroom door over.

"Yeah, I was a little later because I-I had an accident." Punk told her, "Cut myself with a box cutter. Pretty deep actually." Punk said, stripping his t-shirt off as AJ's eyes widened at all the bandages, "I had to go to Dean to get it stitched up." He said as AJ knelt up on the bed and shuffled over to him.

"That's a lot of bandage for a box cutter." She admitted, "Are you in pain?" She asked sadly.

"It's a little sore but it's ok." He lied as she nodded.

"Maybe you should have gone to the hospital. What does Dean know about stitching?" AJ shook her head.

"He lived on the streets." Punk said, "He knows a lot about stitching and bandaging." Punk said, "I'll be alright. It was just a bad cut." He told her.

"Did you clean it before you got it stitched?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, agonizingly shimmying his jeans down as he stood in his boxers, whilst she knelt on the bed in front of him.

"I uh… I have to tell you something." She said, "But you have to promise me not to get mad." She said.

"What? What's wrong?" Punk asked worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong." AJ shook her head, "I went to… I went to visit Tommy today, and I had to take Vee with me." She said.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"I wanted to know why he told you that I cheated on you with him." AJ said, "He told me he just wanted to get in your head."

"Wait a minute." Punk put his hand up, "You went to prison… you-you took my seven-month-old daughter into a prison?" Punk asked, "Are you kidding me?"

"It was only a fifteen-minute visit and I barely even stayed for five. Vee was asleep the entire time and… nothing happened." AJ said, "I was fine and so was she. You can't baby me all the time, Phil."

"Maybe not you but I can baby my baby daughter." Punk said, "What were you thinking? Taking her to a prison? And going without even telling me." He shook his head hypocritically.

"I knew you wouldn't let me go." AJ said, "I wanted to ask him why he'd done what he'd done and… he looks pretty calm for being convicted to a life in prison." AJ said.

"I can't believe you went." Punk shook his head.

"You don't think I could protect Vee if anything happened?"

"I think that if anything were to happen to either of you, I'd go out of my mind." Punk said, "Just stay away from the prison. Stay away from him." Punk told her.

"I'm a grown woman, and I know how to look after my daughter." AJ said.

"I'm not saying you don't." Punk said, "You just need to consider the environments you take her into."

"It was a few minutes." AJ replied.

"I don't care how many minutes it was!" Punk yelled as AJ flinched a little, "Don't ever take her there again." He told her, doubling over slightly as he held his side.

"Phil, what is wrong with you?" AJ asked, "How deep was that cut?" She asked, getting off the bed and helping him sit down.

"Deep." Punk said.

"Maybe I should take a look-"

"No, just… leave it. It's stitched now. It'll start healing." He told her as she folded her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry I never told you about going, and maybe taking Vee was a bad idea but… I made the decision. I'm her mother."

"Yeah and guess what?" Punk said, "I'm her father. I have a say."

"I know you do." AJ said, "But I had no one else to watch her and it really was just a few minutes. She was sleeping the entire time." She said, "And there was such a nice man who helped me fix up the stroller when I took it out the car." She said.

"Sounds like you had a quite a day." Punk scoffed a little as she sat down beside him.

"He was married with kids too." AJ told him, "He seen I was struggling and came over to help me." She said, "It was nice."

"Probably felt sorry for you taking a baby into a prison." He said.

"Can we move on from that now?" AJ asked him.

"Just don't do it again." Punk said.

"You realise you're not my dad, right?"

"No, I'm Veronica's, and you took her into a prison." Punk said, "Do you have any idea the types of people in that building?" He asked her.

"It was a visiting room with other woman and men." AJ said.

"I don't care, Ape. Just don't take her there again." Punk sighed.

"Ok, I won't." AJ said, "I said all I had to say anyway." She shrugged, "And he told me that… all his debt and drug money that was on him, was now our problem." AJ scoffed as Punk turned to her, "That his enemies were now our enemies." She shook her head, "I swear he's crazy."

"He said that?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. Said we should keep Veronica close, because everything that was on him, is on us now, and the people he was buying from won't go after their enemies but their enemy's families or something." AJ shook her head, "He was just talking a load of rubbish." She said.

"Y-Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, ignore him." Punk nodded. Suddenly feeling guilty for getting mad at AJ for being honest with him when he was sitting here being anything but. But he couldn't tell her. He just couldn't.

"I am sorry, about not telling you I was going to the prison." AJ said to him.

"It's ok. You told me now." Punk smiled to her.

"I didn't want to keep it from you." She said as he just nodded with a faint smile, "We should probably get some sleep before Vee wakes up crying again." She sighed, "I hate hearing her in pain but… it should start easing soon. So the doctor says." AJ said as she climbed back over onto her side and got into bed.

"She'll be ok." Punk said quietly, sinking his back down into the mattress slowly, not feeling like he was gonna get any sleep tonight.


	62. Your Consequences

**Your Consequences**

* * *

The next morning Punk woke up, thankfully remembering he had the day off, rolling out of bed and looking down at his bandages which had soaked through with blood, "Fuck." He whispered to himself, turning around and looking on at AJ who was still fast asleep in bed.

He stood up, the pain even worse than it was yesterday, hobbling off into the bathroom and looking in the cabinets for bandages or dressings which he knew they didn't have. He knew he'd have to change it or else it would get infected no doubt.

He put on a t-shirt and some sweats and headed out of the room, walking off downstairs and grabbing his car keys.

He drove to the store and got out, slowly walking in and heading to the hygiene area to grab some bandages and dressings, walking over to the actual pharmacy as he remembered Veronica needed medicine.

"What can I do for you?" The pharmacist asked over the counter.

"Uh… do you have anything for my daughter teething?" Punk asked, not even sure what he was asking for.

"Yeah, we do. We have a gel that has medication in it. It'll help numb the pain a little. What age is it for?" She asked.

"Seven-month-old." Punk said.

"Poor thing." The woman sighed, "I'll go get it for you."

"Thanks." Punk smiled, watching as she walked away behind the counter to get the gel for him. He had no idea how he was going to go home and bandage himself back up. He didn't know how to do this sort of thing.

"Ok, here you go. You can just pay for it with your other things at the counter." She said, noticing the bandages he had in his hand, handing him over the gel, "And you know, some own home remedies I've heard of to help with the teething… does your daughter have stuffed toys at all?" She asked him as Punk nodded, "I've heard of some people putting stuffed toys in the freezer so that when the baby plays and bites on them it's cold and numbs her mouth, helps with the pain." She said as Punk nodded.

"I'll eh… I'll try that." Punk nodded, having not really listened, too concentrated in the pain of his side, "Thanks for your help." He nodded to her, walking off as the pharmacist smiled.

* * *

AJ woke up later after a reasonably late lie in. Yes, 9am was a lie in to her now. She got up and walked into the bathroom, jumping when she seen Punk standing trying to dress his wound awkwardly.

"Oh, what are you doing?" She cringed at seeing him tangle the bandage around in loops, "Let me help you." AJ shook her head.

"It's ok, I got it." Punk said.

"No, you don't got it. You're gonna hurt it even more tying a bandage around it like that." AJ said, "Let me do it." She said to him, "The kids aren't still sleeping, are they?" AJ wondered with surprise.

"No, they're downstairs. I got Vee her medicine… well, it's a gel you have to rub on her gums. Seems to be helping although she did bite my finger." He shook his head, "Malia is keeping an eye on her. I thought I'd only take two seconds doing this."

"Well I've only dressed animals like this but I'm sure it's just the same." AJ shrugged, unravelling all the bandages, looking at his wound with horror, "Phil, how the hell did you do this to yourself?" She asked with horror, "Looks like you've been stabbed." She shook her head as he rolled his eyes.

"It's fine. It'll heal." Punk said as AJ placed the dressing over it first, pressing down a little too hard as Punk groaned.

"Sorry." AJ sighed, "I really think you should have went to the hospital for this and not Dean." She shook her head, "What if he hasn't stitched it properly?"

"He will have. It's fine." Punk said, "I just need to make sure I keep it clean." He told her as she began wrapping the softer bandage around his full body, round and around until she cut it with scissors and taped it.

"There." AJ smiled, "Wasn't so hard. You want some pain killers for the pain?" She asked him.

"I've already took some." Punk said as AJ raised her eyebrows. She knew he must have had to be in a lot of pain if he had taken tablets.

"Maybe you'll have to take the rest of the week off work." She suggested, "You can't work like that." She told him.

"No, I have to work." Punk told her, "We need the money." He said.

"We aren't struggling, are we?" AJ questioned. Money never was an issue with them. They always had plenty to pay their bills as well as having some left over.

"A little." Punk told her. Technically, they weren't struggling at all, but having to pay up five hundred dollars every week, that was struggling, "It's not a big deal. We just need to watch what we're spending." He said.

"Should I go back to work?" She asked with concern.

"No, no… you don't have to." Punk shook his head, "It's not a problem. I just… I wanna make sure we always have enough." He told her, trying to cover up as she smiled.

"You worry too much." AJ said to him as he just forced a smile. She had no idea, "We'll be fine." She told him with confidence, reaching up and pressing a kiss on his lips, "You want some breakfast?" She asked him cheerfully as Punk just nodded, watching her walk away out of the bathroom as he looked down at his bandages. He hated lying to her. It was killing him. But he didn't want her to know what was going on. It would only scare her and he didn't want that.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Tommy grunted, sitting down on the chair across from Dean who had come to visit him.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to ask you how you are." Dean said, "Punk was stabbed last night." He said bluntly.

"What?" Tommy raised his eyebrows, "Is he ok?" Tommy asked.

"He's fine. I stitched him up and he's off pretending to April that it was a box cutter when it was some guy asking for your debt from him." Dean said, "Do you have any idea what you've done? This is all on Punk now. This guy is gonna be taking the money he used to feed Malia and Veronica, and put a roof over their heads, all because of you." Dean spat angrily.

"It was Punk who put me in here." Tommy spat back, "If he hadn't then it would still just be on me." Tommy said, "I told April and she thought I was joking. I told her." Tommy said.

"You spoke to April?" Dean asked.

"She came to visit me yesterday with the baby. I assume Punk didn't know." Tommy said, "I told her that it would be on them now, because that's what guys like Juan does. They look to the closest person and they target them and everything they love." Tommy said, "I told April and she thought I was joking."

"Well obviously, because it doesn't make sense. It doesn't make sense that yet again, Punk is left cleaning up your mess. This goes only a few ways, Tommy. This… Juan guy hurts April and the kids if Punk doesn't get the money. Or Punk moves drugs for him and gets sucked into that kind of life. Or he goes to prison if he gets caught moving them." Dean said, "Do you understand the mess you have left him in. Do you understand that you have left a five year old and a baby who can't even walk yet, with this kind of life. Do you understand that?" Dean said as Tommy sat silently, "If anything happens to him. If anything happens to any of them, I will rob a God damn bank just to get in here and fuck you up." Dean spat as Tommy swallowed, "Am I clear?"

"Dean, what do you want me to do, man? It's not like I can leave this place." Tommy said, "I'm paying my price in here."

"Yeah and Punk is paying your price on the outside." Dean said, "The first payment is next week. Five hundred dollars. Me and you both know it's just gonna increase from there. Punk refused to tell April because he doesn't want her to be scared which means he is going about with this weight on his shoulders, not to mention a stab wound in his side." Dean said, "Do you understand what you're doing to him? Your little brother who has always looked out for you and took you in when no one else would." Dean spat harshly.

"Look, if I could do something, I would." Tommy said.

"You are gonna do something." Dean spat harshly, "You're gonna speak to that uncle of yours in there, and you're gonna get him to write to Juan, asking him to leave Phil and his family alone. I know they're friends." Dean said.

"Do you honestly think Hank is gonna do that?" Tommy raised his eyebrows.

"Then make him." Dean spat, "Or you'll be getting out of that prison soon, and it won't be for good behaviour, or an early release, or an appeal, but to go to your little brother's funeral." Dean spat harshly, "For once in your life, how about you try and do just one little thing for him." He said, "Talk to Hank."

"So say Hank writes to Juan." Tommy nodded, "Asks him to leave him alone. Then what? Juan needs his money from somewhere. I owed him a lot. And he'll boost interest because he's had to wait on it." Tommy said, "You think he'll just forget about it because Hank says so."

"You best hope he does." Dean said, "I'll be back to visit in a few days." He stood up, "When I come you better have good news for me." He said, standing up and walking away as Tommy sighed to himself and was taken back to his cell.

* * *

"Ape, I'm just popping out for a bit." Punk poked his head into the living room later that night where AJ was lying on the couch with Malia sleeping beside her, having been dozing off herself, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked sleepily.

"Just… work things." Punk told her as she nodded slowly, "Don't wait up, alright?" He asked her as she just nodded, watching as he dashed out of the door and out of the house, leaving AJ laying back down on the couch with Malia in thought. Something wasn't right with him. She could sense it. There was vibes coming from him that she didn't like, but maybe it was just her being stupid.

Punk got in his car and drove to Dean's where he seen Seth and Kofi's cars there too, getting out and walking into the house.

"In here!" Dean called from the kitchen as Punk walked through and seen his friends standing. Obviously, Dean had filled them in.

"How's the side?" Seth asked, "Can't believe you never went to the hospital." He admitted.

"It's fine." Punk said, turning to Dean who had lay money out on the kitchen counter.

"There's three hundred and fifty here." Dean said, "We managed to scrape together that but we reckon we'll have more next week."

"You guys don't have to do this." Punk shook his head.

"We do." Kofi said, "We're not letting this bastard control you or threaten your family." He said, "We need to pay him off and get rid of him in your life."

"I really appreciate you guys helping me here." Punk nodded.

"It's not like it's your debt anyway." Seth scoffed as Punk nodded.

"I'll manage to get the rest for next Friday. I'm not taking anymore money off any of you." He told them. It was bad enough he had to take any money from them, but he needed all the help he could get.

"We'll help you." Seth said, "None of this was your fault. We'll help you get out of it." He nodded as Punk smiled, although feeling like there was no getting out of it now.

"I don't know." Punk shook his head, "I don't feel like I'm ever getting out of this now." He admitted truthfully.


	63. No Way Out

**No Way Out**

* * *

The next week had come around and Punk had to go deliver the first payment to Juan on the Friday night. He told AJ he was just going to meet Dean and left the house, heading towards the underground.

He knocked on the office door and walked on in, looking over and spotting Juan sitting on the swirling chair behind his desk. For the first time in his life, Punk wished that his uncle was there sitting behind that desk instead.

"Ah, Philip. I was expecting you." Juan smiled, sitting up on his chair as Punk walked into the office, looking on at all the men gathered around the room, "How is that wound?" He asked.

"Here is the five hundred." Punk threw the envelope on the desk as Juan looked at it, "It's all there. Cash up front."

"I knew you'd come through." Juan smiled, taking the envelope and opening it up, smiling upon the money, "Wasn't so hard was it?" He said, "Your next payment is for next Friday. Seven fifty." He nodded.

"Are you kidding?" Punk shook his head.

"Did I stutter?" Juan laughed, "What's the problem?"

"I don't have that kind of money to just give out." Punk said, "I have two kids here, for God sake." Punk said.

"Look at my face." Juan said, "Does it look like I care?" He asked, "It's those little kids that will be on the receiving end of a bullet if you don't get that money to me." He stood up as Punk glared across at him, "I told you what would happen last week, but maybe you weren't listening, being stabbed and all." He said, "So let me repeat myself for you." He said, "You don't bring me my money in time, you don't bring me enough money in time, I'll take your children. Maybe I'll raise them as my own. Maybe I'll put the little one out of her misery and keep the oldest. Ten years time she could become very useful to me… if you know what I mean." He smirked as Punk took everything not to tear his head off right here, right now. Hadn't there been around ten other men in the room, he would have.

"You're sick." Punk spat.

"It doesn't end there." Juan laughed, "If you don't get that money in time for me, I will send every single man in this room to take turns on your wife." He said, "If she's still alive after it all, maybe I'll have a go too." He smirked, "Do you really want that to be her last memory?" He raised his eyebrows, "And the beauty of it all, Phil. I don't have to touch you. Isn't that strange how I can tear you apart without even laying a finger on you." He laughed, "You'll have no one. Your wife will be dead, you'll never see your children again, your uncle and your brother won't be there for you, your ex is buried six foot under." Juan smiled, "All because you didn't meet a deadline." He said as Punk looked across at him.

"I don't owe you anything. This was Tommy's debt. I-I never crossed you. I shouldn't have to pay off his mistakes." Punk spat.

"Well you're the closest thing I could find to him, and with you I know I'll get the money because you have so much to lose." He said, "Tommy had nothing. He didn't care if I shot him or not." He said, "But you, you have a whole family in danger here." Juan said, "Now, Phil… there are alternatives." Juan nodded, "If you can't meet the deadline then you could do some jobs for me, but we all know that makes you part of the team." He said.

"I'll get you your money." Punk spat.

"Good." Juan smiled, "Great. And don't you think I don't know what you tried to do." He said.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"I got a letter from your uncle. Telling me to leave you alone. That you weren't anything to do with this." He said, "I didn't take you for the type to cry for help from a man who killed both your parents." He said as Punk just shook his head.

"I-I didn't. I've not seen Hank since he got put in prison." Punk shook his head.

"It's not a big deal." Juan shrugged, "I'm just making it clear that I won't be leaving you alone. Until Tommy's debt is paid off, and I feel like you've handled it well, I won't be leaving you alone." Juan said, "I have people following you. I have people following your wife. Watching your house." He said.

"Follow me all you like." Punk nodded, "Just leave my wife alone. She-She has nothing to do with this." Punk said.

"Just by knowing you she has everything to do with this." Juan said, "And if you want to make sure she doesn't die before her daughter's first birthday, then you'll get me my money." Juan said.

Punk had never felt so victimised before. This man had an army, a whole group, leering and staring at him. He didn't know what to do or say. He felt like he was being controlled by this man, and it seethed him completely.

"I'll get you the money." Punk said, backing away and leaving the office quickly.

* * *

Punk got in late on that night after taking a detour to get some fresh air and clear his head. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He felt like he was being grabbed by the balls here. He had no choice in anything.

He walked into the house, assuming the household would be quiet, walking on into the living room and seeing AJ sitting wide awake in the dimly lit living room, the TV not even on as she looked up at him.

"What are you doing up?" Punk asked in a whisper.

"Couldn't sleep." AJ said bluntly as Punk looked at her, "How did it go… seeing Dean?" AJ smiled.

"Uh… yeah, fine. We just watched the game, had some pizza." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"Yeah?" AJ smiled, "Sounds like you had a lot of fun, Phil." AJ nodded as Punk closed the living room door over and sat on the couch across from her.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"You were with Dean the entire night?" AJ asked him coldly.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I was at his." Punk nodded.

"Really?" AJ asked, "Because he came round, asking for you." She spat, looking across at him and sitting up, "And he spent the full night here with the kids." She said as Punk gulped, "So where the hell were you and why the fuck are you lying to me?" She asked quietly and serious.

"Ape-"

"No, don't Ape me." AJ stood up, "I know… I know you aren't having an affair, you're too good for that. So why don't you tell me where you were and why you couldn't tell me where you were going." AJ said, "You've been acting weird all week. Sneaking out of the house. You don't even sleep, Phil. I turn in bed and you're lying wide awake." She said, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong." Punk shook his head.

"So then tell me where you were tonight." She said, walking over to him and sniffing him as he looked at her like she was insane.

"What are you doing?" Punk stood up, shaking his head.

"Are you cheating on me?" AJ asked him, hating to ask, truly believing he wouldn't do that, but she had to ask, it seemed like it could have been a possibility with the way he behaved this week, "Are you seeing someone else?"

"No." Punk shrieked, "Are you crazy? You're my wife. I would never do that to you." He said, "I'm… look, it's nothing to worry about." He told her.

"If it's nothing to worry about then tell me." AJ folded her arms, "I am always honest with you, about everything. Tell me what is going on." She said.

"You really wanna know?" Punk asked as she nodded, "Tommy's debt is now on me." Punk said, "I was stabbed last week by his drug dealer who works in my uncle's old office." He said as AJ looked up at him like he had to heads, "I just went to see him to give him five hundred dollars. Next week it's seven fifty. Then the next week will probably be into four digits, and if you haven't noticed, I can't afford to give away that sort of money. Our kids have to eat." Punk said simply, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you, but I am in deep shit with this man and if I don't get him money on time, he's gonna hurt you and he's gonna hurt the kids." Punk said as AJ looked up at him, trying to take everything in, "Now if you have an idea for me to get out of this, then I welcome it but right now I have no fucking idea what I'm supposed to do."

"Where'd you take the five hundred from?" AJ asked him curiously. In shock and not knowing what to say.

"The guys gave me three fifty." Punk said.

"And the rest of it?" AJ asked folding her arms.

"I took it from the account we made for Veronica." Punk told her truthfully as AJ shook her head, "Look, I didn't have a choice. I don't get paid until next week. I had nothing." Punk said, "I had to use it."

"You could have asked me for money." AJ said, "Instead of taking it from that account we made for her."

"April, look at me." Punk said, "I had no choice. This guy isn't saying things just to scare me. He is going to hurt you and our children if I don't pay him in time." Punk said, "I had to use the money. I'll put it back eventually but right now I don't' have the choice. I'd rather take that money out of Veronica's account, instead of not paying and never seeing her again." Punk said, "This is serious." He told her as she looked up at him. Now she wished he'd never told her. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"How much is the debt? All of it?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know. He won't tell me. He's obviously just gonna keep charging and charging." Punk said, "He said I can do a few jobs for him instead but I know where that will leave me. Last time I moved drugs I went to prison." He told her.

"No, you can't do that." AJ shook her head, "Did he really stab you?" AJ asked him with horror and fear, looking at his side. She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I don't know how I'm supposed to do this." Punk shook his head.

"I'll go back to work." AJ told him immediately, "We'll make it work. We'll get the money for him and…" She looked up at Punk who she'd never seen look this way before. It was a combination of sadness, depression, fear, tiredness, exhaustion, pain… everything that she never wanted to see him look like, he looked like, "Phil." AJ choked out, cupping his cheeks, "Phil, this isn't your fault." AJ shook her head.

"There's no way out." Punk told her, looking down at her as she gulped, "We can give and we can give, but there isn't a way out with these types of people."

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to sound calm and soothing, "We'll manage… or what if, what if we go to the police."

"Then we'll all be dead." Punk nodded simply, "I don't want you involved. Just let me deal with it on my own."

"Phil, I'm not letting you carry this on your shoulders by yourself." AJ said, "Isn't there anything we can do?" She asked.

"No." Punk shook his head, "There's nothing we can do but give him the money." He said as AJ gulped, looking up at him as he ran his hand through his hair, "There's nothing we can do."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, they'll get themselves out of this, but it's not gonna be easy! REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	64. Tearing Us Apart

**Tearing Us Apart**

* * *

The next morning, AJ woke up extremely early, having tossed and turned in bed all night barely closing her eyes for more than a minute. It hadn't sunk in yet the situation they had now found themselves in. And Punk could tell her not to worry all he liked but she was still going to worry. She couldn't not.

She got out and got ready, not being able to sit still in bed any longer. For the first time in the past week it seemed like Punk was out cold, fast asleep. She wasn't surprised, he hadn't had a decent night sleep for quite some time, it was only a matter of time before he passed out with exhaustion and gave in.

She showered and got clothes on, tiptoeing quietly around the room so not to wake him, grabbing her coat and putting it on as Punk began to wake unfortunately for her.

"W-Where are you going?" Punk asked her with concern. She was never up this early, but then he figured she'd probably have a lot on her mind. He didn't want to tell her but he did feel a little relieved now that she knew, but he couldn't stand the thought of her being scared and worried. That was what he wanted to avoid.

"I'm just going to the store." AJ said, as if rehearsed beforehand, "You need to get sleep. I won't be long." She told him.

"I can go." Punk told her, "What do you need?" He asked her.

"We just need more diapers for Vee." AJ explained, "I need the fresh air." She assured him, "Please, just go back to sleep. You've not been sleeping properly all week. You need it." She told him, walking over to him in bed, "I won't be long." She said, pressing a kiss on his head and walking out of the room as Punk lay his head back down and shut his eyes over.

AJ left the house and got in her car, driving along the bright road and abandoning her car outside the stairs to the underground, getting out and slamming the car door shut, practically running down the stairs two at a time and making her way down to the office that she knew from it being Hank's.

She didn't chap, she didn't hesitate, she walked straight into the office and looked on at the man sitting behind the desk puffing on a cigar, appearing to be the only man in the room.

"What a pleasant surprise to have in the morning." Juan smiled as he sat up on the chair and looked across at AJ, "Now, I know who you are. But… do you know who I am?" He smiled, "Philip been telling you all about me? How wonderful I am to be giving him suck length spaces between deadlines." He smirked.

"You can't do this." AJ said, slamming the door shut and walking further into the room, "This has nothing to do with Phil." She said, "This was all Tommy. This is his debt. Why should we be suffering because of his problems?" AJ asked desperately. She hadn't gathered yet that men like Juan didn't take well to compromise. What he had said, went.

"Philip was the closest thing to Tommy that I knew about." Juan said, "Tommy goes to prison, which means I don't get my money, which means I am extremely unhappy." Juan explained.

"But that isn't Phil's fault." AJ tested angrily.

"He called the police on Tommy. If he hadn't been a little snitch in the first place, you wouldn't be in this mess, sweetheart. Ok." Juan said.

"Tommy was a murderer." AJ said, "He deserved prison. You deserve prison." She spat as Juan laughed and stood up, sizing AJ up as she stepped back a little.

"You know, I appreciate a girl with some fight in her but… it only lasts until someone knocks her down." He said, "Obviously, Philip doesn't know you're here." Juan figured, "Which means he's at home with those adorable children of yours." He smirked, "What are their names again? Tell me."

"No." AJ spat as Juan looked across at her.

"Veronica and Malia. But you call the little one Vee, don't you?" He smiled right away as AJ shook her head.

"How did you-"

"Because I do!" Juan yelled, slamming his hand on the desk as AJ jumped, "I know everything about you. I watch your every movement, I watch those children, I watch your husband. I know everything I need to know about you to make my job easier." He said as AJ swallowed with fear, "What? Did Phil miss that out when he was explaining it all to you? I bet… I bet he told you in such a calm way." Juan smirked, "It's alright, baby. We'll sort it out. You don't have to worry about anything." Juan mimicked as AJ glared at him.

"He doesn't sleep. He is terrified and for what? Because his brother fucked up on your behalf?" AJ said, "That wasn't Phil's fault."

"Look, it doesn't matter." Jaun shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Because you aren't getting out of this." Juan said, "If I don't get my money Phil knows the consequences. I have full confidence in him." He smiled, sitting back down on his chair.

"What would it take for you to leave us alone?" AJ asked, "What would we have to do for all of this to stop?" She said as Juan smirked.

"You'd both have to work for me." Juan smiled, "Phil moving drugs. You on the streets making me money." He said as AJ felt like she was going to throw up, "April, what you've just done right now was foolish because… I was only targeting Phil. I was only asking him for the money, and pressuring him, with the threat of course of hurting you and your children." He said, "But you storming down here first thing in the morning, it's not sitting well with me." Juan said.

"So what are you saying?" AJ said, "It's either we pay up every month, or we work for you in the long haul to protect ourselves?" AJ asked.

"You catch on quick." Juan nodded, "But me and you both know Phil would rather die than work for me." He said, "So let's just stick with the payments every week."

"What if I could offer you a proposal?" AJ asked as Juan looked up at her, "I have money. I have good money." She nodded, "I could pay off all of Tommy's debt in the one go for you."

"You wouldn't have the money I'm looking for." Juan laughed it off.

"Try me." AJ said seriously, walking further to his desk, "Say I had enough and I gave it all to you. Then, would you leave us alone?" AJ asked as Juan sat back and looked up at her.

"I'd have to think about it." Juan admitted, "If you have that kind of money that I'm looking for, why are you stuck in a rundown Chicago street in a small house?"

"Because I'm happy there. With my family." AJ said, "I was saving the money for a bigger house one day that we could maybe get." AJ drifted off as Juan looked up at her, watching her shake her head and come out of her daze, "But I'd much rather have my family safe and alive than save money for a new house." She told him.

"What kind of money are we talking about here then, April? It might not quite cut it." He said as AJ reached for the paper and pen that was on his desk, jotting down a number and sliding the page along to him as he looked at it with raised eyebrows.

"That… That is cute." Juan laughed, "April, sweetheart. Why don't you just leave this to the men. That isn't nearly enough of what I need. Of what I'm owed." He laughed as AJ looked across at him with a discarded lump in her throat.

"Tommy couldn't have owed you that much." AJ gasped.

"He didn't. But there's interest added every week, and the price Punk has to pay for putting Tommy in prison." Juan smiled, "But you tried. Well done you for trying." He smiled.

"How can you live with yourself?" AJ shook her head. She didn't understand, "How can you sit there and threaten children. Threaten an innocent family. And smile whilst you're doing it." She said.

"I've been doing this for a long time." Juan said, "I've lost the ability to care." He shrugged.

"So you don't have a wife or children?" AJ asked.

"Nope." Juan smiled, "Sticking to the one skirt for the rest of my life didn't appeal to me." He shrugged as AJ flinched and turned away in disgust, "And I have no patience for kids." He said, "I'm a bad man, April. I know I am." He chuckled, "You can't find good in me. So I suggest you just run along back to Phil and start preparing for the next deadline which is now less than a week away." He said.

"You will rot for everything you're doing." AJ spat, "You'll get what's coming to you." She said.

"Like I haven't heard that before." He rolled his eyes, "Get out of my office." He said as AJ backed away, leaving the office and shutting the door behind her as she immediately placed her hand over her mouth, holding back her tears as she realised the mess they were in. It had become so real to her now and she was terrified.

* * *

AJ got home later, walking through the door to their home, hearing Veronica squealing and babbling away in the living room, walking in and watching Punk sitting on the floor with her playing with her toys whilst Malia sat watching TV.

She smiled, watching as Veronica continuously built up her blocks, knocked them back down and built them back up, laughing as she watched her laugh in Punk's direction, causing Punk to turn around once hearing her at the door.

"Oh, hey." Punk smiled.

"Hi." AJ smiled. She wished she could have just watched them all day. It was so relaxing for her, and it was just something she needed right now.

"You ok?" Punk asked her, standing up from the floor and walking over to her.

"Can we talk in the kitchen?" She asked as Punk nodded.

"Mal, keep an eye on her, yeah?" Punk turned to his eldest daughter who nodded, leaving Punk and AJ walking through to the kitchen, "What took you so long, I thought you were just going for diapers?" He said.

"I went to see that man." AJ said, "That horrible, horrible man." She whispered as Punk's eyes widened.

"Please tell me you're joking." He laughed, "AJ, please tell me you're joking." He said in a more serious tone.

"I had to go see if… if he would listen to me." AJ shrugged.

"April, have you lost your mind?" Punk said, "You shouldn't have gone anywhere near him." Punk said, his heart speeding up at the thought of AJ anywhere near Juan, "Why would you think he would listen to you? He's a bastard." He said.

"I wanted to see if there was anything else we could do for him to stop." AJ said, "I offered him money. A lot of it. And he refused it. Said it would be more." AJ said, "Phil, I offered him 20,000 and he said it would cost more than that." AJ said.

"Since when did you become a bank?" Punk shook his head.

"I've saved it." AJ said, "I thought maybe we'd move into a bigger house in a few years if we had another baby." AJ shrugged, "But that didn't matter. I would have given it to him if he accepted it." AJ said.

"This isn't about the money to him." Punk said, "Men like him enjoy watching people squirm for him." Punk said, "You shouldn't have went to see him, April. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that some man who stabbed my husband is threatening my family and I have to try and do something. I'm not… Phil, I'm not just accepting this as part of our life." She told him, "I'm not… I'm not doing this. I'm not giving money to him. Money that we use to live and feed our children with." AJ said as she began to get flustered, "I'm not living this way I won't." She shook her head.

"Ok, ok… calm down." Punk said as AJ took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair.

"He said there was an alternative. If we couldn't pay, we'd have to work for him." AJ said.

"What do you mean we?" Punk asked her.

"You'd move drugs." AJ said, "I would…" She looked down at the ground, "I would be on the streets." She said as a raging fire began to build up in Punk.

"He said this to you?" Punk spat.

"He said if I had just stayed out of it, it would have just been you working but because I… because I went to see him I'm just as much a part of now as you." She said as Punk grunted under his breath.

"God, April. Why didn't you just stay away from him?!" Punk shouted as AJ flinched, "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you." He spat angrily.

"Phil, you can't expect me not to do anything about this!" AJ yelled back, "I'm not giving money to him."

"We don't have a choice!" He shouted, "Don't you get it? We don't have a choice here. Either I pay him or he kills you and Vee and Mal." Punk spat, "And do you think I'm gonna let that happen?"

"I think you need to fight back." AJ folded her arms.

"Is this just one big fucking game to you?" Punk asked.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child!" AJ yelled.

"You're acting like a fucking child." Punk growled angrily.

"I swear if you curse at me one more time." AJ gritted her teeth.

"Maybe if you just understood I wouldn't have to curse." He said.

"Understand what?!" AJ shrieked, "Understand this life we now have to live because of your stupid, pathetic, psychotic brother, who let's face it is probably having a great old time in prison whilst we're here, yet again, cleaning up after him." AJ spat, "I can't live like this, Phil. Like some… unhappy, in debt, terrified family." AJ spat.

"What do you want me to do, April?" Punk asked, "You want me to fight? Huh? You want me to go to him all guns blazing? And then what?" He said, "And then what do you expect to happen after that?" Punk said, not giving her any time to answer, "I die. He kills me and you're on your own. That's what happens if I try fight this guy." Punk said, "Is this getting through to you now? Don't you think that if there was something I could do to stop this all then I would?" He asked, "You have to stay out of it."

"You expect me to just carry on with my life and pretend that none of this is going on?!" She shrieked.

"I expect you to accept that there is nothing I can do!" He yelled.

"Can't you get Dean and Seth and Kofi and just… make an agreement. Just do something."

"No!" Punk shouted, "You know what the alternative is. Is that what you would rather? Me moving drugs. Being out all night. And now, since you went and spoke to him, it looks like you're included in the job now too." He said with anger, "Is that what you'd rather? Standing on a street. All walks of life paying to touch you and use you for a night? Old. Young. Married. Creepy. Aggressive… anyone… touching you and using you. Is that what you'd rather?" Punk asked her, his palms sweating, his heart beat rising just at the thought of it all.

"You wouldn't let that happen to me." AJ shook her head.

"You're damn right I wouldn't. I'd be dead before that happened. But my point is, this what we're up against. Now we either pay and get some sort of a life-"

"What kind of a life?" AJ questioned.

"A life together. As a family. Or we give in and we just… lose ourselves. Or worse… you get hurt, our children get hurt, and I go to prison for dissecting a man limb… by limb." Punk said, "What would you rather?" Punk questioned.

"I would rather you do something about it instead of telling me to accept it." AJ spat, "Where is your fight?" AJ questioned, "You're just gonna accept this and try to forget it's there?" She asked.

"We have no choice, April! Have you been listening to a damn thing I've been saying!" He yelled at his loudest at her as she slapped him hard across the face, watching as he stepped back and palmed his cheek where she had slapped him hard across the face.

"Dad." Malia stood at the door unnoticed as both AJ and Punk turned around, "Vee is biting the table again." Malia said as Punk just nodded, taking his hand from his cheek and looking across at AJ who was glaring at him.

"C'mon." AJ walked over to Malia, "Me and your dad were just joking around." AJ smiled to her as Malia looked back at Punk unconvinced, "C'mon." She encouraged Malia down the hall and out of the kitchen, turning back to look at Punk as he looked at her helplessly.

* * *

 **A/N: What are we? Team April or Team Phil on this? Punk wants to play safe and AJ wants to fight. Wonder how it'll play out. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	65. Mom

**Mom**

* * *

"April." Punk said quietly as he walked into Veronica's room where AJ had just put her down to bed in her crib, "Can I talk to you?" He asked her as she shh'd him.

"I've just got her to sleep." AJ said, leaning over the crib, tucking the blankets over her daughter and making sure she was comfortable, smiling whilst looking down at her as she slept.

Punk had given her space all day. He hadn't gone near her since their fight earlier on in the kitchen. He felt bad, awful even, for behaving the way he had. He'd never raised his voice to her that way before, and he knew he deserved that slap he got.

"Why don't we talk in here." AJ said quietly, "I'm afraid we'll just start yelling again." She said truthfully as Punk nodded, closing the nursery door over and walking further into the dim room towards his wife.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I didn't mean to… raise my voice or get angry. I know you're worried. I am too." Punk nodded, "But I am running out of options here, baby." He whispered.

"I know. I know you're trying to stay calm and act like it's not there." AJ nodded, "Sometimes that's easier to do that, and maybe we should." AJ said, "But I don't want to." She said firmly, "I don't want to be this man's… this man's bitch." She said, "And I know you don't want to either. You have the most pride I know out of anyone." She said, "I know this is killing you."

"It's not even the money." Punk shook his head, "I don't want you to be unhappy. I don't want our kids to see what's going on. I don't want them to grow up around this." He said.

"Me neither." AJ agreed, walking over and sitting on the rocking chair where she had come in to see Punk sitting sleeping on with Vee sleeping on him too, "Is there anything we can do?" AJ asked. It didn't have to be an argument, the presence of their sleeping daughter in the room was to show for that.

"Nothing that won't cost me a life time in prison or risk you and the girls' life." He said.

"What if I spoke to him again?" AJ asked.

"No." Punk said immediately, "Ape, you have to promise me that you will stay away from him." He said, "Promise me." He said.

"I promise." AJ whispered, looking down at the ground and suddenly looking back up again with an idea, "What if we moved?" She asked.

"Moved? What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"Moved from Chicago. Maybe we could live in Jersey. Or somewhere completely different." AJ shrugged, standing up again, "He'd never find us." She said as Punk scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't know." Punk shook his head, "What happens when it goes up in smoke and he finds us? How do I explain to him that we ran off to get away from him, to get away from paying him?" Punk said, "We'll all be dead."

"What if I ask my parents for money." AJ said.

"I've just got your parents… well, half of your parents to like me. I don't want to fuck that up when we have to ask them for money to pay off my brother's drug habit." Punk said.

"But it's more than just drugs, Phil." AJ said, "He's taking advantage of the fact you have a life. He couldn't do this with Tommy because Tommy didn't care about anyone else." AJ said, "But you have me and you have the girls and that is just move leverage for that bastard." AJ spat.

"I know." Punk nodded, running his hands through his hair, "I wanna believe that we'll just get on with our lives and accept it but I know we won't. I know you won't." Punk nodded, "Your strength is giving me strength. Just know that." He nodded to her with thanks as she smiled.

"Baby, we're gonna be ok." AJ nodded, "I know that much." She said, "We'll get ourselves out of this" She said.

"How?" Punk asked, "Normally I have a plan. Normally I know what to say, what to do, where to go but… right now I don't know what to do." He admitted sadly. And he was right, he did always have a plan, for literally anything. He always knew the right things to say and do, and it did seem like he just wasn't himself because of this.

"I don't know how." AJ said, "But I know we'll figure it out. If not for ourselves but for the girls." She said, "Vee is still just a baby, and Malia has been through enough with losing Rachel. It can't keep raining on us like this. We'll be ok." She nodded.

"How do you do that?" Punk asked her amazed.

"Do what?" AJ asked.

"Just… convince me about anything." He said, "You're always positive about everything." He admitted.

"My mom used to always tell me that if you have a positive outlook on things, then those things will become positive in itself." AJ said, "We're gonna get through this. We're gonna figure something out. I'm gonna go back to work. You're gonna work. We're gonna have our friends support." She listed, "We won't let him win." She shook her head as he nodded in agreement, "I don't know what it is we can do, I shouldn't have yelled at you thinking that you would know the answer to it. I just… I see you and… you always have an answer for everything, no matter what." AJ said, "You always know what to say to the kids… even Vee who probably doesn't know what you're saying." She laughed as Punk smiled, "You just always have the answer and it scared me a little that this time… you didn't." AJ said, "But then I realised that, you'll find it, you'll come up with something, it might just take some time." She nodded.

"You couldn't understand how much I love you." Punk whispered to her, "I'm serious. It terrifies me." He laughed as she smiled.

"Good." AJ nodded, "Because I love you too. So much." She said, "I'm sorry I slapped you I should never have raised my hand to you. You'd never lay a finger on me, doesn't mean I can to you." She said.

"I think I deserved it." Punk admitted, "Woke me up a little." He admitted, rubbing his cheek where he had slapped earlier, "And hey, are you really my wife if you don't wanna slap me sometimes?" He said as AJ smiled.

"It's a good point." AJ nodded as Punk smiled, walking over to the crib and looking down at Vee sleeping peacefully.

"Do you remember when… when we thought you were pregnant the day after our wedding." He said as she nodded with a small smile, "And you were so scared. You had me convinced you didn't want kids until at least five years time" He said, still looking down at Vee.

"I had myself convinced." AJ laughed, folding her arms and walking over to the crib beside him.

"Yeah, well looks like you had nothing to worry about." Punk smiled to her, "I'm glad she has you. I'm glad we all have you." He said.

"Phil, you don't have to make up stuff just because you feel bad about shouting earlier." She laughed lightly as he just smiled.

"I'm serious." Punk smiled, "I know what it's like to not have a mom around. It's like there's no one to talk to anymore." Punk admitted, "But the girls have you." He smiled, placing his hands down into the crib and fixing Vee's blankets carefully, tucking her teddy giraffe beside her and smiling.

"We should leave her be. She's out cold." AJ smiled as she looked down at Vee with a smile, leaving the nursery as Punk followed, both of them walking past Malia's room as they noticed the night light still on.

"You go. I'll get her." AJ nodded to him as he nodded back and walked off into their bedroom.

She walked into Malia's room, walking over to her bed where she was laying wide awake.

"Hey, bug. Why are you still up?" AJ asked her, crouching down at her bedside.

"Can't sleep." Malia said.

"Why what's wrong? What's keeping you awake?" AJ asked.

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow." Malia said as AJ frowned.

"But why not? You get to see all your little friends." She said, "I thought you liked school now." She sighed sadly.

"I do." Malia assured her, "I like it a lot. We even share snacks. Me and Lacey and Cassidy." She explained.

"Well that's cool. I wish I had people to share my snacks with." AJ said.

"But…" Malia sighed, "Other girls in my class told me that my mom is dead. That's why she won't come back." She said as AJ lifted her head up with a little bit of shock, looking at Malia as she looked back at her, "Is she really dead?" She asked.

Punk and AJ had never really put it in such a way that they had told Malia that Rachel had died. They'd made it a little lighter as she was just a near six-year-old little girl.

"Who-Who told you that she was dead, babe?" AJ asked.

"The other girls in my class. We were drawing pictures…" Malia now sat up to tell the story better, "We were drawing pictures and I put wings on my mom and put her up in the sky because that's where you said she was." Malia said, "And a girl in my class said that means she's dead, and she said that when you die you go underground, not in the sky, and you're alone and you don't ever come back." Malia frowned as AJ raised her eyebrows. She wondered who was raising these other children in Malia's class sometimes.

"Baby, it's all what you believe in." AJ said, "You want me to be honest?" She asked.

"Daddy says always be honest and tell the truth even if it's not nice." She said as if it was a pledge.

"You're right." AJ nodded, "Your mom is dead, Malia." AJ nodded, "But that doesn't mean that she isn't with you anymore. Just because you can't see her doesn't mean she isn't here."

"But then how will I know if she's here if I can't see her. Is she invisible?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that." AJ nodded, "It's all what you believe now."

"What do you believe?" Malia asked.

"I believe that… we all end up where we're supposed to be in the end." AJ nodded, "And everything that happens, they happen for a reason." She said, "Just because your mom is gone now, doesn't mean anything will change. I know you miss her, baby. I know you do." AJ nodded, "You know, dad was your age when he lost his mom too." She said, "So you're just like him now."

"But I have you." Malia said sweetly, "Did dad get another mom?" She asked curiously.

"No. No he wasn't lucky like that I guess." AJ admitted, "You know that I've always got you, right?" AJ said as Malia nodded, folding her legs in a basket.

"Can I call you mom cause I don't like calling you AJ. I don't call dad Punk." She rolled her eyes.

"You know dad's name isn't actually Punk, right?" AJ laughed as Malia nodded.

"His name is Phil but he doesn't look like a Phil, do you think he looks like a Phil?" She folded her arms curiously.

"What do you think he looks like?" AJ asked her with a smile. She needed this. She needed all of this right now.

"I think he just looks like dad." Malia shrugged.

"He'll always just look like that to you." AJ nodded, "You can call me mom all you like, baby. I just don't want to take anything away from your real mom." She explained.

"I think my mom would be cool. She liked you. She told me that if I ever had a problem and she wasn't there and I didn't wanna talk to dad then I should come to you." Malia said as AJ smiled, "And Vee is gonna call you mom so… I don't wanna be left out." She sighed.

"Hey, you'll never be left out." AJ assured her, "I promise you that." She smiled.

"Ok." Malia smiled, "Cause you're like my mom and I wanna call you it." She smiled as AJ's heart throbbed. She always knew Malia was a sweetheart but this was just sweet as hell.

"Then you call me it." AJ smiled, "But you have to get to sleep because it's getting late and you're up early for school." She said, standing back up from crouched down at the bed, helping Malia lying back down on her bed, tucking her covers over her and placing a soft kiss on her head, "Goodnight, baby." AJ smiled, turning off the night light and heading for the door.

"Night, mom." Malia smiled as she curled down into the covers as AJ smiled to herself, pausing for a moment and then walking out of the door, closing it over behind her and smiling with happiness. She really needed that. She really needed all of tonight. Speaking to Punk, speaking to Malia, not only reassuring herself but reassuring her family too. She felt like they were solid, and they could take on anything. They were going to get out of this mess. She truly believed it.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little filler here. What do you guys think Punk and AJ should do to get out of their mess? Juan seems like a hard guy to please. What do you think? REVIEW and let me know.**


	66. Shame

**Shame**

* * *

A week had gone by and Punk had managed to collect the next payment for Juan, practically throwing it into the office on the Friday night and getting the hell out of the place. Juan told him the next payment was for two weeks time, and the money he required was now in four digits and had sent AJ back to work.

"It's like he's a totally different person now." AJ sighed as she spoke to Paige who had come by to see her at work. She didn't feel ready to go back to work right now. Even though Vee was seven months now, she still didn't feel ready to part with her from home yet, but it didn't seem like she had a choice.

"He probably hates letting you down." Paige said, "You know what he's like."

"I know." AJ nodded, "But he can't think it's his fault. It's not like he asked for any of this." AJ shrugged as she tidied up the equipment from seeing her last dog, having taken staples out from an operation.

"I know but he probably thinks that he should have a plan. Something to do that will make it better but… it doesn't look like he does. Doesn't look like anyone does." Paige admitted.

"Paige, I can't… I can't do this." AJ shook her head, "I can't live like this. It's starting to tear us apart inside. He deliberately falls asleep on the couch at night so he doesn't have to come face me in bed asking him questions." AJ said, "He's avoiding it at all cost and he can't just do that. He can't shut it off."

"He's a man, April. He's a man being controlled by another man. He's gonna be feeling weak probably. Not a good husband or father." Paige said, "You have to give him some time to wrap his head around it all."

"He is a good husband and father." AJ said firmly, shaking her hand as she watched her hands at the sink, "I hate to be… I hate to be the spoiled little girl who ran home to mom and dad when things get tough but… I think I'm gonna need to ask my parents with help."

"Shouldn't you talk to Punk first." Paige said.

"I will." AJ nodded, "But I don't see how we have any other choice." She shrugged, "My parents will have money that Juan can't refuse. He'll take it and we'll move on with our life."

"What if he never gives in to anything. What if it's not even about the money for him? What if he's enjoying torturing you… torturing Punk?" Paige said.

"Then he is crazy." AJ shook her head, "He doesn't even know us. How could he be so cruel to us?" AJ questioned. She was still having a hard time processing it all.

"There are some bad people out there." Paige nodded, "So where are the kids now?"

"Malia is at school and Vee is with Judy. She volunteered to help babysit her and Malia since I've gone back to work."

"That was nice." Paige smiled, "You missing Vee?" She assumed as AJ nodded.

"I should be laying on the couch with her pulling my hair right now." AJ admitted sadly as Paige frowned.

"You just gotta keep it together." Paige nodded, "It'll be over soon. Nothing lasts forever." Paige said as AJ sighed, running her hand through her hair, "You wanna take your lunch break now? We can go to the deli across the road." Paige said.

"Yeah." AJ smiled softly, "Yeah, I think I need that." AJ nodded.

* * *

AJ got home later that night, walking through the door to an extremely quiet house, walking into the living room and taking off her scarf as she noticed Punk laying on the couch sleeping.

"Hey." AJ tapped his head softly but enough to make him jump a little.

"Huh?" Punk woke up quickly.

"You ok?" AJ asked him as she unbuttoned her coat, watching as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. She knew he still wasn't sleeping but she didn't know it was that bad, "Where are the girls?" AJ asked.

"Uh… Vee is down for the night and Mal is doing her homework in the kitchen." Punk said, "I just got in about an hour ago." He told her, "How was work?" He asked. He never wanted for her to go back to work, but shamefully, it didn't look like they had a choice.

"First day back and I had to put a cat down." AJ sighed, throwing her coat over on the other couch with exhaustion, "I forgot how tiring working is." AJ admitted to him as he smiled, "Vee ok with Judy?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, said she was great." Punk smiled.

"Good." AJ nodded with relaxation as Malia came running in the door.

"I finished my homework can you check it please!" She said with excitement, waving her jotter between Punk and AJ, not sure which one wanted to correct it.

"Dad will correct it. I'll take you for a bath." AJ said.

"I can do it." Punk assured her.

"It's ok." AJ smiled, "You just proof read the sentences." AJ nodded to the jotter as Punk smiled and took it from Malia, "C'mon, let's get you for a bath." AJ smiled to Malia.

The worst thing about all of this was, they still had to regain composure and continue to be a sturdy family, even though they were anything but. She didn't want to fall apart with her husband who she loved dearly because of this, but she felt like he was losing himself and slowly slipping away.

* * *

After AJ took Malia for a bath, she put her to bed and ran a bath for herself. She needed it. She needed to just relax and lay back with her eyes closed.

She was about to start stripping when Punk walked in.

"Everything ok?" AJ asked him as he nodded.

"I think we should ask your parents for some money." Punk nodded, having slept on it. It killed him to have to ask other people for money. It was just the type of person he was. But in order to protect his family and keep them happy, he'd do anything.

"Me too." AJ nodded.

"I'm scared that… their opinions will change on me but if we explain to them that it'll keep us all safe, I'm sure they'll be all ears." Punk nodded.

"They will." AJ nodded, "I mean, they're pretentious and judgemental, we know that, but they'd never let me suffer. I know that much." AJ nodded.

"I'll give your dad a call tomorrow, ask him to get a flight to come see us." He said

"Maybe we should go over and see them." AJ.

"We have no money." Punk said simply, "We can't afford the flights." He said as AJ just nodded slowly.

"Ok." She whispered, "I think it's a better idea if we just ask my dad to come over. My mom would probably just get in the way and… my dad may listen better." She admitted, "He can fill her in when he gets back."

"What if he doesn't give us it? Then what?" Punk said as they stood in the centre of the bathroom.

"He will." AJ said, "I know that if there's one thing I don't speak highly of, it's my parents, but they do care. Sometimes they just have a funny way of showing it." She said as Punk nodded.

"I'll call him tomorrow then." Punk nodded, "You uh… enjoy your bath." He noticed, about to leave the bathroom when AJ pulled him back.

"What is wrong with you?" AJ asked him softly as he turned back to her, "You're acting like we aren't even married." She shook her head.

"No, I'm not." Punk scoffed, "I just… wanna give you your space, that's all."

"I don't need space." AJ raised her eyebrows, "I get it. You're a man. You think you've let me down and all that crap that comes with it but I don't care. You've not let me down. This isn't your fault. It never would be." AJ said, "You know that, right?"

"You're unhappy." Punk said, "How does that make me a good husband?"

"I'm not unhappy." AJ shook her head, "I'm a little stressed and anxious about what's going on because… of course I am." AJ said, "But I am not unhappy. I have you and I have my girls and my friends and hopefully my parents too. I don't think I've felt so close to my family and friends before and yet… you seem so far away." AJ said.

"I don't want you to suffer." Punk said.

"I'm not suffering." AJ said, "The worst part about all of this for me, Phil, is seeing what it's doing to you." She sighed heavily, "It breaks my heart to see you like this." She said with a lump in her throat as Punk looked down at the ground, "I can't stand to have you beat yourself up because of this when none of it was your fault." AJ told him, cupping his cheeks and tilting his head up so he would look at her.

"I should have listened to you." Punk said, "You always told me I helped Tommy too much. I… I done too much for him. I should have just… just let him be. Let him do what he wants." Punk said, "Because what good did it do? This is where it's brought me. This is what I get for trying to help him?" He asked.

"I know, it doesn't make sense, baby. Not to me anyway. But we'll get through it. You have to believe it." AJ said, "We'll talk to my dad. We'll sort it out, and we'll be ok." She nodded to him as he nodded.

"I love you." Punk said. He was reminded yet again by her strength and how much he didn't deserve her patience and good heart.

"I love you too." AJ nodded, leaning up and pressing her lips against his, feeling as his hands wrapped around waist, deepening the kiss further as things escalated quickly, feeling him pick her up and stumble over to the sink as the nearest thing to sit her on, placing her up on the edge and kissing her deeply as she pulled him closer and parted her legs so he could stand as close to her as he could. She wanted him near, as close as he could be.

"I need you." Punk whispered, "I need you so much." He told her as he kissed down her neck. Normally he wasn't very vocal, not in a sentimental way, but he realised he needed her and he wanted her to know just how much. He thought avoiding her would help him with how shameful he felt, but it didn't, he needed her close to him, as close as he could get.

He stripped off his t-shirt and then focused on AJ's pants, unzipping them and shifting them down with her panties, just enough to give him access, not concentrating on anything else, they both needed each other as soon as possible. He slipped down his own jeans and boxers just a little to release his hard length.

"Fuck, baby… do it." AJ nodded, feeling Punk palm her and part her folds with his fingers for a moment, stroking her to make sure she was ready enough, which was never a problem, she always was.

Punk slipped inside her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and groaned with satisfaction, "Oh, God. That's it." AJ moaned, "You feel so good inside me." She gasped breathlessly as Punk kissed her neck, thrusting into her whilst standing as she raked her nails up and down his arms, feeling him kiss her neck, drugging her into another world, taking her mind from everything as he hit perfectly off her g-spot with every thrust.

"You're so fucking tight, April." Punk grunted in her ear, tugging on her earlobe and moving back to the nape of her neck where he kissed in a worshipping sense, travelling his hands down her sides and thrusting into her deep and hard, almost knocking her back into the sink every time he thrusted into her.

She grabbed onto him, her hands around his back as she got closer and closer to reaching her release whilst Punk was right behind her.

"That's it, baby. Right there. Don't stop." AJ whispered as she rolled her head back, feeling herself reaching her climax eventually, tensing around him and clutching onto him as she moaned his name in his ear, trembling around him whilst he eventually reached his own release, spilling himself inside her and resting his head on her shoulder breathlessly. They needed this, more than they thought. They needed to remind each other that they were still here, together, as one.


	67. Too Late For The Plan

**Too Late For The Plan**

* * *

"Hi, dad." AJ spoke on the phone the next morning whilst Punk sat at the kitchen table with the girls, Vee on his lap feeding her that way, and Malia across from him eating her cereal before going to school, "It's me, April." AJ rolled her eyes, "Yeah, everything is fine." She nodded, "Yeah, Veronica and Malia are good." AJ smiled, "And Phil." She nodded as Vee hit the spoon out of Punk's hand that he was feeding her from, half of her breakfast around her mouth instead of inside.

"What?" Punk laughed, "Ape, she really doesn't like this." Punk whispered with a laugh as AJ turned around whilst listening to her dad ramble on the phone.

"Yeah, everything is fine, dad." AJ nodded on the phone, "I was just phoning to ask if you wouldn't mind coming to see us for a day." She said, "Just you on your own. We have something we want to talk to you about." She said whilst Punk picked the spoon up from the floor, placing it in the bowl and cleaning up Vee's face as she tried to wriggle away.

"No, everything is ok." AJ said, turning to Punk who looked across at her. Things were far from ok, "We just want to talk to you, that's all." AJ pushed a smile even though she wasn't facing her father yet, "Ok, tomorrow at noon?" AJ turned to Punk who nodded in agreement, "Ok, we'll see you there. Bye… Bye." AJ hung up, placing her phone down on the counter and walking over to the table, "Will you be able to get a day off?" AJ asked Punk as she cleared the breakfast plates, pinching Vee's chin playfully as the seven-month-old giggled in her father's arms.

"I should be able to." Punk nodded, "If not I'll just come here on my break." He said as she nodded, placing the dishes in the sink.

"Ok, Mal you ready to go?" AJ asked, "Phil, can you clean her up, she has banana all over her face." AJ said as she looked over at Vee sitting on his lap.

"Yeah, I'll take her for a bath before I drop her at Judy's." Punk said as AJ nodded, "You want me to pick you up from work? Or are you taking the car?"

"It's a nice day out. I was just gonna walk this morning."

"Oh, but I don't wanna walk to school." Malia huffed whilst grabbing her book bag from the hook on the door, "Can't we take the car?"

"Fresh air will do you good, c'mon." AJ encouraged, "I'll text you later." AJ assured Punk, leaning over and kissing him quickly, kissing Vee next on the head and quickly leaving as they were already running late as it was.

Punk listened as the front door closed, looking down at Vee who was sitting on his lap quite happily resting against his front, playing with his hands, still with half of her breakfast all over her face.

"Ok, we needa take you for a bath." Punk stood up, "We do, we gotta take you for a bath. Urgently." Punk spoke playfully to her as he swung her to the side of his hip, walking down the hall and walking upstairs, placing her on he and AJ's bed whilst he ran a shallow bath for her, making sure to keep an eye on her so she didn't fall off the bed.

Eventually he got her in the bath, swishing around the water and bubbles as he leaned down at the side, watching as she splashed around and threw her ducks to the opposite end of the bath.

"I wonder what you're thinking." Punk admitted as he looked on at her as she followed the bubbles closely with her eyes, "You have no stress. You don't have bills to pay or mortgages or car tax or a job to go to. You're just sitting there… laughing at a rubber duck." Punk looked at her as she turned and looked up at him silently with her big, green innocent eyes, "Hey, don't give me that look." He said playfully, "You know it's true. You have it easy, kid." He told her, "But I'd have it no other way." He smiled, "I wanna make life as easy and happy as possible for you." He told her, "And we'll get out of this mess." Punk promised, not only her but himself, "We will." He stroked her cheek as she babbled to herself again, throwing her ducks back across the bath as Punk looked.

"You know, your sister liked baths too when she was your age. Personally, I don't see what the fuss is all about." He admitted casually whilst wishing the water around with his hands, "It's just some water and ducks." He said, picking up a duck as Vee immediately grabbed it from him possessively, frowning at him, "What? I can't touch the ducks I paid for, for you?" Punk raised his eyebrows as she looked up at him and then giggled, causing Punk to smile.

"You know, you're the sweetest thing ever." Punk told her. She was so beautiful to him. She had wispy dark hair, thicker now but still just a little bit. Her big green eyes never went unnoticed. She had adorable little dimples and the most perfect smile in the world. And she had her mother's tanned, soft skin that was his personal favourite. She was a little princess for sure.

"Ok, a few more minutes in here, because daddy has to go to work and you have to go see Judy." Punk smiled. When he was with Vee, or Malia or AJ for that instance, a lot of his troubles seemed to vanish, because he realised he still had his life. His life was all three of his girls. He still had them and as long as he had them, he could keep ploughing through.

He got Vee out of the bath, wrapping her up in her little towel that had a hood with ears at the top, making her look like the sweetest little cherub in the world. Of course he had no part of buying it, that was all AJ, but he had to admit it was extremely cute.

"Ok, babe. Let's get you ready in the clothes mommy left out." He spoke to her. He normally spoke to her like he was speaking to anyone. Even though he never got a response, he enjoyed talking to her. It calmed him in some way.

He unwrapped her from her towel, tickling her round little tummy and tickling her feet for a while before putting her clothes on.

Once clothing her, he realised her shoes were downstairs, "Ok, don't go anywhere. I'm trusting you." He said as she lay on her back fully dressed now, "I'm just gonna get your shoes." He told her, walking out of the room and downstairs to collect her shoes, remembering AJ taking them off her last night in the kitchen.

Whilst he was looking for the shoes with Shadow sniffing around at his side helping him, he never heard the front door open and close, with footsteps walking up his stairs.

He finally found the smallest little trainers, patting Shadow in the head for pointing them out, being the clever Labrador that he was, he then headed back upstairs, realising he was running a little late now, quickly heading into he and AJ's bedroom and pausing as he walked in and seen Juan standing with Vee in his arms.

Punk didn't care if he nipped or tugged to hard on his daughter, but he wasted no time in ripping her from his arms like his life depending on it, clutching onto her and wondering how on earth he'd gotten in.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Punk spat, "Why are you in my house?" Punk said angrily, holding Vee closely.

"I was hoping I could see the whole family, actually." Juan admitted, "But I guess I've already met April. I've met little Veronica here. All that's left is the other daughter. I might swing by her school when she's finished. Take her for an ice-cream-"

"I'm picking her up." Punk spat, "If I see you there I'll kill you." Punk spat.

"Well we both know you won't." Juan laughed, "She is absolutely beautiful though." Juan nodded to Vee, who Punk was shielding from him at all costs, "When she's older she'll look just like that wife of yours and you'll find yourself in trouble. I guarantee it." He smirked.

"Why are you here? There's no reason for you to be here." Punk spat.

"Why do you make it so difficult for me? I'm trying to get to know you a little better. That's all."

"I don't want you to know me." Punk spat, "I don't want you anywhere near me." Punk said.

"You're so stubborn." Juan laughed, placing his hands in his pockets, "Go put the baby away. She's a distraction." He admitted as Punk walked away, glad to be putting Vee to safety, walking into her nursery and placing her in her crib gently, walking back into he and AJ's bedroom where Juan was sitting on the bed, holding a framed picture of he and AJ that sat on AJ's bedside table.

"Cute." Juan smiled, "You both look happy." He looked at the picture that was taken just before their wedding, his hands around her waist whilst she sat on his lap. It must have been taken a night that Dean and the rest of the guys and girls were over.

"Put it down." Punk ordered, "Just get out of my house. What do you want from me? Aren't you getting enough from me?" Punk asked, "I'm doing what you want. Can't you just leave me alone?" He asked as Juan just grinned.

"So this is where the magic happens." Juan laughed, patting the bed beside him, "I can't deny being jealous. You don't know how lucky you are." Juan stood up and fixed the bed sarcastically, as if he really cared about messing up the bed covers, "You get to come home every night and lay in this bed with your perfect wife." He said, "I bet you really give it to her in here, don't you?" He chuckled as Punk took a deep breath, trying to keep it together and looking down at the ground, "Between me and you, you can tell me, is she a freak in between the sheets? I've heard all about Latinas-"

"Just shut your mouth." Punk spat, "Get out of my house."

"I'm only asking a question, Phil." Juan laughed, "Why are you so touchy? I'm complimenting you. I'm-I'm congratulating you on finding such a hot piece of ass. The last you could do is answer me when I ask you questions." He said as Punk glared at him, "So tell me, is she a freak?" He asked as Punk gave in and punched him across the face, watching him fall over and cover his hand over his nose as Punk looked down on him.

"Shouldn't have done that, Philip. Should not have done that." He laughed, standing up and spearing Punk to the ground suddenly as Punk fell back, both of them rolling around in the hallway upstairs, kicking and punching one another as Vee began to cry from her room.

They both fought their way to the top of the stairs and it was inevitable that both wound up tumbling downstairs recklessly, both collapsing at the bottom, but getting back to their feet achingly as they fought their way into the living room. Punk was unleashing all the anger he'd been storing. All the anger and frustration. Whilst Juan just lived for this kind of stuff, and enjoyed to take pleasure in hurting others.

Juan eventually had Punk right where he wanted him, hands wrapped around his neck on the floor as he looked down at him, "Maybe…" Juan gasped as Punk tried to push him off but couldn't, "Maybe I'll just kill you now and when… when your wife comes home I'll fuck her and keep her for myself. Your kids can call me dad if they like, I'm not fussed." He spat, "Maybe that's the only way you're gonna get out of this, Phil." Juan spat, choking any air Punk had left from him as his face began to go red.

Just as that took place in the living room, AJ walked through the front door, she'd forgotten her purse having been in such a rush to get Malia to school and quickly came back for it.

She went to walk into the living room when she gasped at the sight in front of her, her hands beginning to shake as she panicked completely. She'd never seen her husband hurt besides after the lake and obviously when he was stabbed, but she'd never seen him being hurt by someone else, live in front of her, it made her stomach turn in every direction and she couldn't think of anything else other than to jump in and do something about it.

"Get off him!" AJ shrieked as Juan turned around and laughed.

"Baby, you just wait there, I'll only be a few minutes." Juan laughed, looking down at Punk who rolled him over suddenly, gasping for breath and beginning to push him again with what little strength he had left. He wouldn't let this bastard near his wife.

AJ trembled by the door, not knowing what to do, running into the kitchen and looking for something, anything to help her, her head spinning as she grabbed the iron from the cupboard, running back into the living room where positions switched again and Juan was on top, punching Punk again and choking him as she held the iron in her hand, feeling like it weighed twenty stone, but then she noticed her husband's face starting to go blue, his eyes starting to shut, and she couldn't look back.

She crashed the iron off Juan's skull as hard as she could, letting out a groan as she did so, never having had to do that before, she'd never conflicted physical pain on someone else before.

She dropped the iron as she looked at Juan laying beside Punk who was trying to get to his feet and catch his breath back.

"Are you ok?" AJ cried, helping Punk up as he grabbed onto her.

"Are you ok? Why did you… Why are you here?" Punk asked her, coughing a little as he tried to catch his breath back.

"I came… I came back for my purse." AJ trembled, her hands shaking as Punk looked down at them, his eyes catching onto the iron on the ground beside her foot which had blood dripping down it, "I didn't know… I didn't know what to do." AJ panicked, "You… He was killing you." AJ said in a complete panic, shaking and sobbing as Punk tried to calm her.

"I know. I know. Are you ok? He didn't touch you or… hurt you or-"

"No, I just got here." AJ said, looking over at Juan, "Phil, he isn't moving." AJ whispered as Punk turned back and looked at Juan laying still, blood starting to be noticed running down past his neck as AJ choked out a sob, shaking her hands to try and stop them from shaking as Punk walked over to Juan, crouching down beside him and placing two fingers on his neck, waiting for a pulse that couldn't be found.

"He's dead." Punk said, trying to find a pulse on his wrist too but there was nothing, the man was dead, and it wasn't how he'd dreamed it. He hadn't killed him.

He turned around to his trembling wife whose hand was over her mouth as she looked in a daze at Juan laying on the floor in their living room, "I-I killed him?" AJ questioned through her tears as Punk looked across to her, watching her as she placed her hand on her forehead, beginning to pant heavily, feeling like she was losing her own breath. She couldn't believe this.

* * *

 **A/N: AJ saving Punk is better than Punk saving AJ. Don't at me. Lol. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	68. Is It Over Yet?

**Is It Over Yet?**

* * *

AJ sat in the police station on one of the soft seats, shivering cold as she looked around at the people being brought in. She'd never been in this situation before where she had been called into question for something she had done. It was never in her nature to act out in violence, even if her life depended on it, but it wasn't her life… it was her husband's, and she loved him too much to stand and watch him die.

She had been handcuffed, but only because she hadn't been interviewed yet. Punk was currently in being interviewed by an officer whilst she sat outside with sky high anxiety through the roof. This wasn't the plan. She hadn't even gotten a chance to ask Punk why Juan was in the house in the first place and why they were knocking lumps out of each other. Her head was spinning and she felt sick that she'd taken someone's life. Even if it was a horrible man who deserved what he got, she still felt sick that she had ended a life with her own hands. She never thought she'd be capable of something like that.

She watched as Punk was released from the interview room just down the hall, watching him walk towards her as she stood up.

"Just tell the truth." Punk told her worried frame, running his hand through her hair, "Tell the truth and nothing bad can happen."

"What if-What if I go to prison?" AJ asked as an officer got closer to them to collect her, "What if they take me away?"

"AJ, you acted out in defence. They can't take you away. Just tell them everything, ok? It'll be ok." Punk said, kissing her head softly.

"April?" An officer walked over to them both, "April, I'm officer Corbyn. Is it ok if we have a little chat?" He asked, trying to speak in a friendly manner.

"Hey, man. Can you take the cuffs off her, c'mon." Punk tutted as the officer nodded and gave in, taking the key out and uncuffing AJ for her own pride, "Can I come in with her?" Punk asked, looking at AJ who was pale as a ghost and still as a statue.

"I'm afraid not." Officer Corbyn said, "I promise it won't take long. I just need to talk to her about what happened. You can wait here." He said as Punk just nodded, reaching down and squeezing AJ's hand as she turned to him, watching him nod to her with comfort as she followed the officer away into an interviewing room, taking a seat at the table across from him. She'd never been in one of these rooms before. Her heart was racing and her breathing was choppy.

"I know you're probably in shock right now." Corbyn said, "I know that Daryl knew you. I know that he spoke very highly of you." He said as AJ looked across at him, "I'm not gonna make you feel uncomfortable in here, if that's what you think."

"W-Why are you being nice to me?" AJ asked, "I-I've killed someone." She said.

"I'm just trying to put you at ease so you can answer my questions." Corbyn said, "Your husband told me what happened, but as our suspect, we have to interview you for a little bit longer." He said.

"Suspect?" AJ questioned, "You know I did. I'm not a suspect."

"It's just routine, April. Please, let me do my job." He said as AJ just nodded, "How did you know Juan Martinez?"

"I didn't." AJ said, "I-I don't know anything about him besides he threatened me and my family, stabbed my husband and almost… choked him to death." She said.

"Threaten in what way? How did he threaten you?" He asked whilst jotting down some notes.

"Phil's brother, Tommy, he owed him money, drug money I think I don't know." AJ said tiredly, "But Tommy went to prison so whatever debt he owed went onto Phil, for whatever reason I don't know." AJ shrugged, "He told Phil that if he didn't get the money in time every week, with however much he asked for, he'd rape me and hurt our children." AJ said, "At this point he'd already stabbed Phil."

"So how many times did you give him the money?" Corbyn asked.

"We gave him the first five hundred, then the next week it was seven fifty, and this week it was supposed to be one thousand, two hundred." AJ said, "We have two children, we don't… we don't have money like that to give to him." AJ shook her head.

"So did you kill him so you wouldn't need to pay him anymore?" Corbyn asked curiously.

"No!" AJ shouted, "No, I didn't mean to… I came home this morning for my purse and he was in my living room, choking my husband. I thought I'd hit him across the head just to… knock him out, so my husband could stay alive." AJ said, "I didn't mean to kill him." AJ shook her head.

"Was there anyone else involved? Anyone else present at the time?"

"No." AJ shook her head, "Our friends new about the payments, they'd given us money to help out, but that's it." AJ said, "Am I going to prison?" She asked quietly.

"It's going to take a little bit of time to piece it together but right now, you have your husband as your alibi, your stories match, we've got a record on Juan… I think what you've done is justifiable in the circumstances you were in." Corbyn said, "But we still have to look into it and figure it all out." He said, "We will have to talk to Tommy too." He added.

"Why?" AJ asked.

"He's a part of this. Your husband said that you had gone to see him and he had told you this would happen." Corbyn said as AJ nodded, "Is that true?" He asked as AJ nodded, "Then we'll have to talk to him too." He said, "You're free to go home for now. We'll stay in touch with you for the time being."

"When will I know anything?" AJ asked.

"In a few days." Corbyn said, "You won't be able to go home. Forensics are gonna be in and out all day and it… is a crime scene now." He said as AJ just nodded, "If you could maybe stay in a hotel or… a friends for the time being." He said as AJ just nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek as she began to feel the guilt of it all sinking in, "What is it, April?" Corbyn asked as AJ just shook her head and wiped her tears.

"Nothing, nothing I just… I can't believe this happened. It's not like me to have done something like that." She admitted.

"I can tell." Corbyn nodded, "Chances are you'll be let off with Justifiable homicide, especially when this man was taking money from you both that you didn't even owe him." Corbyn said.

"I won't go to prison, will I?" AJ asked tearfully.

"I don't wanna say no, because things can change, but there's a small chance you'll be put in prison. I don't see this case going much further. We have all the evidence."

"So can I go now?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Corbyn nodded, "Here is my card." He said, sliding it along the table, "You need anything, you want to tell me anything, even if you think it won't make a difference, call me." He said, "Also give me a call to let me know where you're staying at for the time being so I know when I come to drop by in a few days." He said, "But for now just try and get some rest, ok?" He said as AJ just nodded, taking the card and standing up from the table, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Judy said she'd keep the kids for the night. I called her whilst you were in speaking to Corbyn." Punk explained as they drove to a hotel.

AJ hadn't spoken since getting out of the interview room. She'd sat in the passenger's side of the car, gazing out the window in a daydream. Punk knew this was mentally challenging her.

"Ape." Punk said softly as AJ turned to him, "You're not a bad person if that's what you think." Punk said, keeping his eyes on the road and pulling into the car park of the small hotel they were staying at for the time being.

"I killed someone." AJ mumbled.

"Yeah, not purposely. And plus, the guy nearly killed me. You were protecting me and yourself." Punk said, "What you done was brave." He told her, parking in a space, "Ape, look at me." He said as she turned to him with teary eyes, "I know this isn't in your nature and you don't know how to deal with this, but you're not gonna go to prison."

"You don't know that." AJ whimpered, "I could still go. And I can't… I can't right now."

"You aren't gonna go to prison. This man has been harassing us, threatening us, he's stabbed me, almost killed me…. You acted out in defence. That's justifiable, April." He told her.

"What if it's not enough?" AJ asked, "What if I go down for it?" She cried.

"I won't let you." Punk shook his head, "The cops know Juan. They have a record on him. They know the type of guy he was and they know that we were his target." Punk said, "You done what you done to protect your family. You aren't going anywhere for that." He said as AJ just whimpered, "Come here." Punk said as she took off her seat belt and shuffled over to him as he wrapped his arms around her, "Everything will be ok." He promised her, kissing her head and rubbing her back in circles as she cried into his chest.

* * *

They checked into their last-minute hotel booking and got into their room, both collapsing on the bed, the TV on just for background noise as AJ lay curled into Punk, closing her eyes tightly and trying to forget about everything that had happened. This was the one place she felt safe in, like no one could touch her in his arms.

Punk was giving her the silence she seemed to be needing, he wanted her to rest with him. In a way he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Juan was gone. He didn't want it to be in this way. He wanted to take all this pain and suffering from his wife, but he couldn't deny it felt good to know that evil man was gone. AJ done what she had to. There was nothing wrong with that, but his wife was too pure and kind to realise that.

"Phil?" AJ said quietly as Punk looked down at her.

"Yeah?" Punk said, "You hungry?" He asked her.

"No." AJ whispered, "What if I do get charged for this?" She asked. It just wouldn't leave her mind.

"April." Punk sighed, "You can't think this way." He sighed.

"I can't help it." AJ said, "I- I might never see my children again. Or you."

"April, I won't let that happen." Punk said as she sat up.

"You can't do anything." AJ said, "You can't do a thing, Phil. If they put me down for this then they put me down." She told him.

"April, what you done was justifiable. Corbyn said that to me. You were acting in defence of me and yourself and our children. Juan was scum. That whole police department know it."

"What if Tommy says something?" AJ cried, "What if he says something that ruins it."

"He won't. He's a dick but he's not a liar."

"He lied about me cheating on you." AJ raised her eyebrows.

"He won't lie about this." Punk said.

"I want my kids." AJ told him, "Can you go pick them up please? I want them with me." AJ said.

"They'll be asleep at Judy's-"

"Please, Phil." AJ almost cried, "Please just get them for me." She sighed as Punk nodded slowly.

"Ok." Punk caressed the top of her shoulder softly, guiding her back down to lie on her back, "Ok, I'll go get them." He nodded, kissing her head softly and standing up off the bed and disappearing out of the room as she sighed to herself.

Around half an hour later, Punk came into the room with Vee in her carrier and Malia sleeping in his arms, balanced with just one arm whilst his other hand carried the carrier.

He maybe assumed that AJ would have fallen asleep, but she was awake and he could almost see her reaching for the girls, even though she physically wasn't reaching for them.

"Are they sleeping?" AJ asked as Punk nodded.

AJ wanted her family around her, that meant the girls too. Punk got back into bed, Malia lying in between them now still fast asleep whilst AJ took Vee from her carrier and placed her on her chest, rubbing her back soothingly and taking so much comfort in having the girls so close to her. She needed this. To reassure her.

"April, please don't worry." Punk whispered, "You're not going anywhere." He told her as she just turned to him and pushed out a soft smile, reaching over and taking his hand and squeezing it.

She was absolutely terrified, but she had her family with her, and the most important thing right now, was that they were safe, and not under threat anymore.


	69. Parallel

**Parallel**

* * *

"Why are we in a hotel?" Malia asked sitting up in bed, waking up the next morning where Punk was sitting over at the couch with Vee whilst AJ was still asleep in bed.

"We just gotta stay here for a bit." Punk told her.

"Why can't we go home?" Malia asked, hopping off the bed, "I have no things here." She shrugged with boredom.

"I know you don't. I'm gonna go get some stuff too once mom wakes up." Punk said as Malia nodded, climbing onto the couch beside her father and Vee who was lying on his chest.

"Hi, Vee." Malia smiled as she looked on at her sister as Punk smiled, "Won't she be hungry?" Malia asked.

"Well I was thinking once mom wakes up, why don't we go out for breakfast?" He asked her. He didn't want her to sense something going on, and he figured maybe it would take their mind off of things.

"For pancakes?" Malia cheered loudly as Punk immediately shh'd her, but it was too late, AJ had already woken up.

"What's all the noise?" AJ asked as she sat up in bed, not having thought she would have gotten any sleep, looking over to the small sitting area where the rest of her family were.

"Dad said we can go out and get pancakes!" Malia cheered excitedly as AJ pushed out a soft smile.

"I'm gonna go to the house and get us some clothes for the next few days. Get some of their toys and stuff too." Punk looked over at AJ who just nodded, watching Punk stand up, walking over to the bed with baby Vee clinging to him like a little bear, "You ok?" Punk asked AJ quietly.

"Yeah, I'm ok." AJ nodded simply, "I didn't think I'd sleep that well but I did." AJ admitted shockingly, taking the baby from him and sitting her in the basket of her legs, "I don't want them to sense anything going on." AJ told him quietly, "Malia doesn't need to know what's happened."

"I know." Punk nodded, "That's why I figured we go out for breakfast. Play it casual. Come back to the room and maybe watch a movie or something." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"That sounds nice." AJ smiled, "I just… I need to stop thinking about it. I'm only getting myself worked up." She admitted.

"You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." He said, stroking her cheek lovingly as she smiled, "I shouldn't be long. Just in and back out for clothes. I'll see if Corbyn is around too to see what the latest is." He said as AJ just nodded, "Don't worry, ok." He flicked her chin sweetly as she smiled.

She felt fresh and woken up in a positive mood today. She felt like the initial shock of everything had left her and now it was just a waiting game, a waiting game to find out if it was all over.

"Oh, Phil." AJ called Punk back before he left, "My dad is still coming. I never cancelled and his flight gets here late this afternoon." AJ said, "How am I going to tell him?" AJ sighed.

"We'll find a way." Punk nodded, "Don't stress over it. I'll pick him up from the airport later and we'll tell him what's went down together." He said, "AJ, what you done wasn't a bad thing. Any normal person can see that. You… You protected your family from a dangerous, horrible man." He said, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"My dad goes to church every Sunday. He'll find something wrong with it." AJ said, "He's going to flip." She said tiredly.

"Look, we have enough to think about right now. Your dad is just gonna have to accept it and understand." Punk said, "We'll talk him through it."

"Ok." AJ nodded quietly.

"I won't be long." He told her as she nodded, watching as he left the room, leaving her sitting on the bed with Vee in the basket of her legs and Malia over on the couch watching TV. There was a peaceful atmosphere in the room, but she was still overly anxious about what else was going on regarding Juan.

* * *

Punk drove to their house which was still taped off. He seen a cop car outside and hoped maybe it was Corbyn that was here. He walked into the house, spotting Corbyn in the hallway along with a familiar face.

"Phil." Harry, Daryl's father smiled.

"Hey." Punk smiled briefly, "I hope you don't mind, I just came to grab some things for the kids and some clothes." He told them.

"That's no problem." Corbyn nodded, "Do you mind if we talk to you for a minute?" He asked as Punk obliged and followed them into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Punk asked.

"We visited Tommy this morning." Corbyn said as Punk nodded, "Harry wanted to come face to face with him, with everything that happened with Daryl, and I had to ask him a few questions."

"And?" Punk said, watching as Harry walked over to the kitchen drawer where he and AJ normally put letters and notes in, pulling out the letter he had received from Hank, well over a year ago, "Why you pulling that out?" Punk asked.

"This letter says that Hank wasn't working alone when he set the fire. All those years ago." Harry said as Punk nodded.

"I thought Hank was just bullshitting me." Punk shrugged, "My mom figured it out. It was him."

"And it was Juan." Corbyn said as Punk placed his hands in his pockets, "Juan was your dad's best friend, well, according to Harry here." Corbyn shrugged. He was fairly young whilst Harry of course was older and well into his years, having worked Punk's mother and father's case all those years ago.

"What do you mean they were friends?" Punk shook his head.

"They were friends. Best friends, actually." Harry said, "But he disappeared round about the time the fire happened." He explained, "Your mother picked up on Hank, but she had no idea that the man she let into her house every night was helping Hank. Someone she thought as, as a friend." Harry said.

"Why don't I remember him then?" Punk asked, "Surely I would remember someone who was best friends with my parents."

"Tommy remembered him. It's why he went to him for the drugs and it's why he took over from Hank. You were just a little kid, maybe you never even noticed him around." Harry said.

 _One year prior to the fire…_

" _Boys, I told you to stop throwing food at each other." Veronica ordered as she walked over to Tommy and Punk who were sitting at the kitchen table throwing spaghetti at one another, "I said stop it." She said, cleaning up the table around them._

" _Tommy started it!" Phil moaned._

" _Tommy started it!" Tommy mimicked in a squeaky voice as Punk kicked him under the table, "Hey, don't kick me! Mom, he kicked me." Tommy said._

" _Just eat your dinner. Both of you." Veronica said, "Or I'll get your father." She said as they both quietened immediately and went back to eating their dinner, "It's just us three tonight. Your father is going out with one of his friends." She said, "What do you guys wanna do?" She asked them._

" _Let's watch a movie!" Tommy cheered._

" _No, I don't wanna watch a movie." Phil groaned as Tommy rolled his eyes._

" _You never wanna do anything. All you do is read your stupid comics." Tommy shot back._

" _At least I know how to read." A hasty, five-year-old little Phil said whilst slurping on his pasta, happy with that insult he had made._

" _Mom, Phil said I can't read!" Tommy said._

" _You boys are like salt and pepper, I swear." Veronica shook her head, "Just hurry up and eat your dinner." She told them, "It'll get cold by the time you've finished insulting one another." She said._

" _He started it." Phil mumbled under his breath._

" _Who started what?" Glenn, their father asked coming into the kitchen._

" _Dad!" Tommy smiled, "Where you going? Can you take me with you?" He asked as Glenn chuckled._

" _Not tonight, kid." Glenn smiled, "Some other time, though." He messily ruffled his hair with his knuckles._

" _When is Juan coming?" Veronica asked him quietly._

" _Five or ten minutes." Glenn told her, "Why do you seem so scared of saying his name?" He asked quietly in their own private conversation._

" _Because the man sells drugs for a living." Veronica said, "I don't want you getting suckered into something like that. We've worked too hard to build up this life for the boys." She said._

" _I know that." Glenn nodded._

" _And plus, he knew Hank before he knew you, and that in itself is terrifying."_

" _You do not like my brother, do you?" Glenn laughed a little._

" _You bend over backwards for him and every time you do he throws it back in your face." Veronica said._

" _You liked him before you liked me." Glenn smirked._

" _I was blind." Veronica told him, "I believe he's evil." Veronica said as Glenn laughed._

" _He's a dick but I don't think he's evil." Glenn said, "It's fine, I'm not gonna get us in trouble. I'm not gonna gamble our house away or sell our children."_

" _Maybe that's not such a bad idea." Veronica joked, nodding over to the boys who were yet again fighting._

" _Hey, boys! Cut it out!" Glenn raised his voice, "You're driving your mother insane here." He said as they both went silent and sat back down on their seats as Veronica smiled._

" _They listen to you but they don't listen to me." Veronica said._

" _Your voice isn't deep enough." Glenn said._

" _Neither is yours, are you kidding?" Veronica laughed as Glenn frowned, "When will you be home?" She asked, walking over to Punk and Tommy, taking their dinner plates from them and dumping them in the sink._

" _I shouldn't be late. It's just a few drinks." He told her._

" _It better be. Tommy has football practise tomorrow morning and Phil… well, Phil isn't doing anything but take him anyway." She said as Glenn smiled._

" _You know he doesn't have to play football like Tommy." Glenn whispered as Veronica looked over at her children._

" _They're just so different, Glenn. It's like they aren't even brothers." She said, "Are we doing it wrong? This parenting thing? Because I got along with all of my sisters." She said._

" _I don't get along with Hank." Glenn said._

" _But you still love him." Veronica said._

" _Yeah and the boys love each other too. They're just at that age." Glenn said, "Plus, it's good they're different." Glenn said, "Don't you think so?"_

" _Them being different doesn't bother me. Them constantly fighting bothers me." Veronica said, "What if they end up like that their entire life?"_

" _They'll look out for each other. I know they will." Glenn turned back to look at them both._

" _I hope so." Veronica said just as the door went._

" _Can you get that, babe? I'm gonna get my jacket." He said to her whilst walking on into the cupboard to get his jacket on, whilst Veronica headed on out of the kitchen and through the living room to open the front door, opening it up and watching Juan take off his black hat to greet her._

" _Veronica." Juan smiled, "Always a pleasure." He said, walking into the house as Veronica watched him carefully._

"So what? You're saying that Juan used my dad and mom to feedback information to Hank?" Punk asked as Harry nodded.

"Yeah." Harry said, "I didn't know Juan was after you and Tommy, when I realised I figured it out and we went and spoke to Hank this morning at the prison. He told us Juan helped him. He wrote to you to tell you, to stay clear of him, but he said you never responded." He said as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"You know what this means, right?" Corbyn asked Punk.

"What?" Punk asked.

"Closed case." Corbyn said, "Your wife is out of danger." He nodded, "This guy had too much against his name, and she was defending herself, protecting you." Corbyn said, "You can tell her not to worry anymore." He nodded as Punk sighed with relief. He couldn't believe that once again, something had pieced together to relate back to his parents.

"What did Tommy say? Did he know Juan was to do with the fire? Punk asked.

"No. He didn't know anything. He just knew that Juan would go after you for the money. He said he told April but she didn't believe him." Corbyn said, "He seemed pretty happy to know you were all ok." He said as Punk just nodded, "We still need this place closed off for a few days, if that's ok."

"Yeah-Yeah, that's fine." Punk nodded, "I'll just grab a few things and… I'll be out the way." He told them, "Thanks for letting me know." He said.

"You can tell your wife it's over." Corbyn said, "She looked pretty shaken yesterday when we spoke." He said as Punk just nodded.

"I'll let her know." Punk smiled softly, "Thanks." He nodded to them both, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs to collect some things to take to the hotel, the missing piece of the jigsaw finally feeling filled as he packed a bag for his family.


	70. The Luckiest

**The Luckiest**

* * *

Punk got back to the hotel he was staying at with his family later on after speaking to Corbyn and Harry. He felt so distracted that he had almost forgot to pack clothes for himself, and had just concentrated on the kids and his wife.

He walked into the hotel room, looking on at his wife and daughters sitting on the bed watching TV together.

"Finally." Malia rolled her eyes, "Can we get pancakes now?" She asked sitting up with a smile.

"Sorry I took so long." Punk said, "Hey, babe we'll get pancakes in a few minutes, I just need to speak to mom for a minute." Punk said as Malia nodded, "Why don't you take your sister to look out the window." Punk encouraged as Malia jumped off the bed, taking Vee under the arms, holding her like a football as she was beginning to get a little heavy for her small arms, "Careful." Punk smiled as Malia walked over to the window and sat Vee down on the carpet to look out at the cars passing by. They were on one of the top floors and both of them found it fascinating.

"Did you speak to Corbyn?" AJ sat up, alert and feeling woke as Punk placed the packed bag with clothes and toys on the bed.

"They're not pressing any charges, Ape." He said, taking her hand and squeezing it, "You aren't going anywhere." He promised her as AJ teared up with so much relief.

"Really?" AJ cried, kneeling up and falling into him as she hugged him tightly. She almost thought that she'd never get to see her family again, but obviously there was a lot more to it than she knew.

"Really." Punk hugged her tightly. He wasn't gonna lie, he was a little scared, and now incredibly relieved that his wife wasn't going anywhere, "Juan was working with Hank when he set the fire." Punk told her as she pulled back from the hug and looked across at him.

"Seriously?" AJ asked, "B-But… how?" AJ shook her head.

"Juan was my dad's best friend. He used my parents to feed back to Hank. I don't know why everyone turned against my parents the way they did, but he was part of it."

"So Hank was telling the truth when he wrote you that letter." AJ said, "W-Was he actually looking out for you?" She questioned.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Punk shook his head, "Juan is dead and Hank is rotting prison for the rest of his life, my parents go justice. We got justice." Punk nodded, "It's all over now." He nodded.

"So Juan was out to get you no matter what?" AJ questioned.

"Well his first target was obviously Tommy, once he took care of him I assumed he would be coming after me anyway." Punk said, "What you done… helped put all of this to bed." Punk nodded.

"I still shouldn't have done it."

"If you didn't I'd be dead." Punk said.

"I should have done it." AJ nodded immediately as Punk smiled, "What about Tommy?" AJ suddenly realised, "What did he say to Corbyn?" She asked.

"Nothing of interest." Punk shrugged, "Corbyn said he seemed happy to know we were all ok." Punk said as AJ just rolled her eyes.

"Will this affect his sentence?" AJ asked.

"By how?" Punk asked.

"Well he was under influence of Hank and Juan when he killed Daryl and Rachel. Now the cops know that. They know that Hank and Juan were… like a duo." AJ shrugged, "Maybe they'll go easy on Tommy."

"He still killed them." Punk said.

"I know he did but… maybe they'll reduce his sentence." AJ said.

"I'm gonna go see him." Punk said, "We're gonna go for breakfast, I'm gonna pick your dad up from the airport and we're gonna let him know what happened, and then I'm gonna go visit him." Punk said.

"You don't have to." AJ said.

"I want to." Punk said as AJ just nodded, watching as he stood up from the bed, looking over at the girls, "Ok, who wants pancakes?" Punk asked as Malia's head shot up with excitement, neglecting her baby sister at the window and running over to her father as Punk and AJ laughed.

* * *

Later that night, after pancakes for breakfast and after letting AJ's father know about everything that had happened, which surprisingly went well, Punk went to the prison to visit Tommy. He didn't have much to say, there relationship had definitely changed, forever it would seem, but… the man was still his brother.

Punk sat on the chair, watching as Tommy walked over and sat down across from him, "Hey." Punk sat up as Tommy nodded.

"Hey." Tommy smiled, "Is everything ok?" He asked, "Two officers came to see me this morning-"

"Everything is good." Punk nodded, "For once." Punk laughed to himself, "For once everything is good. Mom and dad got justice. Maybe mom solved one part of it, but I finished the rest of it." He said, "Well no, actually. My wife did." Punk said proudly.

"I didn't think she had something like that in her." Tommy admitted.

"She's stronger than me and you combined." Punk told him truthfully, "She reckons your sentence is gonna get lightened because of everything that has went on. With Juan being found out now."

"There's talks about it. But I don't get told anything." Tommy shrugged, "I highly doubt that I'm getting out any time soon." Tommy said, "Why? Miss me?"

"No. I don't." Punk told him truthfully, "You going to prison, Tom… best thing that's happened to me." Punk said as Tommy's smile faded, "I can focus on my family now. I can focus on my girls. My two daughters. My wife. My friends." Punk said, "Whenever you were around, you left a bombshell for me to clean up." He said, "You being in here is gonna let me live my life."

"And I love you too little brother." Tommy laughed, "What are you trying to do here? Rub it in my face that you're out there and I'm in here?"

"No. No, what I'm saying is maybe when you get out of here, whenever… in ten years time, fifteen, twenty, more… I don't know." Punk shrugged, "I'll be waiting on you." Punk nodded, "Maybe all that time, it'll make you realise that you had a brother right beside you, the entire time, who you used, and took advantage of." Punk said as Tommy looked across at him, "And when it's all said and done. Maybe all that time apart with us, maybe I'll miss you, and I'll wanna see you again." Punk said, "But right now I am so looking forward to being with my family and finally taking this fucking weight off my shoulders." Punk said.

"You never had to look out for me." Tommy shrugged.

"No, but I did, Tommy." Punk said, "Because you're my brother, and that's what brothers do. Maybe spending some time in here will make you realise just how fucking valuable I was to you." Punk said, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go live my life, watch my daughters grow and love my wife." He stood up as Tommy looked up at him, "We'll see each other again." Punk tapped the table, "But right now. Right now, I'm saying goodbye." He told him.

"Phil, wait-" Tommy stood up as Punk paused and looked across at him, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." He said as Punk nodded, "I'm sorry for being a shit brother, for putting you in danger, for hurting your wife, for… hurting you." Tommy said as Punk just nodded.

"A sorry can go a long way." Punk nodded, with that, turning his back and walking out of the room as Tommy watched him, running his hands through his hair and sighing.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 _5 years later…_

"Malia, stop feeding Shadow the toast." Punk said whilst throwing any visible snacks he could find into two lunch boxes whilst his two daughters, Malia, 10, Veronica, 5, sat having their breakfast.

"He likes it." Malia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, until he throws up." Punk looked over to the table, noticing Vee nodding her head on and off, almost diving head first into her cereal bowl, "Vee! C'mon, wakey wakey." Punk said as Veronica opened her eyes back up fully, looking over at her father.

"The baby kept me awake." Vee placed her hand on her forehead as she tried to keep her eyes open, "Do I have to go to school?" She asked her father sadly.

"Yeah, you do." Malia answered for her, "I have to, so you have to." She said as Vee just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, who is it that doesn't like crusts?" Punk asked, trying his best to remember.

"Me." Malia said, "Dad, there is only two of us." She shook her head.

"Yeah, well two is too many." Punk mumbled under his breath, "Who is orange juice and who is apple?" Punk asked, looking in the fridge.

"You ask us every single morning and the answer is always the same." Malia said.

"Orange, please." Vee answered.

"So, Miss I didn't get any sleep so I'm gonna be cranky is gonna have apple then." Punk looked across at Malia who rolled her eyes, "Your eyes are gonna get stuck back there if you keep rolling them, Mal." Punk said, closing their lunch boxes and walking over to their book bags to place the boxes in their bags.

"Where is mommy to do my hair?" Vee asked, "She promised pig tails." She said.

"I said I wanted my hair in pigtails today." Malia said.

"Why can't you both have pigtails?" Punk shook his head with confusion.

"Because." Malia said.

In all do respect, on Punk's behalf, Malia hadn't really changed, she'd just grown a little wiser but still had the same nature and quirky attitude, Vee on the other hand, well she was the most laid back little girl he had ever met in his entire life.

"Where is mommy? We're going to be late again." Vee said just as AJ came through the door with a small newborn baby in her arms.

"I'm here." AJ announced frantically, "He won't catch on. Just give him the formula." AJ passed their two-week-old son over to Punk who gladly took him from her, "Ok, who is first?" AJ asked as she walked over to the girls whilst Punk went about feeding his son whilst still tripping up over the cardboard boxes they had still to unpack. Did he mention they moved house three months ago and they still weren't unpacked?

They'd moved to a bigger house in a more affluent neighbourhood after Punk got promoted to manager in the comic book store. Although they loved their other home together, there was simply no room anymore once they found out they were expecting another baby, so they had to look out for a new house, and AJ had fallen in love with this one.

"Ok, you guys. It's picture day so remember you get the sibling picture." AJ said whilst she pleted Veronica's hair. It was Veronica's first year at being at school and picture day had come around, which meant AJ was excited for an adorable picture of them both to put up.

"I hate pictures." Malia said.

"So do I." AJ agreed with Malia, "But please, for me." She grinned to Malia who just smiled and nodded, "Good." She said, finishing up doing Vee's hair and moving onto Malia, "You girls look tired." She sighed.

"The baby kept me awake." Vee sighed as AJ frowned.

"I know, baby. He kept us all awake." AJ said, "It's because he's a boy." She said as the girls nodded.

"Hey." Punk called from the kitchen. Although he did have to agree, their son really was a loud baby compared to what Vee was, and what he remembered Malia being like, but he still had to defend his son.

"I'm kidding." AJ smiled to him.

"When will he stop crying?" Malia asked.

"He'll settle soon." AJ said, "You guys can go for a nap when you come in." She told them.

"Can I nap in school?" Veronica asked as Punk chuckled from the kitchen.

"No, babe. You can't sleep in school." AJ shook her head.

"Well that sucks." Vee sighed as she stood up from the kitchen chair and walked over to the door hook to get her jacket.

"I know." AJ agreed, helping them both eventually put on their coats, "Ok, shoes are at the stairs, go get them on." She told them, "I'll come with your bags in a minute." She said as they both ran off.

"He's taking the bottle fine." Punk said as he fed his son in his arms as AJ walked over to them.

"He just won't take to my breast. It's like he's a stranger." AJ sighed as she watched their son take his bottle happily.

"Well I was a stranger, look how quickly I took to your breasts." Punk said as AJ glared up at him.

"You're an idiot." She shook her head.

"But you love me." Punk said, "I can take the girls to school if you want."

"No, I want some fresh air before I get back and finish unpacking this place with you." She said.

"You aren't doing anything." Punk said, "You've just had a baby." Punk said.

"Two weeks ago." AJ corrected, "I feel fine. I feel great." She smiled.

She was a lot brighter with her second birth. Obviously with Veronica there were complications but with their son, Ash Brooks, things were a lot more simpler and easier, although she was still in labour for a full day.

"Still, just take it easy." Punk said as AJ just nodded.

"Ok." AJ smiled, "Make sure he finishes at least half the bottle." AJ said, "I shouldn't be long." She said, leaning over and kissing Ash on the side of his head whilst he continued to guzzle his bottle down. With Vee, she never seen her looking like Punk, but with Ash, she could already see them both looking alike.

"Uh… Don't I get a kiss too?" Punk questioned as AJ was about to leave the kitchen.

"You aren't the only boy in my life now. How does that make you feel?" AJ smiled as she walked back over to him.

"I'd like to think your feelings for me are a whole hell of a lot different than your feelings for Ash." Punk laughed.

"You're a jerk. No kiss for you this morning."

"But-"

"No kiss." AJ warned him as he just grunted, watching as she walked off, listening to her footsteps rushed back into the kitchen, rushing over to him and quickly pecking his lips as he smiled, "Jerk." AJ whispered as she rushed back out of the kitchen whilst he cockily smiled to himself and looked down at his son.

* * *

Later that night, after a final day of unpacking everything, and three children peacefully sleeping in bed, no tears from Ash, no resistance from the girls, AJ and Punk finally got to sit down in the living room of their new home.

"What's that?" Punk asked as he watched AJ walk into the living room with a frame, sitting the picture of Malia and Veronica on the mantel alongside a few other pictures, "Hey, they actually got it done." Punk stood up, walking over to the frame and smiling. They both actually looked alike although Vee very much took her traits from her mother. Malia had her arms around Vee from behind and they were both smiling happily. They were good sisters, it wasn't hard to see that. They bickered and argued, but that was normal.

"Sweet, huh?" AJ smiled as they looked at the picture, "When Ash gets a little bigger I want one of all three of them." AJ said as they walked back off to the couch, sitting down together.

"I don't see any pictures of me in this house." Punk raised his eyebrows.

"There's a picture of us in our bedroom." AJ said.

"I want my face all over the walls." Punk expressed as AJ just laughed.

"No one would ever come to our house." She said as Punk laughed sarcastically as she smiled.

"Maybe it would scare that mail man away that thinks it's acceptable to flirt with you, even when he knows we have three kids." Punk said.

"He does not flirt." AJ laughed.

"He flirts." Punk said.

"He has casual conversation with me in the morning." AJ said.

"Casual conversation, my ass." Punk laughed.

"It is casual." AJ laughed, "Why are you so jealous? Making babies with me isn't enough for you?" She asked him as he smiled.

"Trust me, it's enough." Punk laughed, "I just don't like other men looking at you the way I'm supposed to look at you."

"Let them look." AJ smiled, "It's you that I sleep beside every night, doesn't that give you some satisfaction?" She turned her head and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Punk smiled to her, looking into her eyes as she leaned into him and kissed him softly, feeling him lace his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss, feeling her pull back from the kiss but keeping their foreheads pressed against each others.

"Sorry, baby you have to wait." AJ whispered as Punk smiled.

"I can still kiss you." Punk smiled, pressing his lips back against hers just as they began to hear Ash crying from upstairs, "Oh my God." Punk shook his head as AJ smiled with exhaustion, "That boy has one good set of lungs on him." He said as AJ laughed.

"I'll get him." She told him, standing up and walking upstairs, walking into Ash's nursery and scooping up the baby boy from his crib, placing him in against her chest as she bounced him lightly, walking out of the room and seeing Vee and Malia standing outside their rooms tiredly, "Did he wake you?" AJ frowned as the girls nodded.

"Mommy, I can't get back to sleep." Vee sighed.

"Me neither." Malia agreed.

"Ok." AJ nodded quietly, "Go downstairs you can come watch a movie with us for a little bit, since you don't have school tomorrow." She smiled to them as they both grinned tiredly, rushing downstairs as AJ followed with Ash in her arms.

"What's this?" Punk asked as he watched Vee and Malia run into the living room and jump on the couch beside him.

"Ash woke them." AJ announced as she walked into the living room, closing the door over to the dimly lit room and sitting down beside Punk and the girls, holding Ash close to her chest as the baby boy seemed to have quietened.

"So that means you have to come down and annoy us?" Punk joked with them.

"Mom said we could watch a movie since we don't have school tomorrow." Malia smiled as Vee was already falling back asleep curled into her father's torso.

"Alright then, pick a movie to watch." Punk smiled, handing Malia the TV remote, kissing her head softly as she smiled and leaned into him whilst picking a movie to watch.

Punk looked over at AJ who was whispering sweet nothings to their perfect baby boy who was now back to being fast asleep curled into her chest. He couldn't believe the journey they had been on to get to where they were today, especially when they were just complete strangers in the beginning.

He watched as AJ looked up at him, watching her lips mouth 'love you' to him as he smiled.

"I love you." He whispered with a smile, looking from his wife to his two daughters, one curled into his torso sleeping and the other leaning against him picking a movie to watch. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap for this one, guys! Thanks for all your reviews. Maybe I'll make a sequel for this, I'm not sure. I have nothing in mind right now for a new story, but you know me, I'll be back soon with something! Thanks for the support! It's much appreciated.**


End file.
